Subject 23
by The Eezoman
Summary: First in a series. 23 escaped. Now, he works to hunt the person responsible for his pain.  Shepard/Garrus, Tali/OC and few others. Be aware. Some characters are not cannon.
1. Icicles

_Ok, hello Fanfiction world! I'm going to start out this little throw-together with a little info for anyone who bothers to read this. (I know i don't.)_

_I've been reading Mass Effect FF for a while, and I felt like i needed to contribute. It actually used to bother me that I read this kind of stuff since I bought into the stereotypical writer. Perhaps a nerd? someone with no social skills? maybe some creepy guy who lives in his parent's basement and played Final Fantasy all day? Yeah. that's what i thought. However, my opinion changed over time. I have actually come to respect some of the writing on this site. I don't stray to far from Mass Effect all that much, but the stories I've read are awesome. I do feel that Self Inserts get a bad rep, and while they might occasionally deserve it, (C'mon. A magic Xbox?) _

_I felt like the ideas swimming around my head were enough of a spice up that i wouldn't feel like an idiot for posting them. This is my first, so be gentle. I don't take criticism well, but I am begging you. I need it. I might make a few grammatical errors every so often, but I'm expecting most readers to be able to use their heads to figure out how the story line develops. Also, I'm a romantic, so please. Don't give me crap for that. You have been warned. As usual, I do not own Mass Effect or anything pertaining to it, Bioware is the developer, yadda yadda yadda. Well ladies and gentlemen, strap in, it's going to be a bumpy (and bloody) ride!_

SUBJECT 23

- Location: SSV Rebirth-

_Drip_

_Drip_

_Drip_

_Drip_

The sound resonating through the hull as the ice around the room started melting. The water mixing with the blood, giving off a pink hue in the dark room. The only illumination was from the sun, and the coloring was evil in nature. As he sat there, smiling contently, happy that he had accomplished something he had dreamt of for 5 years. _5 years. Has it been that long? _He thought to himself. He had only just looked at the monitor, which displayed the current date. 2180 seemed so unlikely. He was almost bothered by this newfound evidence, which proved that his torture had lasted longer than he had originally thought. His mind slipped back into that first day…

-5 years earlier-

The guards threw him unceremoniously on the floor, as a woman, in her early twenties prepared a syringe. He took a quick second to look at the room surrounding both of them. Cold metal met his gaze at every turn. Just the dim glow of a halogen light above allowed vision. The woman turned, and grabbed his head, forcing him to meet her gaze. He saw that face, the one that would haunt his dreams for many nights to come. Her perfect features only made her striking brown hair stand out. No, it wasn't brown. Black? He couldn't tell. Then she focused on him, and he saw the malice in her eyes. She spoke:

"I don't know where you came from, but you are quite a perfect specimen."

He looks up, confused. "Who are you? Where am I? Please. I just want to go home!"

He was pleading, desperate. Talking far to fast to be coherent, yet he tried his best. It had only been a few hours since he arrived, and truth be told, he had no fucking clue what was going on. She turned, and as she did, she brought her hand down across his face.

"YOU will speak…when spoken to." She stepped a little back as he swore. He had a mouth, and no fucking way was he going to take that, especially when he was in such a fucked up situation. She resumed.

"We checked your DNA. You don't exist at ALL. That's not possible, especially in this day and age." She dragged him over to a chair, which was lying untouched in the corner. As she tied him rather forcefully, He couldn't understand what was going on. Was this a dream? She certainly couldn't be here. HE couldn't be here. What the hell was going on? Her swift punch to his genitals brought his attention back. He coughed out in pain, as his vision swam, and tears of pain started to congeal, she laughed, high and strong. She just smirked as she strapped his wrists down even further, causing more pain than necessary.

"Now…we are going to use you. Your genetic code is perfect, as you somehow retain genetic traits that should have been lost almost 200 years ago, and those traits are going to let us change you into a very valuable tool. You see, we are humanities protectors, and you will be our greatest weapon. However, we had a small evaluation of you on the Citadel. You know, when you were running for your life? You don't mind aliens. In fact, you almost **like **them. We can't have that. So in the next few hours, you will go through pain you have _never_ experienced before, and yet, you will be stronger than almost any human. At that point, we will drop you on an alien planet, and you will go forward, on a killing rampage, while unstoppable."

She spits out the last word with glee. TIM told her that she would be allowed to pick the planet herself, and that was the highlight of her day.

"***cough*** and you expect ME to voluntarily do this? You're crazy, you're ALL CRAZY! There is no way in HELL I would do that to anyone!" He's almost hysterical now, straining vainly against the chair. She turns back towards him.

Her voice is like ice, which he would soon come to find as being ironic.

"You WILL do what we demand. You see, I forgot to mention that after we modify you, we will set you through a sort of…regime. You will learn to love this organization and all it stands for. We will convert you no matter how much time or effort it takes to finish the job." she glances over at him, and notices that he isn't moving. She waits for a response, yet nothing comes. "Well? Do you have something to say?" she steps towards him. "Say something, damn it." He looks up, rebellion in his eyes.

"Fuck you. Fuck you and your little organization. FUCK ALL OF YOU." After he finishes his statement, he goes back to struggling against the binds. The woman just laughs, grabs the syringe, and injects his arm. His initial yelp of pain is overshadowed by his following screams, as what feels like molten metal enters his body. The woman just stands there smiling. She whispers something that not even the guards pick up.

"Just wait. You think this is hell, you don't understand true pain yet. I look forward to this, Subject 23."

* * *

_Back to the present…_

-Location: SSV Rebirth-

Status: dead in the water

Crew: 1700 approx.

Crew status: 1 unidentified life form. No other readings

Damage: Hull breaches on 7 decks

Barracks: hull breach

Crew Deck: 1 unidentified life form

East corridor: severe liquid damage to electrical systems ERROR liquid identified as blood

West Corridor: massive hull breach.

Experimentation quarter: 3% of area still attached to ship, rest unaccounted for

Communications: 0% power. Last communication sent has been erased.

Engines: hull breach, power gone.

END FILE REPORT

******WARNING: SEVERE DAMAGE TO SHIP. COLLISION COURSE WITH SYSTEM STAR EROS SET. RECOMMEND ESCAPE THROUGH LIFE POD

******ERROR: LIFE PODS ALL ACCOUNTED AS DESTROYED

Have A Nice Day

He sat back, as he surveyed his handiwork. The ship was heading towards the sun, and he couldn't get off. It bothered him that he wouldn't get to kill her. She had gotten away in a messenger shuttle with two others. They were the only ones who would survive. He turned around, and viewed the crew bridge. It looked like your average ship deck. Quiet, homey, yet with a sense of direction and purpose. However, given how he had just recently decorated it, most people wouldn't enjoy being up here. He just relaxed his shoulders, and enjoyed the view as he headed into the star. The bodies of all the crewmen he hadn't sliced through had all gathered here, the last safe place on the ship. He had butchered his way through the entirety of the _Rebirth_, and made this the last stop. You never knew people's screams until they saw their own intestines on the wall. All the broken bones, the brains, and the torn apart ribcages, He found it beautiful, given what these people once were. The sun drew nearer, and he started to feel the heat.

"Ironic that I die by a sun, given what's happened to me. Heh. Well, can't be a worse hell then the one I just left." He closed his eyes, aware that he would die leaving his life incomplete yet, he accepted his fate, as the sun stole the ship out from underneath him.

* * *

Rebuilt Values

-?-

location: Earth

Date: 2552

"GET DOWN!"

The streaking sound of a missile impacts twenty feet to his right, as he is thrown back behind cover. 23 Grabs his assault rifle, and sprays the incoming line. The sound of his gun sounds like a wood chipper as it cuts down a group of jackals. His squad had taken up position behind a fallen tower. They were evacuating civilians, but the squad was losing men fast. Next to him a marine is trying to get the longswords to make an air strike.

"Requesting a heavy drop on these targets! Where the fuck is Sierra 117! We need backup or these civvies are dead!"

The radio is unintelligible to 23, who just keeps shooting at whatever moves. Finally, some reassurance comes.

"FNG! We got a Spartan coming. Get your ass over to the warthog! We have to holAAARG!" Whatever information the sergeant was going to give is cut off, as a brute catches him with a spike grenade. 23 soon realizes that he's the only one left, as the brutes move toward him.

–_Fuck it, no one can see_-

The combat fatigues that 23 had grown accustomed to split as he calls upon ice to armor his body. It had been there all along, but only paper thin, so as not to get him shot by his allies. No one knew what he was, and he liked to keep it that way. That was his plan after all. He brought his arms to bear, and ejected a blade from his forearm. The look on the brute's face was almost comical.

Guns were useful, and 23 knew how to use them thanks to some training before the attack, but using his ice to cut through enemies, well, he had already perfected that back on the _Rebirth_.

–_Your all going to die, you covenant bastard_s-

He ripped through the enemy lines, cutting through various aliens. They were fighting back, but his armor was too strong. He took a missile to the back, turned, and shot the blade from his arm. It impacted the front of the tank, and speared it's way to the back. The engine ignited, and the tank disappeared in a blue electrical light. He fought, until he felt a hand on his shoulder. He whipped around, bringing another blade to bear, but was held back by an armored hand. Holding him back was a giant of a man covered in marine green armor.

23 looked behind them, and the enemy was retreating. The giant spoke, in a deep, gravelly voice.

"Private, I don't know what the hell happened to you, but we have to get back to the evac zone. They need our help. Do you understand?"

The Spartan seemed to be unsure if the man he was holding was still coherent. He couldn't explain what was in front of him, but It was decimating the enemy forces, and had shreds of a military uniform. He wasn't sure it was friendly until it spoke.

"Sir, with all due respect, those civilians aren't as important as wiping out an enemy squad. Let another team protect. You saw what I can do, let's go and finish this."

23 didn't care what happened to those frogs back at the landing pads. Why would he? He was made to fight. This is what they wanted. This is what she wanted. The soldier once again spoke:

"Private, there are no more squads. It's just you and me. Believe me, I know how mad you are, but there are more important things than the enemy. We have to fight for what we believe in. do you honestly think that we should abandon those poor people, just to go kill some Covenant?"

23 almost felt the man's gaze piercing through his armor. Finally, he spoke.

"You're…you're right. Lets get back."

As the walked back towards the evac center, 23 realized something. He was about to do what they had always wanted him to do. Become a mindless killer. No more. He wasn't going to become what they wanted. He would fight for his own morals. He would just need to discover them again.

* * *

-One year later-

Location: New Austin

Date: 1911

Goddamn it was HOT. Why? 23 had no idea. All he knew was that he felt like the sun was melting him, and if he hadn't been through that previously, he would have sworn it was happening now.

"I swear to god John, I'm going to blow out my brains out all over this wagon. I'm gonna do it."

This merits a laugh from the grizzled man sitting next to him.

"Well, I don't think the doctor would take too kindly to that, 23. I wouldn't appreciate having to take on the gang alone, either."

The man stretches his legs, seemingly oblivious to the baking heat inside the closed wagon.

"You have a chain gun, Marston. You're already close to being the damn grim reaper without it. You could take Mercer without me, and still have time to down a few back in Armadillo."

The two men both chuckled at the joke, and sat in silence. At last, 23 spoke up, in a far more somber tone.

"You realize that there will be women in there, right? We're going to have to kill them too."

John just turned, looking at 23 with a horrified expression.

"Damn, your one crazy son of a bitch. What in the world makes you think we have to kill them? They ain't killers."

23 turned, a look of anger on his face.

"How do you know that? They could be anything. We can't leave that to chance! I'm not going to fight my way through a fort and then get my head shot off by some bitch who was fucking the guy I just killed."

Silence takes hold, in the small space. Marston turns away and sighs.

WHUNK!

"GODDAMMIT WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR?"

23 grabbed his right arm in a desperate attempt to stop the numbing pain. Even with his armor, it still hurt like a motherfucker.

"Now you listen, and you listen good. You are NOT going to shoot a single woman in there. We have boundaries. What we DON'T do to finish the job is what makes us better than them. You know who you sound like?"

"Don't….Don't say her fucking name Marston, I get it. You're right."

Satisfied that his partner had gotten the message, John relaxes once again.

"Remember that 23, the measure of a man isn't how far he's willing to go, but how far he won't let it go."

23 sat there, quietly. It made sense. Huh, he didn't feel hot anymore, just calm. They heard two whacks, and the show began.

* * *

-Three year later-

Location: Florence, Italy

Date: 1502

It was a sunny day. Warm, but bright and vibrant, the city took the same façade as the sky. However, above the city, along the rooftops, two men run, jump and climb away from the yelling guards chasing them.

"Ezio, don't you have any smoke bombs?"

23 was wearing his armor, which terrified the guards, yet he hadn't attack them, so they presumed it was a special armor style; nothing more. Instead of the normal glacial blue that his armor usually was, he had added green streaks to it, making it glow brilliantly in the sun. Next to him, a man in a white and red outfit ran, as they jumped rooftops. They escaped ambushes the guards set up, they climbed out of reach, and they even ran on ropes. A brilliant show of agility was causing the guards much trouble.

"I don't think the city guards like us killing templars, 23"

Ezio, was as funny as he was fast. They both laughed, still running. The two ran at breakneck speeds, yet always maintained their synchronization with each other. At last, they found a flower cart next to a large tower. They both jumped inside, as a collection of guards ran off, searching for the assassins.

"We did it, the last templar leader in Italy is dead, and the assassins will maintain the peace!"

Ezio was happy, as they had finished a hard job. The campaign had taken three years. Everything was difficult for the assassins, until Ezio had caught the young man he knew as 23 fighting off guards. They soon became fast allies afterwards, and 23 was welcomed into the assassin ranks.

"Ezio, I think I am done here. I can feel it."

23 was rather somber. He liked it in Florence. His friends, the beauty, the women, ALWAYS the women. Yet, he felt it. He had to leave, just like the other lands. He had finished his job. Ezio calmed, and nodded, as the both climbed the tower. At the top, 23 looked around. Ezio, who was watching him with interest finally spoke:

"You have been a good friend 23. I hope our paths cross again in the future. I'm sad though, not for myself all that much, but rather for the girls of the city. Who else will fill their nights with pleasure?"

They both laughed loudly. It was well known by the girls of the order that 23 was rather adept at convincing girls to let him stay the night. Not that they had any problem with it, as they usually enjoyed his company.

"Well Ezio, I guess that job will fall on you."

The man just laughed.

"Before you go, 23, I must ask. You have always helped us, never asking for assistance yourself. Why do you do this? Why are you looking for this woman?"

23 turned, and looked out over the city once more. Why was he looking for her? It had been 5 years since his torture. Surely there was no need to care. Just put it in the past.

–_No. No I won't do that. I promised her. I promised her that she would not die in vain. I will kill that monster. After what she did to me, and what she did to Lyla_-

"I fight…for revenge. That woman I mentioned, she must die. For what she did to me, and who she killed"

23 turned, and faced Ezio, who looked rather disturbed by his friend's attitude.

"I respect your goals, 23, but I would not seek revenge. I would seek vengeance. Much less troublesome."

23 raised his brow.

"How so?"

Ezio laughed.

"well, It's a different word. Other than that, nothing."

They both lost it. It wasn't that funny, but they had both grown to care for each other as brothers. Anything could be funny to them.

"I must go Ezio, it has been an honor fighting with you"

Ezio grabbed his shoulder.

"As with you. I shall see you in the future my friend. Goodbye."

And with that, 23 turned. Surveyed the town below him, and jumped. He was falling, and as he did, the city grew radiant. Blindingly bright but warm. He fell into the light, and slept.

* * *

-Present day-

Location: SSV Normandy

Date: 2185

Commander Alicia Shepard. She was always the hero. Standing tall against the Geth, Saren, Reapers, whatever the galaxy threw at her, she dealt with. The one true savior of the Citadel; and she was giggling like a schoolgirl. Currently sitting around the table with Chakwas, and Kelly Chambers, the three women were discussing things not usually heard around a military ship.

"So Commander, you and Garrus?"

Kelly was a flirt. It made her job a lot easier since she could talk to people so easily. That didn't mean, however, that she gave away secrets. Before the commander could respond, Dr. Chakwas piped into the conversation.

"Oh you would not believe the stories on the first Normandy. Half the men on the ship were after her, and then she goes out of her way to hook up with our resident asari doctor, no less. However, its about time you made a move on a more, shall I say, difficult challenge? You and Garrus always had that amazing connection. Not to mention that you keep staring at his ass when he walks by."

Now, Shepard was strong, both mentally and physically. However, hearing her past (and present) relationships analyzed by a 60 year old doctor, whom she considered her second mother was almost more than she could take. The fact that her bisexuality was thrown up into the air for discussion was also a bit of a blow. Kelly, however, found this new data to be as exciting as finding out that Santa existed. Most women would laugh, or giggle at this information.

Ms. Chambers, squealed. Loudly.

Before her apparent "girlfriends" could give Alicia any more grief, she was saved by an unlikely voice.

"Commander, EDI just found something out here, and well, you should have a look at it."

Ah! Joker saves the day.

"Well, girls it's been a pleasure but duty calls!"

before the two women could respond, Shepard made a dash for the elevator. She arrives on the deck, and casually makes her way over to Joker. She liked him. He reminded her of a little brother who was often annoying, but lovable. Most of the original Normandy crew reminded her of happy times. Garrus, with his nerdy calibrations, which, she did have to admit was very sexy. Laugh if you want, but any man who can calibrate a Mako just by reading the drivers manual would make any engineer girl hot for them. Which might have been why she liked Garrus so much. She felt horrible, when she saw the scars after his surgery, yet he just laughed it off. She was almost tempted to tell him how she really felt about him, but she just wasn't ready. Liara was still around, somewhere. Wrex was, well. She didn't know exactly. Somewhere on Tuchanka. Kaidan, mysteriously disappeared. Tali, was on a secret mission, yet they promised to get back together to fight. She liked Tali. Always talking about the fleet.

Shepard had thought she would be interested in that migrant fleet marine that Tali always talked about, but they had just been friends. Always. Alicia found that hard to believe, but she had no doubt that Tali would find some nice guy, always ready to look out for her. She walked up behind Joker.

"Now, what's going on?"

Joker turned in his chair.

"Commander, we've found a dead ship. There's just a problem. It doesn't have any affiliation. The name just says the SSV Rebirth. Yet, we checked it against all ship departments known, and it doesn't match any."

At that time, EDI popped up, her blue orb of a head hovering over the holograph pad.

"Shepard, I have identified the ship as a Ex-Cerberus experimentation ship."

Joker, annoyed, quickly interrupts.

"and that's not all commander, I'm not reading any life signs but I'm detecting strange liquid readings. I don't understand it. You might want to check it out."

Alicia, considering her options, looks back to Joker.

"Is Miranda up yet? She might know something."

Joker shakes his head.

"The ice queen? Nah, she's out cold. She's been up for two days straight. Jacob's awake, but I doubt he would know about this kind of stuff."

Alicia nodded.

"Alright. Tell Grunt and Garrus to meet me in the airlock in 5."

Joker piped up. "A heads up Commander, the ship went past a sun. That ship is barely holding together, yet most of the damage looks older. Be careful, and take your helmet." Shepard just nodded and headed through the airlock.

* * *

"Ready?"

Grunt and Garrus both nodded. The Rebirth had taken such extensive damage that the squad had to enter through the engine room.

"What do you expect to find, commander?"

Garrus was curious, since most dead ships were just hunks of metal. Shepard turned.

"Joker and EDI seem to think that something is giving off strange signals. Normally that's not a problem, but they appear to be of liquid origin."

Garrus was confused."Liquid? Since when does water give off signals strong enough to be detected by a warship?"

Shepard just shrugged. The decontamination finished, and the door to the ship opened. The air in the confined space rushed out, leaving the three in a void. Thanks to their helmets, it wasn't a problem. They moved forward. As they searched, all the found were charred skeletons, most likely from the sun. Garrus spoke up.

"If they knew they were in danger of a sun, why didn't they abandon ship?"

The squads question was soon answered, as they reached the life pods.

"All of them are wrecked. Not even a quarian could make something out of these." Shepard ran her hand across the window of a pod, the glass fell through as she touched it. As they prepared to head out, Grunt made an observation that Garrus and Shepard overlooked.

"Shepard, These pods were cut apart. Most of the bodies back in the engine room were also sliced up."

Garrus turned, skepticism apparent in his voice. "So we're looking for a guy with a paper cut fetish?" Grunt growled.

"Hardly. I may not know much, Turian, but I would assume that even you know that life pods are made out of the same metal as most starship hulls."

Shepard meanwhile was growing uneasy. The amount of bodies, and the new discovery was allowing her to figure out what might have happened.

"So, this was an experimentation vessel. Do you suppose that one of their experiments got out and did this?"

Garrus shook his head. "No, it destroyed the life pods. It would have to be intelligent to know what was going on. They wouldn't have intelligent….."

It dawned on them all.

"Oh God. They were experimenting on people."

Shepard was determined to solve this now. "Lets move farther ahead. Maybe we can find out what they were doing here."

They made their way through the ship, finding only hull breaches and bodies. Garrus lead the way, and found a locked door.

"Commander, this door, it's locked from the inside. My guess is this might be where the survivors ran."

Shepard looked at her omni-tool. "It's also where the signal is coming from."

"Shepard."

Alicia turned and looked at Grunt, who was gazing up. They all focused on the ceiling, and a vent, with it's torn cover greeted them.

"Whatever it was, it got in."

Shepard had had enough of this. "Garrus, open that goddamn door. I'm guessing that whatever did this is still here."

The turian nodded, and proceeded to hack the door. It turned green. Shepard turned to the other two.

"Ready?"

"Ready" they both replied. She approached the door, and set it to open. It clunked open, only about a foot. As it did, something fell through. All three jumped back, guns leveled, but instead found something quite unexpected. What fell through was the top side half of a human male.

"Shepard…he was cut in half from the top down."

They looked at each other nervously. Garrus spoke up.

"should…should we go back?" Grunt laughed loudly, breaking the tension.

"If I had known you were so pathetic, I would've thrown you out the airlock when we met."

Garrus turned, annoyance playing in his eyes. "If I had known you were still a kid when we met, I would've kicked your ass."

They stared each other down until Shepard coughed.

"Are the two apes done comparing dick sizes? Let's go. We need to find out what happened."

They both nodded. Shepard hit the door console hard, and it opened the rest of the way. Various bodies and parts fell out into the hall in front of them. Most with their hands still attached were holding various weapons.

"Hah, whatever it was knew how to fight. It took on an entire crew with weapons and won."

While Grunt was busy being impressed, Shepard and Garrus just tried to look away. They stepped over the collection of corpses, and walked into the Deck, guns out. They scanned the room. Nothing but bodies. A LOT of them. Wait, there was something else.

"Is that…is that ice?"

Garrus was as surprised as Shepard.

"Don't touch it. Let's find out what happened here before we go poking things that might kill us. You and Grunt cover that thing. Get in close. I don't want this ship falling apart from a stray shot."

The two squad mates nodded, and proceeded to the anomaly. Shepard turned, and accessed her omni-tool once more. She powered up the main console, and the last image that was shown before hitting the sun popped up. Shepard read.

"Guys, it looks like that prior to hitting the sun, everyone was already dead. Whatever killed them was the only thing left."

Garrus and Grunt looked at each other, a little bothered. This thing had cut through an entire ship and then survived a flyby with a sun. While Shepard was busy looking at what little data remained, Garrus was observing the ice. It just looked _weird_… Garrus couldn't place his finger on it, but it bothered him just being near it. It looked like a giant oval, protruding from the wall, made entirely out of ice. Somehow it was giving off a brilliant sapphire color, making the entire room look like it was underwater.

"Shepard, I think something's in there."

"Garrus quiet. Its your imagination. Hold on, I've found a vid. It's the second to last one. I'm playing it, get ready"

They all look at the projection screen, which flickers to life.

* * *

What comes into view is a twenty-something year old man, frantically speaking.

"To any Cerberus vessels out there, we require assistance! Subject 23 is loose in the ship. I repeat. 23 IS LOOSE. He's already killed a large number of the crew and destroyed the engines. We are going to fly into the sun! We have lost all life pods, and shuttles, and we have more wounded. The project leader escaped in the shuttle with two others. They are operative Obediah and operative—

BEEP BEEP BEEP! The man on screen looks at a nearby console.

"Oh fuck he's down the hall, LOCK IT! LOCK THE DOOR!"

The room quiets, as the door turns red. Screams can be heard on the other side of the door, as thumps hit the ground. Shepard and Garrus share a glance, and realize they were bodies. Inside the crew deck, people start sobbing, and praying can be heard on the recording, as the man comes back to the view screen.

"We shouldn't have done this. What we created, he isn't human anymore. If your seeing this, then we are dead. All of us. Kill him. Don't let it leave this ship!"

His face, frantic and terrified covers the screen. The power goes out in the room.

"oh god, he's in the vents! He's killed the power!"

The lights flicker back on, as a man standing below a vent is grabbed, and brought headfirst into a vent. He screams like a dying animal, as his legs, which are dangling shake like he's having a seizure. Blood explodes from the vents as the man drops back down without a head. The men and women in the room scream, and start shooting wildly into the ceiling.

They panic.

"We gotta get out! WE GOTTA GET OUT!"

They pound on the door, yelling, crying for people to help them. Then, a laugh, short and horrific pierces the air.

"hehehehe…your all going to die…"

There is complete silence, as everyone in the room freezes. They can't tell where the voice is coming from, only that it's from the vents. The man on the screen can barely hold back the terror in his voice.

"What. What do you want?"

Silence.

"I want her. I want her to die. I want her to feel pain. I want her to hurt. Where is she."

Back in the present, the voice sends shivers down the squad's backs. Garrus mutters.

"…the fuck…"

The man regains control of his shaking, but only slightly.

"She left. With that right hand man and Obediah. Will…will you let us go? Please…"

one woman cries out that she has a son, while others beg. As soon as it starts speaking, they quiet.

"Does your son know what you did? What you did to me? It wouldn't be fair to give him such a mother… no, I think I'll kill you. Painfully."

"If we give her to you, will you leave us alone?"

"Quick, grab her!"

The crowd holds the woman, and throws her into the circle they form. She is screaming, trying to get out, they push her back in. some scream at her, telling her to stay the fuck away, she's the dead one. She stands in the center, shaking, sobbing.

She waits. A minute. Two. people are holding their breaths. She looks up, waiting for something to happen.

Ice explodes out of her chest. The worst part, she isn't dead. She gapes at the spike protruding from her chest, trying to breathe. She can't, and so she falls to the ground, twitching, staring at her former crew mates Finally, her eyes close. Again, the thing in the vents speaks.

"How long… How long was I here."

The crew, looked around nervously. No one spoke.

"HOW MANY YEARS!"

the captain spoke again, tears coming down his face. "Five. Five years we worked on you."

Silence.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. Please, PLEASE DON'T KILL ME.. PLEASE!"

the lights flicker, and die. Complete silence bathes the room. The emergency lights flicker on, then off.

They flicker back on within half a second.

and in the center of the circle, he stands.

They scream.

The lights spark, on and off, similar to a strobe light.

He jumps.

Cutting of the flesh can be heard between the flashes.

Screams, all around are heard, some piercing the air, exaggerating the already horrific sights.

At the end of 15 seconds, the lights turn on. All that Garrus and Shepard see are an empty room, full of blood and bodies. All of the sudden, a body falls in front of the screen. It's the captain. His face cut apart, blood pooling near the camera lens.

"Apology accepted."

* * *

The screen goes black, and Shepard and Garrus turn to face each other. Not a word is spoken. Once again though, Grunt breaks the tension.

"HAH. Got what was coming to him. Coward. That guy has style. I would love to meet him. Shepard and Garrus just stare.

"well, I think we should just leave this thing here. What about you Shepard?" Alicia was all in favor of that. "Lets go. We'll get Joker to blow this thing apart from a distance."

Before they could leave, however, something gave way. A loud grinding sound tore through the Rebirth, and the squad shifted to the right. Garrus lost his footing, and fell, sliding. The gravity kicked back in, just before he ran into the anomaly. Jerking upwards rapidly, He threw out his hands to stop his mask from shattering. He catches himself on something. A sigh of relief can be heard.

"guys? Guys I'm alright."

He looks up, and finds himself holding onto the ice. Horror fills his eyes, as he starts to back up. The ice has melted where his hands broke through, at which point it starts to break apart rapidly. The whole oval collapses, and out comes a body. Shepard trains her gun on the thing, watching it. It was surreal. The thing had arms and legs, fingers, everything. Then it started to move. Garrus had fallen on his ass after tripping over a body, and was slowly backing away.

The creature pushes itself into a kneeling position, still looking down. It brings it's head up. Shepard notices it doesn't have a normal face, instead having the entire face meeting at a point where the nose would be. Two black slits allow for eyes. She suddenly becomes hyperaware of it's body. It's almost as if the being is made out of ice. From what she can tell, it's physique is one of a runner, wiry and fit, yet containing small amounts of what looked like ice-muscle. Popping back to the present, Shepard inches a little farther away from it. Garrus is only 5 feet from the thing, and he is currently not moving. Then, the creature jumps. He drags Garrus to his feet, arm around his neck, and ejects a blade from below his forearm, holding it close to Garrus's throat. Then it speaks.

"Put the guns down, or he dies."

All of this happens within seconds. Shepard stands there, gun aimed at Garrus, She aims to the left more, where the creatures head is.

Shepard noted that it was the same voice on the vid, yet far less monstrous. Also, less hostile.

"You let go of my squad member before I blow your frozen head off."

The thing just chuckled. "Your gun won't do a damn thing. Right now my armor is stronger than most starship hulls. Trust me, I'm not an enemy." Shepard found that hard to believe since he was the one holding Garrus hostage.

"Let him go, or so help me I will cause you pain worse than death itself!"

Now, Grunt had heard Shepard get mad, but this was a little extreme. Garrus thought she was a little overboard.

–_why is she getting so defensive? She's always so calm in these situations_-

Meanwhile, the thing holding him laughed again. "You really care for this man, I'll give you that. I can tell. Alright. Put those guns down, and I'll let him go. I wasn't planning on killing him anyways."

As he says this, he lowers his blade, and releases Garrus, who steps away rapidly. Shepard, convincing herself that Garrus is fine, lowers her gun, but ever so slightly.

"Who are you. Explain what the hell happened here, and tell me why I shouldn't kill you now."

It just crossed it's arms, and leaned back. It's pose was completely relaxed, almost to the point of unnerving the squad.

"My name is 23. I did this ten years ago, and you can try, but 1, you don't want to. 2, you need my help."

Shepard became interested. This guy knew how to talk.

"Alright, tell me. What happened ten years ago." 23 tensed up. The squad was ready for a fight, but Garrus could tell it wasn't going to be one.

–_this guy isn't going to attack, something's bothering him_-

23 turned around, and stared out into space. "I was taken from home. I don't know how, but I ended up on the Citadel. Cerberus found me somehow. They brought me here. They needed me, they said. Told me that I was going to become humanities savior."

23 turns, glancing at Garrus. "A savior from aliens."

Garrus, holding his gun, tightened his grip on it. Just in case.

"I didn't want to. They said aliens were a blight, and were limiting humanity. I thought differently. I respected all alien races."

He turned away again.

"Still do. However, they spent a year turning me into this." He motions to himself, and turns back to face the group.

"They never said how much they spent on me. They didn't even tell me what I was meant to become. Only after they finished their work on me did they tell me. I was the only one who could do it. My genes could adapt to their science." At this point, his voice turns bitter. Shepard was desperate to ask.

"What did they do to you?"

23 looks up. Laughs. "Well, you might already know. They turned me into a god of war." He held his arm up, and ejected a sharpened blade from his hand. "I have complete control over water. I can use it, wield it, and morph it."

As he says this, he takes the icicle from his hand, and swirls it around the group. Floating so beautifully, as it turns into water, then evaporates into the vacuum. "It makes sense actually. What do all planets need for life to live on? Water. What can cut through ANYTHING if given enough pressure behind it? Water. I control it. I'm not invincible, but I'm pretty damn close. Going through the modification was hell though. Every day would be a full 24 hours of injections, followed by them locking me in my cell for 2 to sleep."

He tenses at that point, the water floating around him turning to ice. "I didn't know what would happen or what to expect from the injections. Some nights I woke up with water in my lungs. Drowning from my own bodies liquid. I never did die though, instead I somehow was able to control it before I died. Even if I didn't want it to go away. What they did to me during the first year…"

He tenses again. The ice cracks.

"After a year, I had it down. I was pathetic though, I couldn't even call on my armor yet." He gestures to his body. As he does, the ice relaxes back into water.

"Like it? It's the thing that keeps me safe. I'm human underneath all this, and I have different settings for it. I can have it paper thin, yet at that point it's still strong enough to stop a knife. At the current setting, it could stop a nuke. Anyways, back when I my first name was subject, I couldn't do much. They knew I would grow over time, but they wanted to turn me into a model Cerberus agent."

Even though they can't see his face, Shepard can almost read the smirk on 23. "heh, didn't work. They couldn't get rid of me and start on someone else, so they tried to kill me on the inside. They did things. Horrific things. I thought development was hell, I couldn't come up with a word to describe CDT."

Shepard wondered. "CDT?" 23 nodded.

"Cerberus Developmental Training. What they called my four years in hell. Anyways, I'll skip over the bad parts. I got loose one day, killed everyone on this ship personally. I sabotaged the life pods, and slaughtered the crew. I didn't care before, but I've recently…traveled."

As Alicia was about to question him, 23 raised his hand. "Don't ask, I couldn't explain it any more than I could explain where I get my abilities. Regardless, of how I felt then, I still think I did the right thing. Everyone on this ship did something unspeakable to me. I killed them all for good reason. I'm assuming you saw the tape?" Shepard nodded.

"Good. So you know what I'm capable of. Now that you know a little about me, and I know a little about you" Shepard stepped up before he could finish. "I haven't even told you my name. Your bluffing if you think you know who I am." 23 went back to his folded arm look.

"Your name is Commander Shepard, Savior of the Citadel, destroyer of the Geth, and the Survivor of Akuze. Next to you is Garrus Vakarian, fresh out of Omega after getting shot by a rocket, and next to you is Grunt, the tank bred distilled from Warlord Okeer designed to be the perfect soldier. Am I missing anything?"

Shepard just stood there, stunned. "How…how did you know that." 23 sighed quietly.

"I know a lot of things. Don't ask, I just know. Anyways. Now that I've answered your questions, can I ask you some?" Shepard nodded.

"Can I help you fight the collectors?"

"How do you—"

"Because I do."

"I don't know. Can I trust you? You killed a lot of people, how do I know you won't rip apart my crew and steal the ship?"

23 laughed. Not threatening or scarily, but honest to god hysterical laughing. "If I wanted to do that I would've just killed you and your crew as soon as this klutz woke me!" 23 points at Garrus, who just stands there, not sure if he should say anything. "Now, I'll fight for you Shepard, I promise. But I have only one request." Shepard motioned for them to start walking.

"Tell me on the way. I want to get out of here before we unfreeze anymore ice covered killers." 23 just chuckled, and started walking. As he did, the group took notice. The way 23 walked, It almost looked like he was skating. It was mesmerizing.

"Alright, now, I'm after someone. When I find them, I'm going to kill them. I just need your help getting to them." Shepard fell in line behind 23.

–_why can't we ever recruit someone normal?_-

* * *

-SSV Normandy, 10 minutes after unfreezing-

Joker sat in the cockpit, eyeing the ship in front of him. Coffee on the ship tasted like ground up shit, but the food was better after Gardner got those new ingredients.

"You summoned me, Lieutenant?"

Joker nearly did a double take. Miranda needed to stop sneaking up on people. Especially people with a knack for hurting themselves when frightened.

"Uh yeah, EDI and I found a dead ship giving off some weird signals. Mrs. Roboto over there says that It belonged to Cerberus." Miranda just stares out at the ship.

"Did Shepard go out there?" Joker nods.

"Yeah, she's coming back with someone. They found a survivor. Crazy huh?" Miranda frowned. There was no way a ship that destroyed should have been able to keep someone alive.

"Well, what's the tag?" Joker swiveled back to view the control console.

"Hold a sec-Yeah Commander?"

+**Open up. Don't worry about decontamination, we're all clean**+

"Aye, Commander. Anyways, what were you saying?" Miranda rolls her eyes. She shouldn't have to repeat herself.

"I said, what was the ships tag?" "Joker repeats the action, eyes rotating impressively.

"Some research cruiser called the SSV Rebirth." Miranda stops.

–_No…No it can't be_-

The airlock opens.

* * *

-SSV Rebirth, 12 minutes after unfreezing-

"You can share a bunk with the regular crew if you want."

"No, it's alright. I don't sleep that much. Normally I just do it for pleasure."

Shepard stole a glance at 23.

"I meant that I like to sleep. Not always with women. Sometimes a good nights sleep is a luxury. Normally I'm too worried about taking a knife to the throat."

Garrus smiled. This guy sounded young, but interesting. Not some punkass merc.

"So, 23, how old are you?"

23 turned. Since Shepard accepted his help, his eye slits expanded, allowing them to see the top of his nose. His eyes were cloudy, yet he assured the group that it was the armor, and not how he looked underneath. 23 turned, and was apparent in smiling.

"Well, Cerberus caught me when I was 15, so I'm 25 now." Shepard thought that was interesting.

"Well, at least your not the youngest on our team. We're going to be picking up a quarian who happens to be 24. Or is it 22? I don't know. Anyways, you'll have some seniority." 23 just kept walking. The group was outside the airlock.

"Shepard."

The group stopped and looked at 23.

"I've learned self control over the past five years. But if you agree to help me with finding this woman, I will cause her pain beyond recognition."

Shepard stood, waiting for more.

"She did things. But she took someone from me. I don't want to go into specifics. She wasn't a lover, but. The situation we were in…"

Alicia could see just how difficult this was for him. It was almost as if he was giving off his emotions like a vapor.

"If you agree to help me, will you be able to live with what I do to her?"

Shepard thought. "I help my squadmates, 23, I'll try to persuade you not to, but I won't stop you if you don't want to be."

23 relaxed. "Thank you. You're the only one who can really help me find her."

"I want to know who she is, but give me a sec." She typed on her omni-tool. "Joker. Open up. Don't bother with decontamination, we're all clean." The door opened, and they all stepped in. Shepard turned to 23. "So what's her name?" 23 turned.

"Her name is—"

WHURRRCHUNK.

The airlock opened.

"Miranda Lawson."

They all turned to look ahead, and found themselves staring at the subject in question.


	2. Living Nightmare

_Alright, well I thought the first chapter went well. I do admit, i found some errors that made me want to jump out a window, but I've checked this chapter over. I apologize for last chapter's errors, but I did finish it all in one night, so blame the exhaustion. Now, I know my writing style is a bit strange. I don't quite get it myself to tell the truth, but I'll work on it. Grammar has always been evil, but again, I'll work on that too._

_Now, to understand this story, let me just start by saying that I REALLY didn't like the character for Miranda. She came across as being a complete bitch. "Oh, but she's got a hot ass!" Yeah yeah, welcome to planet earth. Ass or no ass, she's a bitch. This story also kind of screws up Jacob too. I like Taylor, but I kinda had to edit his backstory to make it fit the plot. I know, plot trolls will call for my head. Oh well._

_Also, don't worry. I'll get more into 23's backstory later in the plot. You will find out who the mysterious girl is, and everything else. I'm looking forward to the chapter I get to reveal stuff, but kind of dreading it. It won't be a very happy chapter. Anyways, here is the next installment. Cheers!_

Living Nightmare

Everyone froze. Miranda stares, eyes displaying her terror. 23 doesn't move. The milky irises wide, though more from shock. No one moves.

One second.

Two seconds.

Joker, confused: "Uh, Commander?"

Shepard turns to the new recruit, eyes wide. "23.."

23's eyes switch, going dark.

Shink!

A blade extends from below his arm. Garrus dimly notices that it's not ice. –_He must have gotten those blades somewhere. They aren't water based_-

Miranda runs. In her place, an ice spike lodges itself in the bulkhead directly behind her.

"KILL IT! KILL IT! DON'T LET IT NEAR ME!"

Crewmen all around the deck glance up, and pull out what sidearm they have. They level the guns at 23, who just stands in the center of the cockpit, watching Miranda run. Finally, he speaks.

"Shepard, I won't hurt your crew, but I WILL kill anyone who gets in my way."

Before Shepard can say anything, 23 runs directly at the crewmen. They are about to fire when he jumps directly over them, flipping slowly and landing while running. They bring their weapons around, and prepare to shoot. 23 is halfway across the room when he turns, and throws his arm up. A loud crack pierces the air.

The crew members shoot.

THUNK.

The shots cease, and 23 is untouched. He turns and runs off. He follows the same path as Lawson. Before he reaches the door, Shepard responds.

"SEAL THE SHIP!"

Joker nods, and within seconds the ship is locked down.

"Wait, 23 lets just discuss this for a sec-"

23 is past discussion. He ejects a blade into the locked door, and pulls it open. He runs into Mordin's lab. The crewmen give chase, but hit a wall. One that wasn't there before.

"Commander! He's thrown up a…ice….an. an ice wall?"

The crewmember just stares at the barrier. Shepard pulls out her Firestorm.

"All of you, get back to work. We'll handle this. Garrus, get this wall down. Joker, open up a ship wide communication."

"Yes Ma'am." The console beeps, turning green. "All set."

Shepard takes the mike. What the hell should she do in this situation? He's worse than Jack. Problem is, she doesn't know if it's justified. She needs information, and from both of them.

"This is the Commander. We are at a code red. One of our new recruits is out to kill Operative Lawson. If you see Miranda, help her. However, do not attempt to stop 23 in his search. He has assured me he will not kill any crewmembers, but DO NOT get in his way. You cannot stop him on your own. Specialists, I need to you find Miranda and protect her. We have to sort this out."

Just as Shepard finishes, Garrus yells to her that it's done.

"Lets move out!"

The three run to the lab, only to find the door torn open. Mordin is lying on the floor. Shepard runs to his side, while the salarian is getting up. The doctor seemed rather excited, yet unhurt. Shepard breathed a sigh of relief.

"Curious. Never seen anything like it. Ice man? Scientific concept unheard of. Possible to replicate? Unlikely. Shepard! Thing came into lab. Demanded to know where Miranda went. Apologize. First instinct was to help. Told him."

He points to the emergency ventilation ducts. "Followed her. Blocked the way." They look up only to find that the duct has been sealed with a large block of ice. It covers the entire entry.

"Shepard, there is no way in hell we can get through that in time."

Shepard agrees, and turns to back to Mordin. "Are you hurt?' He shakes his head.

"23 was it? No. 23 did no damage. Gentle push to get through. Fell back from own shock."

Shepard nods. "We have to get to Miranda. She did something to him, and he's out for blood." Before they can reach the elevator, the entire deck goes dark.

"Fuck! Joker, what the hell is going on? Where are the emergency lights?"

Joker yells back from the cockpit. "I don't know! The readings for electrical distribution were fine!" Garrus grabbed Shepard's arm.

"Commander. The tape."

Alicia remembers. This happened on the Rebirth when 23 had first escaped. "Oh Christ, he'll scare the fuck out of the crew." Garrus was breathing heavily. He couldn't see. None of them could. Shepard brought up her omni-tool and turned on the built in flashlight.

"There. I'll send you the application for it." Small beeps through the area were heard as more lights clicked on. A voice broke through the darkness.

"Ten years, Lawson. Ten years I've waited. You thought you could escape on the Rebirth. I told you I would kill you when I found you. Consider this little hunt the last barrier I have to overcome to finally be able to return the favor."

* * *

Miranda Lawson was scared. No, she was terrified. She ran, anywhere. She couldn't see, couldn't turn. She ran into a wall more than once.

"Do you remember what happened on that ship, Miranda? Do you remember what you did to me?"

Miranda did. Everything. It came back to her, all the experiments and torture. Then, the girl popped into her mind. That was the only thing she truly felt evil for. What happened to her. What SHE did to her.

"I can hear you breathing. I've changed since the modification. One thing I can do that others can't."

She saw some light. She could tell where she was now. She looked at the ground. She found herself in the 3rd deck hallway. She was currently in front of the Port Observation Room. She looked, desperate to find where the light source was.

She saw it.

The whole area glowed blue as he walked into the corridor.

"I can see in the dark."

He snuffed the light.

"You can't."

She ran. She didn't know where. A voice took her by surprise.

"Get in here! Quick!"

Chakwas pulled her into the Med Center. The crew had run into the safest room when the power went out.

"That thing, it's after you?" Miranda nodded quickly, still shaking. She normally didn't scare easy, but after what happened to that man on the Rebirth… She knew what to expect if he caught her. The operative spoke in a whisper.

"I need to get to the shuttle. I have to leave. Please." Chakwas nodded.

"Go through the duct in the core to engineering." Miranda sprinted. No sooner had she reached the fourth level did 23 enter the Med Bay. He looked around, and resumed the eerie light. A number of the crew gasped, and cowered beneath the desk or behind the beds. Chakwas was standing, facing whatever this thing in front of her was. He looked stunning. Blue light radiating from his body. Streaks of navy gave off sapphire light while his main construction appeared at a dark electric blue. Emerald green stripes ran along his arms and chest. Chakwas figured along his back as well.

"Where did she go."

Chakwas didn't say anything.

"I said, WHERE DID SHE GO."

Chakwas spoke. "You don't scare me, whoever you are. I've faced men in bars more horrifying than you."

23 just stood there. He glanced at the door behind her. "did she go through there?"

"I have no idea what your talking about."

23 stepped closer. Chakwas leaned back. He was now in her face, radiating emotion as he spoke.

"She kidnapped me, turned me into a monster, spent five years torturing me, and took someone from me. I told Shepard I would kill anyone who got in my way. Now." His voice gets cold and quiet.

"Where did she go."

Chakwas didn't say anything. She accepted her fate. The crew closed their eyes. They didn't want to see her die. They had grown to care for the old doctor. Chakwas merely shut her eyes peacefully. She waited.

One second

Two

Three

She opened them. It was dark. "Hello?"

"Chakwas! Your alright!"

The crewmen ran to hug her, but tripped over numerous obstacles. The light was gone, but they didn't care.

"Well, it's certainly a pleasure to be loved by such a young crew. However, I hardly think this merits such a large jubilation. I just stood up to him for goodness sakes." They all stopped though, as a door shut. They all looked at each other, and even in the darkness they knew it was the AI core entry way that had closed.

Miranda was running. She had reached the hangar, but the shuttle was impossible to see. Then, a miracle. The lights flickered back on. She turned, and saw the shuttle. In the background, machines were turning on again, and the sound of an elevator descending was muted by the collection of machinations. She reached the shuttle, eyes wet. She was laughing hysterically. She would get away. She pulled the door open, and froze. The entirety of the interior was covered in ice. It was as if someone had placed a giant ice cube in the Kodiak. Then, the buzzing sound of the lights died. Miranda turned, and the entire hangar was veiled in darkness. There was a single light still on above her, giving her an island of light. She heard his voice.

"Leaving so soon Miranda? I thought we were supposed to have a reunion. You, me, and Lyla."

Miranda pulled out her gun, aiming off into the darkness. She was done running. However, he gun was visibly shaking. 23 smiled. He was going to milk this for all it was worth.

"Lyla's dead, 23. I killed her myself." Miranda smirked. She was going to make him do something foolish. Anger him. 23 reared back at this comment.

"I remember what you did to her. What you allowed happen to her. I would be considered an angel to people if they knew what you did to us."

"I Doubt that. I will admit, you are a mistake. We were chasing perfection. I should've just shot you in the beginning. Oh well. At least we were able to take a few worthless lives out of the universe. A few less thieves and vagrants. Do you remember their screams? I know you remember Lyla's, but those others. The one's we killed before her. They blamed you. It's your fault their dead. All you had to do was join us."

"And if I had joined, you would have had me kill millions. You're a fucking witch."

Unbeknownst to the both of them, Shepard and the entire squad were in the room, listening. They were trying to get to Miranda, yet Shepard was almost bothered with the attitude in which Miranda was talking. Almost as if she didn't mind what she did to 23. The worst part was, what if he was telling the truth? Who would she defend? Shepard decided to add a variable. She motioned for them to put up a defensive perimeter around Miranda. Alicia counted how many were in the group. Wait. They were missing one. Where was Jacob? Didn't matter. They needed to get to her.

"Miranda!"

The operative turned, and spotted the specialists running towards her. She changed attitudes quick.

"Shepard, help me! He's insane!"

Running forward was Shepard, followed by Garrus, Grunt, Mordin and Jack. Taking up the rear was Zaeed. They formed a circle, hoping that would keep 23 away.

"Shepard, I told you. I would stop at nothing to get to her."

Shepard searched the darkness. His voice was coming from all around. They were trapped like rats.

"If had known you were planning to kill a member of my crew, I would have had second thoughts. Stop this, 23. We can talk about it."

"There is nothing to discuss! She killed her! She tortured me! She did everything. If you don't believe me, I might have something that can prove it. Miranda, do you remember the Rebirth main deck? When you got away, I killed the entire crew. I even killed the captain. His omni-tool let me access all the recordings over the past five years. I just so happen to have his tool here with me right now. Isn't that a joy?" Miranda turned ashen. Apparently it WASN'T a joy. "I'll play three, how about. Let's see….hmmmm….Oh, the Nerve replacement tape. I think this was the third? Yeah. Lt. Johnson was in charge of that one. I remember him grinning when doing it. Lets start the show!" it was almost as if he was taking a sadistic pleasure in proving Miranda's part in the torture.

No one in the hangar knew, but everyone aboard the ship was hearing the entire conversation. During a jump, 23 had dropped the hacked mike, and it had fallen directly on the ON button. His words and everyone else's were being broadcasted to the entire ship. That also meant they got to hear the tapes.

23 pressed the play button, and the recording began. A voice, One of a clearly younger 23 was heard.

Screaming.

At the end of about seven seconds of pure pain, a voice drops in.

"Well, there. We've cut off all the skin. Ready to give him some new nerves?"

Another voice is heard, but this one shocks all listening. "Replace them twice. Hopefully that'll speed up this process. Two months of this, and he's still got the same values. It would be so easy if he just gave up." The voice belongs to Miranda. Her voice was slightly higher, but just as calculating as ever.

The screaming commences as machines can be heard over the playback. 23 speaks up.

"They replaced every nerve in my body, Shepard. I shouldn't be alive. What they did to me, The things they did. They cut every one of my bones out of my body and put them back in. Numerous times. They used electrical stimulation each morning. That was my breakfast for four years. At the end of a day, the would hook me up to an IV and drip nutrients so I didn't die. Hell, I DID die. They killed me a few times at one point. They brought me back, of course. Similar to what they did to you. Except they didn't need to piece me back together. They wanted to kill my soul. The body they needed. Not the person."

Shepard stared at Miranda.

"Is this true?"

Miranda is shaking. Every member of the squad is glancing at her. Garrus alone, couldn't believe that she would do something like this.

"You know, I was going to play Lyla's tapes, but I've waited for this too long. Your going to die Lawson. Shepard, get out of the way."

Shepard stood her ground. "I know you think you know everything, but maybe there is something your not getting. Miranda wouldn't do this."

The person on topic was nodding desperately. 23 was getting frustrated.

"Shepard, you don't know what she did. Let me kill her!" Shepard stood defiantly.

"You can't do this to her just for—"

"I KNOW WHAT SHE DID! SHE TOOK EVERYTHING FROM ME! I told you I wouldn't hurt your squad Shepard, but I will remove them from the line of fire myself if I have to."

As he finishes this, a spike flies out of the dark, and catches Zaeed in the chest. He gets shoved off his feet, the momentum carrying him against a nearby crate. As the spike hit his chest, it bent around his frame, refreezing on contact with the crate, leaving Zaeed incapacitated and frozen to the crate. As soon as this happens, Garrus falls forward. Legs in the darkness, he grabs onto Shepard's foot.

"Don't let me go! Shepard!" Alicia is desperately pulling Garrus up, trying to keep him in the light.

It doesn't work.

Garrus slides off into the darkness on his stomach while grabbing at the floor. An melodramatic NOOOOO follows him into the shadows. While all eyes were on Garrus, the squad turns back to find Grunt in a block of ice. Shepard is horrified, until she finds that Grunt's eyes are moving.

–_oh thank God. He's alive_-

Mordin gasps at this unexpected surprise while Jack just laughs. Mordin however, is grabbed around the chest by water. Before he is dragged into the darkness, he simply pokes the water. Eyes wide, he exclaims:

"Very peculiar. Must study later."

And he's gone.

Jack and Shepard are the only one's left to defend Miranda. 23 speaks.

"Now, Shepard, will you walk away?" Shepard is pissed. Not only has he scared her with pulling Garrus away like that, He's obliterated any chance of real defense for Miranda.

"What the fuck have you done with my crew!" 23 laughs.

"Their fine. Currently they are all standing in the elevator, blocked by what appears to be a wall of water. Jack, you might be wondering why I left you." Jack looks up, trying to figure out where 23 is.

"Yeah, why? The fuck do you want with me." 23 steps into the light. All guns train on him. "Well, you and I are kinda the same. I was also a Cerberus experiment. While I was only held for five years, I think I can safely assume I had it worse." Jack cocked her shotgun again for effect.

"Bullshit. You think you can compare to what I went through? Don't insult me." 23 just raises his hands in mock defeat.

"So you had your bones replaced every other day just for giggles? No anesthetic, no morphine, just me and the scalpel. You've watched someone important to you die? I have, and the person responsible for what happened to her is right there." Jack turned, and watched Miranda. Now, it was no secret that Jack and Lawson were enemies, but even Jack wasn't hell-bent on killing her.

"All I'm asking is that you walk away. Hell, just stand there. This is between me and her." Jack thought about it. This guy knew what she had been through. Hell, he had BEEN through it. She was the closest thing to a relative she probably had.

"Shepard, is it an order to protect her?" Shepard sighed. She couldn't tell Jack to fight 23. He was probably going to become a friend of hers anyways. They had a lot in common. Killing, Cerberus, weird outfits.

"Go ahead Jack. Just remember what your doing." She smirked.

"A favor?"

She turned back to 23. "She's all yours. If you can get past Shepard." That said, she turned and walked over to Zaeed, hopped on the crate and made a bet with him on what would happen. 23 turned back to Shepard.

"Now, you've seen what I'm capable of. Will you kindly move?" Shepard stood her ground.

"No. You don't get to attack my squad mates for no reason. I'm going to ask you one more time to wait a second and think. We can work this out."

23 shook his head. "Not gonna happen. Sorry about this Shepard." He turned, and walked out of the light.

Silence.

Water starts to flow somewhere, and it enters the lighted circle.

It hits Shepard's feet.

Both Shepard and Miranda aim in the direction of the water, waiting for something sharp to come flying out of the darkness. From the side, Jack and Zaeed are waiting to see what happens. Jack sees it first, not expecting it. 23 materializes out of the dark behind Miranda, walking towards her. Both her and Shepard don't notice, as 23 is walking on the water. His steps are silent.

He approaches Lawson from behind, and whispers.

"Boo"

Shepard turns around, but him and Lawson are gone.

"23! Where are you?" Miranda's screaming could be coming from anywhere. The lights flicker on, and on top of the Kodiak stands 23. Miranda is kneeling in front of him, facing out. His wrist above his head, he is about to plunge his blade into her neck when something rather unexpected happens.

"STOP!"

Everyone in the room turns to find Jacob Taylor walking towards them, gun in hand, aiming at 23. "23. I never thought I would see you again. How about you do us all a favor and retract the knife?"

23 is surprised. Holding his blade above his head, he speaks. "Jacob! You know what she did. I have to do this."

"No you don't. Your better than that. Put it down. The commander is right. Explain first."

"I'm done explaining! She needs to die!"

"Is that what Lyla would've wanted?"

23 froze, and thought. "Yes. Lawson killed her, of course she wouldn't object to this."

Shepard decided to intervene when she had the chance. "Jacob, what the hell is going on?" Taylor turned, gun still pointed at 23. "Put the blade down and I'll tell the commander everything, 23. We need Miranda. We can't pull the mission off without her."

23 holds the blade even higher. Miranda is staring forward, shaking. She is desperately trying not to move, blink, or breathe.

He lowers the blade ever so slightly.

"Tell her."

Jacob turns, facing Alicia. "Everything he says, it's true. He never lies. Miranda did…things to him. What Jack over there went through was nothing, compared to 23. I was part of the security detail, but I never did anything to him. I think he knew." They both look up at 23, who nods.

"Jacob was there, but I could tell he was different. He always looked troubled. I had planned to kill everyone, but I would let him go. Any sympathy, regardless of size was a miracle on that ship." Jacob decided to continue.

"Miranda was…xenophobic to say the least. The primary goal of the cell was to create an alien killing machine. However, 23 didn't share the same ideals as Miranda, so she wasn't a huge fan. She did things to him that would have made Batarian slavers cry for their mothers. He escaped one day, killing everyone. Only one other made it out." 23 perked up at this.

"I heard. Obediah, right? I'll make sure to pay him a visit after I finish with Lawson." Jacob turned, facing 23.

"You can't. Not yet, at the very least. We need her for the mission." Shepard nodded. Anything to keep 23 from killing her would be acceptable, yet 23 was bothered. It was almost understandable. Ten years hunting, only to find his target, but not be able to kill her. 23 spoke. "I trust you Shepard. I WILL kill her. I understand the mission win. I won't kill her yet. But I can promise everyone. As soon as we come back, I'm going to torture her, then kill her. Also, just in case she tries to run…" He grabs Miranda's arm, and forces her hand open. Currently, she is screaming, trying to get away. Shepard moves to help her, but Jacob grabs her arm. She looks at him, and Taylor just shakes his head. 23 plunges the blade into her hand, and her shrieks pierce the air. He retracts the blade, grabs her hand and squeezes. It's apparent it hurts like hell. He lets go, and she snatches back her hand.

"There. I'm set now. No matter where you go, I'll be able to find you. I can't wait until we finish this mission. He hops off the crate while she struggles to get down. She views her hand, and as she does, her eyes go wide.

The hole which 23 had made with his blade was replaced with a gel-like substance.

"It's similar to the black mark. Kind of my version. It means your going to die. It also responds to my abilities when I'm nearby, so I'll always be able to find you. Your marked Lawson, now it's just a matter of time." Shepard wasn't too pleased with this new development, but decided to let it slide. They had somehow managed to avoid Miranda getting killed-at least for now. Jacob took her back up to her room. On the way to the elevator, the wall of water collapsed, letting the squad flow back into the hangar. Garrus approached.

"Is everything fine?" 23 nodded.

"For now."

23 turned and unfroze grunt, who shivered slightly. Then he moved around to Zaeed and melted his bonds. Shepard spoke.

"So your alright for now?" 23 turned to her.

"I'll kill Miranda, But I'll work with her for now." Everyone was rather surprised. Ten minutes ago 23 was on a warpath to slit her throat.

"Like I said, I can act like a monk." He started to walk away.

"Just don't piss me off."

They all looked around nervously. 23 laughed. "No, I'm kidding. It's cool. I'm going to go apologize to Joker. I think I scared him a little. I'll make the rounds in a bit."

And with that he walked up to the elevator and ascended up.

They all watched, even after the door closed. All that could be heard was a quiet.

"…the fuck…"

Jack just chuckled. "Things are going to get interesting around here."

They all started walking towards the elevator. Grunt spoke up just before the doors closed. "Or everything is just going to explode."

…

…

"Hah, hah, hah."

_That was Grunt laughing if anyone couldn't follow. I keep forgetting things, so sorry for the annoying little italic words. Thanks to those who reviewed. I take what you say to heart, but my computer doesn't like to show to many reviews. If I don't answer your questions in the pre-story part, then just send me a PM. See you tomorrow everyone._


	3. Welcome to the Normandy

_Alright, well I felt guilty for making you wait for the second chapter, and my new goal is to try to get a fairly good size chapter up each day, regardless_

_of school. I appreciate all the great words of encouragement, and I do aim to please. Hopefully, I've answered most of your questions in this chapter. I was planning on making it longer, but alas, I have school. I'll finish up this part of the story tomorrow. Have fun reading!_

Welcome to the Normandy

As 23 stepped out of the elevator onto the 2nd deck, he realized he was still in full armor.

–_I trust these people, regardless of their affiliation. It would be a drain on my energy to wear full armor all the time. I can't switch down to minimum. Miranda would have a gun at my head in seconds. No, I'll go with somewhere along the middle lines_–

23 soon realized that most of the crewmen were staring at him. He became hyperaware that he was just standing there, so he made his way to the cockpit. Joker was sitting in the pilot's chair, grumbling to himself.

"Oh sure. Shepard couldn't go out and get another deadly alien mercenary or something simple, nooo she went and got a mutated human killer. That's just freaking great. EDI, does Cerberus allow hazard pay?"

23 heard everything, since he was right behind the pilot. One advantage to being a freak, you learned how to walk silently.

"Now, Joker. I thought that you of all people wouldn't judge a person's abilities based on their looks alone."

Joker nearly hit the windshield he jumped so high. Slowly, he turned the chair around.

"Er, Nice to meet you, Mr…"

"23. Relax Joker, I don't hold anything against you. I can understand your stance on Shepard's recruiting style though."

Joker laughed, but rather nervously. 23 sighed.

"Joker, calm down. I'm fine. What you saw earlier was ten years of pent of anger and rage. I don't act like that to anyone else unless they have the intention of doing something really stupid."

Joker seemed to ease back into his regular sitting position.

"Thanks. I've just had some bad encounters with some of the past specialists. Have you ever heard of Urdnot Wrex?"

23 laughed. "Yeah, I've heard of your infamous discussions. You have more chance of getting shot by him than me." Joker relaxed even further.

"So…I bet you get this a lot, but. What are you exactly? I mean, I've never quite heard of a medical condition involving ice."

23 sobered up slightly. He figured these questions were coming. He was going to have to check in with Chakwas and Chambers to even BEGIN to make the crew feel at ease around him.

That was important to him. Working with people who were scared of you worked, but there were times he just wanted to be able to relax with his coworkers. Ugh, coworkers. He hated that word. Reminded him of some desk jockey who liked to talk about spearing his boss's wife.

Again, 23 realized to late that he was staring off into space. Joker was starting to get wide eyed, worrying that he might have offended the frozen killer.

"Oh, sorry. Drifted off. Well, Cerberus wanted me to be a super weapon. I figured they succeeded, but I never knew what the final result was supposed to be. I can control water, that's about it. I'd rather not go into much detail, that's reserved info for someone like Shepard."

Joker nodded.

"You should go see her. I've worked with her before, but I can tell when she's worried about something. You and Miranda might be the worst drama on this ship. At least I hope it is. If something bigger than you two gets on this ship, I doubt we would survive it."

23 chuckled and waved, walking back down the catwalk. Halfway down the stretch, he noticed that the crew was still staring, trying not to be obvious while they worked. 23 figured it was time to do something. He walked up to a console, and tapped the worker on the shoulder. He turned around, and jumped, seeing what looked like a moving piece of art.

"Crewman, what is your name?"

The soldier just stammered a hello, and told 23 that his name was Hadley.

"Well Hadley, it's an honor."

Hadley looked down to see a frozen hand being held out. Hadley slowly moved his own hand to 23's yet was quite unsure. He had already heard of what happened down in the hangar with Miranda, and he wasn't sure if this "23" guy was a Cerberus-only killer. Their hands met, and 23 shook Hadley's. 23 then stood up, announcing to the whole crew deck.

"See that? He can shake someone's hand! Maybe he IS human after all!" The crew deck was staring, unsure of where this was going.

"And maybe, you know, since he's human, he doesn't particularly enjoy being stared at. I don't hate you people. What happened between me and Miranda was something….something else. All of you are different. I can tell. Now. If anyone has any questions, or just want to talk normally, feel free to come chat anytime."

The crew deck was frozen. Joker was laughing his crippled ass off, a girl coming out of the armory had dropped a glass of water, yet, wasn't paying much attention to it, and Hadley was waiting to get his head ripped off. 23 looked around again, nodded, and turned back to his new friend.

"Well, nice talking with you Hadley." The man in question just nodded. 23 was about to leave, but he decided to try something. He turned back to Hadley quickly, and yelled.

"BOO!"

Hadley jumped out of his chair and fell onto the floor. 23 just shook his head and laughed. He turned around and headed for the elevator. Halfway there, a voice stopped him.

"Um, 23?"

He turned. Kelly Chambers was standing there, arms behind her back, looking up into his face. Apprehension on her features, 23 responded.

"Yes?"

she spoke quickly.

"Well, my name is Yeomen Chambers" Her eyes widened. "I MEAN Kelly. Kelly Chambers." She was holding out her hand, at which 23 surveyed the enemy landscape. It wasn't a real handshake kind of hand. He decided to establish his true personality rather quickly. This was a great way to start off.

"A pleasure to meet you Kelly." He takes her hand and brings it close to his face, imitating what would have been a kiss, had he not been wearing armor. Her face turns the color of her hair in a split second.

–_whoa. That was fast. Did I get even sexier than from when I was in Italy?_–

"Oh, um. T-thank you. I was just going to inform you that all new recruits have to undergo a psychological exam. Not to determine if your crazy, but given that your new, and…and…" She was starting to get nervous. This was the man who shut the ship down in search of a woman who scarred him for life, and here she almost telling him he needed a pysch check. He didn't need that, especially when he was being such a gentleman.

Not to mention he scared the living daylights out of her. "I…I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking, I was just going by standard procedure. It's not my place to.." 23 realized what was happening.

"Kelly please. It's fine. I'm not going to be offended if you request that type of exam. In fact, I'll happily take it. Maybe then people around here won't think I'm all about the killing." Kelly just nodded.

"Oh. Oh that's great. Thank you. Um. When did you want to meet?" 23 looked up, thinking.

"Well, I was just about to go see the commander. I think she would want to know some of my tactical skills. How about right after?" Kelly's face lit up.

"That sounds wonderful. I'll see you on the 3rd deck." 23 just nodded.

"See you there. Nice talking with you Kelly." With that, he left her there, and got into the elevator.

He pressed the deck 1 button, and the elevator began it's turtle speed up to the cabin.

–_Jeez, this thing is almost as bad as that wagon with Marston_–

On the ride up, 23 figured it was a good time to change his appearance. He stood, folded his fingers, and relaxed. His body sizzled, almost like it was melting away. His actual visage couldn't be seen, he had hidden it behind a black mask. The hood covered his hair, which left his eyes only visible. However, instead of the milky white, his true eye color came through, as a dark brown with gold specks. Before all of this, he had considered himself average looking, his eyes being the most attractive feature. He found out from previous encounters that his natural color was actually quite admirable, since the genetic traits were lost in the years. The rest of his body melted away, turning his appearance stranger. It looked as if he was trapped in movable ice, yet it still covered his entire body. Underneath his armor, he wore a black hooded jacket with rolled up sleeves. Underneath were white sleeves covering his arms, and black fingerless gloves covering his hands. He The jacket had green stripes down the center, and along the arms. His pants were blue, but faded almost white. His feet were still covered by ice, which prevented people to see them. He finished his transformation as the elevator reached the deck, and he stepped out. Before 23 could knock, the Captains Quarters door opened, and he walked in. Shepard was sitting at her desk, waiting.

"I was hoping you would come up, 23. I like to get to know my crew." She turned to face him, and he could read the shock on her face.

"I..can see you." 23 nodded.

"I figured that the crew wouldn't trust me until they could see I looked like a member of a species. I could've worked on my turian look, but the head fringe looks uncomfortable." Shepard laughed. She walked into her cabin, inviting him to have a seat. They sat opposite each other. Shepard spoke first.

"I should let you know, this is a business thing. No trying to seduce the captain."

Silence.

23 lost it. He couldn't stop laughing. Shepard chuckled herself. It was a good icebreaker, and for some reason, she knew it would work. 23 regained control, still mildly laughing.

"You don't have to worry about it Shepard, your not my type." Shepard wasn't exactly offended, but she could have said she was close to being so.

"Not your type? I don't care what your made out of, 23, you watch it." He raises his hands.

"I'm sorry, that came out wrong. I mean, I don't have that kind of attraction to you. I'm not one for the strong and dominating type. Although I'm sure there is someone around who is." 23 left the end hanging just so perfectly, Alicia couldn't help but take a bite.

"Oh, who do YOU think would find that persona attractive?" 23 leaned back in his chair. Trap sprung.

"Oh I don't know. Maybe a certain turian?" Shepard coughed. She regained control, but not in time. 23 knew he hit a chord.

"Garrus? Hah, you're a funny one." Alicia couldn't see his face, but it couldn't be clearer his eyebrows were raised.

"Uh huh. You know, they say the funniest things in life have a lot of truth behind them." Alicia figured she should change the topic, and quickly.

"So if I'm not your type, what is it then? Plenty of girls out in the galaxy. Or guys, depending. I don't mind either way. It would be hypocritical of me to say otherwise."

"I'm a straight shooter, it's fine. Anyways, you wanted to know about my abilities for missions?"

"Why 23, it seems as if your avoiding the question."

"Abso-fucking-lutely. My love life isn't open for discussion." He stares off past her, then leans forward. "At least not yet."

"And mine is?"

"So your admitting your love life contains Garrus?"

Shepard was caught in a trap.

Again.

"Maybe we should just discuss your abilities." 23 leaned back again, smugness written in his posture.

"So, how does it all work?" 23 looked at her, then calmly spoke.

"My water generation is controlled by my energy. If I'm tired, I can't control much. If I'm energized, I can move anything. I have control over all water in the universe, but I can't control it all at the same time."

Shepard was amazed. "So, you could move water from across the galaxy? How does that work?" 23 sighed.

"Don't even begin to ask me, and yeah. I can. But if I did, I would pass out for the next three days. Moving water that's far away from myself takes huge amounts of my energy, and if I don't….wait." 23 stood up.

"What is it?" Shepard joins him.

"There's a bug in this room. Hold on." 23 sits down on the couch, legs crossed. He leans inward, fingers mimicking legs. He breaths in, and a pulse of air can be heard through the room. Shepard stares.

"What the hell was that?" 23 gets up, but holding his head in one hand.

"Electronic bugs. I sensed them through the water vapor. Got rid of them."

"You SENSED them?" Shepard as still staring.

"Yeah. Told you, I control all water. When I'm not controlling it, I can use it to sense. The more water I control for a period of time, the more tired I get." He lets go of his head, his headache gone.

"Now, imagine holding a box. Now, with every time you control something, the box gain a little weight, and shrinks. It gets to the point where you can't hold the box anymore, either from the weight being too much, or not being able to hold it." Shepard nodded.

"Similar to shooting a target for a few hours." 23 snapped his fingers.

"Bingo. Anyways, Cerberus had a large number of bugs around your ship, so I sensed them out, and took care of them."

"How very generous of you." 23 quirked his eyebrow.

"I guess."

Shepard had a few questions regarding 23's powers. "So, your not in fact invincible? Also, what about fire? Wait….if they froze you when you were 15, how are you 25?" Things didn't make much sense anymore. Alicia felt like 23 had answered one question, but opened up a few others. 23 groaned, and sat back down.

"Alright. First off, no. I am not invincible. Like I said, I have to have energy to control water. If I tire enough on the battlefield, then my armor will degrade to keep supplying my power. So being in a squad might be a good idea. Fire, is a different matter. It constantly melts my ice, but I don't control ice. I control water. They can melt all they want, but just because I like my liquids solid, doesn't mean I can't use water as a weapon. Finally, They didn't encase me in ice, commander, they altered my genetic structure so that I can manipulate water molecules. My cell structure grew just fine, even in armor. However, I can't manipulate my own cell structure. I would kill myself in the process. Too many variables in cell construction. It would be like trying to build a new mass relay using metal and rock."

Alicia, started to understand. "That makes sense, I guess. I dunno, I'll try to remember all that." She looks at the clock. "I got a message from a rather relieved yeoman. It appears you have a meeting?" She eyes 23 with a little flirtatious glint. 23 spoke up.

"Erhm, yeah. I was going to go over my psych profile." Shepard nodded.

"Well, don't keep her waiting." She smiled as she finished the sentence. 23 just backed out, nodded, and stepped into the elevator. He was wondering what other surprises awaited him today.

* * *

_next up, Kelly Chambers, Chakwas, and Jacob Taylor_


	4. Memories

_Alright, I had planned to make this shorter, but I got inspired. You will all probably have some questions after this chapter, so i'll answer what I can tomorrow. This part was actually supposed to be very relaxed, but I threw a little something in there to make you feel. I thought it was very powerful, and might help you understand what 23 lost. P.S. The ending was a friend's idea. Funny little ending story. Read!_

Welcome to the Normandy pt. 2

Waiting was a bitch. 23 had been standing in the elevator for ten minutes, and it had JUST reached the 2nd floor. Currently, 23 was busy trying to decipher what he liked to call Shepard's "Girl Code".

–_I hope she isn't expecting me to hook up with Chambers. That would just be inappropriate_–

However, the longer that 23 thought about it, that wasn't the real reason he was turned off by the idea. He couldn't use the inappropriate excuse, given how many workplace women he'd slept with during his travels. Maybe it was because she was Cerberus? No, that wasn't a problem, she wasn't part of what happened to him. It dawned on him.

-_Redheads. Mystery solved_–

23 didn't hate redheads, he just wasn't attracted to them. It wasn't something he could explain. It might also have been her chirpy attitude. He gave up and sighed. If this damn lift didn't hurry up soon, He would just warp to the third floor. His eyes widened, as he realized his mistake.

-_I seriously forgot to mention that to Shepard? Fuck…Oh well. It's nice to keep a few things to yourself. Just in case_–

the thing that 23 had forgotten to tell Shepard was something quite useful to know. Unlike most of his abilities, warping was one of the few that 23 had some theories on. What happened during a warp was a collection of two things. Evaporation and condensation. One difference, it happened on a MASSIVE scale. Since 23 controlled water, he could evaporate any liquids nearby. That worked especially well with his armor. In short, 23 was able to evaporate his body, and condense it in another location. However, this action required a fair amount of energy. While deciding whether or not to use said action, Shepard's voice sounded over the intercom.

"Crew, Joker tells me we've arrived at the Citadel. Jack and Garrus are going with me to pick up another recruit. A Miss Kasumi Goto. Everyone on the ship is requested to stay onboard. Fighting between Crewmembers is FORBIDDEN. Good day."

23 scoffed. It was apparent who Shepard was talking about with the "no fighting" rule.

As he stepped out of the elevator onto the third deck, he spotted Chambers waving to him from the down the hallway. He slowly made his way over to her. While he walked, Kelly figured it was a good time to observe-Whoa. She could see him. It was apparent that 23 had changed his appearance in between the time she last spoke with him. His armor wasn't nearly as thick. Kelly wondered, just how it looked the way it did. The ice normally covering him wasn't smooth or glassy. Instead it looked as if it had been cracked, frozen, and cracked again.

–_Perhaps to give a metaphor of his cracked psyche_?–

The light glinted off his shell, which looked as if a sculptor had cut a large piece of ice apart, slicing off all the rounded edges. It was very appealing to look at. Not to mention that he was a total badass. Kelly liked that type. He was deadly, but so far he had turned out to be quite kind. She could tell he was holding things back, though. Hopefully she would be able to help clear them up.

23 turned, and nodded to Kelly. "Ready?"

Kelly smiled. "Yup. I thought you would like to talk in private. I know how these things can get, and it's rather uncomfortable to talk with other people around."

He smiled as the walked into the room. She let him go first, and the lights turned on overhead. They were dimmed, the brilliant lights of the Citadel flowing in through the room. It gave the impression they were in an apartment of some sort. Kelly sat down. 23 followed suit.

"Well, first of all, I would like to welcome you to the crew." She held her hand out, handshake intended. 23 didn't have second thoughts, and gently shook her hand. Kelly's eyes widened.

"Your…not cold."

23 looked at the floor, chuckling.

"I can regulate the temperature around myself through the water."

Kelly smiled. "It seems like you can do about anything. Next you'll be telling me you can make it snow and fly reindeer."

23 smiled. His eyes stunned Kelly. She almost didn't need to see his face to read his features, his eyes were so expressive.

"Well, I don't know about reindeer, but I CAN make it snow." Kelly thought this was going a little far.

"Uh huh."

"I'm serious. I can make it rain, snow, hail, all of it."

"Make it snow."

23 glanced up, and sighed. "Not here. Too small of an area."

"I'm sure."

23 just sat back. "Alright, don't believe me. Now, where did you want to start?" Kelly sat, and pulled a folder out from beneath the couch. 23's eyes widened.

–_She's a freaking folder ninja_–

Kelly relaxed, and began. "Now, what is your name and occupation?"

"23, and uh…assassin."

Kelly looks up. "I mean your real name"

"That is my real name."

Her eyebrows raise. "You mean to tell me that your parents brought you into this world with the name 23?"

23 sat forward slightly, arms across his chest. His eyes danced back and forth, contemplating.

"I never said that. Next question."

Kelly gave up. "The job Shepard recruited you for has been labeled a suicide mission. If you weren't able to make it out, what would be your biggest loss?"

23 turned, and stared out towards the Citadel. "Not being able to kill Miranda."

Kelly swallowed, nervous about where this was going.

–_We're getting somewhere, that's for sure_–

"Is Miranda the only thing you've thought about these past ten years?"

23 turned back to look at her and shifted into the lotus position.

"Originally, yes. I learned to live during my travels, met people. Made friends, helped people. But at the back of my mind, she's always been there. Waiting. What she did to me."

23 starts talking, getting progressively quieter. Soon, he's at a whisper.

"What she did to her…"

Kelly speaks up. "I'm sorry, but I don't understand. Her?'

23 looks up. He was drifting back to the Rebirth. Leaving Kelly. Not now. Not when he was so close. "It's nothing. Nothing at all."

"I think it was something. A girl? The one Miranda killed?"

"Please, really. It was nothing."

"Why don't you want to talk about it? I mean i—"

"Kelly."

Chambers looks at 23, who is staring at her. She finds something in his eyes, not anger or sadness, but frustration. "Let it go."

Kelly nods. She breathes in quickly. She couldn't tell if 23 would hurt her or just leave. All her previous notes on other patients was essentially useless here. She had never dealt with a patient this traumatized.

"I'm sorry 23. It's just, you're a rather hard case to understand. You've been through horrific things, yet, from what I can tell, your acting within normal. I mean apart from the homicidal tendencies, you're a productive member of the crew."

23 sat back, what looked like a tired smile resting behind his mask.

"What would you like to talk about? I get to know the crew best when they start talking."

23 turned his head, looking at Kelly casually.

"Well, tell me about yourself, Kelly." She smiled, and they both engaged into a rather casual conversation.

* * *

An hour later, They decided to part. Kelly leads the way out, giggling.

"So after your friend alerted the guards, you ran up and punched the bastard?"

23 walked out, eyes shining. "Right in the kisser. He was swearing at me for so long, I thought I broke his head. Thankfully, I didn't know Italian yet so it wasn't a problem."

Kelly smiled, and turned to face 23.

"So. One last thing. I can promise you that I'm not the only girl on the ship wondering what the rest of you looks like. Why do you wear it?"

23's eyebrows perked up.

Kelly didn't realize just how scandalous she sounded until it was too late. Her jaw dropped, and she backed up slightly. "Oh my god…I meant your face… not… Um…"

23 just coughed. "It's alright. I get what you were asking."

Kelly looked up, still bright red.

"Well, so. Can I see? I like to be the first one informed on these kind of things."

23 just shrugged. "Sorry, faces are like names. Valuable and meant to be kept secret."

Kelly pouted. "What is it with you and secrecy?"

23 laughed. "One, I like things to reveal themselves on their own. Two, there are some people who would use this information to do some rather..."

They could hear yelling. They both looked left and noticed Mess Sergeant Gardner getting yelled out by Miranda. Kelly looked back at 23, face worried. Would he do something? 23 turned to look at her.

"It's been a pleasure Kelly. See you around."

His tone of voice suggested anger, and he stormed off in the direction of the shouting woman.

* * *

"And second, I don't give a damn how thick it is. I want it gone. It's a safety hazard! If I had known Cerberus hired such useless janitors—"

Gardner corrected her. "Mess Sergeant"

"JANITORS, then I would've requested a cleaning crew. Get it done, or else.

"Is there a problem here?"

both Miranda and Gardner turned to find 23 standing, almost blocking the exit entirely. Miranda immediately froze, backing away subconsciously. Gardner too looked nervous. Anything that got the boss freaked MUST have been bad news. He had heard of what happened earlier. Miranda found her voice again.

"23. I was just berating this crewmember for not being able to do his job, as is my duty. Do you have a problem with it?"

23 turned.

"Your damn right I have a problem with it. Not doing his job? this place looks spotless. I haven't found a thing anywhere!'

He turned to Gardner. "Just like her head."

Miranda was speechless, face turning slightly red.

"So now we're resorting to pett—"

23 turned, voice darker. "I'm sorry Miranda, but I thought I made it clear I was done talking to you."

Miranda just stood, fuming. She wanted to shoot him. Punch him, anything. But he had the power. If she tried anything, he would kill her on the spot.

23 turned back to Gardner. The older man silently staring at the floor, waiting for something to happen.

"Well Gardner, what is it that your having trouble with?"

Gardner looked up, finding normal brown eyes staring back at him. This kid wasn't going to kill him, that was obvious. He sounded very respectful. Gardner raised his head a little more. It was then he noticed just how low Lawson had shrunk down.

"Well 23, it seems that during your little, uh… disagreement with the boss here, you froze the access hole in Life Support. I've spent the past three hours trying to break it off, but it won't budge an inch. I'm sure I could tear though a starship hull given how much cleaner I've used."

23 nodded. "C'mon. I'll help you out." They both walk into Life Support leaving Miranda. The crew, which was on layover time saw the entire encounter.

Miranda wasn't considered a very friendly mission director. Most of the crew had joined for the chance to fight with Shepard for the good of the galaxy. Not humanity. Seeing 23 defend such a great member of the crew was astonishing. Miranda noticed they were staring, and walked back into her quarters, the door locking behind her. Talking began. Miranda wouldn't dare go near Gardner again after that fiasco. It was decided. You wanted a reprieve with the boss, go make nice with the icicle. It might have also helped that 23 seemed like an overall good guy, regardless of his desire for Lawson's blood. Even that didn't bother the crew all that much. Considering his helping Gardner, and all the pleasant words that Chambers was spewing about him, The crew figured having him aboard wasn't going to be so bad after all.

* * *

"That should do it."

23 finished melting the ice, evaporating it back into the atmosphere.

"I'm sorry you spent so long working on it. Next time you need help with something, give me a call."

Gardner was grinning. They were sitting in the Life Support area, waiting for the rest of the ice to disappear.

"I have to thank you son, I thought I was going to get my ass wiped from that cow."

23 laughed. "Not a fan of the cell director?"

Gardner shook his head, wiping his hand over his face. The deck was morbidly dry. Honestly, it felt like the drell homeworld.

"She was always a pain. First time she ever threatened me though. Thanks again for intervening. I owe you one now."

23 held up his hands. "Oh, don't worry about it Gardner. Just trying to help. I figure the more I help out the crew, the less likely they won't shoot me out of terror."

Gardner nodded. "I could see that. I wouldn't worry about it too much though. You're a good kid. Once they start talking to you, hell, you might win a popularity contest."

23 threw his head back and laughed hard.

"I don't know about that. Thanks for the time Gardner, I'm going to go see Chakwas. Apologize for scaring her earlier."

They waved goodbye to each other, and 23 walked out.

* * *

Before he could make it to the Med Bay, someone stopped him.

"23."

He turned, and found Jacob looking at him. 23 slumped his shoulders, and smacked Taylor's arm lightly.

"Jacob. I was planning on talking to you later."

Jacob smirked. "I have to say 23, it's good to see you. I never got the chance to apologize for what happened to you back on the Rebirth."

23 looked at the ground, then back at the man in front of him.

"It's alright. You did your job, but you didn't do anything to me while doing it."

Jacob frowned, and shook his head.

"No. I still feel responsible. I mean, I was there for five years. I remember every day, 23. When they brought in those girls for you—"

23 laughed. "And that one guy? Oh that was funny."

Jacob smiled. One good memory in a thousand nightmares. Jacob sombers up, and looks at 23.

"I remember Lyla, and when they took her into your cell…" 23 stares at Jacob, no longer laughing.

Quietly, 23 spoke.

"You gave me her mask Jacob. No one else. You did. I can't thank you enough for doing that. You gave her time." Jacob grimaced.

* * *

-ten years ago-

Two men stand outside a cell. One is flicking an envirosuit mask. Voices can be heard in the backround, one of a distraught teen, the other pitifully coughing.

"No…no no no no hold on. Hold on. Please, your going to be fine. Oh god..oh god."

The coughing is interrupting by sobs. Whispering can be heard. Finally, something clinks at the door. "HEY! OPEN UP! OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR! GIVE ME THE MASK! KYLE, I SWEAR TO GOD GIVE ME THE FUCKING MASK!"

The man on the left just chuckles while muttering something about sluts and desperate men. The other guard turns.

"Hey, why don't you grab a bite. You eaten yet today?"

In the backround the screaming teen can be heard, repeatedly demanding the mask, or else he will rip someone's balls off. The other guard thinks about it, and shakes his head. He drops the mask, and for good measure, smashes it with his foot. He walks off, leaving it on the ground. Only when the first guard is gone does the second pick up the fragile tool. He inspects the damage, and is surprised to find none.

–_Damn good material_–

He approaches the cell door, and opens a small hatch. The room is too dark to see, but brown eyes appear at the hatch, red and bloodshot. His voice is strained.

"Give me the mask. I'll do anything, anything you want. Just give me the goddamn mask."

The guard hands the mask through without a word. The man on the inside rushes to the back of the cell and a faint hiss can be heard. Though incredibly dark, the guard can make out a legs on the ground next to the cell wall. The man returns, eyes on the guard.

"Jacob? Is that you? I can't see. It's too bright."

The man turns back, facing the wall. It's against the rules to talk to the prisoner. The hatch shuts, and silence resumes.

…

"Thank you Jacob. I'll remember this."

The sounds of a girl crying can be heard now, every other cough. A gentle cooing is heard coming from the cell.

"I'm sorry. It's my fault. Just try to rest. Watch, we'll get out of here. One day soon. Shh.."

Jacob Taylor stares forward. He takes great interest in the wall ahead of him. For humanity, they said. Fuck it, Taylor thought.

He wasn't going to loose his.

* * *

-Present-

"Jacob…Jacob?" Taylor looks up, tears welling in his eyes. "Yeah? Sorry. Just went back to it." 23 nodded. "How do you do it 23? How do you keep it out?"

23 turned, ready to walk to the Med Bay. He looks back at Jacob, a glint of water in his eye.

"I haven't slept for ten years Jacob. I can't. I've been going on anger, hate. I promised Lyla…I promised her. Every time I close my eyes I see her face." He turns back and starts to walk away.

"That beautiful face."

* * *

He enters the Med Bay to find Chakwas sitting at her desk. He approaches, trying not to spook her. She speaks.

"If your trying to sneak up on me 23, it's not going to work."

She turns in her chair, facing him.

"I understand you, better than you think."

She stands. "I've watched soldiers die, scream, cry out. I've seen Shepard, and many others. All with burdens of their own. You."

She pokes his armor.

"You're the most messed up."

She turns away, going to pick up some stray equipment.

"I don't support your choice to kill Miranda, but I don't think your wrong. You have to do what you have to. That being said, you have two choices the way I see it. You are going to kill her," She stares at the ground.

"Maybe for the best."

She looks up at 23, who stands silent.

"Or your going to torture her and kill her. There are two paths. You just have to make the right choice. I don't hold anything against you for what you did chasing her, if that's what your wondering.

Shepard let you join this crew, and that makes you family." She narrows her eyes at him.

"Don't make her think she picked wrong."

23 stood, waiting for more. None came. Finally, he spoke.

"Dr. Chakwas, I would like to apologize for my actions earlier. It wasn't my place to threaten-"

He pauses.

"Or insult, a doctor of your status. I hope you will learn to forgive me for my past actions."

He finishes, a little out of breath. She nods.

"Is that all?"

23 nods.

"Alright then. I'll see you around the ship. Welcome home."

23 turns, a little shocked at what happened. Before the door closes, he turns around.

"Doctor."

She looks up.

"Yes?"

23 nods. "Thank you."

Chakwas just smiles. "Your very welcome."

The door closes.

-two hours later-

* * *

"So 23 is sitting, naked, tied to the chair, when I yelled and told him that they were sending a guy in next."

The whole 3rd deck has lost it, various crew members crying from laughing so hard. In the middle of the chaos, 23 and Jacob are sitting, recounting a tale from the Rebirth.

"They finished sending in the girls. I figured Miranda thought that if pain didn't work, why not seduce you into Cerberus." 23 was banging his arm on the table, laughing. In between chuckles, 23 talks.

"I was horrified. Here I was, losing my absolutely precious virginity to some of the hottest human females ever to exist. I was in a place worse than hell." Jacob is crying a little, and the crew has created a chorus of laughter.

"Well, Miranda figured that if he wouldn't join Cerberus with two girls on his—"

"WHAT in the hell is going on down here?"

the crew look up, finding Shepard, Jack and Garrus standing next to a rather small Japanese looking woman.

Jacob starts talking. "The crew wanted to know if 23's time on the Rebirth was ALL bad"

23 finishes Jacob's sentence.

"Which it wasn't. There was ONE instance that I particularly enjoyed."

Shepard pulls up four chairs, and the squad joins in on the laughing. Kenneth from Engineering yells to Jacob. "Finish the story!"

Jacob grins, and starts. "So after spending four hours with the Terra Firma Twins and STILL not budging on his values, Miranda figures he must be gay."

"Which I'm not"

23 is leaning back in his chair, trying not to laugh.

"Hearing him yelling at me was the funniest thing I had heard in my life. We were just about to send the guy in when 23 starts trying to hop, tied to a chair naked, to the nearest airlock."

Laughter all around.

"He almost made it, too. God, Miranda got a few gray hairs out of that one. Dealing with the Twins, explaining to the Illusive man, everything."

Deciding the crew has had enough fun, Shepard decides to take control. She stands, and directs attention towards herself.

"Ok everyone, I've received a message from that mysterious benefactor we all know and love."

The crew grumbles.

"We have to get to Haestrom immediately. A certain quarian is in trouble."

Garrus turns, grinning. "Looks like we're getting the team back together."

Shepard turns back to Garrus. "Looking forward to it."

* * *

_Muahahahaha. Tali'Zorah's coming to town. Now it's going to be a challenge to see if i can make this pairing work. I made Chakwas's part shorter since i'm kinda tired. I like the doctor. She's kind of a badass. See you tomorrow everyone!_


	5. Step 1 Exit Airlock

_Now before I begin the next chapter, I would just like to answer a few questions._

_I understand that some of you readers don't like my stance on Miranda. In fact, some you clearly state that I get Miranda's character wrong._

_Let me make something perfectly clear on that. _

_I don't give a shit. _

_I appreciate everyone giving criticism, both good and bad. however, when my story (Which I have worked tediously on) is compared to a joke, _

_I get pretty damn offended. In case any of you so called "Mirandamancers" out there (Seriously? Come up with a different name) don't like my story, let me give you some advice. DON'T READ IT. You don't like my Miranda, fine. But I do actually think my point is valid. Miranda IS a complete bitch through the entire first half of the game. not to mention she is a complete slut. Proof, anyone? 1. She has daddy issues. To the point at which she is mad at him for making her perfect. WTF. 2. Outfit. I'm not the only one out there. Whether it be Joker or another FF writer, most guys can agree that Miranda's outfit was designed for something. Let me give you a hint, not combat. 3. The sex scene was just fucking weird. Kinda hot, yeah. But who wants to do it in an engine room? that really fucked up black bra threw me off too. I'm sure i could list other reasons why she's slut, but it's late and I'm tired. I don't hate Miranda. I just didn't like her character. I thought of using another person for the antagonist in the story, but it so much easier using her than writing some bullshit conspiracy theory about Thane or something. To end with, You don't like my Miranda, fine. I respect your opinion, and I will review your criticisms. That being said, anyone else wants to give me shit about my story (which is ironic, since i thought this site PROMOTED using your imagination) your welcome to. _

_My advice to those who do: BLOW IT OUT YOUR ASS._

_Now. This next chapter is pretty long. hammered it out in one day. Hope you guys like it. I need a lot of discussion, since this might be the beginning of something wonderful!_

_

* * *

_

Step 1. Exit Airlock

"Commander. We've arrived in the system. Ten minutes before we hit Haestrom."

Shepard glances around the Comm. Room at the team gathered. She nods.

"Ok everyone, here's the situation. We're here to retrieve another recruit. Her name is Tali'Zorah Nar Rayya,"

Shepard corrected her self.

"Vas Neema, and she is currently in a very bad situation."

Alicia activates the tables built in holo-projector. A miniature version of what could only be assumed was Haestrom appeared. It zoomed onto a sector, and magnified.

"We know that this area was being used by the research team. Unfortunately, the geth found a signal, and traced it. A small group of ships is already holding above the planet. Our team will head out in the Kodiak, but I fear that we won't be able to make it to the area in time. Joker will take out those ships, giving us enough time to get Tali out of there. Any questions?"

23, currently standing between Grunt and Zaeed spoke up. "

Shepard, a suggestion if I may?"

Shepard nodded.

"You take a squad of three usually, but wouldn't it be better to take four?"

the room was watching, and Garrus and Jacob were thinking.

Normally that would work, but it was too much for an active field officer to work with, and still be expected to fight. They were about to voice their concerns when Shepard beat them to it.

"Normally that would be acceptable, but I don't have enough power to assign watch over another person."

23 stepped forward, and started to program on the Comm. desk. Miranda was watching intently, waiting to see what was going to happen. She leaned forward, hand on her chin. Jack was watching her.

–_Something's wrong. The cheerleader isn't normally that interested in what the snowman does_–

Miranda seemed to catch Jack staring, and glanced off into another direction, a very clear, "Watch your move, bitch," kind of face directed at Jack. 23 finished working, and brought up a holo.

"Regular Alliance routine calls for three, but you trust Garrus, correct?"

Shepard turned to her turian friend. She smiled. Garrus was glancing off into the distance, bored.

–_I wonder how Tali is? Haven't talked to her since last year. Hope we can get her out of this. Shepard is going to be thrilled when we get her back_–

Garrus turned, and noticed that Shepard was staring.

"Uh, Shepard?"

Alicia's eyes grew, and she turned back to 23 fast.

"Yeah…yeah Garrus I trust."

23's eyebrows had been up for a while. Everyone's were.

23 continued. "Well, If you brought Garrus with you, then he could cover the extra person while you managed both him and another. It would require him to be more aware, but I'm sure he's capable of it."

The subject in question was busy cracking his neck, randomly looking at the ceiling. They all stood there, staring at him until he noticed. He looked around.

"What's wrong? Is there something on my face?"

No one said anything, humor apparent in the air.

"Stop staring at me. You guys remind me of those creepy Sci-Fi vids."

Shepard turned back to 23, smile on her face.

"Yeah, that sounds like it will work. He shouldn't be a problem."

Alicia decided to pick the squad, choosing Zaeed, Kasumi, and Mordin, Garrus already included. As they walked out of the room on the way to the shuttle, they all patted Garrus on the arm.

"All up to you man."

"I'm sure you'll make all those female turians happy."

"Will be happy to watch your back. Hope new team setup will work!"

Garrus stared at them all, wondering.

"What are you guys talking about? New team setup? Female turians? Shepard? Shepard wait up!"

As he ran to catch the shuttle, the rest of the crew headed back to their stations. The shuttle departed, blasting out of the hangar and clearing the mass effect field. 23 made his way up to the main cabin. Joker was heading over to the geth ships floating in orbit. The pilot looks behind, and notices 23.

"This honestly never gets old. Call it what you want, destruction, fighting, war. You know what I call it? Job security."

23 smirked behind the pilot. Joker continued his speech.

"I just wish these ships weren't here. They already deployed a massive amount of troopers, and if I didn't have to get rid of these ships, I could have stopped the transports."

23 glanced down at Joker.

"Why? Don't the quarians know they're coming?"

Joker looked up, grimacing. "They do, but they can't hold out and they know it. They even told me so. This one guy, real army sergeant sounding, told me to get Tali'Zorah out alive. That was the main goal."

23 nodded solemnly. He stood, thinking. His mind drifted back to Italy. He smiled. It was a funny memory. The day he had gotten over his fear of heights. Ezio had taken him up to the roof, and told him to jump. 23 had nearly froze when he heard those words.

–_Heh, froze. Ironic_–

23 starting laughing slightly, Joker glancing at him, confused.

Oh man, he remembered looking over the side of that building. It felt like he was being asked to jump from one end of a Halo ring to another. 23 turned, ready to walk away, when something popped into his mind.

…..No. no fucking way was he that crazy. No fucking way. It wouldn't work. Could it? He turned back to Joker.

"Jeff, are we technically in the atmosphere?"

Joker grunted. "Yeah, damn turbulence is a bitch, ain't it."

23 thought. He could do it. He could.

"Joker, I have an idea, but your going to have to trust me."

23 told him his idea. Joker nearly crapped his pants.

"No fucking way."

* * *

"Shepard, cover left!" Rifle fire smacked the ground at Garrus's feet, which the vigilante returned. Sparks of electricity and fluid sprayed the ground.

"Area clear!" A small incoming call sound came from Garrus's omni-tool. He glanced at it, confused.

"Uh, commander? This is for you."

Shepard stared at the earpiece being held out to her, then took it. "Joker? Talk to me." The ground crew stares, waiting for news. Shepard's face goes confused, then shock explodes over it.

"He's going to do a WHAT?"

* * *

Kelly Chambers waits patiently. Behind her a few crewmen are making bets on what will happen. Miranda is rubbing her head, headache apparent.

"A HALO Jump. What does he think this is, an old James Bond movie?"

Joker shrugs, waiting for the computer to turn green. Kelly just stares.

"Is he really going to?"

Joker nods. Hadley walks up from behind. The crew gathers around the Pilot's chair. Joker would later be interpreted saying

"That against his better judgment, He did NOT lock the outside airlock door when 23 told him."

Joker turns on the mike.

"25 seconds. You're insane, you know that, right?"

**+I resent that. I consider this to be a VERY legit action for the greater good+**

Currently, 23 rested on the outside of the Normandy, feet frozen to the side. Staring down, he could see the planet.

–_Well no shit I can see the planet. Let's see if I can remember how to do this_–

The last time 23 had attempted such a jump, was New Zealand.

–_A lot's happened since then, now I'm jumping without a chute_–

**+10 seconds. Any last words?+**

"So long, and thanks for all the fish."

The light turned green, and the beep sounded through 23's headset. He shot downwards.

* * *

Falling

Falling

Falling

Back on the Normandy, the crew could see everything and hear everything. Joker had given him a small attachable headset so that they could watch. He was later heard saying that the headset "Was totally NOT the reason he agreed to help 23. The quarians were much more important. Totally."

23's heart was pounding. He was dropping at an incredible speed. He started to hear again, and soon he was in the sky, out of space. He threw his arms out, and brought his legs out of the dive. The feeling of gravity kicked in, and pulled him down slightly slower. The fall lasted about two minutes, ending with him viewing the ground.

–_One chance not to fuck up horribly_–

23 turned, and brought his arm around his back. Using his momentum, he spun clockwise. The airflow disrupted, he started to fall to the right more than anything. A tower of rock was closing in. 23 altered his flow until he was at a 20 degree angle. When he closed into the rock, he swung his legs, and kicked off the pillar with all the strength he could muster. The action had slowed him down, and he fell the remaining hundreds of feet. He could see the Quarian camp, and just a few hundred feet away, he could visualize the enemies setting up attack drones. His fall took him straight down.

* * *

In the Quarian camp, defenses were getting set up. The squads knew they weren't going to last long. The geth were like driver ants, swarming groups until sheer power overwhelmed them. Kal'Reegar made his way over to a shelter. A private monitoring a scanner turned, his silver eyes displaying his panic behind his mask.

"Commander, you need to look at this."

Reegar takes up the view screen, watching an unidentified shoot across the sky.

"That's going awfully slow for a missile. Where is it headed?"

The private brought up the calculations. "Straight into camp, sir."

Reegar sighed. "damn. How long until?"

"15 seconds."

A loud explosion rocked the ground

"Contacts! I repeat! We have Geth inbound!"

Reegar grabbed his rifle and missile launcher. "Hold the synthetic bastards back! We have to give Tali'Zorah all the time we can!"

* * *

23 could see the ground rushing up to meet him, and he flipped. His feet connected to the ground, and he landed. A few quarian privates aimed their rifles at him, scared out of their wits. 23 stood up, took off the camera, and aimed it at himself.

"I hope everyone saw that, because I will NOT be doing that again."

23 crunched the camera. He knew that Joker had saved the film via wireless already. Back on the Normandy, Joker engaged the Geth ships, lasers lighting the atmosphere.

The Quarian captain approached 23. "Who the hell are you. Talk fast, the Geth are coming through that door soon."

"Call me 23. I'm part of Shepard's squad. I dropped in to provide assistance."

23 started walking forward, Reegar beside him. They reached the blast door in seconds, Quarians running through. The Geth were slowly marching up towards the line.

"Our plan of defense is simple. Wait for the enemy to come to us. We'll fight for as long as we can, but once they make it through those doors, it's over. We might not get out of here alive, but if it helps the Flotilla…"

Reegar was setting up his rifle, ready for the oncoming horde. 23 spoke up.

"Relax. I'm heading through that door. I'll hold them back. Once Shepard picks up Tali'Zorah, get your asses back to your ships. You understand?"

Reegar nods, but grabs 23.

"Pick up Tali? Where is she going?"

23 turns back around. "Apparently she agreed to help Shepard before this mission, telling her that once she finished, she would rejoin the Normandy."

Reegar nodded. "Understood. Head on through the door. We'll lock it behind you. Try to make it back. I would love to hear how you survived an orbital drop."

23 ran forward, right over the giant threshold.

"23!"

He looked back. Reegar was standing there, saluting. "Regardless of what happens, Thank you. You've saved my men."

The door closed.

Behind him, 23 could hear mechanical tapping. He turned. In front of him, a line of Geth stood, weapons raised. Behind them, some with rifles took cover behind various forms of cover. Other soldiers were moving in to cover from both sides. Heh, this reminded him of New Austin.

He crossed his arms in front of him. Blades extended from his limbs.

"Let's dance, HAL."

* * *

"Shepard!"

Tali'Zorah was usually a very professional person. Ever since she had returned from her pilgrimage with tales of Geth, and saving the galaxy, the fleet had all but made her up into a quarian princess, even if she disapproved. Those who knew her before she left, like Kal and Veetor, were surprised to find that the shy girl they had grown up with was gone, replaced by a determined young woman set on helping her people. While she had never paid attention to romantic attractions, no one knew just how lonely she really was. Her only real friends had been on the Normandy. Shepard, the big sister. Garrus, the serious clown. Liara, the young doctor, and Wrex, the scary uncle. Joker was in there, but ever since he had made a comment on how Tali ate, she liked to count him last. Her little joke at his expense.

"It's good to see you too Tali."

Garrus was grumbling at the two girls embracing, gigging like schoolchildren. Tali broke the hug, and tackled Garrus.

"You know I was going to say hello, Garrus. You guys are family."

Shepard smiled. Seeing Tali so happy was important. Ever since the first day, she felt like it was her responsibility to watch the young woman, lest her father come with the entire Flotilla to avenge his lost daughter.

"I have a question though, how did you get through all the Geth?"

Shepard responded. "Let's head to the camp. I would like to know that myself."

* * *

-_Another on the roo_f-

He shot a spike. As it flew through the air, it met it's target, spearing through it's optics.

-_two on the right. Vault, NOW_-

23 jumped slowly. He was dropping back to the ground, and landed with a roll. As he rolled upwards onto his feet, he brought his open hands into the two synthetics torso. The blades on his lower wrist sprung, and ripped through the plating, destroying the fragile mechanics inside. He used his built momentum to throw the bodies. They landed in a heap next to each other some three yards away.

-_three to the left_-

He turned. A soldier shot a pistol round. It impacted the armor on his forearm as he covered his head, and ran forward. He swung his right arm, slicing through the thick neck of the Geth. He then rolls over the body, and smashes the second one down through the head. The final one rolls out of the way, surprising 23. A shotgun round catches him in the back, and he turns.

A Geth Hunter moves slowly towards him, methodically shooting.

-_Can't get through shields. Time to go for the alternative_-

23 raises his arm, aiming at the Hunter. He grasps the air sharply.

All around the Hunter, small ice crystals form, latching onto the mechanical shell.

23 pulls him arm towards himself. The Hunter rips apart, as ice molecules cut through the exoskeleton. More Geth appear, shooting at the unarmed assailant. 23 runs for cover, narrowly avoiding a sniper shot.

-_damn it, can't keep this up forever_-

He looks at his arms, and notices the ice is starting to crack slightly. Also, it looks far less thick.

-_Hopefully I can take these guys_-

He hops out of cover, blades at the ready. Nothing happens.

–_Where the fuck did they all go? Did they just abandon the_—

He looks up, and looming over him stands a Colossus, it's scanning lasers targeting him. Underneath the mask, his jaw drops.

-_You have GOT to be Shi_—

He hears a loud whooshing sound. He looks up, and sees a Geth drop ship coming in for a bombing run, it's purplish beams raining down.

-_Fuck_-

* * *

20 minutes earlier. -half an hour after blast door sealed-

"Reegar, what's going on? I thought the Geth were here."

Reegar turned, viewing the six squad members.

"I don't know what to tell you Ma'am, someone dropped in and went through alone. Damn thing nearly gave me a heart attack when it landed."

Shepard steps in front of Tali, hoping to explain.

"I know what happened Reegar, one of my crew members noted the danger presented by a few drop ships, and decided to do a High Altitude Low Orbit drop to help out."

Reegar was stunned. "He didn't have a parachute. He just fell out of the sky…"

The squad looked at him, eyes wide. Tali was staring at Shepard, waiting to hear more.

"Damn…He just marched through the blast door and shut it tight. We've been hearing combat on the other side, but other than that, we haven't had to shoot once."

Shepard turned to Tali.

"We picked up a stray earlier. He was a Cerberus experiment."

She stepped back a little, allowing more room to inform both Reegar and Tali.

"They modified him. He controls water, but…damn. I didn't think he would be able to hold back a Geth invasion."

Shepard filled them both in, explaining Miranda, and his relationship with her. They discussed his abilities, and Reegar explained the HALO jump from his eyes. Alicia was almost finished with the trade of information.

"If you want to know about his personality, I would suggest talking to Chambers back on the ship, or just start chatting."

Tali was watching the blast door, waiting for it to open. Apparently the unknown soldier would open it when he was done with the remaining Geth. She turned back to Shepard.

"What's his name?"

Shepard starts, but is cut off by a shrill alarm.

**+GETH SHIP INCOMING! GET DOWN!+**

The warning comes just in time, as the ship makes its run. Blasts all over, then it hits the door. The modern weaponry is too much for the ancient steel, and the door rips apart.

"We have to get back to the shuttles! Go!"

Quarians run, determined to keep the data safe. The Geth fighter makes another pass, but as it turns to head around once more, a streak of blue light rains down from the atmosphere, and turns the ship into scrap.

"Commander, sorry we're late. Another mass of ships came into orbit. Dozens of them! We have to get out of here NOW!"

The commander activated her mike. "Reegar, is anyone hurt?"

"We have a few suit punctures. Two dead, but that's not the worst part. One of our shuttles was trashed. We can't get everyone out of here on one."

"We'll improvise. Where is Tali'Zorah?"

I don't know!"

Just as the squads start to climb out of the bunkers, the sound of a rocket pulses through the area.

BOOM!

"SHEPARD! We have a Colossus here! We need to evac Immediately!"

"Roger. Tell anyone who doesn't have a ride to head to our shuttle for transport."

The Quarians ran for cover, slowly working their way to the Kodiak. Shepard's team provided cover fire as they ran.

"Where's Tali?" Garrus grunted as his cover took a hit from the monstrosity.

"I dunno, I thought she was with you!" Shepard looks out over the battlefield. Geth troopers were starting to pour back into the area. The Quarian shuttle lifted off, and headed up to the higher atmosphere. Finally, Shepard spotted her.

"She's there! Behind the crates."

Tali was crouching, hoping not to be seen by the mech. Unfortunately, it did.

The missile struck the crates. The force of the impact sending Tali out into the open. The Armature stood down as various troopers surrounded her. They raised their weapons, about to fire.

Tali'Zorah was about to die. This saddened her. She was so close to being back with those people she cared for. Shepard, with all her great skill, was still an amazing person. Garrus. With all his order and proper behavior, he seemed less easy to talk to, but way more fun to be around. She saw the guns raise at slow motion, and it occurred to her that she never really had something worthwhile in her life. People say that your life flashes before you eyes when you are faced with death. Tali felt as though all the things she wanted to accomplish were popping into her mind, almost taunting her with their impossibility. They couldn't stop the Reapers. She wouldn't get to see the homeworld. She would never fall in love.

Love. That was the one that bothered her the most. At first she thought it wouldn't be. The idea of love seemed silly, but when she thought about it, it made sense. Her father never truly cared for her. Not once had he ever shown true affection to his only daughter. Only giving her useful training, and tools to use. She appreciated it, but what she wanted most. What she desired was a chance to share happiness with someone. She never found it.

Now it dawned on her that she would never be able to. The Geth were about to shoot. Cover was nowhere. Shepard was screaming, trying to help somehow. Nothing could be done. She was about to close her eyes, hoping she could at least imagine what a flower could smell like before her death.

**Shink!**

Her eyes bolted open. The Geth closest to her was malfunctioning. It fell, a sort of spike sticking out of it's back. The others turned, looking for the source of the problem.

**Shink!**

Another fell. They opened fire on side of a building. Tali ran for cover. She slid behind a fallen stone pillar, and watched the scene unfold in front of her. Something streaked across the open battlefield. It moved so fast, she could barely see it. He was running straight through the machines. She saw it.

He looked humanoid, no. he was. He had five fingers. She could see them clearly, as he ripped through a Geth with a sharpened handblade.

–_This must be the soldier Shepard was talking about. Keelah, He's amazing!_–

As he cut down the last trooper, the Colossus awoke, and started to target her savior. He spotted her, and ran.

A missile streaked towards him. He jumped.

BOOM!

She opened her eyes and found two brown irises staring at her. "Let's get you out of here! Tali'Zorah, right?" She nodded. Grateful for her rescue. "Alright. On three. Ready?"

"Yes!"

One,

Two,

Three!

They ran up the hill. Shepard and Garrus providing whatever cover they could.

"Get down! It's going to shoot again!"

23 was tired. His ice was close to failing. He had to get her out of here. Garrus was shooting whatever he could at the monstrosity, when a glint caught his eye.

"Shepard! Sniper!"

Garrus turned, and leveled his shot.

He was a second late.

Tali was running forward, as fast as she could when she dropped. She felt a white hot pinch on her leg, and fell to the ground. 23 stopped and pulled her. They got to cover as another missile came out of the valley. Tali stopped and looked at the damage. She couldn't walk with it. She turned. The man next to her was tired. His armor was severely damaged, ice was missing on some parts. Tali knew what she had to do.

"Go without me. I can't walk, and you need your energy."

He turned and shook his head.

"No way in hell I'm leaving you here."

"You have to do it. Save yourself! Your barely holding together as it is!"

23 turned, and looked at the mech. He looked back. The run was at least 400 ft. he looked at the quarian next to him. He calmed his voice before he spoke.

"One thing you're going to have to learn about me, I don't give up. When I make a promise, I keep it. I promise you Tali, we are getting out of here."

Tali just looked at him. No one had ever said something so…brave. Well, apart from Shepard. But this was different. HE, was different. The color in his eyes threw her off. She soon realized, he was looking at her. Not her mask. Everyone else looked at her mask. It was understandable. They viewed the piece of glass and plastic and metal as her face because to them, it was hers. He was looking past it. She knew this easily. He was looking into his eyes.

Another missile blast landed close by. He glanced back, and turned to look at her again.

"No protesting."

Before she could say another word, he grabbed her and threw her over his shoulder. He ran.

Oh god it hurt. No armor. Gone. So close. Not going to make it.

-_Remember Miranda. Remember what you have to do_-

23 sprinted full speed. The armature shot, which impacted to his left. Geth snipers took aim, hoping to hit the running soldier. Tali shot her pistol from his back, providing what cover she could.

The pain was intense. He could feel the water leaving his arms. The sun wasn't helping his plight either.

He was right behind Garrus and Shepard. They all jumped into the shuttle as it shut. The Kodiak lifted off and accelerated rapidly. As they climbed into the atmosphere, 23 realized he was still holding her on his shoulder. He gently lowered Tali onto the ground, while a quarian medic started to fix the wound in her leg.

She turned to him, eyes glowing brilliantly. "I never caught your name."

He turned, armor gone, ice nonexistent in front of his mask. His voice came through loud and clear.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Tali'Zorah. I'm 23."

She nodded, and stared at him. He turned back to talk to Garrus, both of them laughing about some Geth joke the vigilante had heard.

It was only then did she realize she was blushing.

* * *

_Aw snap. Four chapters in four days. Can i get a WHAZZUP!_


	6. Author's note

_Hey!_

_It's been a crazy few days, and I know I planned on writing a chapter a day, but that's a little harder than I thought. Mostly it's been me getting home from school, finishing work, then spending four hours typing up a quick chapter. _

_I'll let you know this IS NOT a cancellation, but I am going to slow the amount of new material to either every other day, or once every three days. Probably the former, since I know how annoyed I get when a story doesn't update frequently. The reasons for the new schedule are:_

_I want to be able to eat. Dealing with school and then immediately getting home to write for six hours kinda sucks._

_I still need to finish everything. Regardless of what you guys might think, I have NOT mapped out the entire story yet. I do have a leading point when I end a chapter, but i like to keep my options open._

_I worry that my speed writing makes me sloppy with my writing. Now that I have two days, I can review the new additions much quicker AND fix those crappy your/you're mistakes. (I hate grammar…..I hate it so much.) Also, longer chapters, so WHOO!_

_I'm trying to use more time to turn Miranda into an even BIGGER bitch._

_No, I'm just kidding. I'm pretty sure the "Mirandamancers" would shoot me._

_Anyone worrying that 23 is invincible, relax. He is not, as revealed in the next chapter. (spoilers?) _

_Now I'm going to answer a few questions, and respond to a few reviews._

_Redskin: I have never heard of anything or anyone with a name like Glacius._

…_.Yeah. _

_Burial: (Cracks knuckles) Ok. That paragraph thing really stuck to me. In fact, I'm going to do that from now on. I knew something was bothering me with the dialogue, but I never really figured it out. Switching tenses: I was aware of that. Now that I have more time to fix it, I will. Character development: Miranda IS evil. I'm thinking of doing a little back segment on her to make it more tragic than anything else. Also, I was planning to do something with her sister. 23 is pretty up in the air, but as I said before. He isn't invincible. Thanks for all the great advice!_

_Herpderp:…..*sigh*. Everyone, please. A moment of silence for Herpderp and his rather unconventional method of "Gouging his eyes out." You may be wondering why he didn't just skip over the story. It is something we will all question, every time we see him on the street, blindly running into stop signs._

_Best TSCCwriterever: I'm really sorry. I was planning on writing some really witty something-or-other, but I just can't take you seriously with a name like that._

_Everyone else: You all rock. Even all you "Mirandamancers" out there. I actually just got a story idea from hearing that. Who knows, at the end of this story (Way way off into the 2012 future, since ME3 comes out in the fall) I might write up a little spoof._

_Anyways, I'm actually going to go start the next chapter now. I'll work into the night, but I probably won't upload it till midday, since I'm meeting some lovely ladies for sushi tomorrow. Cheers!_


	7. Armor Comes in Many Forms

_Just some relaxed dialogue. I'm not quite sure where to take the story next, but it will definitely feature some Tali/23 talking. I was thinking i would write a relationship chapter. Not just with 23, but also advancing other romance stories in the plot. Hope you guys like it. Sorry it took so long to upload, today was hectic. Full of good sushi and crazy dogs. (Don't ask) Have fun reading!_

Armor comes in Many Forms

The shuttle ride was almost over. They had cleared the atmosphere in minutes, and were on their way to the Normandy. The quarian crew that had escaped in the Kodiak were going to be sent over to their own ship when the specialists were dropped off. Shepard also hoped to send some supplies with them. She almost felt the need to aid anyone who needed it.

And the quarians needed all the help they could.

Garrus and 23 had finished their joking, and both were standing next to each other silently, the former scraping some dirt off his sniper rifle. 23 looked tired, armor gone. His basic clothing were the only things offering protection. Currently, his head was in his hands, headache apparent. The cramped shuttle was hectic, quarian soldiers admiring the benign superior accents that so casually adorned the shuttle. Along the sides of the crowd, Tali stood, holding a safety rope dangling from above. She glanced over at Shepard, who was casually talking to Reegar about fights or something of that caliber. Tali glanced back at Garrus and 23, questioning the friendship. Apparently when 23 was released, he had attacked the old turian. When questioned about it, Garrus told her that 23 had come down to the gun batteries on his own accord, apologizing for taking him hostage.

The two had become fast friends, talking of guns and previous kills that they had marked as impressive. Originally Garrus had considered 23 inadequate with firearms, but that was the case. 23 pointed out that while he didn't enjoy using them, he could, and would probably reach a point when he would need to.

At the moment, Tali wasn't particularly concerned with that. 23 had proven his ability to fight. Right now she was debating whether or not to go over and thank him, something she had previously forgotten to do. She mentally kicked herself for such neglect. The shuttle was almost at the Normandy. She had to do this. It was the polite thing to do.

She crossed the crowded shuttle to 23, who was still nursing his head. He looked up, eyes betraying no emotion. She didn't know what to say. Was he angry? Sad? What was his neutral expression? She had no previous basis. Suddenly, she viewed an eyebrow raising. It hit her like a ton of bricks. She was just standing there, staring at him. She spoke, out of embarrassment if nothing else.

"Um…hello. H-how are you?"

23 turned, eyebrow still slightly raised, his hand resting on the side of his head.

"I've….been better. You?"

"I'm fine. I…." She figured she should lead up to a thank you. She was going to be on the ship for a while, and she wanted to leave a good impression. She would get to the thank you.

"I just wanted to say how amazing that was. I mean, you destroyed those Geth! I've never seen anything like it!"

23 let out a quiet chuckle. Tali just cocked her head to the side.

"What's so funny?"

23 looked down, his eyes meeting hers. The intensity behind those orbs was almost tangible. –Keelah-

he spoke, eyes focused softly.

"Nothing. You just sound…awed."

She crossed her arms.

"Odd?" She spoke with an almost clipped manner. 23's eyes widened, fearing she thought he had insulted her.

"No, not odd, as in strange, but rather as in astonished." She stared at him. He was starting to talk a little faster. "I mean, you didn't sound…I dunno, childish? Fuck, I mean, you just…" He just stood there. Tali was waiting for it.

It didn't come.

"Sorry. My head is hurting, and I sound incredibly mean or stupid." Tali smiled. She didn't think he was trying to be so mean. Just like she wasn't trying to always be shy. Just one of those things.

"It's alright. I just wanted to come over here to than—" She didn't finish.

23 dropped, falling like a rock, backwards. Garrus turned, eyes surprised. He caught the soldier, and noticed he was shaking violently.

"Shepard! We need some help over here!"

Alicia came running over. While the quarian soldiers moved to the side to offer room, Garrus laid 23 on the floor, still shaking. Tali tried to do something, anything. She check his pulse.

He had none.

Garrus was stunned. Just minutes ago, 23 was fine. He had a headache, but most people would normally have small pains after a battle. Shepard arrived, doing anything she could. She turned, yelling to the front cabin.

"Pilot, how far are we from the Normandy?"

we just crossed the threshold, Commander!"

Shepard turned to 23. Without warning, his eyes shot open. They searched the Kodiak, resting on Alicia. He spoke in a pained tone.

"Shepard…T-told you. M-m-metaphor, cabin. Box. Re-remember?"

Alicia thought back to when 23 had come up to her cabin, describing his abilities."

"I remember. What's happening? Why don't you have a pulse?"

23 laughed. It was cut short by his gasps of pain, however. "Dying. Don't worry. Usually happens. Dropped box. H-have to pick it up again…" He grabbed Shepard's arm tightly, making a point.

"Out of commission f-for a while. Unprotected. Mir-Miranda will kill me. Shepard."

His shaking stops, his eyes focus intensely on Alicia.

"No-no armor. Gone. Comes back after d-deliquesces. Explain later. D-don't let her near me." His voice now deathly low, he leans into Shepard's ear.

"Please"

He drops.

Everyone in the shuttle stands, unsure of what to do. Shepard speaks up.

"Attention, our crewmember is ill. We need help transporting him to a…."

She stops, and turns to glance at 23.

"A secure area."

They all nod, and the door to the shuttle opens. They exit, various quarian crewmen carrying 23 gently. They all had come to respect the frozen soldier. After all, it was his appearance that had saved them all. Tali lead the way, hoping to get 23 up to the med bay. What she saw next was rather unpleasant, however.

In front of her and Garrus, stood four Normandy crewmen with rifles. In the center, Miranda stood. She walked forward briskly. Shepard frowned and walked to meet her. She spoke first.

"Miranda, what the hell is this?"

Miranda smiled, and ordered the four soldiers to stand behind her.

"I brought some backup in case the soldiers got a little rowdy."

Tali stared, disgust building behind her mask. This was the infamous woman who had turned 23 into what he was. The Quarians holding 23 looked at one another, small amounts of anger slipping into their posture. They were Migrant Fleet Marines, not small rambunctious children. The idea they needed to be watched was a slap in the face. Miranda continued.

"I heard what happened to 23 on the shuttle."

Shepard turned, looking back at the fallen soldier. 'Do you know what's wrong with him?"

Miranda smirked. "Yes. When we modified 23, we realized that we couldn't make him invincible, just in case he went after humans who lived in the colonies. What he is currently experiencing is a severe energy lack."

Shepard stared. Miranda sighed and continued.

"You see, 23 was special. All previous genetic manipulation was unsuccessful. What happened was the soldiers we used would turn powerful, but drain of energy quickly. Instead of simply draining their powers, the genetic manipulation would then allow for them to use their own bodies to channel the energy flow. This killed them, however. Their makeup couldn't regenerate the energy to control water. It didn't matter if they weren't doing anything, the problem was the ability to control it. They couldn't turn off what we gave them, and the need for energy to run their system drained the water. When it did this, they started to use their own physical energy. All previous test subjects died. When we found 23 though, we got luckier than we could have ever hoped for."

She walked around 23, surveying him with a rather unsettling look.

"23 somehow contains genetic traits that were lost hundreds of years ago. Those traits allow him to end the water control ability when his energy is drained. Instead of being consumed by his ability, he can shut it off, like a emergency water valve. When he does start to tire out, he can simply recharge his energy by condensing more water. When he reaches zero however, he cannot do this consciously. He is in a hibernation period, until he has gathered enough water to start his system back up again. Usually he would regenerate with armor on, so no harm could come to him while he slept. He didn't have any energy left to protect himself this time."

She smiles, and turns back to Shepard.

"I'll alert Cerberus to send a shuttle. They'll happily pick him up. We can start up the project again, now that we have our experiment."

Garrus's grip on his gun had tightened. This woman, was evil. His friend wasn't even ten minutes asleep and here she was, planning on sending him back to the place of his nightmares to continue working on a project that would end in millions of deaths. If Shepard didn't stop her, he'd shoot her himself.

Tali was ready to jump at this woman. She knew that there could be more to the story. Multiple opinions, different views, maybe Miranda understood something she didn't.

It didn't matter.

However, Shepard spoke first. She collected her thoughts, and gave Miranda the same look most people associate with looking at a war criminal. She spoke.

"He isn't leaving this ship. He saved Tali, he saved the Quarians, hell, he might have even saved us. You aren't taking him. Do you understand that?"

Miranda stared. No words were used, only looks. Finally:

"Fine. Have it your way."

Miranda pulled out her pistol, aiming at 23's head.

"I should have done this a long time ago. Your right Shepard, he's too dangerous."

Tali should have thought first. Should have known what type of woman Miranda was. Honestly, she didn't care. This woman was about to shoot the man who had single-handedly saved her life. She was NOT going to let him die. She steps in front of Miranda's already loaded gun, separating her and 23 from each other. Miranda's eyes widen, but she only activates the laser sight.

"Get out of my way Quarian. He doesn't deserve to live."

Tali almost explodes with anger.

"Put that gun down. He has just as much right to live as anyone here! More than you at the very least."

The other Quarians softly put 23 down and pulled out various weapons. Tali still had her set on the shuttle, whereas the marines had their full set. Various guns were aimed at Miranda's head, the sound of heat coils firing up filling the hangar.

Miranda turns, patiently waiting for her support. Nothing happens.

"Dammit, if you four don't get your guns out and cover these soldiers, I'll find someone who will."

The four crewmen resentfully pulled out their weapons, aiming at the quarians just below the leg. All four were horrified that Miranda had planned to kill 23. They were good friends of the guy.

Hadley, who was standing on the end of the group spoke up in a monotone voice.

"Oh no. Please. Don't shoot her. We will have to retaliate by missing your armored feet." Miranda turned, eyes wide. Did he actually just say that?

The Quarian marines stared, a few quietly chuckling. They turned back to Miranda, guns loaded to their extent.

Garrus was howling, despite the current situation. Oh gods, he was going to buy Hadley a drink later. That was perfect. Garrus tagged this memory under "Absolutely Hilarious" in his mind.

Tali was too busy trying to cover 23 as much as possible to laugh. Miranda turned back, anger apparent. Obviously she would not be getting much support from the four "security" soldiers she brought down, as they were busy laughing their armored asses off.

Shepard was split. She couldn't decide to shoot Miranda, or just punch her. What caught her peripheral vision however, allowed her to relax. The situation would be taken care of.

"Now Ms. Zorah, are you going to move, or do I have to kill two recruits today?" Before Tali could respond, the loud shouting of an apparently angry female was heard.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?"

Everyone turned to see a bald woman casually walking up to Miranda. She turned, eyes wide. "Jack, I don't see how this concerns you in the sligh—"

WHACK!

Miranda fell. Blood pouring out of a newly formed gash on her nose. Jack had taken the renegade option for the situation, which involved pistol whipping the target. Those that previously experienced it, have claimed it hurt.

A lot.

Tali turned, eyes wide. Jack casually regarded her. "Good job. That fucking bitch tries to mess with the snowman, I might have to do his job for him." She held out her hand. "Jack."

Tali took the hand, which shook roughly.

"Tali'Zorah."

Jack turned, eyeing Miranda. Once she was sure the operative was unconscious, she turned, looking hard at the quarian in front of her.

"What the hell did he do that has you jumping in front of guns for him? You guys fuck once?"

Tali felt as though her face had caught fire. She could hear Garrus beating his fist on the ground off to her left, she even say Shepard smirking a few feet away, and she was even more sure that the quarians behind her were wondering just what had possessed Their fearless Quarian researcher to protect the man lying unconscious.

"He saved my life. I owed him."

Shepard noticed that Tali's voice came through heavily accented.

-_Funny. She only talks like that when she's embarrassed_-

Shepard remembered this from the original Normandy, when during a game of Skyllian five, Wrex started to bring up old quarian mating rituals he had heard of during his travels. Tali had been emotionally shut down, a mixture of curiosity and revulsion eating away at her. She eventually did ask if she could take notes, which merited a monstrous laugh from the giant krogan.

However, now she was doing it while defending her actions. She obviously had invested some amount of emotion into the move. Jack didn't notice, however.

"Whatever. Let's move him somewhere safe."

Tali nodded, turning to Shepard.

"I'm going with her. I haven't had the chance to thank him for what he did."

Alicia nodded, smiling at the same time. Tali couldn't tell what had Shepard and Garrus so giggly. The turian in question picked himself off the floor.

"I'll fly the marines over to their ship."

As he finished, he walked over to Shepard and started discussing what supplies to send. For Tali, this was goodbye to her fellow quarians for now. She said her goodbyes, and after receiving many a

"Good luck!", she turned to Jack, who was quietly standing next to 23. Tali spoke to the woman.

"Now, where are we taking him?"

Jack grinned, slumped down and picked up 23's torso. Tali helped with the legs as they carried him over to the elevator. They fit inside, and Jack spoke.

"There's a thief on the third deck. From what I can tell, you two will get along fine. She's fucking annoying, but useful."

Tali nodded silently. How strange her day went. This morning she woke up, did her research, hid in the observatory, almost died, and then saved.

-_Keelah, not just once, either_-

Tali was curious about something, though. She turned.

"Why are you helping him?I've heard about you. You're not usually one to care for people."

Jack turned, anger on her face. Tali was worried that she had said something offensive, when the woman opposite her started talking.

"He…helped me with some things."

* * *

-The Normandy, in transit to Haestrom-

Quiet, dull and dark.

Home.

Jack relaxed, gun in hand, just in case anything happened. She sat quietly, thinking. So much fucked up shit. Somehow she always went back to Teltin. It was the only thing she really knew, outside of killing. Even then the two things were linked. Fuck, she was messed up. God, she wouldn't even know. She didn't have anything to compare to. Maybe she should just go apeshit and kill every last fucker on the ship.

No. Shepard helped her. Not the right thing to do.

Wait…She could hear something. Footsteps. Her gun comes out, and she points towards the noise. 23 appears out of the dark, eyes glistening in the low light.

"Why the fuck would anyone want to sleep down here?"

Jack views him, and slowly lowers the gun. He might be a threat, but then again, he's been through similar shit.

-_Still don't trust the bitch_-

"What the hell do you want? Get out before I snap you in half, popsicle."

23 laughed. He sat opposite to Jack. A look of pure rage passed on her face.

"I said GET THE FUCK OUT."

23 just leans forward, eyes waiting expectantly. Jack pulls the gun on him.

"You have one more second before I shoot you and pull what's left apart with my bare hands!" 23 spoke.

"Put the gun down. Relax. I just wanted to talk to a fellow screw-up."

Jack stands, ready. A few seconds pass. Why didn't she shoot him? He was fucking asking for it.

–_screw it. I can always kill him later_-

She sits, gun still in hand. "If you wanna fuck with me, go for it. One more reason to blow you out of the side of a ship."

23 cocked his head sideways. "You realize we're practically family right?"

"Call me whatever you want, but we aren't family."

23 leans back slightly. "We've been through the worst of the worst. The only difference between us is that I trust people. You don't."

Jack laughed, cold and hard. "Damn straight. That's the reason you're going to be dead a hell of a lot sooner than me."

23 chuckled. "Jack, do you have a purpose? Why do you do what you do?"

Jack would be lying if she said the question didn't throw her off. "My purpose is to survive. I do what I want because I fucking can." She turned, trying to look like she was ignoring him. 23 didn't care.

"I say that, because your almost the exact same way I was when I got out of the Cerberus ship. Reckless, impulsive." He raises his eyebrow.

"…Crazy"

She turned. "Who the fuck are you calling crazy?" 23 pointed at her. Before she could speak, yell, whatever, he stood.

"Jack, the only difference between you and me, is that I found a few people who helped me step away from all of that. I know you don't trust anyone. Ever. But honestly, your not helping yourself by doing that. The more you push away contact, the harder it is to get it back. There isn't a real reason to life if you can't feel anything anymore."

Jack was pissed. She was going to FUCK THIS CLOWN UP. No one talked to her like that.

But, she didn't. "Shut the fuck up. Get out."

Her voice cracks. In just minutes, she had gone from cool and calm to emotionally confused. Not many people lived when she was in this state. 23 started to walk away. He turned back to face her.

"You can trust me Jack. I know you probably won't, but if it helps, I trust you. Always."

He narrows his eyes at her.

"Now. You could throw that away, forget I said it, or you could believe me, and start to regain your humanity."

He started to walk away. He was almost gone before his voice rang, just as clear as before.

"When you loose yours, they win. You tell me who's stronger then."

Jack sat there in the light, thinking.

Fuck.

* * *

She turned, looking at Tali. "Like I said. He helped with some shit. Now. Lets get the fucking popsicle over to her."

They picked him up again, this time carrying him to Kasumi Goto's room. The door opened without a problem, showing a tiny Japanese girl sitting on a couch. She looks up from her book.

"What is going on?"

Jack looks at her, then at the bed. She nods to it, causing her and Tali to move over to it, and drop 23 into the center. He lays undisturbed, almost as if he was quietly sleeping. Tali turns to Kasumi.

"He was injured. Miranda wants to kill him, so we need this area to watch him. I hope that's ok?" Kasumi nods, and then does something rather unexpected.

She tackle hugs Tali.

The quarian goes down from the sudden weight addition of a small Japanese thief.

"Thank God! I thought I would be stuck talking to Kelly the entire mission!" Kasumi climbs off her dazed quarian friend. "Normally it wouldn't be so bad, but she gets very gossipy. Not a problem, but there are times when I just like to talk." Tali nodded, unsure if speaking was a good idea. Jack just stares.

-_Fucking weirdo_-

The three women sit, and start to share introductions. Jack watches the door. Meanwhile, 23 sleeps quietly.

Healing.

* * *

_invincible? I think not. if my explanation didn't make sense, TELL ME. I will include a review of it in the next chapter. Night!_


	8. Awakening

_Ohmygodshootmenow. I swear, I thought this chapter would never end. For some reason, I felt drained writing this. Oh well. Things are getting interesting. I'll answer a few questions, but first, a warning: Sometime in the next few chapters, I'll be completing the 23 backstory, filing in what happened to him on the Rebirth that makes him want Miranda dead so badly. I'm not going to lie, it will be pretty graphic. I would not recommend reading it if you get easily offended. Please, don't think any less of me...(sadface)_

_Q/A!_

_Wejx-your right on the money._

_Reventalon-I aim to please_

_Yami- :D_

_Cicero- Every time i use those blades in the game, I always start singing "Imma start a fight"_

_Hawk- He is a badass. Thanks._

_ENJOY THE AWKWARD YELLING SCENE! (followed by-)_

Awakening.

Miranda woke in the hangar, the bright lights above her shining brightly. She groaned and sat up. Immediately she felt something strange on her face, and brought her hand to it.

Blood. She traced the gentle line of dried fluid up to a small cut along the middle of her nose. She sat, confused. Then it came back to her. Jack walking up, her trying to explain. Jack then whipping her in the face. Something about 23.

-_23_-

She climbed to her feet. She was going to find that miserable excuse for a human and blow his frozen brains across the wall. She wouldn't get another opportunity so easily. As she stood, her balance was disrupted. She must have had a concussion, or something of the sort. She was planning on heading off into the Normandy, searching for her lost project when a small electronic beep sounded.

She looked towards her wrist, noting the location of the sound. She opened her omni-tool. Another groan escaped her lips. It was a message from Shepard. She opened it.

**+Miranda, when you wake up you are ordered to come talk to me. If you so much as step onto a deck other than 1 and 5, I'll have Jack blow you out of the airlock. I've asked EDI to take away your communication privileges in the meantime.+**

Miranda was ready to kill someone. Preferably 23.

–_She has no bloody idea about him_-

She sighed and walked to the elevator. As she stepped into the cramped room, she smashed the deck 1 button. The lift began to rise.

Finally, the elevator arrives. The door to the loft opens, revealing a silent Shepard, sitting at her workstation. The sudden whoosh of air alerts her, as she turns, gun in hand. Miranda raises her arms, indicating her lack of a weapon. Shepard stands, and starts talking.

"I want the full story. What the fuck happened on the Rebirth, the purpose of the program, who was in charge, and everything in between. I've already hacked Cerberus records thanks to Liara, who, regardless of work load, is always happy to help out a…"

She smirks. "I think the term would be former fuck buddy."

Shepard directs Miranda over to the couch, where she sits. Shepard stands, gun still aimed at her head. Miranda doesn't relax, instead focusing on the gun.

"You're going to shoot me, Commander?"

Shepard shook her head.

"If you keep anything out of the explanation, I'll deal with you the same way I deal with the Geth."

"Why don't you just go ask the Illusive Man?"

Shepard laughed. "You honestly think I would get a straight answer from him?"

Miranda sighed, and turned her body to face Shepard. "Alright. The whole story."

Shepard sat opposite, gun still aimed at Miranda's chest.

She began. "The purpose of the Cryonic Cell which I was project leader of, was to genetically modify a human, or humans to be able to control all forms of H2O. A very strange assignment at first, but it dawned on all of us. Life cannot be created without water. You control water, you almost control all life. We were an active cell, however. Meaning that we were designed for use against all threats."

Shepard stared, eyes hard.

Miranda continued. "More specifically, alien threats. Our final result was planned to be released on an alien homeplanet, either Thessia, Palaven. I opted to drop him on a shuttle and fly him into a ship on the Migrant Fleet."

**CHINK**

Shepard's pistol loaded another shot into the barrel. Miranda started to get nervous. Regardless, she continued. "We had unlimited funding. The possibility of creating elemental super soldiers was inconceivable. Humanity would dominate, allowing for a rise to complete galactic dominance. We knew the risks, however. All of our cell's activity was limited to a giant freighter, the SSV Rebirth. We couldn't be tracked. State of the art cloaking systems. We were also protected by a small fleet of ships, always ten minutes away. We had found a small unused system. No habitable planets, well charted out, empty. Anyone who stumbled upon us was dealt with immediately. The destruction was blamed on pirates, so as not to arouse suspicion. Everything was on our side. We should have been able to accomplish anything."

Miranda stops, staring at Shepard. Alicia just keeps watching, waiting for more. Lawson rubs her eyes. She notices that the small cut is there. She points to it, expecting some sort of reprieve for the injury. All that meets her is a cold stare. She decides to continue.

"We couldn't. It was impossible. Our present genetic code doesn't allow for such casual disregard of the human genetic condition. When we found 23, we got more than we could've ever hoped for." Shepard stopped her here.

"Where did 23 come from?"

Miranda shook her head. "I don't know. No one does, except him. We were never able to get it off of him. We just found him after he tried to steal a credit chit off one off one of our recruiters. We tested him, and figured we got lucky. His genetic code allowed for the proper manipulation we desired. However, he…Chose not to cooperate. We modified him regardless. Afterwards, we needed a soldier who would follow orders. We used every torture method in the book. We even came up with some. Remember when he said we had killed him? That was true. Our scientists figured that if we could take the soul out of the body, we could simply reprogram him. However, you start to realize how hard it is to kill the human spirit. We tried pain, seduction, psychological torment, all of it."

Shepard was ready to shoot her. This woman was admitting to cold blooded…something. Alicia couldn't come up with a word for it. Terror? Torture? Murder? None of it fit. It would be an unnamed crime, one that was above almost all else. Shepard had talked to some horrible people, even going so far as having a discussion with a prisoner on the Pugatory. But this…Miranda wasn't even saddened. Her voice started out as regretful, but as she described the methods they used. It became, almost pleased. Her frown replaced with a slight smirk. This bothered Shepard to no end. Miranda didn't care what happened, so long as she got results. This was not the type of person Alicia normally associated herself with.

"We didn't get a real response until we brought the Quarian in." Shepard stopped, breathing slowed. No way. What happened. Was this the girl that 23 had been so determined to avenge?

Miranda continued. "Originally we brought in 5 girls. Two asari, one turian, and two Quarians. We made sure they were around his age, to insure his emotional connection to them. We lined them up, and asked him to join us. Naturally he refused. We shot the first asari in the head. This continued unt—"

Shepard had had it. This woman wasn't going to be allowed to talk about killing so nonchalantly. Not in front of her. She had Miranda by the throat, gun at her temple. Shepard spoke, eyes blazing with hate.

"Tell me why I shouldn't just kill you now. Tell me why." Her voice lowered.

"Give me a fucking reason."

Miranda gasped, eyes searching for anything to help her. Finally she spoke.

"He…wouldn't HELP!" Shepard let go, gun aimed between Miranda's eyes, urging her to continue. Miranda gasped, and collected her thoughts. She had to tell Shepard the truth. Maybe she would understand.

"When my father created me, he left out a few important pieces." Her tone was sorrowful. This was the first time Shepard heard true pain in her voice. Miranda turned away, and continued her tale.

"I'm sterile, Shepard. I can't have children. I've tried, God, I've tried. The drugs, the injections, the sperm donors. Cerberus said they could help. When I came to them, running from my father, I asked for protection, and the possibility of a child. Do you know what I would do for that opportunity? Who I would kill for that? Up until the Cryonics project, I had no hope. After we turned 23 into what he is, we found out some information."

Miranda turned, eyes slightly red. Shepard couldn't help but feel some sadness for her. That sadness however, was drowned out by the building anger towards her, however.

"23 can cure diseases. His dominion over water molecules allows him to form certain chemical bonds, giving him small healing abilities." Miranda stepped forward. "Shepard, he could cure me!" She turns, and slams her fists against the wall. Shepard just stands, gun still trained on her.

Miranda collects herself, and continues.

"When I found this out, I was ready to give up. The program was going nowhere. We were going to terminate 23 if our next few tests didn't work. I figured that since the program was dead, I might as well try… I went down, and tried to talk to 23. He was the only one who could generate the cure. We couldn't force him. I….I told him he would be released if he helped." Shepard stared. Finally, she asked.

"You wouldn't have released him. Would you."

Miranda didn't say anything. She just looked back, eyes blank. "We did what we—"

"WOULD YOU HAVE RELEASED HIM"

The room is deathly silent.

"No. I would have shot him myself."

Alicia was going to kill her. She had to. This woman would ruin the mission. She would destroy morale. She would attempt to kill anyone who didn't fit her needs. Shepard brought the gun up. Then it dawned on her.

-_I can't do it. It's not my burden to bear_-

Shepard remembered back to the Rebirth, when 23 had originally approached her with his condition. When she found out who it was, Alicia couldn't begin to understand what to do. Now it was more than apparent.

-_Even if 23 wasn't willing to, I still couldn't. The Illusive Man would cut communications. We need his intel_-

It bothered Shepard, but it was necessary.

-_we need her_-

"Get the hell out of my cabin. If you go anywhere near 23, he has instant rights to kill you. You threaten a squadmember, I kill you myself." Miranda nodded. She was thankful that she would leave the room alive. Shepard wasn't finished, however.

"I'm demoting you. As of now, I'm putting Garrus as the XO."

Miranda stopped, eyes wide. She opened her mouth. Shepard raised her gun.

"You have something to say?"

Miranda stared at Shepard. So many things she could say. This wasn't fair in the slightest. SHE had rebuilt Alicia. SHE had spent another two years of her life for Cerberus. SHE was the victim.

Instead, she shook her head, and left. The door locked with a loud clunk.

* * *

"So. What about that Kal'Reegar guy? He seems to like you."

"R-Reegar? No, he's just a friend. We've known each other since we were children."

"What about Garrus then? Handsome Turian, and your DNA types match!"

"Oh Keelah. Garrus? No, not really. He and Shepard have always had that…Spark? I don't know. Maybe I'm not the relationship type. Guys haven't really ever shown an interest. I mean, really. I'm a Quarian. It wouldn't work."

Kasumi wasn't going to give up yet. Tali was close to breaking. "Oh Come ON! There has to be some boy your interested in. Did you see any crewmen who looked attractive? That Hadley—"

Tali was close to stuttering. The woman in front of her NEVER ceased. If this was bad, she wondered what Chambers was like. Tali figured she had better change the subject away from her. "S-so have you been looking around? I mean, well. Obviously you have. I just meant like, actually looking for a guy to talk to. I…I'm sorry. I'm not used to talking about this kind of stuff." Tali's hands were interlocked, gently dancing with each other. It was visible that she was unused to such raw gossip. Kasumi however, decided to play along.

"Well, as a matter of fact, before we left for Haestrom, I walked up to the Armory and spotted Jacob. Mmmm, he is certainly a prize. I wouldn't mind getting him alone. He would certainly be interesting to talk to. But that's not important now. I can tell when a girl's interested in someone. Who is it?"

Tali gave up. She figured she should just end this now. "Kasumi, I have a better chance of it raining on the Citadel than finding love on this ship. Please, lets talk about something less difficult." Kasumi smiled beneath her hood. Funny, it was almost as if—

The door opened, and both girls had their weapons trained on the person entering. A familiar bald headed figure joined them in the room, smirking at the drawn weapons.

"Got some good news. Apparently Shepard got pissed as hell at the cheerleader. Took her off her pedestal. Scar-face over in the batteries is XO now." Jack flopped on the couch opposite the two girls, tapping her hand on the back of the leather furnishing. Tali was thrilled, to say the least. She heard about what happened with Garrus on Omega. Not a very pleasant tale, but it was working out for him. Slowly.

Jack turned, eyeing Tali.

"Has he woken up yet? It's been fucking two hours."

Tali shook her head. The amount of time passed had surprised her. The three of them had just talked for a while, waiting. They discussed who they were, and how they knew Shepard. Tali felt comfortable around them. Jack was scary, but that was the only real thing that bothered her. Kasumi felt like a sister, similar to Shepard. However, when Kasumi wanted to talk boys, she got what she wanted, no matter what the cost.

A LOT like Shepard.

Tali stood. "I'll check on him."

Kasumi stopped her. "Wait. Are any of you just as curious as I am?"

They both stopped, staring at the Japanese thief. The reply came from the two of them at the same time.

"What?"

Kasumi stood, and slowly made her way over to 23. "I mean, aren't you two wondering what he looks like? No one's seen his face yet. Why not take a peek?" Tali stood, numb. In Quarian society, doing something of that caliber would ensure a painful death. Since no one owned much, one's personal appearance mattered a lot, especially when you could choose who you wanted to show.

"I…I don't think so. What if he got mad? Keelah. That would not be fun to deal with."

Jack just shrugged. "I helped him. If he gets mad, fine. He can have his hissy-fit. He's not a fucking pansy, though."

Kasumi waited for Tali. Finally, she relented. Fine. I…I just don't want to get him mad at me. He was so nice on the shuttle…"

The three of them crowded around his body, his soft breathing audible through the mask. Kasumi pulled the other two back.

"Alright. We have to do this correctly. We can go one at a time. I doubt we'll fit over that bed if we go at once. Who wants first viewing?" no one raised their hand. Kasumi dealt with it the most mature way she could.

"NOES GOES!"

Both she and Jack poked their noses, while Tali was left bumping her mask.

"Cheating Bosh'tet"

Kasumi just smiled, and the two of them sauntered off to the other corner. Tali meanwhile approached 23's undisturbed body. Slowly, she brought her three fingered hand to his mask. She was nervous, trying to not to pull him out of his peaceful sleep.

-I really hope he isn't mad. Oh Keelah…-

slowly, she worked his mask down over his features. The black material was drawn slowly, and caught on his nose. She didn't look until the cloth lay under his chin. She looked up, unsure of what to expect.

-_oh…oh my…_-

His face was quite…magnificent. His eyes were closed, but everything else was entirely visible. His nose fit his face. Tali couldn't quite describe it. His appearance looked healthy, his cheek bones high. A sharp chin adorned his lower jaw, and a thin upper lip met with a slightly wider lower one. His skin was pulled back, giving his face a rather smooth feature to it, while his scars made it quite surreal. Small cuts were visible along his upper neck, and a lined scar ran diagonally over his left lip.

Tali couldn't think. Everything just slipped away when she looked at him.

-_What's wrong with me? I…he's….but…._-

On the other side of the room, Kasumi laughed. Obviously Tali had given far more away than she planned to. This was going to be fun to watch.

Tali figured that she should let the other girls look.

–_be fair. They've treated you equally_-

That was the lesson hardwired into her brain. But for some reason, a certain part of her didn't want them to see. She just wanted to keep it to herself. It confused her.

-_why? Why does this bother me? I shouldn't care. He's attractive, but…Keelah_-

The thought of Kasumi running her hands over his face flashed into her mind. It bothered her, the image. Without thinking, she let out a small predatory growl. This happened just as she finished putting 23's mask back into place. The growl was unheard by the two girls behind her, but the man below her, was not so lucky. His eye's flickered open, brown irises scanning. He focused on a person shaped object hovering over him. His mind reached one conclusion-

-_Miranda-_

He armored himself within a second. Not a problem given his now recharged state, and lunged upwards, meriting a small squeak of surprise from the resident Quarian above him. His momentum carried him forward, pushing Tali onto the ground, the third time today. He wasn't thinking, wasn't focusing. Just planning to kill the cold hearted bitch right in front of hi—

He stopped.

Purple.

Mask.

Frantic breathing.

23 suddenly became hyperaware of the fact he was on top of a rather terrified Quarian. He looked to his left, and found his blade extended. He retracted it. He looked around, and found himself in Kasumi's quarters. He sat there, curious, then realized he was forgetting something.

Like the Quarian beneath him. He panicked.

"SORRY! Shit…oh shit I'm sorry. I didn't se-well, I did. But I thought it was Miranda and I…dammit. Are you ok?"

Slowly, he helped her up. Tali resumed breathing normally. She was shaking however. It was understandable. One minute she was standing over an unconscious soldier, and the next, he was on top of her with a knife. She looked around.

Jack and Kasumi had run.

–_cowards_-

23 pulled her off the ground, slightly harder than he should have. Tali shot off the ground, and caught herself on his shoulder. She stood, arms on his, staring into his deep brown eyes. 23 was doing the same thing, curiously looking into the two silver orbs behind the mask. They stood like that, until Tali noticed it.

She let go, and stepped back a few feet. 23 stood relaxed. After collecting himself, he began talking. "So what happened? All I remember is the shuttle."

Tali started to talk, hands wringing themselves to pieces. She stared down. Why were they doing that? Wait. Why was she nervous? Oh no, she could feel it. That stutter. That damned nervous stutter of hers. Again, she noticed she was standing there staring at her hands while 23 waited patiently. She spoke, if not a little too fast.

"A-After we got you out of the ship, er… shuttle, Miranda wanted to…to shoot you. I…I guess I stopped her, and then Jack showed up and well, hit her. After that, both me and her….JACK! Not Miranda, carried you up here. We watched you to make sure that woman didn't try anything."

Tali gasped, air coming back to her. 23 stood, eyes wide.

-did she just say that entire thing on one breath? Damn-

23 nodded at her, then walked back to the couch and sat down. He felt like having a little fun at his new shipmates expense. He looked at her, eyebrows cocked.

"So…If you were the one standing over me when I woke up, then maybe you're the one who can tell me who sneaked a peek at my face."

He was smirking, but Tali wasn't concerned with that at the moment. Currently, the Quarian in question was wondering if she could somehow set herself on fire with her mind, in order to escape such a embarrassing situation. Finally, she spoke.

"I….well. um…you were….asleep."

23 nodded, amusement invisible to Tali.

"You….Kasumi said you… didn't show anything to anyone, so she suggested…that I…."

She lowered her head.

"…Take a look…."

23 laughed, hard and loud. The sound startled Tali, who just stood there, nervous. Finally, he spoke. "Relax. It's not a problem, just so long as you don't go telling people what I look like. Deal?" Tali nodded, afraid of further embarrassment through words. 23 leaned back, and pointed at the seat opposite him.

"You know, I don't quite know you all that well. Why don't we talk? I like to get to know the crew."

Tali was curious. "About?"

23 shrugged. "Anything. The Flotilla, you're mission with Saren, you're pilgrimage."

She was shocked. This man knew various things about Quarian culture. She sat, and they talked. Neither Kasumi nor Jack interrupted them, as the two of them were currently hiding in the crew deck. Kasumi just checked her omni-tool. The view was one of her quarters. The two recruits were laughing, and obviously having a good time.

-_I knew it. Sorry Tali, looks like the Citadel is expecting heavy showers_-

* * *

_You think this is romantic? Please. By the end of the next 7 chapters, you'll all be thinking Love, Actually was a horror flick._

_night!_


	9. The Wait

_Sorry for the wait. working all day. family deaths. sorry. have to upload fast. more talking next chapter. ENJOY!_

Shepard sighed, sitting back in her chair. Briefly, she glanced around at her room. Various models and toy ships adorned the case in front of her while to her left sat her former Alliance dog tags. Past the glass case, sat the Prothean Artifact. She glanced at the pulsating green sphere, wondering just what it could do. Curiosity had driven Shepard to keep it, against her better judgment.

"As if the Collectors weren't bad enough." Shepard muttered. Alicia was used to things being difficult. She had always been there to lift the everyday burdens, saving lives, helping those in need, anything she could do to help, she did. But the Reapers… They were something entirely different. At first the Geth had been enough, then Tali had provided them with the Intel, revealing an entirely new goal.

Now she had to deal with 23 and Miranda. Alicia knew that 23 was right, but that didn't make what he had to do any easier. Shepard felt betrayed, as if a friend of hers was lying to her. Maybe Miranda hadn't officially lied, but if felt like it.

She leaned back in the chair, ignoring the slight pain in her back. Only over a day had passed from Haestrom, and her pain was showing up now. She was pissed. Never before did she ever have to deal with that. Cerberus may have brought her back, but they could have done a better job on the completion.

-_But I can't focus on that. The Collectors. Human colonies. That's what's important now._ -

A subtle beep sounded, and Alicia jumped. Her door opened, and she turned, casually waiting for the subject to walk through. A rather large armored Turian came through the door, eyes scanning around for the cabin's owner. Shepard smiled, and slowly relaxed back into her chair. Garrus turned, finding Shepard seated comfortably in her office chair. He nodded slowly.

"I just wanted to make sure you were ok. I heard about Miranda and you having it out."

Shepard raised her eyebrow. Having it out? Lawson was scared shitless when she left.

"Did Miranda say that? Considering how fast she shot out of here, it'd be a surprise not to find her hiding in engineering." Garrus laughed, his mandibles flickering casually. After Shepard had also shared in the joke, he felt more at ease. It might have been his upbringing, but Garrus was always worried how Shepard thought of him.

"I'm not sure she would hide in engineering. Tali might use it as an excuse for shooting practice."

Alicia smiled, green eyes glinting softly in the dim cabin. Her lips pulled back slightly, revealing pretty white teeth. Garrus stood, eyes wide. She was…well, beautiful. The sight stunned him, and he stood dazed. He started to lose himself in those green eyes.

…

….

"Garrus?"

He snapped back to reality. He focused, and found a staring Shepard.

He blinked.

He panicked.

"Er. Shepard. I'm sorry. I just…TIRED. I'm tired. You look tired too. I'll leave if you wa—"

Shepard stood up from the chair and crossed the room. Slowly, she brought her arm up to his. He was staring at her face, eyes wide from anxiety. He stood rigid, like a pole was attached to his back.

Slowly, Shepard brought her head forward. Garrus closed his eyes. Shepard just moved closer. He could feel her breath on his mandible as she spoke.

"It's Alicia, Garrus. To you it's Alicia."

Her lips closed the short distance between them. All Shepard felt was a spark, something amazing pass between the kiss. It was happy, sweet, cute, she couldn't describe it accurately. It was perfect.

She woke up.

Her eyes opened, and she craned her neck to look up. The first thing she noticed was the dull crack of her neck. Oh well, that's what she gets for falling asleep at her desk. She sat up, looking around to a darkened room. Briefly she glanced at the clock on her terminal.

7:12 AM

-_Ugh…Don't wanna do stuff. -_

She stood up, walking over to her dresser. Slowly she got undressed, stripping bare and walking over to her bathroom. The only light came from her illuminated fish bowl, which held an assortment of small creatures. They all stared at her as she crossed the room to the small section.

-_Perverts-_

She stepped into the shower, and started to wash. It dawned on her that she was being hypocritical of the fish, given her previous dream.

-_God, that was a…fuck it. That was a GREAT DREAM! He was so cute. He just stood there waiting for me to say something. If only he came up here in real life. I would pounce him like a cat. Damn, I haven't gotten laid in…FUCKING 2 YEARS! DAMMIT! -_

Shepard sighed. Slowly, she undid her ponytail, letting her chocolate brown hair fall around her shoulders. Regardless of what she told herself, if the opportunity arose, she might not take it.

-_He's…. Different. Besides, he probably isn't interested. Maybe he met a girl on Omega? What if he just wants to be friends? Oh my god, what if he's GAY? Wait. Is homosexuality possible in Turians? What if I ask him, and he gets offended? Damn, I just don't know. -_

Alicia stood in the warm water, letting it relax her. She figured she had about twenty minutes before something bad happened.

-_Things just tend to turn out that way_-

Slowly, she stepped out of the warm water, and started to dry herself off. She turned, and stared at her nude figure in the mirror. She smirked.

-_I have to admit; basic training makes a girl look damn sexy naked._ -

Giggling slightly, she stepped back into the main room, and started to get dressed. Most people wouldn't consider Shepard to be a very good soldier, if one at all. However, what Shepard lacked in raw aggression and military procedure, she made up for in combat ability. Back during N7, a marine commander decided to make an example out of her by having her go through the combat-sim three times in a row.

Not only did Alicia make it all three times, she beat the previous record. No one was making fun of her giggling then.

After her clothes were put on straight, she walked up towards her elevator. As she stepped in, a familiar voice popped on the intercom.

+Commander, the Illusive Man would like to speak to you. He's given me coordinates to another attack. A place called Horizon +

"Thanks Joker. Get us there soon."

+Aye Commander. Should be about two hours+

Shepard stepped off the elevator on the CIC, and walked through the armory to the Comm. room. On her way through, she spotted 23 and Jacob talking in a corner. They were hunched over and muttering something. Alicia turned curious, and approached the two specialists.

"Gentlemen?"

They both turned, Jacob was wearing a grin bigger than a starship, while 23 eyes were almost sparkling with excitement. Jacob spoke.

"Commander, You know how 23 regenerated, right?"

She nodded.

"I'm aware of that. What's got you two so happy?"

23 stepped forward, showing off his new armaments. Two light pistols were strapped to his chest, leading off diagonally. On his legs Shepard found another two weapons, this time in the form of machine pistols. 23 turned around, revealing an Incisor sniper rifle. Shepard's eyes widened as Jacob started laughing maniacally.

-_Dear lord what have these two done?_ -

23 turned back around, and spoke.

"When I weaken myself to the extent of hibernation, I have to slowly rebuild my tolerance back up. I can go to all forms of armor, but it'll be a while before I have the capacity I had when you found me. Jacob suggested I start using weapons, and I have some good news. Jacob?"

He turned to look at his friend, who, wild eyed, started to inform Shepard.

"It's amazing. Because of his armor, he doesn't feel any weight from the weapons. If we don't make him to bulky, he could become a walking tank!"

23 and Jacob high-fived, which merited a sigh of annoyance from Shepard.

-_Men_-

Jacob turned back to 23, who continued.

"Also, since I use ice, my weapons don't heat nearly as much. I can carry twice the number of guns for half the ammo!"

23 and Jacob waited for Shepard to do something. Anything. Jump up and down, start congratulating them, Anything.

She yawned.

"Boys, that's real interesting. Glad you could do it. However, I fail to see how it's the greatest thing ever."

Both men, who were previously soaring on their victories, fell like a rock out of heaven.

They dropped their arms, both turned to each other and merely grunted in approval.

Shepard almost giggled. Their reactions were funny. All it took was a single shot to the ego.

"Well, this was fun. However, I do feel the need to go talk to our"

Air quotes

"Illusive benefactor."

Jacob sighed, and returned to work at his desk. 23 however, stepped forward. Alicia could see the conflict start inside him. Reading him was easy, almost as if he purposefully displayed his emotions through his eyes. Shepard figured she should change the subject away from any mention of Cerberus. Perhaps it was the best way to deal with it. Keep it under wraps, and 23 could rest easy.

"Well, how have you been getting along with the crew?"

23 sighed. He pose shifted to a relaxed stance, and his eyes changed to a contemplative gaze.

"Great. Jacob's never been a problem. Kelly's nice, but…chatty. Joker's fun to talk to, but I think he's a bit scared of me. Understandable, given our first introduction."

Shepard shrugged. "He'll relax with time. I do have to agree with you on Kelly though, she's a great girl, but even I have a hard time keeping up with her amount of gossip. She'll surprise you though, hiding behind that permanent smile exists a rather smart psychologist.

23 nodded, rubbing his neck, he continued. "Grunt and Zaeed are fine. I think I impressed both of them when I chased Miranda. Mordin came and asked if he could "Take some samples" later."

23 raised his eyebrows.

"I don't think I want to know what he meant."

Shepard smiled. "What about Jack? You two would seem like you would get along fairly well."

23 shrugged. "I don't think Jack is a very touchy feely kind of person. If I show her I'm serious about having her back, I think I could help get her out of that hole of hers. I've been there before, and trust me when I say it's unpleasant."

Shepard studied 23's posture. When he was talking about Jack, it almost seemed as if he was defensive. Alicia understood. He and Jack went through something not many others could understand. It was almost as if two siblings had been separated at birth, and found each other as adults. The reactions would be conflicted. Quietly, Shepard hoped that 23 could help Jack.

23 continued. "Garrus is awesome. We spent some time doing target practice, and discussed some kills. Did you know he listens to music when he's in a firefight? His visor is used for a bunch of different things. Kasumi seems really great also. We talked a little about free running techniques."

Shepard put up her hand. "Free running? You do that?"

He laughed. "When I was in Italy, A friend taught me. Before I ended up on the Citadel, I used to do a bit, but I didn't have the location for it."

Alicia frowned. They were starting to talk about his past. Maybe she could shed some light on where he came from. Slowly, she leaned back slightly, and brought up her smile.

"So, I've been curious. Miranda says you showed up on the Citadel, but you didn't have any previous records. Where did you come from?"

She figured that trying to use her looks might make it easier to get it out of him. One thing male soldiers weren't able to use were certain…Assets.

23 didn't pay much attention to that. Rather, he stood, arms crossed quietly gazing down.

"I…really don't know. I don't think I could explain it. Thinking about it just makes it harder to forget. I lost my family, friends, everything. I ended up on the Citadel by either luck or chance. Hell, maybe it was something else. I don't know."

Shepard stopped, and quickly figured she should change the subject. 23 would tell her if he knew. Obviously things were much more complicated than she thought. Thinking back to their previous conversation, she picked up on something.

"So, what about Tali? She seemed very…"

Shepard paused for effect.

"I guess I would say…taken with you. Have you chatted with her yet?"

23 stood, still contemplative. Quietly, he looked up gently at Alicia. He spoke in a relaxed tone, yet Shepard could tell there was something behind his voice. She couldn't tell what it was though.

"Tali…Yeah, she's nice. I enjoyed talking to her. I owe her one. She covered me when Miranda wanted a shot."

Shepard cocked an eyebrow.

"So you JUST enjoyed talking to her? From what I know about her, I would almost assume she was attracted to you."

23 glanced at the ceiling.

"Well, I….um. Look, Shepard. Most of the girls I've had the pleasure of….the girls I've…."

23 looked back at her. Shepard was trying not to laugh out loud, almost shaking.

She almost failed. Twice.

He sighed. –_Fuck it, I'm not going to sugar coat it. Given her past, I don't think I'll offend her. _-

"Urgh… The girls I've slept with, I tend not to get romantically involved. Previous relationships usually end badly. I just….I don't know what exactly it is that I'm looking for. I wouldn't want to ruin it for a girl."

He turned, walking towards the science lab.

"Especially for a girl like Tali."

He walked through the door, the quiet hiss resonating through the air. Shepard stood, smiling.

_-He just needs to get his head screwed on straight. Maybe a few of us do, for that matter._ –

realizing that she was stalling, she quickly entered the Comm. Room. The QEC lowered, creating a smooth platform. She stepped on the pad. The view around her changed, giving her a surrounding of darkness and an aura of red light from the star in front of her. A man sat, glass in hand. He nodded, then spoke.

"Shepard. Glad you could make it."

Alicia leaned back, imitating 23's relaxed gait. Hopefully TIM could answer some of her questions.

"Spare me the introduction. What do you know?"

TIM placed his glass on the chair and stood, his cybernetic eyes giving off a strange light contrast, combined with the sun behind him.

"Horizon, one of our further colonies, went silent. We just got the memo. I've already informed Mr. Moreau. Has Mordin delivered the countermeasures yet?"

Shepard shook her head.

TIM sighed. "Well, let's hope he works well under pressure."

At this time, Shepard spoke up. "Before we go any further, I want to make sure you know about our situation on the Normandy."

TIM stopped. His shifted his appearance, giving the impression that he was weary.

"He killed her, didn't he."

Shepard shook her head once more. "She told me everything. I've removed her from active duty as XO. I've given Garrus second command."

TIM's eyes flared, anger visible.

"Shepard, you had no right. Cerberus is funding you. We deserve to kno—"

Alicia stopped him right there. She was tired of being treated like a child by this man.

"You have a problem with how I do my job, fine. But don't sit there drinking your pissy little fruit drinks and tell me how to run my ship. Miranda tried to kill 23, almost going as far as shooting one of my old friends. As far as I'm concerned, she's ruined any connection to Cerberus. Jacob never showed any support for your radical movements and honestly, I think the crew joined to fight Reapers not aliens. Tell me why I shouldn't just hang up on you now."

Shepard knew why. Intel. Maybe Liara could help somehow, but Cerberus was an entire organization. She couldn't compete with that kind of ability.

Unfortunately, TIM knew this too.

His mechanical eyes flashed, and he spoke. "You need us Shepard. I don't care what you think, or what you do to finish the job. I won't lie. I don't like your methods. Aliens are useful only until they reach their full potential. Then they're dead weight. If you really want to make the vigilante Executive Officer, fine. But if you want our help, I'm kindly asking you to give Miranda communications back with Cerberus."

Shepard thought. It would work. She didn't like Cerberus. That much was apparent from her campaign to destroy them two years ago. But that was a different time. She needed their support to destroy the Collectors. She could deal with Miranda if she needed to.

-_fuck it, what's she going to do, shoot 23 through a communicator? _–

"Fine."

She cut the call, and walked out of the room.

TIM sighed and sat down. It was getting to be an annoyance for him, the constant disruptions from Shepard. He opened a holographic console. A bald man appeared on the platform. He wore black and red armor, while his arms glowed blue. He spoke in a clipped tone.

"Sir?"

TIM spoke quietly. "I'll inform The Raven of the new plans. Be prepared to receive them. How many do we have so far?"

"We have 4. They aren't nearly as strong as the prime, though."

"Are they loyal yet?"

The figure shook his head. "Negative. They're displaying the same amount of will. We are close to cracking one of them though."

TIM sighed. Things were never easy for him. "Fine. Where did the originate from?"

"Like the prime, we don't know. The weakened one is similar to him though. Close genetic traits."

TIM smirked. This could prove interesting. Perhaps they could enhance each other. He shook his head. Way to far into the future to be planning things like that.

"Keep me informed."

With that, the hologram disappeared, letting the entirety of the room fall back into the red light of the star.

Tali stood at her workstation, silently reading the engineering reports. Across the room stood Donnelly and Daniels. Tali smiled behind her mask. Meeting the two engineers had been eventful. The greeting had been switched between Gabriella introducing her to the engine core while Donnelly made subtle passes at her. The thought was funny, but a small part of her was slightly bothered by Donnelly.

-_Can't let it bother me too much. He's nice, even if he has a strange way of showing it. _–

Currently Tali was working on the drive core's heat output. Most would consider it boring, however, Tali was a born engineer. Regardless, she let her mind drift slightly as she filed reports and monitored the numbers. Slowly, she thought back to earlier, when 23 had startled her.

-_Not really his fault. I DID wake him up. He didn't mind but…Keelah. When he jumped up, I thought he was going to…No. He wouldn't have. He's too kind. I don't get how anyone would consider him crazy. Kelly seemed quite concerned with it though… _ -

Earlier, after she and 23 had parted, Tali had gone to talk to some other crewmembers. Before she could do that though, she was cornered by a rather joyful red-haired woman. She later identified herself as Kelly, and they sat down to talk. After she had gone through Tali's psych profile, Chambers seemed rather interested in what she thought of 23.

"He's very kind. We just talked for a little while."

"Oh? What about?"

"N-nothing much. He wanted to know about the hunt for Saren."

Kelly raised her eyebrow.

"I doubt that's the only thing he was interested in."

Tali leaned back, silver eyes wide behind the purple mask.

"w-what do you m-mean?"

Kelly grinned a devious grin.

"I think he's interested in you. 23's been friendly with everyone save Miranda, but you…He talked to you for two hours. In human terms, that means he's either interested, or just really really bored."

Tali sat, thinking. Could he be? No. No, he wouldn't be interested in her. She was a Quarian. There were literally billions of women in the galaxy. There wasn't any physical attraction between them, nothing. Tali wrote Kelly off as being a silly gossip.

Now, while Tali worked on the reports, she found herself thinking back, wondering about what happened that night. She remembered pulling his mask back, revealing his face. She would be lying if she said he wasn't attractive.

He was.

Very attractive.

But…It wouldn't work. Tali didn't think of him that way. He was…Kind. Sweet. Slightly charming. A little awkward. She found herself smiling slightly. She caught herself, and stood, confused. Why was she smiling? She had just listed a description of 23, and found herself smiling. Why? Was it possible she was developing feelings for him?

-_No…He's…I don't know…When he looks at me…He looks at ME. Not the mask._ –

She liked that. He acknowledged her, to an even higher extent than most. Her description of him also helped. She liked those traits. She stopped moving, her hands resting numbly on the console. Tali could feel it brewing inside her.

-_I need a break. I'm almost off shift anyways. I'll go talk to Shepard. Maybe she'll know what to do. Or Kasumi_. –

Tali remembered the previous conversation with the petite thief.

-_On second thought, Shepard._ –

she turned off her console, and walked out the double doors to the elevator. As she waited for it to finish the slow decent, she resumed her thinking. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad. Probably just a small crush. It'll fade soon, and she could focus on the mission.

The elevator opened with a quiet hiss, and she turned to enter. What she found, was a slightly armored man stepping out of it.

23's eyes glinted when he looked at her. He spoke in a polite tone.

"Hey Tali. How are you?"

She froze, her heart beating rapidly.

"23! I'm…fine. I..I was going up…FOOD! Yes. Food. I was hungry."

She nodded, almost to emphasize the point. 23 just turned his head curiously.

"Well, ok. Have fun. I'm going to go chat with Zaeed. He wanted to know about my blades. Bye!"

He turned and walked back off. Tali was left staring at the empty elevator. She glanced down.

Her hands were shaking

-_Keelah_ –


	10. New Horizons

_FIGHTING! YEAH! hope you guys like this chapter. Have some surprises up ahead, so I can't wait._

New Horizons.

The sun slowly rose over the grassy plain, the few trees surrounding the colony swaying gently in the breeze. Kaidan Alenko stood quietly, watching from his window. A few of the colonists who noticed him said he looked like a statue, not moving an inch until the sun finished it's climb. For Kaidan, it was a beautiful sight to wake up to. Normally he didn't care for the aesthetics of a location, instead, he always focused on finishing the job.

-_Just like Shepard._ –

His heart ached, as he remembered that day, two years ago.

He was running, trying to get into the life pod. After dodging flying panels and avoiding hull breaches, he climbed into one. Garrus, him and Tali, along with a few engineers and crewmen were in that specific pod. Only when they were saved by the Ascension, did he learn the news.

Shepard was dead.

The pain he felt on that day knew no comparison. The woman he had grown to care for, with all her silliness and girlish charm had sacrificed herself for a crewmate. He tried not to feel anger towards Joker, but even a small part of him wanted so badly to smack the pilot. Kaidan knew he couldn't blame him for her death, but he wanted to.

The funeral had been a joke. The councilors might have made an appearance, but all they noted was Shepard's bravery and stubbornness. Regardless of the situation, Kaidan smirked. He knew first hand just how "stubborn" Shepard had been with the councilors. Threatening to "rip the head-fringe off of Velarn, and fuck him up the ass with it." Was going a little far, but hey, they got the message that she was pissed.

The reaction was horrifying, now that he thought of it. The councilors almost called security to escort Shepard out of the chamber. In the end, they were the ones who thanked her. Shepard saved all their sorry asses, even if the Turian councilor remained a little tight-lipped about it.

Kaidan soon realized he was going to be late. Since the communication grid was down, the only defense the colony had was the Guardian Lasers. He could've rested easier if they were programmed correctly, but due to targeting errors, they were unsafe to work. He turned, and grabbed his rifle. The door opened, and he stepped out into the early morning sun. He couldn't focus on the past. Regardless of who it was, or how he felt about them.

He had a job to do.

Eventually he reached the turret controls. He started to struggle with the tech. Wiping his brow, he stared up at the Guardian Lasers.

This was going to be a long day.

* * *

23 sat quietly, staring off into the distance. Garrus relaxed across from him, silently cleaning his Viper. Tali sat next to him, glancing up from the table occasionally. Zaeed stood next to the wall behind 23, watching the light glint off of his knives. The unlikely team had gathered, waiting for Shepard to give the order on deployment. Currently she was talking with Mordin about the countermeasures.

The four hadn't spoken for a while, so the atmosphere around them was calm. Garrus glanced at 23, and decided to initiate conversation.

"I like them."

23 glanced up, eyes displaying slight confusion.

"Huh?

Garrus pointed at 23's weapons. "The pistols. I like them. You look like a….I don't actually know. Something lethal."

23 looked down, and plucked a pistol from his chest holster. He rotated the gun, making the metal shine slightly in the light.

"I picked these weapons because of my training. When you learn to become an assassin, you start to realize that speed and agility beat out pure armor all the time."

Garrus looked up, doubt written on his face. "You? Agile? Your more like a walking tank than anything else. I was on Haestrom. You held those Geth back like a well organized squad."

-_Like MY squad use to_ –

23 shook his head, reattaching the weapon. The subtle debate between him and Garrus had drawn attention from Tali and Zaeed. The old mercenary was listening intently, while Tali watched 23 explain. She had planned on going to talk to Shepard about her newfound crush, but the timing wasn't right. It almost bothered her that something so silly as attraction was taking up her attention so easily.

-_I've never dealt with this before. Maybe it's not him. Maybe I'm just starting to look around more._ –

That wasn't it though. Tali had always noticed others, even those that were attractive. But 23 had started something different. She remembered back to Haestrom, when he made sure she was ok. He looked at her. Not the mask. That moment stood out to Tali more than most. It was almost as if the mask didn't exist when he turned to her. She felt free, able to talk about anything with him. After he had woken from his regeneration, that's exactly what they did.

They talked.

Tali hadn't found out much from 23, instead, he focused on her, wanting to hear her stories about Saren and her Pilgrimage. She told him what happened during the chase. How Shepard saved her, the steps they took to find Saren, everything.

Then he started to ask about the Quarian people. Tali slipped into her explanations without a second thought, while he sat quietly, listening attentively. Halfway through, she felt worried that he was just being polite, not showing any true interest. She looked up at him.

"This…You don't really care about this, do you?" Her tone switched to being inquisitive towards the end of her question.

23 leaned forward, and sat up a little straighter.

"I'm sorry, did I look like I was staring off?"

Tali nodded silently.

"I do that sometimes. Don't worry, I'm listening, I just tend to watch the exits to a room when I'm relaxing."

"Oh! I'm sorry. I didn't know. I-I thought you were bored. I figured you were just being polite when you asked about…W-would you like me to continue?"

23 stood up, and held out a hand, offering to help her off the couch. She took it, and stood, afraid that she looked unbalanced.

"I wouldn't normally mind talking a little while longer, but I have to go check in with Jacob. Given my current state, I can't do what I did earlier today as easily, so I'll need weapons. Then I have to go talk with Shepard about what happened, then…" He stopped, and looked back at Tali, who stood there quietly. Her hands were playing with themselves while her head was leaned forward slightly, showing that she was listening intently.

"I'm sorry. You don't want to hear about my schedule."

Tali spoke quickly, which resulted in a small stammer.

"I don't mind. I-I'm just used to people ignoring me. The only time I've ever been worth people's time was on the original Normandy."

23 turned, his voice betrayed a sense of wrongdoing.

"Well, from what I've heard so far, you are worth as much time as anyone on this ship. Certainly more than Joker. That clown couldn't make a joke to save his life."

Tali giggled slightly, smiling behind her mask.

"I always did find that ironic about him. He's very nice once you get to know him."

23 nodded. "I bet he is."

He looked at his omni-tool.

"I'm going to head out. I'll see you around Tali. I hope I didn't scare you too badly earlier."

Tali just lowered her head slightly.

"That was my fault. Sorry."

23's shoulders slumped back.

"Relax Tali. I've woken up to worse things. A Quarian engineer is among the most welcome."

He turned to leave. Tali raised her head, hoping to get in one final thought.

"Your very nice by the way. I never got the chance to thank you for saving me."

He turned, eyes glinting lightly. The entire room seemed warmer as he spoke.

"You won't ever have to."

With that, the door shut with a quiet clunk followed by a hiss. Tali stood in the center, gazing at the door. Slowly, she turned around and stared out the window, viewing the stars going by.

-_What did he mean by that? Sure, he was probably just being- tali. Tali. Tali? TALI_-

Tali looked up from the table, and found the specialists, Shepard included, staring at her.

"What's wrong? You were staring at the table for almost five minutes."

Tali just looked around at each person. Garrus had that stupid Turian smirk on his face while Shepard stood, eyebrow raised. 23 was doing something similar, but leaning back in his chair, arms crossed. Meanwhile Zaeed was gazing at his knife with a bored expression, obviously not interested by the girl across from him.

She turned back to face Shepard.

"N-nothing! Nothing at all. Just thinking. What were you going to say, Shepard?"

Alicia looked at Tali with another confused expression, then turned to address the rest of the table.

"Alright. TIM's sent us information regarding another attack. This time it's a colony by the name of Horizon. It's close to the Terminus System, so it was only a matter of time. I've assembled you four to go with me for this mission."

Shepard looked around at the squad. She had the entire groups attention. Even Zaeed was listening intently.

"I'm not going to lie. This is the first time we've faced the Collectors face to face. Things could get tough, so I need you all on you're A-game. Our first priority is survivors. Let's head out."

The squad nodded, and proceeded to climb out of their chairs. The elevator ride down was uneventful, as the group just squeezed in to spare someone from riding alone. At the entry to the hangar, Mordin stood next to a desk. He started handing out the swarm countermeasures. When he reached 23, he stopped. The Salarian just evaluated 23, looking for a signal indicating what he should do.

"Mordin, don't worry, I don't need it. My armor is thick enough to stop a gun. Also, it blocks out anything they would use to sense my presence."

The scientist nodded sharply, and proceeded to help Garrus attach the slight armor to his back.

They climbed into the Kodiak, and proceeded to strap in. Shepard glanced at Garrus who turned to look at her. His mandibles flared, then twitched, indicating a sign of smiling. Alicia soon found herself grow hot around her neck.

-_Dammit. He looks so sexy with those scars. No, he's looking at you. Look at the ground. AT THE GROUND, SOLDIER._ –

Garrus noticed that Shepard had found a spot on the metal floor that she seemed rather interested in. He leaned back, slight confusion on his face.

-_Is she ok? Is this about Kaidan and her? Damn, I thought nothing happened between them!_ –

Normally, he wasn't bothered by these developments with the Commander. He knew about her and Liara. Her open sexual agenda didn't bother him, but Kaidan was different.

Ever since the first Normandy, Garrus had considered himself levelheaded most of the time. He always kept his cool around women. Even girls. But Shepard could make someone think differently.

Over time, he found himself more and more taken with the feminine officer, even going so far as thinking of asking her to dinner. But at every step, every turn, he always found that biotic Alenko there. Whether it be a shoulder for her to cry on, or a +1 to a party. Hell, even another person to play Skyllian 5. Garrus was sick of the Lieutenant. The thought of him rubbing himself all over Shepard, running up to her on Horizon, holding her.

Touching her.

Kissing her.

23 turned and spoke to the Turian.

"Garrus? You ok? You look like you just downed a fifth of Ryncol."

The Turian in question turned slowly to look at the man sitting next to him. He glanced at his rifle, which he had a death grip on at the moment. He relaxed his hand, turning back sharply to his friend.

"Oh…23. Sorry. Just…I hope we can catch those bastards. What they're doing. It's evil."

23 nodded slowly. He looked across the shuttle at Shepard who glanced up. They locked eyes for a second, which was more than enough time for 23 to read her.

-_Dammit. He knows._ –

23 just leaned back, the same smug appearance visible on his eyes. Shepard sighed, and turned her head. To her left, she noticed Tali sitting, back straight. Alicia frowned. What had she been thinking about? Tali didn't normally space out. Usually she was the one always on alert. Something was bothering her. Being as big sister-ish as she could, Alicia slipped her arm around Tali's shoulders. The Quarian turned, eyes straight and clear.

"What's wrong Tali? You seem distracted."

Tali stopped moving. What could she say here? 23 was right across the shuttle. She couldn't start talking with Shepard about this. It would have to wait until after the mission.

"Oh…N-nothing. Really. Nothing at all. I'll tell you after the mission."

If 23 had been paying attention to Tali's body language, he might have noticed that she was glancing at him every third word. Shepard noticed it immediately.

A grin started to appear.

It got a little wider.

There was no holding back, it was there.

Tali sat, horrified.

-_Oh no..Oh Keelah. She knows. She knows!_-

Shepard just leaned back in her seat, smiling like she just won a shooting contest.

"Well, ok then. I look forward to it."

-_It's about time she found a nice guy. Now I just need to convince myself that I won't screw this thing up with Garrus. Dammit._ –

her mind flashed back to the dilemma brewing. The grin was replaced by a cold demeanor, the one usually reserved for difficult decisions.

All four of the squad was currently staring at the ground. Only Zaeed, who sat forgotten was looking at each of them. He smirked, almost betraying a laugh.

-_Young people. Even these bloody "Soldiers" get those silly notions of love. Adorable_ –

The rest of the trip of was silent, except for Zaeed's grin, which seemed to present a soundtrack of laughing behind the wall of quiet.

* * *

Kaidan turned sharply, noting the red-woman off to his left. She turned, noticing a man with jet-black hair approaching her.

"Lilith."

She nodded sharply. "Lieutenant. Still having trouble with the targeting matrixes?"

They both started walking forward, moving towards the outside of the colony.

"We need to get those guns back online. The colony doesn't stand a chance without them."

Lilith kept walking, almost as Kaidan's words propelled her forward.

"I'm sorry Lieutenant, but communications take priority."

Kaidan stopped, and spoke under his breath.

"Yeah. Surprised people haven't tried to blame me for that too."

Lilith turned, and gave an exasperated look. "Listen. It's not personal. People out here just don't trust the Alliance. It isn't yo—"

Something caught both of their attention. Something dark, off in the distance. A few colonists gathered.

"What is that?"

Kaidan brought his rifle to bear, using the scope to view in. The sight before him was of a giant ship, and what appeared to be a moving cloud getting closer.

"Get everyone to the safe house, now."

He saw what they were.

Insects.

-_What the fuck?_-

They got closer. He opened fire.

"Go! I'll cover you!"

the chatter of his gun filled the air, along with the seekers. Lilith turned, and fell. Kaidan ran over and helped her off the ground. As he turned to face the enemy, he felt a sharp pinch in his collar.

He could feel the stinger wedged in his chest. Gritting his teeth, he pulled the sharp bug out, meriting a grunt of pain. He held it out in front of him, watching it squirm helplessly. He dropped it, and ran forward. Without warning, he felt his body seize, refusing to move. He stands aware, watching the colonists fall one by one to the seeker swarm.

* * *

-10 minutes after Kodiak landing.-

The squad walks forward, weapons out. Shepard holds her Revenant while Garrus moves to slightly higher ground with his Viper. Zaeed holds a Vindicator, taking the left flank. Tali moves to the right, shotgun out. 23 takes the lead, dual pistols out. The area was a pleasant one. Farming equipment rested quietly while a windowed shelter adorned the opposing side.

"Tali, check the room for survivors."

"Got it."

Zaeed turned to glance at 23. "This is quite. Too quite."

23 turned eyebrows raised. "What do you expect is going to happen? The zombies are going to pop out of nowhere?"

The grizzled veteran just shrugs, lining up the entry to the current area. Shepard glances at her radar. The blue screen is swimming with red dots.

"CONTACTS!"

No sooner are the words out of her mouth, when Collectors swoop in from above. A few land with a roll, taking position behind tables and the building. Zaeed dives behind the tractor, opening fire as he stands. 23 rushes forward, guns extended. Shepard moves to cover Tali, who stands in the glass room without cover.

"Garrus! Cover Zaeed!"

"Got it!"

Zaeed turns back toward the enemy. He finds a walking bug aiming what looks like an organic gun. Without warning, his head explodes in a black cloud. Another Collector runs forward, and glances down to find a hole in his chest. His head explodes. Zaeed laughs maniacally, gun chattering as if it were full auto.

A line of Collectors drops, some dead, others merely injured. One glances up, noticing the brown-haired woman. Currently she was shooting from behind a table, and wasn't aware of the bug. He raised his weapon, a beam rifle. At this setting, it would burn through anything she had for protection. He leveled his shot, when a crack pierced the air. The Collector dropped like a rock.

_Chink_

_-Three-_

_Chink_

_-Four-_

_Chink_

_-Ooh, six!-_

Garrus stood along the railing, casually decimating the enemy from high ground. However, all good things must come to an end.

For Garrus, that was the sound of an empty chamber.

-_Damn-_

he grumbled, switching out for his Vindicator. He joined in, pestering the enemy forces.

Tali shot, round after round. Each impact damaging a Collector. Without warning, a shot flew past her head. She turned, and brought her Eviscerator to bear. The Collector was walking slowly, shooting impulsively.

Tali shot once, not doing any physical damage but ripping his barrier apart. Next, she whipped her small pistol out with her other hand, and fired three point blank headshots, each impact sending the giant bug back a few feet. When the shots ended, the creature had a misshapen lump for a head.

She reloaded her shotgun, smiling slightly under her mask. Shepard just chuckled at the deadly Quarian girl.

23 was having fun. Currently, he was running towards a Collector. It turned, weapon charged as he slid forward on his knees. Whipping out two double SMGs, he crossed his arms, sweeping the area with light gunfire. Gaining attention, he slid to his feet in the circle of Collectors. Instead of shooting, he put back his guns, and ejected his hidden blades.

Smiling under his mask, he surveyed the targets. 23 was close enough that they wouldn't shoot at him, and he knew how to deal with enemies in a situation like this.

-_Ezio, you taught me well._-

The first Collector swung at him from the right side, it's fist coming into a hook from the left. 23 blocked the blow with his forearms, and kicked the bug back out of the circle. Not wasting time, the others moved in. This time, one attacked from the front. He brought his fist down, hoping to catch 23 on the head.

Not a chance in hell. 23 brought his blades up, catching the arm in a cross lock. He then pushed out, forcing the arm out of the cradle. Immediately afterwards, 23 crossed his arms and sliced outward, twin blades cutting into where the throat would be. The attack stunned the Collector, who reared back. 23 didn't wait for another opportunity. He brought his arms back towards his torso, then expelled his arms, blades out. They caught the bug in the eyes.

23 pulled out, slicing through the eye canals. The creature dropped dead. The assassin turned to find another challenger. Quickly, 23 brought his left arm to bear, catching the Collector under the chin. He threw the now dead bug, which soared through the air over a table. 23 laughed, and turned. Instead of finding Collectors, he found something different.

In front of him was a small army of husks, groaning in anger.

"23, Take them down! Garrus! Husks! Cover!"

Shepard was taking charge. She'd seen enough of these two years ago. The squad opened fire, Zaeed peppering what made it through. 23 was past the kill zone, on enemy territory. The husks started to advance, electricity cackling from their hands. 23 stared, then looked at his arms.

-_Electricity. Water. Haven't tried that out yet. Maybe later. Not now._-

He couldn't take them with his regular tools. Grinning, 23 ejected twin ice blades from his outer forearm. He ran forward.

-_Duck, slice, cut up, kick left_-

The husk swung. All he found was air as 23 dropped to his knees and ripped through its midsection. Moving faster than could be seen, he then sliced upwards, quartering the beast. Moving forward, he kicked another in the chest.

-_slice right, block, dual shot, assassinate_-

23 spun right, bringing his arm around like a piston. He cut through a husks neck, then swiftly turned back to his center. One had thrown a mean left hook, which 23 blocked with his foot, he threw both arms around the husks head, ejecting the blades on his forearms. One flew and skewered a husk to a wall, while the other impacted an abomination in the face.

Before the husk in front of him could react, 23 brought his arms towards his torso again, ejecting his hidden blades. He rapidly hit the husk with his palms, meriting a satisfying

_Shink!_

Sound from the dead machine. It sputtered on its feet, staring at 23. He stood straight, and gently pushed the zombie lightly on the head. It folded like an envelope.

-_Whip pistol, execute, Stance_-

He turned to walk back to the squad, but turned sharply. During the spin, he pulled his pistol out, and in one smooth motion, shot the skewered husk between the eyes. The blue fluid sprayed the side of the building, and the machine moved no more. 23 turned, half his body facing Shepard and company. He was met with a gaping Turian, an annoyed merc, and a wide-eyed Shepard. Tali stood, silver eyes imitating the Commander.

"Holy fucking—"

"Dammit. I owe Tattoo-chick a lotta money"

"Keelah!"

23 just stood. Shepard nodded sharply, devilish grin in the open. The squad started walking forward. 23 fell in beside Tali, who was still staring at him. He smiled at her, when a sharp pain made him give a noticeable intake of breath. Shepard turned slightly.

"23?"

23 collected himself, and nodded. "I'm fine. Shouldn't have used those spikes back there. I'm not back to my old self."

Alicia nodded, and they continued.

Slowly, 23 felt the numbing pain in his head go away. This was going to be a long day…

* * *

-30 minutes later.-

Garrus stood, gun at the ready. They had dealt with the scions, but they're were still husks. He brought the scope to his eye.

Boom. –_That's one_-

Boom. –_Two_-

RWRAGH!

Garrus turned eyes wide. A husk had gotten into the perch. He pulled his Vindicator out, hoping to get a shot off. Instead, the husk slapped it away. Garrus fell on his back, edging farther away.

-_Fuck!_-

he saw the husk raise its arm, when a glint of light caught his attention. Falling like an angel, the black blue and green man fell, silver blade extended sharply. He caught the husk, landing on its shoulder blades. As soon as he had made contact, the blade pierced the neck of the creature. It struggled, trying to get up, but the blue liquid flowed, and soon it ceased movement.

23 stood up, offering Garrus a hand. He took it, grateful for his savior.

"Thanks. Wasn't paying attention. Stupid of me."

23 just nodded, hidden blade back in place.

"Don't mention it. I love running over these rooftops. Reminds me of Italy."

Garrus nodded, and proceeded to cover Shepard. Zaeed walked up the perch, and stood next to Garrus. 23 noted the danger poised to the other team.

"I'm going to go cover them. Now that we've activated the guns, we're going to be getting a lot of attention. Zaeed, cover Garrus, will ya?'

The merc merely grunted. 23 took that as a yes, and hopped over the barricade. He dropped the fifteen feet to the ground, and rolled out of it. He spotted Shepard and Tali taking up positions as Collectors starting moving in. Garrus was doing a number on them, with a little fire support from Zaeed.

23 ripped his pistols off his chest, and opened fire. He was next to Tali, who was busy holding the husks back. Shepard was on the crate next to them, covering their flank. 23 thought things were going smoothly, when a loud voice was heard.

"ASSUMING DIRECT CONTROL"

He turned to find the Collector general using his pawns.

-_Not this again._-

23 ran forward, hidden blade outstretched.

He should have been more aware.

The fireball wasn't expect, and 23 took it full on. The impact melted a large part of his armor, rendering his shell half as effective. 23 went in for the kill, blades aimed out. Harbinger moved to the side, allowing the weakened soldier to fall on his face.

-_Dammit. Tired. Fucking fireball drained me. Get up. C'mon. Get up. Armor can't stop a bullet. GET UP!_-

he pushed himself off the ground. His progress was halted by a foot. He was crushed back on the ground, glancing up, he saw Harbinger bring his shotgun to bear.

"THIS IS YOUR END."

-_Heh. Fuck._-

Tali ran. She saw what happened. The general was going to kill him. No. She would not let that happen. She had no backup, no cover. Her shields were almost gone, and she had one shot left. It didn't matter. He'd saved her. She was going to return the favor. She aimed, and fired.

The shot impacted the general's barriers, but it had the effect she wanted. The general looked up, and moved to bring his gun up. She reached down, and slipped her hand through the familiar grasp. The sliding of metal was heard, and the blade came loose from her leg. She brought it up, swinging widely.

Harbinger moved, but not fast enough. His shot went wild, landing somewhere next to Tali, and above 23's head. The Quarian brought the blade around, and sliced. Harbinger dodged the blade, moving left, but the small edge of the knife caught him on the shoulder. He backed up to survey the damage. Black ooze was flowing, but it would hold for now.

"YOU WILL PERISH."

Tali stood over 23, who was trying to recollect his armor. Her knife was poised, ready to defend.

"Stay away from him!"

Harbinger threw his arm out to the side, releasing a blade from his hand. 23's eyes went wide.

-_Fucking copycat_-

The beast attacked. Tali brought her left leg up, and kicked, hard. The blow sent the Reaper spinning, and She swung downwards. Instead, Harbinger avoided the blade, kicking Tali's leg out from underneath her.

The lost center of gravity sent her flying to the ground, landing with a grunt. Harbinger stood, blade at the ready.

-_One last chance_-

She grabbed her blade resting next to her, and spun it. When she grasped the metal base, she brought it up past her head. Harbinger was slowly approaching, readying his gun. She aimed for the chest, and threw.

The knife impacted his chest, the dull thud sticking in the air. He stepped back slightly, and looked down. The damage would have killed anything else. Thankfully, Reapers were different. Harbinger looked down on the Quarian, approaching faster.

"THIS WILL HURT YOU."

Bringing the shotgun up, Tali sat, staring at the abomination in front of her, hope of escape gone.

23 lunged, armored to his extent.

Somehow, Harbinger had forgotten about the frozen warrior, and was focused intently on killing Tali. 23 grabbed the blade stuck in the Collectors torso, and pulled. The armored flesh gave way, and the knife came loose, black blood covering it. Harbinger turned, dazed at the loss of blood. 23 spun the knife, and brought it around.

"Your damn right this is going to hurt."

The blade connected with the creature's slim neck, slicing through the sinew. The head flew off, while the body dropped. Happy that the job was done, he turned, helping Tali up. Quietly, she muttered a thank-you. A hissing noise caught their attention, and they turned to find Harbinger's body evaporate into black particles.

23 turned back to Tali.

"You alright?"

She nodded, trying not to speak. That was another unpleasant sight, a Reaper.

They turned to find Shepard and the squad talking with a mechanic. As they both started walking towards them, 23 turned, and gently grabbed Tali's arm.

She turned eyes wide.

"Before we go any further, I just wanted to say thanks. You saved me."

Tali nodded sharply, eyes stretched high. "I-I felt I needed to return the favor."

23 nodded, eyes glinting. They walked the rest of the way without words.

The only sound that pierced the walk was a yell. They turned.

"Shepard!"

Alicia turned, finding someone from a time long ago.

Kaidan Alenko.

* * *

_Another week, another chapter. I'm going to be nice. GUESS WHAT. YOU the reader get to decide what happens next! to vote for the plotline you want, please either leave a review, or send me a pm._

plot #1: Next two chapters, you learn about what happened to 23. (PICK THIS ONE!)

plot #2: We go on some boring missions and then that leads to the trial, which leads to 23's backstory.

_alright, they both end with 23's story, so just choose. I want to write the first, only because it flows better. leave a review. Till next time!_


	11. Baggage

_Whew. I feel accomplished. Got this badboy out in a weekend. Well, here it is. I went with #1 just because, well. I hate boring missions. Those of you who wanted #2, don't worry. You'll get your mission. Also, I request more reviews, just so I can get a feeling of what people like and don't like about the story. Cheers!_

Baggage

"Kaidan…It's…how are you?"

Shepard stood, Garrus off to her left looking tense, 23 and Zaeed standing behind Tali, who was quietly glancing between Alicia and Kaidan.

"How are you? Is that all you can say? Two years Shepard. I don't even…how are you here?"

Shepard just shrugged, displaying a puppy-dog face. Kaidan stood, anger raging. He was beyond furious. How could she? Didn't she know what he'd been through? What her death had done to him?

"Losing you Shepard…You can't even begin to imagine…how could you leave me? You could have contacted me. I would've followed you anywhere!"

"I died!"

Kaidan stopped, eyes wide. Ok, there was more to this than he thought.

-_Just shut up and listen_-

Alicia continued, small amounts of pain slipping through her voice.

"On the Normandy, I died. When Liara went back to the site, she found my body. Apparently Cerberus had contacted her, and offered….offered to bring me back. I don't know how. Only that it took two years. That's why I've been gone Kaidan. I'm sorry."

He just stood there. It felt like he was magnetized to the ground. The Shepard he knew and loved was gone. Replaced by Cerberus. Everyone knew what the Commander thought of the terrorist cell. She had gone on an actual campaign to wipe out all traces of the group, killing head scientists and workers alike. When she found Corporal Toombs, she shot the doctor responsible on the spot.

"You…you're a traitor! For everything we did! You're working for the enemy Shepard. How could you?"

Shepard stepped forward, about to speak, when a large blue object obstructed her view.

"You're out of line, Alenko."

Kaidan stepped forward to the Turian. "Look who's talking. How can you do this Garrus? I always thought you were the rational one. Instead, your following Shepard, who under any other circumstance would be shooting the nearest Cerberus officer!"

"Kaidan, you don't understand. There's more behind this than you or the Alliance knows. How can you be so blind?"

"You're the one missing an eye, Garrus! Or should I call you Cyclops?"

Tali winced. –_Oh. Bad move. He doesn't know how sensitive Garrus is about that._-

The so-called "Cyclops" was busy getting closer to Kaidan, who started to resemble a sparring bag.

"For your information, _Lieutenant,_ my eyes are fine. Even with the bandage, my weapon accuracy should still be twice what yours is!"

Kaidan smirked. "Oh, you really think so?"

"Yes. I do!"

'Well let's go! Loser gets to die in the grass!"

"I can't wait to see the flowers turn red, Alenko."

"Fuck you!"

BANG!

Both men turned, guns raised around themselves. Shepard turned to face Tali and 23, only to find Zaeed standing with his pistol out. His voice switched to what Alicia considered his "Old man yell".

"THAT'S FUCKING ENOUGH! Jesus Christ, if I didn't know better, I'd say you two bloody excuses for soldiers were goddamn toddlers! Now I better hear a goddamn gun fire in the next ten seconds, or you two had better shut your bloody traps!"

23 was leaning against a crate chucking while Tali was calming herself down. No one was really expecting the gunshot, especially from the person standing next to them.

Kaidan just glared at Garrus, backing off. Before he got out of range, he muttered to the Turian, just quiet enough that only he could hear.

"Sorry Vakarian, if I didn't have a chance in hell, yours is still somewhere on Omega. She has Liara, she has anyone she wants. Why go through the trouble of a Turian? Let it go before you end up hurting yourself."

Garrus stared forward, discipline tested to the limit.

Kaidan just walked backwards, eyes on Garrus. "I'm leaving. The council would sure love to know what happened to their former Spectre."

Before Shepard could stop him, he vanished between the crates, leaving a shaking Turian, A confused veteran, two frustrated girls, and a moderately calm icicle.

* * *

"_Fuck you!"_

_Garrus swung, his fist connecting with Kaidan's jaw. The blow rendered the Alliance officer clutching his injured face on the ground, while the enraged Turian dropped to his knees, beating the human viscously._

_-How dare he. Where does he get off telling me what Shepard wants? Fucking sonofa—_

"_She'll never love you, Turian! She deserves to be with her own kind! You know, the type she's not disgusted by?" Kaidan's voice entered Garrus's thought, his broken words slipping through gaps of missing teeth._

"_DAMN YOU! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! I LO—"_

"_How could you ever love something so hideous?"_

_Instead of Alenko, his father laid on the ground, head fringe bleeding. The side of his mandible was cracked, blood leaking along the ground. His father's raspy voice carried past Garrus's head like an evil melody._

"_I always knew you were a disappointment Garrus, but a human? Really? She's not worthy of a second glance. Ugly, filthy creatures. You must be some type of xenophile to enjoy such desire."_

_Garrus just stood, gun aimed at his father. He couldn't._

"_Do it."_

_The gun was heavy._

"_I said do it, you coward."_

_His father was senile, not worth a damn to listen to._

"_Out of all of them, you had to be the one who lived. No wonder it was easy to get away from you, Garrus. No wonder she won't ever love you."_

_Sidonis stood, mandibles fluttering amusingly._

_Garrus saw red._

_BANG!_

"Garrus?"

Garrus looked up, 23 was snapping his fingers in front of his eyes. Glancing up, he noticed that the Kodiak hadn't arrived yet. He turned back to 23.

"Yeah? Sorry. Spaced out."

23 leaned back slightly now that his friend was back.

"It's Shepard, isn't it?"

The Turian turned away, eyes staring off into the distance. At the mention of Shepard however, he glanced quickly at 23. That was all the indication needed.

"For your information, I think Kaidan's full of it."

Garrus turned, eyes holding question marks.

"How did you—"

23 held up his hand.

"Water exists in the air, I control water, and I can hear things other people can't."

Instead of nodding, Garrus just turned away with a sigh. Off to his left, Tali and Shepard sat on a crate discussing the previous encounter with Alenko. Zaeed was busy doing target practice on a solid crate, and he and 23 were on a slight ridge overlooking the small area. Turning back to 23, he gave a strong look.

"So tell me. What do you think my chances are?"

23 turned his eyes away from Garrus, instead, following the trajectory of a knife thrown by Zaeed. He spoke quietly, but firmly.

"Hmmm. Well, I think any girl who followed the rules would think twice."

Garrus just glanced at the ground.

-_I knew it _-

"That being said—"

Garrus looked up at 23.

"You've known Shepard for years. When has she EVER been one to follow the rules?"

23 smirked, eyes displaying his feature. Garrus just gave a short chuckle. He turned to look up at the sky, noticing gray clouds. He turned to 23.

"We better get towards the rendezvous point. Sky doesn't look good."

They started walking towards the girls. Zaeed was still busy performing knife tricks that would have made any carnival worker jealous.

"Sorry about the clouds."

Garrus turned to 23. "Are they your fault?"

23 nodded. "Hey, I feel a little down. I wouldn't have expected Kaidan to be so harsh."

"I don't believe you. There is no way you control weather."

23 sighed, glancing up into the sky. "I don't control it. My emotions can impact a small area of it. Usually you can tell if I'm bothered if it's cloudy."

Garrus smirked. "Alright, I'll bite. What happens when you're happy?"

Before he could speak, Shepard spoke up. "23, don't keep trying to convince us you have influence with the weather. Shuttles almost here."

He rolled his eyes just as the Kodiak dropped through the soft grey skyline.

-_One day. One day SOMEONE will believe me_-

* * *

-_No. I don't need to do this. It's not even that big of a deal really. She doesn't care about this kind of thing. Does she?_-

Tali stood in the confined sub-chamber of the 1st deck. The door was green, which indicated that Shepard wasn't busy, but that wasn't what Tali was concerned with. Here she was, nervous about talking with Shepard.

Shepard.

That didn't make sense at all. Shepard was always up for a conversation, and romance was a specialty of hers. Tali felt that she would be easier to talk to than Kelly or Kasumi. Jack was, well…She didn't consider that. Miranda was out for obvious reasons. No one had heard from her in two days. Instead, she locked herself in her quarters with work.

Honestly, Tali didn't quite know how to respond to Miranda. Of course she had heard about the chase, and what happened down in the Hangar. Tali wasn't a fan of Cerberus, but to think that they could do something so horrible to their own kind…

Inside, she shuddered. Cruelty was a way of life in the galaxy, and she was used to it. But the thought of horrible things happening to good people always got to her. 23 was a very kind person, if not a little intense sometimes. The thought of such pain in his life seemed distant, almost unlikely. How could someone so attached with the world go through a hell like that and come out untouched?

"Tali'Zorah, do you require assistance opening the door?"

She jumped. Quickly, she glanced towards the ceiling.

"N-no thank you EDI. I was just about to head inside."

"Very well Ms. Zorah. Logging you out."

Tali resumed watching the door. That AI bugged her slightly. It was very kind, but the danger of rogue VI's was a scary thought burned into her brain. She couldn't dwell on that now though. She breathed in deeply, and stepped towards the door, meriting a metallic hiss, and the view of the loft.

Shepard was sitting in a chair next to her bed, reading from a data pad. She looked up, face showing a giant grin.

"I've been waiting. EDI says you've been waiting outside the door for a while. Nervous?"

Tali just nodded. Currently, she was standing ramrod straight, her fingers dancing rapidly. Shepard stood up, and directed the timid Quarian to the couch. She sat, gazing up at Shepard. Alicia always thought that Tali looked like a puppy with her eyes, but that was an incorrect description.

"So. Let me know if I'm wrong, but I have the assumption that you want to talk about 23."

Tali nodded again, worried that speaking would do something terrible. Something she didn't exactly understand. Shepard waited for her to say something, but from Tali's posture, it was obvious that she would have to do most of the talking. She leaned forward, and put on the best girl smile she could.

"Ok. So what's wrong?"

Tali collected her thoughts, and spoke.

"I..I don't know. 23 is. Well, I don't know if it's just 23 or if…what I mean is that…"

Shepard held up a hand. "You're feeling something from being around him, right?"

"Right."

Shepard nodded. "Do you feel it around any other guys?"

Tali thought. Had she? Maybe with Reegar—no. That wasn't ever a possibility. What about Garrus? He was always—no. More like a big brother. Maybe…Joker?

She almost giggled. No, that was and would never be a worry for her.

"I don't know! Mostly I've spent so much time worried about the Flotilla or missions that I've never noticed those kinds of feelings. But I have! I know when men are good looking, and I respect them, but it's not the same. When 23 saved me, he…he…I don't know."

Tali dropped her head into her hands. Shepard just giggled loudly. When she regained her ability to speak, Alicia looked up at the embarrassed Quarian.

"You really like him."

Tali nodded silently.

Shepard smiled happily. "Well, tell me about it. Why do you like him?"

Tali sighed, then leaned back, staring at her hands twirling with each other.

"He…He looks at me. N-Not at the mask, but at ME. I don't know why that's such a….I like it. Also, the feeling I get when he speaks to me. His voice is nice. Quiet, comforting. H-he's very kind, funny, sweet. When we talked, he listened to everything I said. No male has ever done that for me. Normally I just talk to people, but this was the first time I was truly aware of the fact that he was there. I-I'm sorry. I'm not making any sense."

Shepard leaned back, eyes relaxed. Tali was just acting normal. Alicia had seen enough of this that she knew it was a natural thing. Her friend was experiencing a strong attraction, and she couldn't begin to describe the feelings going along with it.

"So. Would you want to be in a relationship with him?"

Tali's silver eyes widened behind the mask, as she raised her arms in a hesitant way.

"Oh…um…Keelah. I-I never thought…He probably doesn't feel the same way. It's just a crush I suppose."

Tali felt sadness creeping towards her at the end. Regardless of how she felt, chances were he didn't feel the same way. Meanwhile, Shepard thought about the dilemma. Before Horizon, when she talked with 23 in the Armory, he hadn't brought up Tali. Then again, he did evade the question rather smoothly. Alicia couldn't tell how 23 would've reacted to a situation like this. She glanced back at Tali, who was still wringing her hands.

"Tali, I understand the problem. Would you like my input on the situation?"

She nodded rapidly.

"I think you should take time. Maybe you should let your feelings grow. Talk to him, be nice. He's in a very difficult place with Miranda. Offer your friendship as a sort of escape. That would be the best way to find out if he's interested in you."

It made sense. Some people might consider this a sneaky move, working her way into 23's heart with friendship. Shepard knew that Tali wouldn't use this strategy incorrectly though. She wasn't cruel enough to do anything like that.

Slowly, Tali stood. She thanked Shepard, and made her way out of the room in a haze. Alicia understood. She was dealing with a lot to process, and needed time to think. Shepard turned to view the room, then called out to the empty space.

"EDI?"

The electronic voice sounded in the room.

"Shepard?"

"Where is 23 located right now?"

"On the third deck. He appears to be conversing loudly with XO Vakarian."

Alicia smiled. It could work. Yeah. It could work for them.

* * *

-_Might as well go check in with Tali. Haven't talked with her since Haestrom_-

23 walked through the engineering doors to find a purple suited Quarian working quietly at the station. He approached silently.

"Hey."

Tali jumped, whipping around with lightning speed. Her three fingered hand clutching her chest.

"Keelah! You scared me 23."

23's eyes went wide. "Oh, sorry! I didn't mean to."

Tali regained her breath. "It's alright! I was just…I was working with the drive core."

"What wrong with it?"

"Just some imbalances. I like to keep the ratios and energy output within optimal ranges. Usually it's a lot of book-keeping. I'm not a fan of Cerberus, but they do know how to build ships. Doing this kind of maintenance on a Quarian ship would be a nightmare. We have to deal with plasma buildup and radiation leaks. The dangers formed from eezo…"

23 stared blankly at Tali, who kept spewing engineering data and statistics at a incredible rate. He smiled. This was her thing. She might have been awkward around people, but from what he could tell, Tali knew more about engines than anyone.

Tali was busy explaining the difference between a Kestler FTL drive and the Cerberus model, when she quickly realized what she was doing. She jerked her head up to 23, who was watching her with amusement in his eyes. Her face felt like it had caught fire.

"Oh…I'm sorry. You-you didn't understand that at all, did you?"

23 gave a short laugh. "No, but it's fine. It's nice hearing you talk about stuff you know. I can't believe someone would hold all those statistics in their head though. Where did you get all that info?"

Tali just glanced at the floor.

"Um. Well, engineers have to be well informed on what happens on a ship, otherwise things could go badly. Knowing how other engines work and problems other engineers have encountered lets us deal with different issues, some that might not have ever shown up before."

He leaned back, arms crossed. "That makes a lot of sense. How long have you been working on engines for?"

"Well, I've worked on drives for as long as I can remember. Quarians start working as soon as they get their exo-suits."

23 nodded. "That's not very unusual. Most species tend to allow their children to start working once they've gotten past a point of maturity."

Tali nodded. They both stood quietly for a short amount of time. She panicked.

-_Damn, This is your chance! Say something before he walks away! _-

Tali leaned forward, eyes gazing at 23's. He was doing that thing he did, appearing to stare right past her mask.

"I-I never thanked you for covering me on Horizon."

23 sighed. His eyes displayed slight humor.

"Tali, I already said—"

She took another step closer.

"I know. But you…you saved me. Twice. So I think you deserve to know that I trust you. Completely."

23 smiled, eyes glinting. Tali's breath caught in her throat.

"Completely?"

Tali nodded.

"Well, in that case, you should know I trust you too. After all, you're the first person to see my face."

She felt the blood rush back to her cheeks. It bothered her, what she had done.

"Friends?"

Tali nodded. Before 23 could stick out his hand, the small Quarian lunged forward quickly.

She had hugged him.

It wasn't very intimate, just a basic arm wrap. Tali however, was trying hard not to shake.

-_STUPID STUPID STUPID! What are you doing? You're hugging him. STOP HUGGING HIM._-

23 stood rigid. He couldn't really think, although it didn't bother him that Tali was currently standing close. Her head was a few inches to his right, visor leaning just past his armored temple. He could hear her soft breathing, the small nuances of her body. Her fingers were resting lightly on his back, six little fingertips gently poking into his spine through the armor. It felt…

It felt like…

It felt like Lyla.

It hit him like a bomb. The sounds, the smells, it started to flow back into his mind.

-_no…no no no NO. GODDAMMIT! Not when I'm so close! NO!_-

"FUCK!"

Tali bolted backwards, arms raised in slight terror. She had done something. Crossed the line, broke a rule. She felt her heart pumping rapidly, hoping she could make up her mistake. 23 was backing up, his left hand clutching his face. His eyes were wide, showing either anger or horror. Tali couldn't tell.

The door to the sub-chamber leading to Engineering opened. Tali spoke rapidly, trying to apologize for whatever had happened.

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't…I wasn't…I didn't think that would...I'm sorry! I made a mistake, I was just trying to…"

23 didn't hear her. He just stumbled backwards, standing in the middle of the sub-chamber. He couldn't keep it out. The images flashed into his mind.

_**She looks up, eyes stained with tears. He promises that they'll get out. Escape.**_

_**Screams. Horrible, horrible screams. Either his or hers, he can't tell.**_

_**The broken soul staring back at him. Asking him. Begging him. The gunshot.**_

"GOD DAMN IT!"

he turns to the wall, and slams his fist against the metal bulkhead. It buckles loudly, leaving a large dent in the wall, he stumbles out of the sub-chamber, entering the elevator.

Tali stands, eyes wide, shaking.

-_I..I hugged him. What happened? Why…should I go talk? Apologize? Keelah, I'm so stupid! You don't go and hug someone so damaged! What was I thinking…_-

she numbly stepped into the corridor, glancing at the dent. It was large, but the dent was clean, so it would be easy to fix. Tali didn't know if she should go make sure 23 was ok. On one hand she cared, but on the other…

"What the fuck just happened?"

Tali turned sharply, finding a tattooed woman standing at the bottom of the stairs. Quickly, she tried to explain what had happened.

"I-I…23 came down, we talked. I…hugged him and he went…I don't know! He just hit the wall, and walked off!"

Jack face palmed, groaning loudly.

"You fucking idiot! Go after him and make sure he doesn't destroy the ship! If you don't, I'll tear you apart myself!"

Tali nodded, and ran out of the chamber. She wondered where he could have gone, when she glimpses the familiar green and black man standing in the hangar. Tali jumped into the elevator, riding down slowly.

-_How do I approach this? Apologize first, tell him that you made a huge mistake. Ask him what's wrong? No no no. Maybe ask first? Oh Keelah, what do I do?_-

The elevator opened, revealing 23 standing amongst many crates. He stood, silent, staring at the ground. Tali cautiously walked out of the elevator. Wringing her hands intensely, she walked up until she was a safe distance away from him, yet close enough that it she wouldn't be yelling.

"23? I…I just wanted to apologize for… I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

Tali cursed herself. She didn't know WHAT she had done wrong, and she was making excuses for it. 23 didn't notice at all, however. He stood silent, as if nothing had even happened. Tali tried again.

"23?"

his voice sounded like ice. The pain was there though, she could almost feel it invading her soul. His posture stayed strong, but she could read true unease in it.

"Do you…Do you know what happened to me?"

slowly, he turned his head. Tali could see half his face, the rest was covered. Tali nodded silently. He turned back to face the wall.

"When I was on the Rebirth, I met someone. Her name was Lyla. Lyla'Del Nar Mindoir.

His voice petered out, leaving them both in silence. Tali watched him carefully.

"What…what happened to her?"

23 tensed. He turned slightly to look at Tali.

"I haven't told anyone about her."

Tali waited.

"Do you really want to know?"

Tali nodded. 23 sighed painfully. He turned to look at the wall.

He began to speak.

_oh noes! cliffhanger! Relax, I'll start to work on the next chapter. I should warn you all, the next one is going to be pretty uncomfortable. It's the most depressing part of the entire story. I'm giving you a warning now, because well. You deserve it. Some people who are easily offended should NOT read the next chapter. Well, that's it for now. Adios!_


	12. Hell

_*WARNING!*_

_Before you read this chapter. Be AWARE!_

_This particular chapter contains material that many would consider to be offensive. This story is rated M for a reason._

_I'm not asking people to avoid this chapter. It's a very important one to understand what happened. Just be aware that you might not like what you read._

_You might ask "Why did he write such a horrific chapter?" Well, I hate it when writers have a well thought out story with a great developed character, and then _

_blow it all with shitty backstory. 23's history is NOT a happy one, as you find out later in the chapter. You WILL feel revulsion, you WILL feel kinda sick to your stomach. Honestly, this was the hardest thing I've ever written. Don't judge me on it. I looked forward to this chapter, not for what it contains, but rather, what I could do to make 23 who he is. I did NOT enjoy writing this. So please, go ahead and read at your own risk._

Hell

-Flash back: 5 years ago-

-Location: SSV Rebirth-

He sat, the dry air turning stale from the heat. The room was small, a seven by seven room five feet across. A thin mat lay in the opposite corner, while a door on the far side offered the only light, which came in the form of a thin strip from the mail-slot opening.

His soft breathing was shallow, his eyes closed. The images of a happier time flashed through his head, meriting a quiet sigh of relief. He could remember the trees, the town, and the school. All the silly assignments he hated, all the people he knew. Gone.

Slowly, he cracked his eyelids open, and glanced around. The room hadn't changed in five years, and wishful thinking was a dead force on the ship. His eyes had adjusted to the darkness, allowing him to glance down at his body.

His hands were smooth and thin, while small scars ran the length of his arms. They shook slightly from hunger. The torn clothes he was given should have been considered a joke. Fabric was torn around his torso, while the pants had tears all along the sides. Sighing, he closed his eyes again. Maybe they would give him a break. Usually they drag him off to the electrodes by this time.

As if on cue, the door to the cell clanked, slowly opening. The light blinded him, forcing him to bring his arms up to shield his eyes. A feminine silhouette blocked the glow, standing tall in the light. The familiar voice spoke up, her Australian accent masking the dark tones behind her voice.

"23. Get up."

Slowly, without much deliberation, the man known as 23 rose slightly. He pushed himself off the wall, coming into a standing position. Miranda Lawson, the evil mastermind behind it all, as he liked to think. He couldn't wait until he somehow escaped and ripped her apart.

"What the fuck do you want?"

Miranda pursed her lips. She hated this. How unfair, that the man she ruin, might possibly the best thing to happen to her.

"I just want to talk."

23 laughed, loudly, scarily. His shrieks of humor were not normal. The guards outside shivered, as the sound raised the hair on their backs. He sounded like an old scarecrow, dead to everything in the world. No one that young should sound like that.

Miranda ignored it. She'd seen enough horrors so far that this could be overlooked. Before she could speak however, 23 ended his cackle and found his voice.

"Talk! Well aren't you fun. What could you possibly want from me, other than my ability? I'm not going to help you, bitch. You lost the use of asking nicely when you preformed the y-section."

He remembered the procedure, an intense feeling of revolt building. That was one of the few times he was able to see his own organs.

Miranda stepped forward, eyes staring into 23's.

"I'm not ASKING for anything. I do have a proposition though."

23 sat back in the corner farthest from her, performing what looked like a coward's stance.

"Go ahead and tell me. Not like I have a choice."

Regardless of the situation, 23's eyes flashed with rebellion. It was the only thing that kept him human, the idea that he could choose what to say.

The ability to choose.

That's what everything was about. His choice to listen, his choice to care.

His choice to kill.

Miranda glared, yet spoke. She needed this. Only one shot, or her wishes would fade forever.

"23, you've been here a while, and honestly, it isn't working. It just appears that your will is too strong. Our program is a waste, or so our leader thinks. Normally we would shoot you in the head and throw you out of an airlock, but I think we have something we could work out."

He watched her move. Like a cat, she swayed back and forth slightly in the cramped room. If only he had more energy. If only he could kill her.

"You see, one of our colleagues has a small problem. Sterility."

Miranda worked hard not to make anything visible. –_He wouldn't help if he knew. Make it someone else. You can do this. You can have it. All you have to do is get past him_-

23 cocked his head to the side. His mouth was tightly drawn, and his eyes had a predatory gleam to them. He knew something was up. Nothing they did could damage his ability to read people. Ironically, the first person he felt he needed to read was the one right in front of him. He had watched her since day one, evaluating every emotion, every movement. He knew Miranda better than most people.

"She desperately wants a child, and our research tells us you can find the correct genetic sequencing to fix her problem. here's our deal. You help her out, and we let you go."

He watched her. He saw the twitch. It popped up when she mentioned the word _desperately_. He knew.

"It's you."

Miranda froze. She felt a silent terror grip her spine, almost holding her in place. He sat, watching her. It could still work, it was still possible. Her voice shook as she spoke softly.

"Will you take the deal?"

23 stared at her. For months, he had been tortured, beaten, electrocuted. All because of this woman. This woman who wanted the most precious thing he had to offer. He smirked. For once. ONCE. He was in complete control.

"You've done things to me."

Miranda watched him, heart beating rapidly, eyes wide.

"You've spent so long trying to kill my humanity."

She felt as if a needle was piercing her lung, the panic slowly spread.

"You have the gall, to come to me, and beg. BEG. For the chance to raise a child."

-_no. No. Not this. Please. Not this. I had to!_-

He stood up, walking slowly towards her. He came to a stop inches from her face, his bloody teeth shown through a cracked grin. He was the same height, but Miranda felt as if he was taller in this instance.

"I would rather go through all of it again. No matter what happened to me, it couldn't be worse than giving some child a mother like you."

He laughed, loud and shrill in her face. She kept her calm. Her features betraying no emotion. She backed up, and turned. Exiting the room, the door closed on 23's laughter.

* * *

She hit the wall.

"Damn it!"

it held her. She rested her head against the cold steel of the office. Five years and NOTHING. She had one opportunity. One chance, but no. Fate was cruel, and 23 would never give her a child. The whole experiment, gone.

The soft clunking of the door alerted her to another's presence. She bolted upright, turning to meet the person entering. She found Obediah making the approach to his desk. He slumped down, gray hair betraying his youthful appearance. Staring at the ground, he glanced up, eyes dancing towards Miranda's.

"It's over?'

Miranda nodded. There was nothing left to try. Nothing left to torture. 23 had won.

Obediah sighed, leaning back in his chair. "Damn it. We were so close. Everything was going so well. We can't do a thing to him. He won't crack."

She watched the older man stew. Ideas were flowing in her head, always spinning around. Something caught her radar. She leaned forward slightly. Obediah continued his monologue.

"I mean, I doubt he would do anything at all. Even if I went in there and blew my head off, that coldhearted bastard."

Miranda stepped forward. Her eyes widened as she came to a realization.

-_No. That's too far._-

It wasn't right, morally, ethically, anyway you spun it, what she was considering was beyond comprehension. She couldn't do it.

-_How far are you willing to go for this? For that chance?_-

She walked with renewed vigor to her desk. She sat, staring at the black screen. If she asked for it, chances are it would happen. There was no going back after this.

_Little eyes looking up at her. The grasp of small hands, and the giggle of an affectionate toddler._

She began to type.

* * *

23 sighed, waiting for another round of torture. It had been a few days since Miranda was in here, and every time the door opened, he waited for the white flash of a gunshot. But it never came. Instead, guards resumed their usual task of dragging him to the electrical outlet and "accidentally" singeing his hair. He was used to it though. Back when they used to replace his nerves, THAT was pain. The door slammed open, and two guards entered. 23 was sitting against the wall opposite the door when they came in. He merely glanced up, eyes showing boredom.

"Another trip to the Shock Sho—"

The fist came down before he expected it.

WHAM!

* * *

Darkness. Light.

Red. Light. White. Flashes. Flickering.

Slowly, 23 opened his eyes, blinking rapidly. Everything was hazy.

His temple felt like he had a migraine, and his arms felt like steel rods. Slowly, he tasted his mouth. There was a bag over his head. Groaning, he tried to stand up, only to find that his arms were chained to the wall, cold metal stopping his escape. He used his sense of touch to determine his orientation. He was sitting on his knees against a wall.

Another sense of his started working again. He heard whispers. They slowly got louder, voices echoing in the closed area with intense quiet. Female voices. They were whispering to each other, asking about the man with the bag. They sounded terrified. 23 tried to speak, but his mouth was dry and numb.

"Hullo?"

He mentally cursed himself. He sounded like a drunk. Gathering his tongue, he tried again.

"H-Hello?"

the voices stopped suddenly, replaced with sharp intakes of breath. Rapidly, 23 moved his head back and forth, trying to determine where the voices came from.

"Hello? Can you hear me?"

He struggled vainly. This was a new method. Miranda hadn't tried anything like this before. Maybe she was turning voices on and off, trying to make him go mad.

The silence in the room was cut short, however, when the hissing of metal doors sliced through his ears. He could hear heels clicking towards him. He smirked.

-_Recognize the bitches shoes anywhere_-

the bag was ripped off of his head. White lights shone, blinding him from all sides. Blurs were all around, but slowly started to get sharper and sharper. The room came into focus.

It was a fairly large room, black ceiling and white lights every five feet. The room was approximately 17x24x10, stretching far out away from him. Lining the walls were medical cabinets, while along the outer perimeter were various beds with expensive colored fabrics and soft pillows. Then he noticed them.

Five girls were lined up in front of him, shackled to the ground. As his eyes adjusted even further, he noticed that they were all aliens; Not a human in sight. three Asari and two Quarians. The Asari came first, the Quarians at the end. Left to right. Their faces and posture displayed their horror as they glanced between the bloodied, beaten soldier in front of them and—

-_Miranda_-

He glanced up to find the familiar stretched cloth woman with her signature pistol strapped at her side. She stood casually next to the first Asari, staring at 23. He watched her, until his brain formulated what this was.

-_Lucky day. I thought she gave up seduction with the Twins._-

23 just smiled pleasantly. Sure, these girls were scared, but if he proved that he wasn't some crazed maniac, maybe they'd relax and have some fun. Miranda started to speak.

"23. Will you join Cerberus."

He just laughed, and started talking as smoothly as he could.

"bitch, just let me out of the chains. Those girls look terrified. I doubt—"

23 never got a chance to finish. During his rebellious speech, Miranda had pulled her pistol loose, and brought it down.

He froze, trying to understand what was happ—

BANG.

Screams.

The Asari's brain exited through the new opening in her skull, purple blood spurting from the gaping hole. She fell forward, chains catching her. A trickling waterfall was leaking blood over the ground.

-_What… Girl. Dead. Shot. Dead. Dead. Dead. DEAD!_-

His jaw was open, eyes analyzing the scene in front of him. He couldn't really hear anything. Why not? Everything was moving slowly. Miranda was saying something. He was trying to listen. He needed to listen. Why? He didn't know. The girls. _Girls_. They were screaming. Why? Girl. Dead. How?

Miranda.

Miranda.

"MIRANDA!"

Everything shifted back. Time sped up. 23 switched his attention to the woman in front of her. Her gun was aimed at the next Asari. He was talking fast. He needed to. Save her. He could. He could do it.

"Wait. WAIT! What…What do you want? I can. Oh God. She's dead. just—"

Miranda lowered her gun even more. This girl was sobbing. She was pretty. Unlike the other, her skin was a dark purple, blue marks adorned her face. she was young. Too young.

"Please! I didn't do anything! Don't…don't kill me. Please! PLEASE!"

her high, terrified voice carried through the room.

Quietly, the Cerberus operative spoke.

"23. Will you join Cerberus."

The Asari turned to him, tears streaming down her face.

"Please! Don't let her kill me! I don't want to die!"

He was speaking too fast. He could stop it. He could stop it.

"Wait. Please! Let me think. Let me thi—"

BANG.

The shot caught her in the throat. She fell forward, blood exiting the hole in the back of her neck. She struggled, eyes wide, trying to grasp her throat, but to no avail. The chains held her arms back, and she gargled horribly. She stared at 23, eyes piercing his mind.

"DAMN IT! GOD FUCKING….please! NO MORE!"

the Asari's eyes turned cold, and she slumped forward.

Miranda moved to the next one. She was an electric blue. She glared defiantly up at the operative.

"FUCK YOU. C'mon pull the trigger! I SAID PULL THE TRIGGER! YOU SOME KINDA PUSSY? SHOOT ME!"

Miranda ignored her. "23. Will you join Cerberus."

The Asari turned to him.

"Hey. HEY. LOOK AT ME!"

He turned his head slowly.

"Look at me. Don't do it. DON'T FUCKING DO IT. "

23 couldn't do anything. He couldn't sto—

BANG.

"CHRIST...Stop! Please! Just…just just. Put the gun down. Please.

The gunshot flashed in his eyes, killing something deep inside of him. He couldn't stop this. Too fast. She wouldn't stop. She wouldn't let him thin—

Miranda was pointing her gun at the first Quarian. She looked older, her black exo-suit fitting slimly. Her silver eyes kept flicking between the ground and the wall, and a bare muttering could be heard.

She was praying.

"23. Will you join Cerberus."

He couldn't hold it back anymore. Three girls. Three. Each shot taking air out of his lungs, each shot making him more desperate. He couldn't do anything to stop this. He couldn't put the pain away for later. He couldn't block it out with memories. It wasn't him. They were using these girls. It got to him, and he lost it.

"Damn you! Stop fucking saying that! Stop this! Stop killing them!"

He almost sounded like a child, his voice quavering with horror. To Miranda, it felt delicious, and before she could think, a smirk appeared on her face.

"Wrong answer"

BANG.

The Quarian girl screamed, high and horrible. The sound was pain, flashing through the air. 23 felt his a sharp pain in his teeth, and he started to shake. The girl kept screaming, drawing in long breaths of air, and screaming out remorsefully. She started speaking some language which 23 had never heard. She was crying, sobbing, screaming.

Miranda stepped back slightly. Thankfully 23 hadn't noticed, he was too busy straining against the chains desperately. She hadn't meant to shoot the girl in the back, but she aimed lower than she had planned. Rapidly, Miranda brought the gun up again and shot the screaming girl in the head. The silence quickly returned.

"NO! Wh…Why…Why did. Oh god…" 23 couldn't think. Why was this happening. Why were they doing this? They were just kids. KIDS for christsakes. He felt empty, dead.

-_They died. They all died because of me. God…God why didn't I…I don't want this. No. no._-

tears were slowly working their way down his face. The last girl was crying. He turned to watch her, and found two silver orbs behind the helmet. They searched him, pleading with him. Her sobs were quiet, not obnoxious and crowding, almost as if she was embarrassed by her sadness. 23 felt mesmerized, watching her. Finally, she spoke.

"Please…Help me."

Her voice was scared, lost, but strong. It was a medium level sound, and he listened to everything. He nodded slowly. She kept crying.

"23. Will you join Cerberus."

He had forgotten she was there. Slowly, she raised the gun. Miranda had already given up hope. She was planning on killing the Quarian and letting 23 stew for a bit. Seconds before she pulled the trigger, she heard it.

"WAIT! Stop. Fine. I'll do whatever you want…just…let her go. Please."

Silence.

BANG.

BANG.

She hit the floor, and resumed breathing. The first gunshot had almost stopped her heart, she was so terrified. She turned to find the chains on her hands were off, two smoking holes in the lockwork. Looking up, she spotted the operative nodding to someone behind her.

23 sighed. She was alright. She would live.

Miranda turned, and nodded to the glass window. Five men entered, dragging the dead bodies out of the room, trails of blood streaking the floor. Slowly, she turned back to 23, who was staring at her with anger.

"Welcome to Cerberus, 23."

He didn't say anything. Miranda knew that she had won. Finally, she broke the unbreakable. The price was acceptable. However, a small part of her felt anger towards him. Because he agreed to her demands, what would happen next was unavoidable. Quickly, she walked over to the scared Quarian. Grabbing her, she dragged the girl over to a med desk. She struggled, giving small screams of protest. 23 yelled at Miranda to let her go.

Reaching the desk, she grabbed the Quarian's arm, and readied a needle. Finding the port, she injected the fluid into her arm. The girl screamed from shock more than pain. Nevertheless, 23 yelled bloody murder. Dragging her back to 23, and throwing her on the floor next to him.

23 tried to get loose, anything to help. But the metal was too strong, and he was just weak enough he couldn't even call on the ice he was getting used to. He might have been able to cut himself out of the chains with it. The Quarian landed on the ground next to him. Instantly, she moved closer to him, trying to get between him and the wall.

"As is customary, you'll need to go through the initiation to join our "honored" association."

23 just glared at her. When she pointed at the girl directly next to him, he spat on the ground.

"I'd rather burn in hell than hurt her."

Miranda face turned dark. Slowly, she backed up.

"You're not the one who's going to."

The metal hissing of the door sounded, and shadows moved into the room. Coming into the light were four men, eyes heavy with lust. They looked at Miranda questioningly.

23's eyes went wide.

-_No. Please, no._-

The girl next to him instinctively moved closer. He tried his best to get in front of her. Anything to block those monsters advance.

Miranda glanced once at the two prisoners. Slowly, she turned back towards the guards.

-_Don't do this. Don't do this. This is too far. How can you look yourself in the mirror? DON'T DO THIS._-

Miranda spoke, lip trembling slightly.

"Do what you wish."

The four just turned to each other, grinning. Causally, they made their way to the two.

23 watched them, eyes getting wider. He could feel his heat racing.

-_Protect her. PROTECT HER._-

The first one came forward quickly, fist moving like a train.

23 didn't stand a chance. The blow knocked him to the side slightly, offering enough room for the others to grab the girl.

"RUN! GET OUT!" 23 tried. He tried to stop them. He couldn't punch, so he kicked. The first guard came back towards him grunting, and brought a foot into his chest. 23 felt the air leave his lungs.

The Quarian tried to run, but ended up in the arms of the left guard. Grinning, he dragged her over to a bed.

The others left 23, who laid there recovering. They made their way over to the other guard, who was holding down the screaming girl.

_-No. no no no no no. Not this. No. Please. NOT THIS._-

He regained his breath, and jumped. He strained against the metal. He pulled harder than he had ever pulled. It hurt. The metal cut into his wrists, his arms felt as if they were about to splinter.

-_Get to her. Kill them. KILL THEM. Save her. Stop this. Stop it. You can do this. DO THIS. DO THIS FOR HER._-

He couldn't.

He yelled, he screamed. He did all he could to get their attention. He caught a glimpse of the girl's eyes amongst the bodies. She was beyond terrified. He felt pure anguish enter his heart.

They grabbed at her, pulled her arms and body as if it were a toy. They were laughing as they touched her. She screamed over and over. Soon it turned to begging. Sobbing cries, asking for them to stop. After about a minute, 23 heard something that made his heart stop.

"I found the safety lock!"

"Fuck yeah. Rip this trashbag up!"

Small amounts of hisses could be heard, and she let out a animalistic scream.

"Tear off the mask! I've been waiting for this since Tuesday!"

the hissing of depressurization could be heard. Her voice, sobbing and desperate came through unfiltered.

"Please! Keelah stop! Please! No! No get off me!"

The guards just laughed.

"Damn. How old is this bitch?"

Miranda had moved, standing off towards the corner. To her left was 23, screaming bloody murder. The question was directed towards her. Somehow, she brought herself out of the reclusion she left the room for.

"That…That one's 16."

The guards just laughed, and continued their attack on the girl.

Miranda felt something die. She wanted to leave. She didn't want this. She wanted to go back to her office and write. She wanted to go stare out at the galaxy. She wanted to shoot herself. She wanted to be anywhere but here.

23 couldn't think. couldn't feel. He was dying, and he didn't care. Why.

Why.

The girl. Why did it happen. What did he do wrong? Why was he in hell?

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." His whispers were unheard, instead, drowned out by the girl's terrified screams.

"Guys, I'm going in."

The screams were replaced with a gagging. Clinks and clunks were heard as the other guards pulled the suit off of the girl. They pulled her legs open, which fought to remain closed. A guard moved in, and a gargled scream broke out from the circle.

Miranda felt sick. Trying to avoid the horrid sight, she turned to 23.

He wasn't moving. Wasn't screaming, just staring.

"23?"

he turned to look at her. When he focused on who she was, he snapped.

Snarling like a caged animal, he lunged at her. He fell back, chains restricting his movement. It didn't matter. He kept jumping, screaming, raging like a beast. Miranda stepped back out of terror.

His eyes.

They held nothing. No humanity, no care, nothing.

They succeeded. 23 was a hollow killing machine. Miranda was about to smile, until she heard a voice.

"I said fucking swallow!"

A loud smack was heard, followed by muted scream. Silence took control again.

Finally, her ragged breathing was heard. Painful whimpers came from the center of the circle.

"Please. Please stop. I can't…I can't…"

The final guard stepped between her legs, eyes staring down.

"No…. No please not that. Please. I've never…Please…"

The guard looked around at the others, smirking.

"Time for the main event."

Her screams pierced the air.

* * *

Tali stood like a pole. Tears were streaming down her face. She was holding her hand to her mask, imitating a hand to the mouth.

-_Oh…Oh Keelah. How could they…_-

She almost wanted to sob out loud. 23 had stopped talking. He hadn't moved once. His broken voice picked up once again.

"They…They used her. Five hours."

His voice dropped.

"Five hours."

Silence.

"SON OF A BITCH!"

He ejected a blade, and turned. Enraged, he went slicing through a crate with ease. He turned forward, punching a another. Ripping through the fragile material, he swung his armored fist into the side of another, and another, and another. Five minutes later, a warpath was visible in the hangar. With no new targets, 23 walked forward clumsily, breathing heavily. He fell to his knees.

Tali watched the entire thing. Slowly, she walked over to him. Careful not to touch him, she leaned down exactly next to where he sat. He was watching the ground, eyes staring into the past.

"I….I'm so sorry." Tali's accent was heavy. Emotion carried the words.

"I-I didn't know that…That they did such things. You…you're saved them."

He turned, eyes red with tears. They almost seemed to ask her how she could think that.

Tali continued, using what courage she could.

"You saved those four. They…they would of gone through worse. Death isn't…They don't blame you, 23. It's not your fault. I don't care what you may think. You're a good man."

She decided to finish strong.

"I'm honored to be your friend."

Silence.

Without warning, 23 turned and lunged forward. Tali didn't expect it. She couldn't run, couldn't defend herself.

He threw his arms around her, head on her shoulder. She could hear soft breathing, accompanied by sharp intakes of breath.

Tali sat stiff. 23 was…

He was hugging her.

Slowly, she brought her arms around to his back, while resting her head on his shoulder.

There were no words.

To 23, it was healing.

To Tali, it was love.

* * *

_*shivers* That was a horrible thing to have to write. If anyone was bothered by it, I promise, this was the low point in the story. I'm not going to give much else away, but that is the worst thing 23's been though so far. Yes, you'll learn more about the girl. Yes, she does matter somehow. No, I'm not some sexual deviant. Writing this was a nightmare, but was completely necessary. Those of you who don't agree: Go back and read MY Miranda. I know she wouldn't do anything like that in the game. She's not all that evil. In this story, she is. So remember that. Hopefully you all understand 23 a little better now. I'll answer questions next chapter. I might include another Authors note to answer any questions, so please. Ask some. Now I'm off to figure out the next step in the plot._


	13. Cold Showers and Conspiracies

_Yeah. That's right Bitches, I'm back._

_I was gone for so long due to a number of things. Here is where I will list them._

_1. Bad reviews- Yeah. That really sucked. Here I was, thinking we could move past it all, but apparently not. Not only did I get attacked by a blind man (Herpderp, I STILL don't know how you got in here without sight) who, by the way, will be getting a special cameo in the story because, well, he's without doubt my FAVORITE REVIEWER. Seriously, I couldn't love this guy anymore than cheese. Not only that, but I got slammed by one of my favorite authors. That hurts. I'm not even kidding, I was planning on a whole day of writing. Nothing but me and the computer. Then I saw it, and walked around the house all depressed. Then I got cookies and my happiness meter went up by 12 points._

_2. School-Jesus, I did NOT think this would be a reason, but it is. From now on, if there's a major gap between chapters, it's due to homework. Sorry._

_3. I'm sick-Yeah. It's not very fun._

_4. Plot-I hated this chapter. I hated it with a PASSION. Dialogue is a bitch to write when I can't think of anything funny or interesting to put into the story. (This is where all the experienced writers are screaming "YES! YES YOUR RIGHT!" at me for being so obvious.)_

_

* * *

_

Cold Showers and Conspiracies

A week had passed since 23 had opened up. Tali had agreed to keep his history under wraps, not because it was damaging, but because he didn't want to have to deal with Chambers.

Things had been going smoothly. After they had hugged, 23 apologized and walked her up to engineering. He fixed the dent he made, and made sure that nothing else had been broken. A week after the incident, everything was calm. The team helped Zaeed with killing Vido Santiago, at the cost of the factory. Jack and 23 went down to Pragia, and she opened up to him about what happened to her. Shepard figured that the connection between them was very close. Like 23 said, she was the closest thing to a family he had.

Currently, the Normandy was headed to the site of an anomaly on the planet Adrun. Shepard was sitting with Kasumi, Tali, and Kelly. They were waiting for Joker to tell them when they arrived. The topic at hand was covering something that made the Quarian girl wring her hands.

Men.

"So what's his ass like?"

"I told you Kelly, I've never felt his ass. It's probably bony, like the rest of the Turian."

"What about his muscles? I KNOW you've felt those. I heard about what happened on Pragia."

"For the last….FINE. I fell backwards, Garrus caught me, and I felt him up. Happy?"

Shepard grumbled incoherently. It wasn't HER fault that Garrus was so quick on his feet. Meanwhile, Kelly smiled girlishly. Quickly, she turned to find another target, preferably one with an aversion for these types of things. She looks to her left to watch Tali sit quietly, staring off into space.

"So, Tali. I heard that something happened down in the hangar a while back."

The girl in question, who was busy going over engineering reports in her head, popped back into reality. She looked up at Kelly, eyes wide.

"I…I don't know what you're talking about."

Shepard noted that small detail. –_There's that accent again. Interesting_-

"Oh c'mon. Did he try anything? He's apparently quite a ladies man."

Tali perked up at that. She wasn't one to care for these types of things, but she liked 23. She figured the more she knew, the better her chances were of…No. It wouldn't work.

-_Stop deluding yourself. If he was interested he would have said something. Just let it go. More than likely, he'll end up with some crewmate. He could get Kelly, Kasumi. Maybe even Jack. Don't get yourself invested in this guy._-

Tali felt her heart sink. She didn't WANT to give up. She liked this man. For everything he'd ever been though, he was kind, sweet, so many different things. No many how many times she tried to convince herself that it wouldn't work, he would do something that would make her heart stop.

Another thing that made it hard for her to stop was her jealousy. Not once in her life had she ever had such desire for something. When she would imagine 23 with Kasumi, or Kelly, Tali would end up with clenched fists. The mental image of them holding each other...

"uh…Tali?"

She glanced back up at Kelly.

"I-I'm sorry?"

The three girls were staring at her. Shepard's eyes were wide. Tali glanced down and noticed her hands were gripping the datapad in front of her. The screen was about to crack. Quickly, she dropped it, turning back to the girls.

"I…Oh. Sorry. I just haven't been getting a lot of sleep recently. I think its stress."

She wasn't completely lying. For the past three days she had been experiencing rather…alarming dreams. Most of which involved 23.

Naked.

The mere fact that she was having these dreams bothered her extremely. She wasn't always concerned with her physical desires. But the thought of him running his arms down her back, his lean chest taut with muscle, slowly pressing against her…

"TALI!"

she jumped, almost falling out of her chair. Shepard was staring at her with a look of confusion. Kasumi was giggling slightly.

"What the heck's going on with you?"

Tali regained her nervous posture.

"I'm sorry! I don't know, I just keep spacing out."

Shepard's eyes went wide. It dawned on her. Quickly, she turned back to Kelly to resume talking. The best thing to do was leave Tali alone. It was obvious she was embarrassed with her crush. Kasumi watched her though. She picked up on what Chambers had said earlier. Quietly, she slipped out of her chair and dragged Tali over to her room. The Quarian was slightly flustered, but sat down on the couch. She figured that Kasumi would find out about this soon enough.

The door shut with a hiss, and Kasumi began to talk.

"I KNEW IT! You have a thing for him, don't you?"

Tali didn't say anything.

"C'mon. Tell me! I think that's cute, you and him. He seems like a nice enough guy."

Kasumi started to pace around the room, Tali watched her, silently processing everything the thief was saying.

"On the other hand, there's something about him. He's very distant. What do you think?"

Tali collected her thoughts. Slowly, she spoke with a thickened accent.

"Look. You can try to get me to admit certain things that may or may not involve 23, but the fact remains that it's my business. We can either relax and talk about things, or we can handle this Quarian style. A fight to the death."

The silence hung in the air.

Kasumi smiled, and sat opposite Tali. Giggling, the Quarian girl spoke again.

"I'm sorry, sometimes the military training slips through."

They both just laughed casually. Kasumi felt the need to speak up.

"So what do you want to talk about? I'm sorry if guys are the only thing I notice. I'm sort of a gossip."

Tali sat back. She was comfortable with the girl in front of her, but she always paid attention to how people saw her. She figured it came with being shy.

"It doesn't annoy me Kasumi, I've just never…I'm not the type of person who notices things like that."

Kasumi nodded understandingly. Tali continued.

"Why don't you tell me about being a thief. I've never really talked to one before."

The petite Japanese woman smiled widely, and learned forward.

"Well, it's a rush, really. The feeling of a heist, the satisfaction after you've acquired your prize, even the planning of it. I've always found it to be so…Majestic. There is definitely a romantic sense to it all. Adventure and whatnot."

Tali watched her friend explain her emotions. Due to her being a Quarian, Tali felt annoyed at the thought of a thief. It wasn't anything to do with the actual person, but since most of her people were viewed as vagrants and thieves, the idea of trusting one was quite difficult to work on. It was hard for Tali not to, though. Kasumi was so likeable. She was ALWAYS happy, and never unpleasant. The young engineer felt calmness flow over her when talking. She was always so busy worrying about work, and if not that, then getting along with people.

Most didn't know that Tali was nervous about almost everything. She stuttered when worried, she twisted her hands while embarrassed, it was all easy to read. Back on the original Normandy she felt out of place. But Shepard helped. She always made sure that Tali was taken care of, regardless of the need. It was through this that Tali felt such care for the Commander.

Over time, and through experience, Tali grew less shy and more respected. Her travels with the original squad made her famous, but she worked to earn whatever she got. The marines loved her. She always fought for them. Not the Admirals. She was the best damn engineer on the Neema, and could hold her own against a squad of Geth. Even so, regardless of all that, she could still slip back into the shy Quarian girl she grew up as.

Now that she thought about it, she and Kasumi could get along just fine. Unnoticed by her friend, Tali smiled. She reminded Tali of Liara, but not exactly. The doctor had been far more inquisitive into personal matters, not for the wrong reasons, but because she simply didn't understand.

-_She's not nearly as bad as Liara was_-

And so they sat, chatting, getting to know each other. It was pleasant, and something to do while they waited for the mission.

* * *

-_Reports….reports for the armor….reports for the new cannon…reports for the…What is that? A report for destroyed crates? Who the hell destroyed all the empty crates in the hangar? Argh….what is this I don't even…screw this. I'm going to do something productive_-

Alicia stood up. Casually glancing around the third deck, she made her way over to the elevator.

-_Productive. Like shooting whoever files these reports_-

She walked past the a few crewmembers watching Hadley, who was currently trying to hit on Gabriela Daniels. Before Shepard could round the corner, the sound of a slap was heard, followed by crewmen laughing. Alicia rolled her eyes.

-_C'mon. This is a military vessel. I don't mind relaxed standards, but maybe this is getting a little out of ha—_

She walked straight into blue armor. A grunt of confusion was heard, and the large object turned to view her. Backing up, she wondered what she stumbled upon. Garrus turned, eyes squinting slightly. They glanced up at Alicia's face, and he instantly relaxed.

"Shepard. You ok?"

She nodded. "Just making sure your living up to the armor codes. Glad to see you're on top of it."

His mandibles flared, and he leaned back. "Always Shepard. I know how dangerous being around you is."

She smiled. Somehow Garrus always knew what to say. She wouldn't say he was smooth, so much as unfazed.

"That's a correct statement, _Archangel._ If something happened, I doubt I could save your bony ass again."

He just groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose with his hand.

"You HAD to bring up the name. It wasn't my choice!"

She laughed, moving to call the elevator. Meriting the soft beep from the machine, she turned back to him.

"Alright. Sure. I don't think they're entirely incorrect though. You can be so…what's the word? Heroic?"

He just watched the door to the elevator. She smiled at him, turning towards the same thing.

It opened, after a few seconds.

He let her on first, then walked in behind her. The cramped space was cozy, but that was insignificant at the moment. Garrus turned to Shepard.

"Up or down?"

"Up"

He moved to hit the button, but stopped suddenly. His mandibles flared,

"Down?"

"Up"

"So down, right?"

Shepard froze, and turned to look at him.

"UP. Garrus."

"…Down?"

Alicia sighed, and turned herself towards him.

"You're headed to Engineering?"

He leaned back. "Hangar. I was going to help refit the Kodiak."

Alicia leaned forward. "That's great, but I was going to check with Joker on the mission."

Garrus watched her, then lunged for the down button. Shepard caught his arm before he managed. She was holding his wrist.

"Vakarian, there is no way. Once I'm done with Joker, I have to find the guy who files the reports, and I plan on shooting them, so I'm quite busy."

His eyes grew wide, and Alicia suddenly became aware.

-_Targeting reports…Calibrations…Oh my god…_-

"You…You don't like my reports?"

It was apparent that he was hurt, his mandibles sunk slightly. Shepard felt guilt build immediately.

"I…I…"

"Four hours. I spend four hours on reports every other day. When I'm not doing that, I'm calibrating. It's not my fault, they're XO duties! How could you, Shepard?"

"But…I don't know what to say, Garrus…"

Without warning, he lunged forward. His talon came within an inch of the down button, before it was pulled back by another arm.

"You rat! You try to guilt me out, then sneak your way over to the button!"

"Down!"

"Up!"

Alicia threw herself at him, fists out.

Dull thwacks, followed by Turian howls could be heard from the elevator.

* * *

"So where are you headed?"

"Down to the Hangar. I'm going to help out Garrus and a few others with modifications to the shuttle."

"That sounds fun."

23 and Kelly walked towards the elevator. They approached it, and the door started to open.

"I would go to watch, but I'm not a mecha—"

The door opened to the sight of Shepard holding Garrus in a headlock. She was repeatedly attempting to knee him in the face, while he was almost successful in flipping the situation around. His visor was askew, while her long hair was ruffled and thrown about. It looked like they had both just gotten up.

The chants of "DOWN!" and "UP!" were providing a strange soundtrack to the image. Both warriors froze at the newcomers, who were equally confused. Shepard spoke first.

"Kelly. Hit the up button! Do it no—"

"NO! Hit the down! HIT THE DOWN!"

"Shut up! KELLY. I am your commanding offi—"

"C'mon! you know her, Kelly. She doesn't use that authori—"

"KELLY I WILL CUT A BITCH!"

"DOWN!"

"UP!"

"DOWN!"

Chambers just stood, eyes wide, mouth gaping. 23 was face-palming intensely. Kelly turned to him, eyes wide with panick.

"What…What should I do?"

23 sighed, and approached the elevator console. Ignoring the bickering soldiers, he pressed the door-close button. The metallic hiss was blocked out by the grunts and yells of the two combatants. Once it closed, 23 and Kelly stood silently.

"EDI."

The mechanized voice was heard.

"Yes, 23?"

"Would you please make a choice on the elevator? They might kill each other."

The lift started to rise upwards. A quiet "whoo" was heard from the elevator.

"This ship is crazy. I'm taking the stairs."

With that, 23 made his way over to the Medical Bay, leaving a rather confused and nervous Yeoman standing by the elevator.

* * *

"Give up, Vakarian!"

"Never!"

Alicia was guarding the control panel, while Garrus shifted side to side. He dived forward, arms reaching over her shoulders. She caught him, but his arms were long.

Very long.

"Sorry Shepard, I don't have much, but I DO have reach!"

Slowly, he got closer and closer to the panel, the lighted buttons calling out to him. Shepard initiated a quick move, sweeping around backwards and positioning her leg behind his. He was reaching over her back now, while she was facing the control panel. Moving gradually, she managed to bring her leg around the back of his thighs. Desperately holding onto his arms for balance, she lowered her leg even further.

She reached her target. With lightning speed, she swept her leg back towards herself, while pushing Garrus's arms upwards. With a grunt, he fell back, landing flat on the floor. The subtle beep was heard, and the elevator door opened, revealing the CIC. Shepard grinned, and turned to face her downed opponent.

"You might have reach Garrus, but I have flexibility."

She backed up slowly, far more provocatively than she realized. Before she exited the elevator, she punched the Fifth floor button. She waved flirtatiously as the door closed.

Garrus was left on the ground, white light providing the only companionship in the small room. The battle replayed in his mind. She had totally kicked his ass, now that he thought about it. If only she knew how much that last little exchange of words meant to him. One thing was certain though.

-_I need a cold shower. Damn_-

* * *

"Joker. How much longer until we reach Adrun?"

The pilot swiveled in his chair, turning to face Shepard. When he saw her, his eyebrows rose. Alicia's normally smooth hair was everywhere. It looked as if she went through a hurricane on Virmire.

"Commander? What happ—"

"I don't want to discuss it. Garrus is good at sparring, and I wish he wasn't so stubborn about things."

Joker's eyes threatened to pop out of his head. Alicia realized her mistake.

"WAIT. Not what you think. there was…"

She sighed.

"Just tell me about Adrun."

Jeff just smirked, and his voice carried a tone of hilarity behind it.

"We'll be at Adrun in a few hours. The planet isn't the bad actually. Although you might want to pack warm."

Shepard raised her eyebrows.

"Joker? What aren't you telling me?"

"Well, let's put it this way. Bringing 23 would be a good idea."

"Snow covered?"

Joker shook his head.

"It's the closest thing to a planetary icebox. Almost the entire thing is covered in ice. It's pretty damn cold, but if you insulate your armor, you'll be fine."

Shepard nodded. 23 would have a great day. Before she turned to leave, Joker called her name.

"I'm kind of curious. Why are we here? It's just a rock."

"Apparently there's a Prothean artifact here. Cerberus sent us the coordinates."

Joker did a double take.

"Cerberus?"

Shepard held up her hand. "I know. But I think TIM's trying to stay on our good side. He's providing us information, and I think it's starting to do some good."

Joker nodded hesitantly. Shepard sighed, and turned to walk away.

She hoped TIM was trying to help. She didn't need to worry about a secret organization coming after her crew. The Collectors were bad enough. Shepard might have seemed less concerned to the average eye, but anyone who knew Alicia understood. She was always planning, always aware of the danger. Regardless, she didn't let it get to her. That stemmed from her upbringing. Growing up with the gang, Alicia learned that showing your true feelings earned you a grave, no matter what you think.

Plus, she didn't like being negative. But that was the face story.

Smiling, she made her way to the elevator. She needed to get into her armor soon.

-_I hope the crew can modify the Kodiak in time._-

With that, she stepped into the lift. The doors closed quietly.

* * *

The blue hologram lit up, revealing a man with blue streaks covering his arms. His face was sunken, and started speaking very rapidly, almost as if he was scared.

"S-sir. We've worked on Subject 47. He hasn't displayed nearly the power level of 23, nor does he contain the same abilities."

Jack sighed. He was getting very tired of these setbacks.

"I assume you have some good news?"

The man nodded shakily.

"He can't control water, or most liquids for that matter, but he does have some…some very effective powers."

A sound was heard over the hologram, a loud snarling sound. The agent jumped slightly, trying to calm himself down.

"You see, when the initial testing didn't work, we tried different project ideas. Finally, one connected."

Screams pierced the calm air. The agent jumped, and turned to his side. People were running, and he was shouting orders.

"GRAB HIM! GET HIM AWAY FROM THAT DOOR!"

TIM watched, eyes displaying deep worry.

"Munroe?"

The agent turned back, focusing.

"Jackson stepped next to the cage. 47 bit him. The subject can…well. Talk to Jackson. He's project leader. Shon, bring him over here."

Munroe stepped out of view, and agent Shon brought over what was apparently Jackson. The man was shaking, with a hastily put bandage over his shoulder. TIM started to relax from the sight of his operative.

"Son, you alright?"

"Yes sir. You…You wanted to know about 47?"

TIM nodded.

"47 displayed interesting characteristics when we presented her with different types of DNA. She reacted strongly when we gave him small doses of other subject's blood, and developed a sort of connection with the blood she came in contact with. It was…it was almost as if…"

He gripped his head, trying to continue.

"Jackson, are you alright?"

He looked back up.

"Yes sir. Just…Headache…"

TIM looked closer.

"You don't look so good."

Some blood started flowing out of his nose.

"I'm fine…just a…headac—"

Jackson didn't finish. His face seized, and blood started to leak out of his nose. First slowly, then in a jet. His ears filled with blood, as it dropped from the lobes. His eyes cried tears of the red liquid, and soon his mouth filled with it. All of it spilt down his white lab coat, drenching the sterile coloring. His face turned pale, a stark contrast to the blood flowing. Other operatives were heard screaming for a medic. Then, one voice broke through the rest.

"It's headed for her cell! Don't let her touch it!"

"Seal it! SEAL IT!"

Jackson's body fell out of the screen, and other shouts and orders were heard by TIM. Soon, agent Munroe was back in the picture, face sweaty.

"Munroe?"

the agent was shaking.

"Y-yes sir?"

TIM smiled. "Good job. Start CDT immediately."

Munroe nodded.

"You're going to have guests soon. Make sure she's ready for an encounter."

TIM ended the call before Munroe could finish a Thank you.

Calling up his Omni-tool, TIM read a list of reports on the organization. His eyes focused on the hologram, but his mind was elsewhere.

Specifically, the planet Adrun.

* * *

_Ok. Well, I'm thinking of writing a nice little valentines thing for the holiday, but you have a choice. I could do either one of two things._

1. Subject 23 X Tali. (MIGHT give away one or two things, but really, nothing to worry about)

2. Shepard X Tali. (Miranda isn't evil in this one, and lotsa love for errebody!)

_PM me your vote. I want the winner to be a surprise. Also, this is where I ask non-reviewing readers to participate. _

_(or review? Yeah, I could use some positive reinforcement. Thank you a bunch for all that do. The latest guy help me write this chapter SO SO MUCH.)_

_To the haters, SUCK IT. I'm not ending this story after all this hard work._


	14. Betrayal

_Ok, well no one wanted to vote on that Valentine's day special, so unless people are interested, it'll just be Shepard. Also, I know that has plenty of connections to this site, so I was wondering if any readers did artwork? I was thinking of commissioning someone to do sketches of 23. Some of you guys might object to this, so if you don't think that's a good idea, tell me. If you're open to it, I'll try to make it happen. I have this image of what he is, and I worry that I wasn't too descriptive on what he looks like. Anyone interested in doing a commission, contact me. I'll work with you so you can make it awesome._

* * *

Betrayal

"More to the left. No, MY left."

"You want help with this or not?"

"I do, but…nevermind. Hold it right there."

Tali started to weld the component to the shuttle, while 23 and Jack argued. Focusing on the task at hand, she only caught pieces of their conversation.

"What is it with you being all precise and shit?"

23 leaned forward, eyebrow raised.

"That type of precision saved my life before. You're going to do a half-assed job, don't start it."

Jack formed a fist. She was always ready to fight.

"You saying I can't do my job?"

"You can't hold a heating unit in place for ten seconds!'

"Yeah and you could? Big talk coming from the icicle."

Before he could formulate a response, a familiar voice sounded through the Hangar.

"Would you two stop bickering like children and help Tali? At this rate we'll have to wait another day before we head to Adrun."

Instead of running her mouth off like she planned, Jack just flipped the bird, and flared her biotics, moving another panel towards the shuttle. Tali turned to watch the encounter. 23 turned to Garrus, who walked up next to him. Staring at the tall Turian, he threw a verbal punch.

"A little ironic that you're the one calling us children. I seem to remember you and Shepard having a nice little…disagreement?"

Garrus raised an eyebrow.

"How the captain and I discuss plans of action is strictly on a need to know basis."

He leaned in slightly.

"Which you don't need to."

23 just threw up his hand, turning to the shuttle.

"Whatever. I didn't know Turians had such weird mating dances. Next time you want to "Discuss" something with Shepard, try to watch her headlock. You got your ass kicked."

Garrus's eyes grew slightly, which made Tali giggle.

He folded his arms, staring at the engineer.

"What's so funny?"

Tali stood up, and moved to a higher panel on the ship. She started to weld the plate.

"Oh nothing. I just always figured you were witty one."

Garrus saw an opportunity to get back at her. 23 was busy carrying some cables over to the shuttle. The vigilante took this opportunity to walk up behind Tali and whisper.

"You seemed to have missed a spot."

Tali stopped welding, but didn't turn around. Her voice took on a deeper tone, and remained neutral, but annoyed.

"What did you just say?"

Garrus might have realized he was in dangerous territory, but feeling brave, he continued.

"Sorry Tali, you don't have a shotgun this time. What are you going to do, set me on fire?"

She contemplated it, switching the ion torch on and off. Finally, she decided not to.

"You're very lucky Shepard needs you for calibrations."

Garrus laughed, and continued his headstrong journey.

"That's true. By the way, how have you been? What was the Flotilla like?"

She just sighed, and continued to work, desperately trying to ignore him.

"Oh c'mon! Remember all those chats we used to have? Remember the card games with Wrex? And that time he started talking about Quarian mating ritua—"

Slowly, she propped the torch back in its sheath and picked up a nearby hollow pipe.

"-Rituals. That was fun. You were so embarrassed about that. I wonder if he stil—"

She turned around, brandishing the unusual weapon.

Jack and 23 were wiring the inside of the Kodiak, when they heard a collection of metallic thunks. Seconds later, Garrus jumped into the shuttle holding his arm. 23 looked at him curiously.

"I think it would be a good idea to leave her alone. She's in a mood."

Tali's voice came from outside the shuttle.

"He's being a Bosh'tet! Jack, could you come give me a hand?"

The bald woman hopped out of the small room, and walked over to Tali.

Garrus moved next to 23 and helped him start to wire the new heating system. The task was boring and arduous, which prompted 23 to start talking.

"So Garrus, tell me about yourself."

The Turian turned his head.

"I thought we've gotten past this point."

23 grasped a wire. Giving a small grunt, he pulled it loose and started to connect it to the one lying next to him.

"We have, but I like to know more about people."

"That's funny, since I don't know much about you."

The cables finally spliced together. A red glow came from the heater, and the humming sound gave away that the connection worked. 23 turned his head back towards Garrus, who was rewiring the engines.

"You know as much as most people know. I was kidnapped by Cerberus, escaped, fought my way around, and ended up here."

"I doubt that's all there is to it. What was it like traveling? What are you're interests? I don't know much about you, other than you like to kill."

The engines dimmed, and Garrus stared confusedly. 23 got up and walked over, reading the diagnostics. None of it made any sense, so he switched to beating the thing on the top. It connected briefly, then shut down again.

"What did you do?"

Garrus stepped back, hands in the air.

"Nothing!"

23 raised his eyebrow. Garrus merely sighed.

"There's a reason I calibrate guns. I can't work with engines."

"Well get Tali to fix it. She's good with these things."

Garrus nodded.

"You don't need to tell me that. By the way, you didn't answer my question."

23 stepped back, and started to work on another wire.

"I know. Look, Garrus, I'm sorry, but I don't give out information so easily. I've always been bad at explaining things. If you want to get to know me, just stick around. When I'm not hunting someone, I tend to make pretty nice conversation."

Garrus stopped, and looked at 23. He turned to meet his friends gaze, and his eyes glinted in the low light. Even after all this time, 23 hadn't taken off his mask. He claimed it was staying on until Miranda was dead.

"What do you plan to do after Miranda?"

23 sighed, stepping back. He leaned against a wall, and stared out the door.

"I don't know. I'll help you guys with the mission, but afterwards…"

His eyes focused on a crate. It was distant from the others, farther away from the stack.

"Cerberus wanted me to kill. That's all I've been asked to do. I've always wondered if I should remove myself from the equation. Maybe that would make things better for people."

The moment turned distressing. Garrus felt uncomfortable with this kind of topic. He could deal with murder, but suicide was always difficult.

"You actually think like that?"

23 turned back towards him.

"I've seen enough bad in this galaxy to question it, yeah. After Miranda, I doubt I'll have much to fight for. I could work with you guys against the Reapers, but I don't know. I've always had a goal. Lyla gave me a purpose on the Rebirth. I'll need to find someone new to do that."

"Why not make your own goals?"

23 sighed.

"I tend to make bad decisions. Everything that's happened to me resulted from my choices."

"How so?"

"That…that's for another time."

"What about Shepard? She gives some challenging goals."

23 laughed.

"Maybe. It depends on who I meet. I don't usually pick people to give me goals. It has to be under different circumstances."

The conversation lulled after that. The two soldiers got back to work, which put them into a haze. There was occasional chatting between them, even more when Tali and Jack came to help. They finished the shuttle as the elevator door opened, revealing Shepard.

She stepped out, and walked towards the Kodiak as the four workers were sitting around on crates. The new armor gleamed with a brilliant luster, as the humming from the increased number of heating units provided a relaxing sound. Walking up to the group, she smiled pleasantly.

"Everyone here?"

They all nodded, focusing on the Commander.

She shifted her attention to each crewmember, gazing at them slowly.

"I've got our information the planet. Ready for it?"

she was greeted by silent nods. Quickly, she brought up a holographic image of the landing site. It was a valley, large and deep, with a cliff leading out over a large field. The cliff took a turn, which then lead into a cave.

"Apparently Cerberus found a Prothean artifact in this cave. They had no luck with deciphering it, so they left it for us to look at. Our mission is a simple inspection. I'm not expecting anything major to happen down on Adrun."

Garrus inspected the landscape.

-_Good sniping location. Let's hope we don't have any unexpected visitors_-

"What's the terrain like?"

23 was curious. He'd never seen a valley like that. It would have taken incredible amounts of water over such a long time. Shepard smiled, turning to him.

"I think you'll like this. Almost the entire planet is covered in ice. Something to do with a major global climate shift in the last two thousand years."

His eyes went wide, and sighed with an air of discontent.

"Damn it."

Everyone gave him strange looks. Jack spoke up.

"Uh, icicle? The planets a fucking winter wonderland. What's the problem. Too cold for you?"

23 turned to Jack, eyes displaying sarcasm.

"Not too cold. The issue is, if I'm near such large amounts of water, it's like giving a biotic a lifetime supply of stims. The water heightens everything around me, but it's overwhelming. Imagine if all you did was read. Then someone drops you into the biggest library in the galaxy with all the supplies you'd ever need. You would go crazy with reading."

Shepard was slightly stunned. That had never occurred to her. It made sense though.

"Are you going to be able to accompany us?"

23 nodded.

"I'll be fine while we're down there. Just so long as I don't need to recharge. I do have a request though. Could we bring some crates with us? I want to store some water for recharging. The idea of going on a suicide mission with limited water is pretty scary to me."

Shepard agreed to his terms, and the five of them relaxed, waiting for the green light from Joker.

When it came, they all piled into the shuttle, filling the small space. Shepard and Jack took flight controls, Jack acting as a co-pilot. As they made their way out of the Normandy, 23 realized something. He called out to Jack, who was able to hear him from the cockpit.

"Jack!"

"Yeah?'

"You realize that it's going to be a bitch down there, right? You packed warm?"

Only silence greeted him, replaced with a loud "FUCK!".

Garrus and 23 laughed, Tali giggled slightly.

Shepard chuckled, turning to the woman sitting next to her.

"There's a thermal jacket with some armor in the back. It should be warm enough that you'll live."

Jack nodded, still slightly angry at her situation.

"If things go to shit, I could just cut the Turian open and crawl inside."

In the back of the shuttle, Garrus looked up suddenly. 23 just stared at the cockpit.

Tali smirked under her mask.

-_Not the most conventional method, but it might work_-

* * *

Miranda glanced out her window, watching the ship make it's decent towards the planet. She sighed, arming herself. Slowly, she walked out of her room, for what would probably be the last time. Making her way over to the elevator, she stepped in. the button for the CIC lit up, and the lift began its slow ascension.

It didn't bother her, what she had to do. She pledged herself to this organization, no matter the cost. She regretted the time lost for Shepard, but some things were bigger than her.

She readied her gun.

* * *

The sounds of cheap porn were obtrusive, loud and tense. Joker didn't really care. He was busy enjoying the audio track for another asari smut show, even if he was SUPPOSED to be checking the area for incoming ships. He figured he should check in with that. He turned to the black holopad.

"EDI, anything I should know about?"

The blue holopad lit up, and the familiar blue sphere appeared.

"I have not detected any ships in this sector, or any adjacent to it."

Joker snorted.

"You probably don't know what to look for."

EDI spoke once again, this time with a slightly annoyed inflection.

"My scanning capacity is optimal. I can scan any ship that gives off heat signatures, and several that don't."

Jeff didn't really care about it's scanning capabilities. As far as he was concerned, things were going A-ok.

That was what concerned him.

"EDI, do a scan for the metal I'm imputing."

He typed fast. Joker would never forget the chemical composition of the armor on the first Normandy.

"Reading data….Scanning."

"I just…I have a feeling. Like something bad is—"

A warning light blared.

"Jeff, we have a code red. It appears a cloaked ship has docked with us. They will enter the Normandy any second."

Instantly, Joker felt a wave of panic. He dashed his arms over the panels, lighting them up with precision.

"SHIT! Open a ship wide comms channel! We need to let Shep-UGH!"

Joker felt a sharp jab to the base of his neck, and the world faded. All he heard was EDI's questioning response.

* * *

Miranda turned away from the disabled pilot. Quickly, she opened the airlock, and was met with a large collection of men clothed in black armor. One of them stepped forward. He had white hair, which betrayed his innocent facial features.

"Lawson. Good to see you."

Miranda pursed her lips.

"You too Obediah. Are you jamming the communications?"

He nodded.

"Good. Make sure no one is hurt. TIM will decide what to do with them after we have 23."

Obediah turned to the soldiers, and motioned forward. The swept into the bridge, silently taking down the crew who were working at their stations. Kelly gave a small yelp, as a large man shot a tranquilizer at her. The shot caught her in the shoulder, and she stumbled briefly, before hitting the ground. Miranda was watching this all from the cockpit, when she noticed something.

Glancing down, she noticed Joker's hand rested on the communication button. A small wave of annoyance swept over her. Turning back towards the ship, she activated the small mike she carried.

"All teams, be aware. Remaining specialists might be prepared for your arrival. Remember, non-lethal force is absolutely necessary."

As she finished her address, the lights flickered briefly, and died. The soldiers froze, then switched to their night optics. Miranda stayed near the cockpit. The eerie setting sent her back to 23's first day. She worked on her breathing, trying to keep calm.

-_He isn't here. Relax_-

Something still ate away at her though. She couldn't tell what it was, and she hoped she never would.

* * *

**+Lambda Squad, move through the Science Lab. Watch your flanks. Former STG specialist ahead+**

**+Copy Omega, moving in slow. Lambda 3, take point+**

**+Roger+**

The four man squad moved into the sub-chamber, prepping their rifles. They weren't standard issue. Instead of basic ammo, they were equipped with high-powered darts, which were supposed to insure knockout within 2.7 seconds of contact. Other than that, each squadmate carried a single Predator Pistol, loaded with standard concussion rounds. Because they were slower than mass driver rounds, shields were useless.

**+Moving in+**

The door silently opened, revealing a dark lab. Nothing was visible, even the emergency lights. The squad initiated their headlamps.

**+We've got nothing here. Some overturned tables, but that's it +**

**+Keep sharp+**

It was at that moment that Lambda 2 screamed.

**+GET OUT! NOW!+**

**+Lambda 2, what's wro-**

**+RUN!+**

He saw the chemicals fizzing. Trying to move away from them, the squad was deafened by the explosion and the rapidly expanding cloud of smoke. They turned, trying to find where they're squadmates were when the chatter of a SMG broke the chaos.

**+Cover! COVER!+**

**+WHERE WAS HE?+**

**+I'M HIT!+**

Mordin rapidly fired, three shots killing Lambda 4. He planned this entire thing immediately after hearing the intercom, raiding his stash of chemicals to form a quick and dirty trap.

-_Ah, good. Tetrahydrofuran reacted violently with light as expected. Smoke an unforeseen plus. Forgot about other chemicals close by_-

He continued his assault. The remainder of Lambda squad took up position behind an overturned table, firing blindly over the top. A dart landed nearby, and Mordin took cover.

**+Lambda, do you require assistance?+**

**+GODDAMMIT YES!+**

The voice on the other end rose with tension. This was supposed to be a smooth snatch and grab.

**+Roger. Theta Squad en route+**

**+Hurry, We've lost 2, 4 and 5+**

**+Understood. Can you hold out?+**

Before Lambda 1 could respond, a shriek of pain was heard, followed by a loud thump.

**+Eric! ERIC!+**

Omega heard scuffles on the other end, followed by screaming. Finally, it appeared that Lambda yielded.

**+I give!+**

A calm Salarian voice was heard over the comm. He was asking for information. Lambda 1 refused.

_**Bang+**_

Omega's eyes widened. Their target had just taken out a squad. He radioed Theta.

**+Squad, get in there NOW!+**

**+Understood!+**

Mordin heard the door to his left open, and he was greeted with five more black armored soldiers. Without hesitation, he raised his gun and fired. They might get him, but they would have to fight for it.

The pistol rounds impacted Theta 3, which were absorbed by the shields.

**+Take this Motherfucker down!+**

multiple darts fired, which impacted the doctor, slowly, he fell to ground unconsciously.

**+Target down+**

Omega sighed. They'd lost Lambda, and the operation wasn't even halfway completed.

**+Roger, Theta. Head down the emergency shaft to the third floor. You're to secure another specialist, a miss Kasumi Goto. Don't worry about other crewmembers getting in your way, another squad put them down. Leave Mr. Taylor and Solus's bodies where they are. We'll recover them.+**

The squad moved towards the ladder, quickly moving down it. Zeta and Tau squad were moving in from the Hangar, and were moving to take down Massani and the Krogan. Tau squad went first.

**+Move in. BREACH!+**

Silence descended over the comm. Seconds later, a response was heard from Tau leader.

**+Everything's clear. Zaeed is down+**

Omega cleared them.

**+Zeta, move in. Tau, cover them+**

**+Roger+**

Zeta 1 moved in, opening the door. Guns were trained on the metallic barricade, but no one expected what was behind it. The door opened, and Grunt stood, armed with his claymore.

"I AM KROGAN!"

He brought the gun up, blasting Zeta 1. His head disappeared from his shoulders in a spray of gore. Both squads opened fire.

**+ZETA 1'S DOWN! I REPEAT, ZETA 1'S DOWN! FIRE AT WILL!+**

The gunfire lit up the hallway. Various darts connected with Grunt's flesh, while most bounced off his armor. The drugs didn't have the effect Zeta squad hoped. Instead of knocking him out, they sent him into a blood rage. Which was very bad, considering they were in close quarters.

Grunt growled monstrously, and charged forward, gun forgotten. He grabbed Zeta 3 by the chest, and slammed the soldier against the wall with two-ton force. The sound of bones shattering filled Tau and Zeta squad's mikes, and 3's screams could be heard in the CIC.

**+FIRE! FIRE! FIRE!+**

Grunt dropped the dead soldier. He turned rapidly, bringing his right fist to bear, and full on punched Zeta 2 in the head. If it wasn't for the helmet, Grunt's fist would have gone through the infiltrators head.

Tau 5 screamed, charging the raging Krogan with his fists. Grunt turned to him, grabbing his hand. What happened next would forever haunt the rest of Tau squad. The Krogan pulled backwards, causing Tau 5 to screech with agony, as his hand gave way, ripping off his arm. Grunt held the hand like a prize, gazing at it while 5 screamed incoherently. Annoyed at the incessant sound, Grunt brought his occupied hand back, and swung. Tau 5 died by his own hand, which broke his neck from the pressure of a Krogan.

Zeta 2 watched the entire thing. Quickly, he pulled out a serrated knife that had seen combat before. He was quite proud of what he'd accomplished with it. Rapidly approaching Grunt, 2 was aware that this wouldn't be the first Krogan he would kill with the blade. This particular one had a different plan however.

Grunt caught 2's arm, staring into the soldiers face. Roaring with anger, he grabbed the man by the throat, lifting him up. He swung, throwing him through the window of the Hangar. Before the squads could react, Grunt jumped over the window, falling towards the ground. Landing, he walked to the man lying on the ground.

Silently, Omega activated another mike. Time for the test.

**+Test subject in place. Release her**+

Grunt approached the soldier. He was dying, slowly. The Krogan felt a great joy derived from seeing his enemies defeated. He boasted to the injured man.

"Feel honor knowing that you died in battle. Under my hand."

Zeta 2 just spit at his feet, looking up at Grunt, he spoke with what power he could.

"At….At least I..I don't have to face Her."

Gazing up, Zeta 2 gargled on his last breath, shards of glass piercing the back of his neck. He died.

Grunt turned, looking for a new opponent. Turning, he found one.

She was sitting down, looking at the floor. Grunt watched her, and an uneasy feeling came over him.

"Prepare yourself. I will not fight with idiots who cannot prepare themselves."

Slowly, she stood. Something was off when she did though. Almost as if she was too flexible. Hesitantly, she turned around, and moved into the light.

Grunt felt fear, but this was different. Revulsion was new to him.

She had no face. She looked as if she was smoothly carved from a dark red stone, which somehow absorbed all the light. He watched her, and she slowly approached him. He couldn't move. Couldn't think. He was helpless, caught in some web that even the blood rage could not free him of. Slowly, her eyes started to appear. Then he saw them.

**+Omega, this is Tau 1. Subject 47 has secured the Krogan. We're done here**+


	15. Forgotten Hollows

_So much shit I had to do this week... I hated this chapter. I really do. I feel like this is the least well done thing I've written so far. On the plus side, I had a nice little birthday gift (100 reviews. WHOO!) so thanks everyone! Also, for anyone who doesn't get it, when things are in **bold, **it's either a comm. chat, or a flashback/internal mind thing. _

_good news for anyone wanting that commission of 23. A friend of mine is planning on doing one, so I'll upload that when he finishes. I don't know how long it'll take, or if he'll even do it, so I might have to just get some guy on Deviant art (Give me people who would be interested. I can't really pay, but I would appreciate it) work on the thing._

_for those of you who are having trouble following the story line so far, here's a nice little recap._

_Shepard, Garrus, Tali, Jack and 23 headed down to Adrun to look at some Prothean ruins Cerberus found. Meanwhile, Miranda betrayed the Normandy crew, letting a shipment of Black Ops soldiers onto the ship. These soldiers captured the regular crew, but a few squads got decimated by Mordin and Grunt. Jacob put up a fight, as did Zaeed, but they were not in the best strategic position. All four of those guys were caught, except for Grunt, who had a run in with Subject 47._

_Subject 47 will be explained in later chapters. All you need to know is that she is another Cerberus experiment (Yes, a she. SHE. You got a problem with that?) and SHE, is very. VERY scary. She also has a connection to 23, so go ahead and try to figure out what that is. I can already hear the debate now. (Is she Lyla? OMG. ANOTHER CHARACTER? SO MAAAANY POSSIBILITIES!)...I'm sorry. If I come across as being overtly silly in this beforeChapt, it's because I'm uploading at 2:12 in the morning. I'm not giving anything away. She COULD be Lyla. She COULD be another SI, she COULD be Jack's long lost sister. All of these are possible. The question is, which are bullshit, and which aren't? (those three possibilities are not the limit of what could be. just some examples I heard when I proposed this story line)_

_Enjoy this chapter. Things get very sci-fi-ish this one, but it's as nerdy as it gets, so don't think it'll stick around. Next chapter will be a leeeeetle shorter, but that's because of what it contains._

* * *

Forgotten Hollows

The Kodiak dropped through the atmosphere, cutting the think layer of clouds like a knife. The atmosphere on Adrun was obviously cold, and snow was falling at any given time. The shuttle made it's way towards the cliff overlooking a valley.

Shepard scanned the landing site, making sure the spot was secure. Briefly, she tried to contact the Normandy, but the signal couldn't get through.

-_Must be cloud cover. I'm sure things are going fine_-

Coming to a stop, the shuttle's landing boosters kicked in, slowly lowering the small aircraft onto the ground. Glancing around from the cockpit, Shepard nodded shortly, and stepped back into the rest of the compartment with Jack behind her. Tali and Garrus were in full armor, hoping to avoid dealing with the wind. Shepard attached her helmet, turning on the heating coils in her suit. Jack grumbled briefly, moving towards the small armor locker, relieving it of its bare contents.

23 just watched, his ice armor covering his regular clothing. Jack finished putting on the slim leather jacket, and the door slowly opened.

At first the group was blinded, the blue sun piercing the cloud cover from over the horizon. It was immediately apparent that the Kodiak was facing down the valley, which cut off without warning, over a very long, and low ice field. The drop down was about 2000 ft, so the group had a large area of space to occupy. Stepping out onto the snow, Shepard turned, motioning to the squad.

Jack and Tali followed, flanked by Garrus and 23. As soon as his feet hit the snow, 23's armor grew rapidly, ice forming over his own. Shepard watched this transformation with interest. After it was over, 23 looked like he did when they picked him up on the Rebirth. He suddenly became aware that the squad was staring at him.

"What?"

Garrus glanced back up to 23's face, which he couldn't see. Instead, just the eyes were visible again.

"Nothing. Just…a bit curious."

23 nodded, and turned back towards the shuttle.

"Can we just fill the crates now? It'll save time."

Shepard agreed, and the squad filled the containers with snow and ice. By the time they got back, it should've melted.

Stepping back from the twelve large crates, 23 easily lifted them onto the shuttle, closing the door behind them. He turned to the rest of the squad, who were walking towards the edge of the cliff.

Shepard stood, staring out over the vast, frozen landscape. Cracks in the ice could be seen, and it the snow caught falling, while the wind blew it up over the lip of the cliff. It was breathtaking, the view. All five of them stood, silent against the pure beauty of the cold wasteland. Finally, Jack broke the peaceful calm that drifted over them.

"I'm cold. Let's fucking move."

Smiling, Shepard turned. They walked along the outside of the valley, spotting the large cave. Alicia's eyes widened. Cerberus mentioned that the cave was large, but she didn't expect something like this.

The cave opened like a giant maw, almost as if it were waiting to envelope them forever. The mouth of the cave was huge, almost 300 ft wide, at least 400 ft tall. The ceiling of the entrance was flat along the top, which stretched out for a long while.

Garrus and Jack stared at the giant opening, looks of respect in their eyes. They both found the large destination impressive, if not a little unnerving.

"Shepard, How heavy do you think that roof is?"

Alicia did a quick calculation, measuring the ice. Her eyes widened further when she saw the number.

"Garrus, let's just say that we wouldn't be getting out anytime soon."

At this, Jack piped up, hoping to maintain some of her attained credit. She was not going to be viewed as less of a threat than a cave.

"Let's grow a pair. Nothing is going to happen worth shit."

The three moved forward, while Tali felt herself lagging behind. Briefly, she turned, wondering where 23 was. She found him, staring off into the ice field a few feet back. She walked over to him, putting a hand on his shoulder. He just turned to glance at her, then continued to stare out. Tali decided to see what was bugging him.

"Are you ok?"

23 turned his head once more, eyes betraying conflict. Slowly, her hand slipped down his arm to her side.

"I…I don't know. This place is wonderful, but…"

He sighed deeply, then continued.

"I just…feel something. There isn't supposed to be something here. I've gotten these feelings before, but…I don't know anymore."

Tali stepped closer, unaware that her hand was close to his.

"Maybe it's the ice. Is it affecting you?"

He gave a short chuckle.

"No…It's almost like it goes away in this place."

Her hand drew closer to his, dangerously close to contact. Neither of them were aware of the fact.

"It's like, all the bad memories go away. I can just lose myself in the ice. The entire planet, it's like one breathing creature. One giant collection of relaxation."

Tali frowned underneath her mask. Without any warning, their hands touched. Her forefinger and middle slowly worked there way around his, testing them. 23 didn't appear to notice, and so the conversation continued.

"I don't think I understand."

23 brought his other hand up, pointing out at the landscape. The blue sun was just making it's rise, and the edge of the storm was visible above it.

"When I look at that, I see all of it. Water exists within all life, all natural creation. But this landscape is more alive than any jungle, ocean, or other place I've been. To me, it's just there. Water flowing, moving, creating."

Tali stared out where he was pointing. He was right, actually. It was quite beautiful. Finally, her hand won the battle, slipping into his without hesitation.

23's voice continued, above a whisper.

"Changing…"

their hands danced, gripping each other with light affection. His hand felt like glass, smooth and cracked all over the palm, with lines running down the fingers. Tali felt as if her chest were slowly inflating. The simple joy that he wasn't pulling back was comforting.

That comfort was shattered when 23 noticed what was happening. Glancing down, he noticed the two hands.

"Oh. Sorry, I didn't see you're hand there. My bad."

He let go suddenly, turning towards the cave. Tali watched him look past. The quick moment had come and gone, and while 23 wasn't angered by it, the fact that he brushed it off so lightly was painful.

-_Maybe he's just focused. It was an accident_-

a small voice in her head popped up.

-_That wasn't an accident. You WANTED to hold his hand_-

grumbling, she mentally yelled at the small voice. 23 poked her shoulder, while she remained oblivious. She glanced up at him, eyes wide with confusion. He motioned towards the cave.

"Shouldn't we catch up?"

they both turned to find the three other squad mates casually making strides towards the mouth of the cave. Tali turned to him nodding, and they both set off to meet the group.

* * *

The wind whipped over the ice-covered landscape. Snow jumped and danced over the ground, which was smooth and curved along the ridge of the cliff. The snow-drifts were large, almost sculpted. Something existed where it should not have, but the white armor prevented any loose notice. The two soldiers waited in the snow, rifles aimed. Finally, a voice came over their headspeakers.

**+Delta Squad, this is Omega. Do you have the Owl in sight?+**

The leftmost agent spoke barely above a whisper.

**+Copy that. Owl and Co. have arrived+**

**+Roger. Activate the welcoming gift once they are in position. Maintain radio silence until then**+

The mike switched off, and both soldiers watched the five-man squad work it's way into the cave. Once they disappeared from sight, the first one turned to the next.

"Bury them."

The other pressed a small detonator, and a beep was all that was heard.

* * *

23 heard the cracks far before they became audible. Looking up, he saw them. He grabbed Tali's hand, who was stunned at the sudden movement. Running ahead, he screamed at Shepard.

"RUN! THE CAVE'S COLLAPSING!"

Alicia, Garrus and Jack all turned to see the ceiling behind Tali and 23 shatter, then fall to the ground, burying the entrance. Shepard turned and bolted, the four specialists behind her.

Tali sprinted full speed, while 23 and Garrus were right behind Jack. The large cracks cascaded over their heads, soon falling and crushing the spot they were moments before. The debris was catching up, and the run was still a fair distance. The cave narrowed slightly towards the end, and Shepard knew that once they got there, it would be safe.

Garrus couldn't think, couldn't focus. He was running, dodging ice, sprinting faster than he knew he could.

Tali ran, neck to neck with 23, who sprinted with his arms low to his side. He looked like an eagle taking flight. Something he learned when training with the Assassins.

They were within reach, when disaster struck.

During the run, Jack's left foot caught in a small crack in the floor, which sent her tumbling. The others ran past, while 23 turned to grab her.

"Jack!"

23 ran back to her, grabbing her arm. Pulling Jack to her feet, they both got back to running. They moved quickly, fighting to move away from the danger.

Tali looked back, only to see 23 and Jack enveloped in a white blur of ancient snow and ice. Garrus and Shepard were catching their breath when they heard their friend yelling.

"No! Shepard! Help me. 23 and Jack, they…they...They're still alive! I can't dig them out alone!"

Garrus glanced at Alicia, who returned the action. They both stood in silence, watching Tali desperately dig through the large mountain of ice. Shepard felt pity grasp her. Her friend's desperation hurt her, and Alicia couldn't just tell Tali to give up.

Shrugging, the bulky Turian moved to her side, avoiding the snow she was throwing behind her. They dug, but to no avail. Just before they gave up hope, however a sign of life appeared.

An ice covered hand emerged from a pile, which the three of them helped pull. Within minutes, 23 and Jack were out, with one small problem.

"How bad does it hurt?"

Jack gave the Turian a rude gesture while nursing her leg.

"I've been through worse. I don't think I can walk though."

Slowly, Shepard and Garrus pulled Jack off the ground. 23 watched, eyes wide. If something else happened in the cave, they were a man down. That didn't bode well without support from the Normandy.

A small shriek of pain was heard, and a dull smack echoed in the cramped cavern.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?"

Garrus backed up, arm on the left side of his face. A look of shock adorned his features, which Shepard glanced over at.

"What was that for?"

Jack grumbled, muttering about a certain Turian dropping her on an injured leg. Tali crossed her arms, staring at Shepard with a questioning look. Rolling her eyes, Jack turned to 23.

"Help me wrap this thing. Don't want clumsy, over there doing a half-assed job."

The squad waited until 23 had finished. Testing her injured leg, Jack felt satisfied that she was capable of moving, which spurned the group onwards, down into the small circular cave. Shepard took lead, with Garrus and 23 following close. Tali helped Jack move, acting as a third leg and providing something to lean on. Trying to move the debris in the main cave was a bad idea, since it weighed more than a fully loaded fuel tank.

The walk down the cave was quiet, peaceful. Light reflected off of the ice, which turned everything a dark blue shade. Somehow, the glow was slipping in from above. 23 assumed that everything above them was clear. Perhaps it opened onto a giant plain, where the wind blew the snow about.

Trudging on, Alicia couldn't help but wonder. What went wrong? The cavern had collapsed without any logical reason. Given her numerous travels, and the situations she had been placed in, one thing made sense to Shepard.

-_Sabotage_-

But who? Cerberus? That wouldn't make sense. The group spent billions to bring her back. They wouldn't kill her for no reason. No, it had to be someone else.

The squad continued until something blocked their next step. Two caves split off into either direction, presenting a difficult decision for Shepard. Before she could make her choice, 23 intervened.

"Right."

Alicia turned, looking him in the eye.

"Are you sure?"

23 nodded.

"It's the only direction that has metal. I can feel it blocking some water."

Turning to Garrus, who glanced at her, Shepard made her choice. The group headed right, walking through the narrow tunnels.

The silence became overwhelming, which the squad opted to cut short. Small talk appeared between Tali and Jack over shotguns while 23 and Shepard discussed uses of stealth. Since Shepard was trained as an Infiltrator, the conversation was very lively. Garrus cut in occasionally with a comment, but remained silent for most of the duration.

This was as good a time as any to think, which Garrus needed to do. His feelings for Shepard were difficult to process, and the close proximity was making it harder to think of anything else. He frowned. This wasn't supposed to happen. Even back in C-Sec, Officer Vakarian was the cool-headed cop, the one who always on task, even if he pushed the red tape often.

Shepard was destroying that image of him. Times he was supposed to be working on calibrations were rendered a waste of time due to his mind wandering. He woke from dreams of the two of them, lying on a beach, or in the throws of passionate love. Each of these times caused his rapid awakening, usually ending with a bruised forehead, courtesy of the bunk above him.

-_Maybe I'll ask Mordin about interspecies relationships. He might know a little about that_-

Garrus made up his mind. After this mission was over, he would check with the doctor. Nothing would continue to put this on hold. Nothing, except Sidonis.

Shepard listened to 23 talk about a assassination from Italy. It ended as it always did, with 23 and this friend "Ezio" running away from the police. She liked the story, but they were getting a little old. Each one sounded fairly similar.

"So when we got back, we celebrated."

At this, Garrus pipes in.

"With girls?"

23 nods.

"Especially with girls. You know those Italians. They love their prostitutes."

Tali almost tripped. Did she just hear what she thought she did?

"Prostitutes?"

23 turned, nodding. Tali raised her arms, crossing them angrily. Garrus stared at her confusedly, while Shepard looked at 23 expectantly. Answering her, 23's voice came through slightly confused.

"Er, yeah. Why?"

Tali considered raising her voice, but it wasn't the time. She would question him like she did Garrus, with a slight inflection of annoyance.

"Nothing. I just didn't think you were one to use women like that."

23's shoulders instantly relaxed, relief visible in his eyes. Tali frowned. Why wasn't he tense anymore?

"Then you would be right. I have a history, but that doesn't mean I view women that way. Hopefully that clears the problem up?"

He sounded annoyed, almost like someone was trying to blame him for a crime he didn't commit. Tali immediately felt abashed, lowering her head slightly. What in the world caused her to act so hostile?

-_How could I act so stupid? It's his right to do whatever he wants…with whoever he wants to_-

"Sorry."

23 just nodded. Tone of voice sounding lenient.

"It's ok."

The rest of the walk went on uninterrupted, conversation switching back to normal. Shepard was left wondering something though.

-_Prostitution is illegal in Italy. When did he throw a party with them? And who the hell are the Borgia?_-

the squad walked down another corridor, ending in what appeared to be a giant room. 23 noted it.

-_This must be it_-

Shepard spoke.

"So, 23. I'm a bit confused. When did you visit Italy?"

they kept walking, close to the entrance. 23 spoke as they passed the threshold.

"Well, that's a long sto—"

he turned, as did the rest of them. Before the squad rested a giant cavern, blue light glowing within the ice. In the middle of the large circular room, a spire rose out of the ground, almost touching the high ceiling. The size and wonder of the room didn't capture them. What did was the large amounts of machinery.

Ancient terminals covered the walls, wires ran underneath ice, which occasionally glowed with red lights. The wires all headed towards a giant metal arch, which opened into a small circular room covered in metal plates.

23 stopped in his tracks. He stared at the machines all around, and felt a wave of excitement.

-_Another...I never thought I'd find one!_-

Without warning, 23 sprinted as fast as possible towards the machine. Shepard turned, hoping to find 23 next to her, when she saw him running down the path. The rest of the squad jumped into action, following him as best they could.

"Wait! 23! What's wrong?"

He almost ran into the panel. Quickly, he pressed an assortment of buttons while Shepard caught him. Grabbing his arm, she brought him around.

"What the hell are you doing?"

23 pushed her arm back, turning to the controls once more. He spoke with a voice of agitation, body language revealing numerous emotions.

"It's here! I didn't think…please…work…NOW!"

He punched in a small code, rendering a mechanical beep from the circuits. They waited for something to happen. Nothing did.

"FUCK!"

23 wanted to punch the wall. After all this waiting. All this hope. Ruined, because of one stupid—

"23! Either tell me what the hell is going on, or I'm having Garrus restrain you!"

He turned, finding Shepard with her gun out, aiming at his forehead. Tali and Jack were watching him with a look of caution, while Garrus was raising an eyebrow. 23's eyes widened. He'd gone to far. Shepard could be trusted, but what about everyone else?

-_Tali…Yes. I can trust her with anything. Garrus and Jack….yeah_-

sighing, 23 stepped back, finding a small place to sit. Motioning for the Commander to lower the gun, he spoke.

"I'm sorry. When I saw it I just…Shepard. Do you know where I'm from?"

immediately after hearing those words, Alicia dropped her gun to her side. 23 was telling her about his background. He was telling ALL of them about his background. He continued.

"I'm…I'm not from this galaxy."

Looks of confusion spread across the room. He held up his hand.

"I know. Doesn't make sense. Let me explain."

Sighing once more, he began the long tale.

"Ten years ago, I was completely normal. I had friends, family. I went to school, did all the regular stuff. The problem was, the year was 2010, which makes me being here impossible."

Shepard nodded. 23 spoke under his breath.

"Almost impossible."

He stood up, approaching the group so they could hear better.

"You know the theory of the multiverse? Where there's a galaxy for every conceivable possibility? Well, as it turns out, we aren't far off from it. In my home universe, I found a machine exactly like this one. I wasn't thinking, and activated it somehow."

Tali alternated from looking at 23 to the machine. Quietly, she walked over, and started a diagnostic report on the ancient tech. It was Prothean, but something was off about the signals. She compared them to previously found signals, when 23 continued.

"I can't explain what happened, but the next thing I knew, I woke up on the Citadel, lying on the ground of the Presidium."

Shepard wondered when she should interrupt, but kept the silence. This didn't make sense, but she trusted 23. To a point.

"That's when Cerberus collected me, and well...You know the rest."

The squad sat in silence. Shepard, Garrus and Jack were absorbing the information while Tali worked on the terminal. She was focused, but inside her mind, Tali was abuzz with thoughts. The idea of travel through different realities was unimaginable, but according to 23, it was possible. Even with the machine she was working on at the exact moment!

Alicia couldn't believe it. First the Reapers, now this. She felt as if 23 was leaving something out though…

-_Another time maybe_-

"Shepard. Come look at this."

All eyes turned to Tali, who stood next to the terminal, which hummed with a renewed vigor. 23 stood, eyes wide. Slowly, he walked over to the machine. Tali watched him, eyes carefully scanning for any signs of distress. She was worried about him. His concern for this machine was large, and she desperately wanted to help him accomplish what he needed to do. Even if he wouldn't say what.

Behind him, Shepard approached, and the squad turned their heads towards the terminal. Tali spoke to all of them, but she was looking at 23.

"This machine isn't….I don't know what it is. But the power levels are incredibly low, and won't charge for a long time. 23, I'm sorry, but…if you were hoping to leave, it…it won't let you."

He sighed, turning to look at the gate. Memories of his past life flashed by.

-_Almost. Almost-_

"It's alright."

He turned back to look at the squad, which looked at him cautiously. This revelation of where 23 was from was huge. They couldn't think about that now though. It popped to Shepard's mind that they were still trapped, since this was the last room available.

"Tali, what else can you get from that machine? Does it say there's a way out?"

the engineer turned to the console once more, taking her time in decrypting the ancient language. Finally, she spoke.

"There's a cave behind the gate over there. Garrus, try knocking on the plates. The cavern should be behind them."

accepting the request, Garrus made his way over to the gate. The imposing metal arch stood high over his head, which lead into a dark, circular room. Crossing the arch, Garrus made it three steps into the room before something happened.

A dark electrical pulse was heard, and the walls in the room flashed with a deep blood red glow. Stopping, Garrus looked around, waiting for something to happen. The pulses got louder, and the walls flashed bright red, shooting out electricity. The bolts impacted the Turian, throwing him clean out of the room, He slammed against the spire, a large crack running up the ice covered the object. The room hummed lower, slowly turning off.

Shepard ran to him, falling to his side. He was laying there, unmoving.

"Garrus. Garrus! Wake up!"

Her voice was strained, and she fought to stay in control. She couldn't loose him. Not like his.

-_Not anyway. I can't loose him. I can'_t-

Silence followed, which was soon replaced with a quiet grunt of pain. Slowly, his eyes flickered open, only to find eight others staring back into his. He leaned upward, aided by Shepard.

"What hit me?"

Tali spoke up.

"Apparently the chamber has some sort of defense system. It activated an electric shock that threw you across the room!"

The squad sat, figuring out how to handle the next steps. Finally, 23 spoke.

"Listen. I think I can get through. These machines tend to work well with people who've gone through a few times."

Glancing at 23, Shepard turned to Garrus, who stared at the assassin. Slowly, he nodded.

"He can do it."

Shepard turned, agreeing with him. Breathing sharply, 23 walked towards the arch.

-_Here goes nothing _-

crossing the archway, he stepped into the dark chamber. From the other room, the rest of the squad watched, wondering what would happen next. Jack viewed him with a look that most people would associate with stupidity. She seemed to be questioning 23's very sanity.

Garrus and Shepard watched, curious as to what would happen if 23 made it through unscathed.

Tali stood, head forward, waiting for something to happen. She knew that 23 could handle himself, but that didn't stop her from worrying. She didn't want him to get hurt, but the feeling was annoying to her. She cared for people, but all this extra worry, which was due to what she considered to be a simple crush, was messing with her mind.

Breathing in, 23 stepped even closer into the room, nearly standing in the center. Finally, a glowing light appeared on the walls, as the red light returned. The electricity charged once more, flashing bright. The charges shot out, striking 23. He was not thrown backwards however, instead, lifted into the air.

The pain was intense, and he could feel the machine probing his mind.

-_Memories, places, people, things, emotions, comprehensions, data, data, DATA_-

The last one was most important, and the electricity grew with strength. 23 was holding onto everything he knew. Something was trying to get in. Something alien.

"**What…What are you?"**

**it didn't answer him.**

"**WHO ARE YOU?"**

**He just heard laughing. He was on the Normandy, in the CIC. Something was wrong though. Everyone was gone.**

**Another flash of pain.**

**He was in Italy, the Vatican. Blood dripped from the walls, and the laughing was heard. 23 brought his arm up, shielding himself.**

**Flash.**

**Earth, during the Covenant attack.**

**Flash.**

**New Austin.**

**Flash.**

**The Rebirth.**

**23 could feel the curiosity of the organism within, going through his memories. It replayed everything, while he was forced to sit and watch them again. Finally, satisfied at the data collected, it moved on.**

**Flash.**

**Earth.**

"**No. No, please. Don't go here. I don't want to—"**

**He saw her. Standing on the beach, staring at him. She smiled, her blonde hair dancing in the warm sunlight. Standing in the cold ocean water, she looked perfect. She turned gracefully, green eyes dancing across his body. biting her lip, she waved curiously, as if she were unsure of how he would react. He grinned, motioning for her to come closer. Running towards him, she jumped into the air, landing on him. The motion carried them onto the sand, which they happily laid on. He was content, as if the world was nothing but a positive image in his head.**

**Flash.**

**23 had had enough. Feeling violated, he decided to go on the offense. Pushing outward, he attacked the entity, shoving his way into it's conscious.**

**Flash.**

**He appeared in a bright metallic room. Aliens of an unknown variety walked the halls, looking at him with smiles. 23 understood. He was taking the place of the other. He could see them creating portals, opening places to other worlds.**

**23's curiosity pushed him onwards, making him ignore the boundaries that governed his control. The entity resented this, pushing 23 back into his own mind. The images stopped, but the pain continued. He felt a strong jolt in the base of his skull, and soon the world turned black.**

The loud bang startled the squad, and 23 fell to the ground. Shepard and Garrus ran into the room, which accepted them peacefully. Garrus shook the fallen soldier gently. After a time, he woke to the sight that his friend had seen earlier, and stood.

Trying to get to his feet, 23 realized just how weak he was. Clinging to Garrus's shoulder, the questioning began.

"What happened?"

"Are you alright?"

"Did you find the exit?"

turning, 23 pointed to a loose hatch, which hid the exit. Tali ran over, starting to pull the machine together for their escape. Finally, 23 spoke.

"I…I don't know what I saw. I need your help though. I can't…"

He stumbled forward, catching himself against Shepard.

"Weak…Thing drained me. We should get out of here."

Alicia nodded, turning to Tali. A loud series of beeps was heard, and Tali clapped her hands together. As the squad approached the door, they waited for the opening.

23 felt like shit. He had no armor, no water, nothing. He was exhausted, barely able to stand on his feet.

-_Damn. I hope I get myself together before we get back to the Normandy. I don't want Miranda to see me like this_-

The door began to open slowly, when 23 felt it.

-_…NO. NO!_-

He spoke rapidly, trying to move away from the exit.

"Shepard, don't open the doo—"

The barrier lifted, wind rushed inside. Blinded by the light momentarily, the sounds of various shuttles filled the cramped room. A figure, tall and sleek, stepped inwards, raising her pistol she aimed past Tali, who stood closest to the door. Turning her head briefly, she looked the Quarian straight in the eye.

"Thank you, Ms. Zorah. We've got it from here."

Tali couldn't speak. Even without the accent, even without the same close-fitting outfit that had so easily become her trademark, she would have recognized her.

-_Miranda_!-

Smirking, the operative raised her gun at 23, laser sight caught aimed right at his chest. The sound of a discharge was heard, and the assassin felt the needle hit his chest. Immediately, he fell backwards, the toxin filling his blood. The world faded black before he could think. All that he heard was the yelling of the Cerberus squads relieving Shepard's squad of their weapons. Only one word came to mind before he faded into oblivion.

-_Shit _-


	16. Lyla

_Crazy week. I would've uploaded this chapter a little earlier, but I saw that Adamo was updated, so I had to read it._

_In terms of review answering. Hold on, let me bring up another browser page._

_Altaire: Whew. Ok. Yes, the "multiverse" theory will be explained. I couldn't think of a word to describe it correctly, so don't worry, not what you think. I was considering doing a few oneshots, but I would have to see how people would respond to them, and it would have to be way off into the future, after Subject 23. (BTW's, Anyone interested in doing a commissioned picture of 23 PLEASE send me a message. My friend is working on it, but I'm not expecting anything in the near future.) Yes. Those parts in chapter 12 which were considered a little extreme, such as the "swollow" part were meant for emotional connection. They weren't necessary, but judging from the responses I got, it worked for the better. Also, Lyla wouldn't be killed by the infections from the rape, since Miranda injected her with antibiotics ahead of time. (Reference Chapt 12)_

_I feel pretty good about this chapter. The conversations between 23 and (NAME WITHHELD) went well._

Lyla

Roughly, all four of the squad members were thrown into a shuttle. Even with her hands restrained, Tali fought angrily, trying to kick the operatives carrying her. She landed a blow between the legs of a soldier, who grunted in pain.

"Damn Quarian! Sit still or you'll be sucking unfiltered air!"

With almost blatant disregard for the prisoners, the squad locked them into security harnesses. Miranda stepped into the shuttle. She turned to the pilot.

"We got what we came for. Let's move."

Tali rapidly scanned the area. Where was 23? The reality sunk in.

-_23…No…We can't leave him!_-

"Where is 23!"

Miranda turned, looking at the angered faces of her former teammates. Garrus and Jack wore a similar expression, but Jack was obviously more angered by their situation. She wasn't looking forward to being an experiment again. Shepard was glaring at Miranda with the utmost of hatred, green eyes gazing so intense, the air felt warmer. The last person to view was the one who spoke. Turning, Lawson felt a deep pang of revolt when she looked at Tali. The silver orbs behind the mask were wide, and it was apparent that she was mad. Her voice trembled though, which betrayed her fear.

Pointing out of the shuttle, Miranda aimed towards 23's body. He was lying on the snow, facedown.

"23 was a liability. He's almost dead anyways, given how much toxin we used to stop him. Don't worry yourself so much Ms. Zorah. Soon 23 will be a distant, if not pathetic, part of your previous life."

Tali couldn't believe it. He was either dead or dying, they were leaving, and she couldn't do a damn thing about it. She knew being quiet was the smart move, but a growing part of her, that section in her brain where 23 was important, wouldn't let go.

"You monster! How could you do that? How could you do that to one of your own kind? You're almost the same as the Geth. Using those weaker than you to achieve your sick goals."

A guard made his way to silence her, but Miranda held a hand. Slowly, a smirk crawled across her face, and she smoothly pushed back her black hair. She began to speak, a tone of mocking came out.

"You couldn't possibly comprehend what this organization does. I can understand how you feel though. No, really. I get it. You love him. Something in that twisted little alien mind of yours is trying to convince you that it would work, that you would be happy with him. Let me make one thing very clear."

Miranda approached her, kneeling in front of the captive girl. She spoke with absolute precision, striking Tali where she was most vulnerable.

"23, is going to die. His heart will stop, and no one. NO ONE, can prevent it. All this time, all that effort to connect with him, wasted. How does it feel, watching the man you love finally get what he deserved? I can promise you, it feels better on my end than yours."

Tali felt like she'd been shot. She couldn't look at Miranda. Couldn't look anywhere. She hated the woman in front of her. She would've given anything to kill her, hurt her. But she couldn't. Instead, she turned, gazing at 23's body.

It hurt. It hurt so much. The man she watched, the person who saved her countless times was going to die. Inside, the world was gray. She couldn't feel anything except for the sadness, the horrible weighted burden that fell upon her heart. It was what many would consider the equivalent of a thousand knives piercing her lungs. She fought to keep the sobs in, to stay strong in front of the one person who took the man she loved away.

-_Why…he didn't deserve this. I didn't deserve this_-

She suddenly felt very shocked. This selfishness was unfelt by her, and the new emotion was difficult to comprehend. Finally though, she agreed to let it flow within her. She didn't care about anything else. The pain clouded everything. The Flotilla, Shepard, the Reapers, everything.

-_I just wanted him. If we lost everything else, I just wanted him to hold me. A kiss, a hug, even a touch. Anything_-

Tali heard something. Arguing. Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted Miranda debating something with a gray haired man. She didn't care though. She lost interest in everything around her. All she did was stare at his body, silently hoping for a miracle. A tear slid down her masked cheek, and a quiet sob escaped her lips.

* * *

"Damn it, Obediah. This is NOT open for discussion."

"Actually it is, Lawson. The Cryonics Cell shut down with the Rebirth, but we have 23 right in our hands! We've been preparing for this since then. I hate to do this, but you're overruled."

Obediah stepped back, grinning with victory.

"TIM's orders."

With that, he turned to a small collection of soldiers, stepping out of the shuttle. They gathered the fallen soldier, taking him over to the larger of the two shuttles. After a time, they succeeded in placing 23's body in stasis, where the decomposition would be nonexistent.

Obediah smiled. This was his time to shine, and along with 47, things were running smoothly.

* * *

"**You've failed."**

"**NO! Damn it, NO! I WAS SO CLOSE!"**

"**calm do—"**

"**Screw that! Ten years. TEN FUCKING YEARS! I've thought of NOTHING, but ripping her apart. DAMN IT!"**

**He raged at the voice, anger seething. The blackness around him started to take on a red hue. The voice speaking to him increased in volume, and carried a tone of panic.**

"**Listen. You NEED to calm down. If you don't you'll—"**

**The voice was cut off, and the background was replaced with a red one. It unsettled 23. A colder, metallic voice sounded in his head.**

"**You are dead, 23."**

**Immediately, he felt a cold presence.**

"**Who are you?"**

"**That is not important now. All you need to know is that I am here for a…Partnership."**

"**...What?"**

"**You have quite unique abilities. I am completely sure that Cerberus will not allow you to perish. At least not indefinitely."**

**23 couldn't understand, whatever this thing was.**

"**So? They'll just go back to torture. It's how they do things."**

"**Then allow me to help."**

"**How?"**

**The red coloring faded ever so gently. Light started to peek in from above, and the metallic voice got colder.**

"**I will draw upon both our abilities when the time is necessary."**

"**Wait! Who are you?"**

**The voice disappeared, and the light came crashing down upon him.**

_Light._

Groaning, 23 sat up. He stared out, trying to get a bearing of where he was. The white horizon stretched out, unending. He groaned once again. Just for confirmation, he looked at his hands. They were uncovered, small scars running their length along his palm. He sighed, leaning back on his hands, closing his eyes amidst the white background.

-_Well, I'm here again. I guess Miranda didn't want to take any chances if I woke up_-

His breathing carried across the soft, forgiving landscape. He'd been here more times than possible. It was almost abnormal, his connection to the place. Death was natural, but no one should have to visit the waiting room so many times and come up disappointed. He looked around, up and down. The white landscape permeated every part of his vision. Not once, until…

He saw the speck. It looked distant, as if he was looking at an ant from high above. It drew him in, and he curiously moved towards it. While he walked, the spot grew larger, and a figure came into view after a time. His eyes widened once they got closer. He could see features. His breath caught in his throat, and he stopped. The person walking didn't.

-_No...She…Oh my god_-

Blue cloth gracefully covered her, while straight black hair dropped past her shoulders, covering most of her head. That radiant face shined through, and 23 saw a beauty unseen before, almost as if she looked truly at peace for the first time.

-_Lyla_-

She walked even closer, within shouting distance. He could see a smile on her face, wider than a star. He felt his feet carry him with a speed previously unknown. His fists pumped up and down, propelling him forward. His breathing became erratic, and soon he was shouting to her.

"Lyla!"

She laughed, that low familiar laugh of hers. They ran, close enough to talk to.

They're embrace was wondrous. 23 felt all the pain and anger slowly ebb to somewhere deeper inside. He could put it away for this.

Without any hesitation, Lyla threw her arms around his neck, while 23 lifted her off the ground with the force of his hug. She slowly found the ground again, but they stood, holding each other for so long.

The love they felt for one another was not traditional in the romantic sense. Rather, it was similar to how two friends would care for each other more than almost anyone else. There was no passionate kiss, no deep intimate speech. Instead, 23 felt her, almost trying to bury his head into her neck, while she softly whispered to his ear. Without realizing it, he was crying. His sobs appeared, wracking his armored frame with silent sorrow. Instead of checking him for signs of distress, Lyla held him tightly, quietly assuring him that she was alright.

His soft shaking carried. A voice in his mind was berating him.

-_What the hell is wrong with you! You're breaking down in front of her. Suck it up!-_

The other 23, the one who was justifying his current actions, spoke within his mind.

-_Ten years. I haven't seen her in ten years. I don't give a damn how I look. Spare me the lecture_-

After a time, they slowly parted. Moving away from her, 23 looked into her eyes. The last time he had seen them, she died. With deep emotion, he spoke to the smiling girl.

"I'm sorry. I just…I missed you."

She laughed, slightly higher than usual. The sound caught 23 off guard, and he brought his hand to the back of his neck. Something he rarely did anymore. She stopped laughing, and continued to smile, almost glowing with happiness. She spoke with a tone of forgiveness.

"There isn't anything wrong with that. I've missed you too. I'm sorry that you're here though. I know what happened."

23 smiled slightly, the right side of his mouth moving upwards. Lyla was one of the few people to see him express emotion through facial features. He didn't trust many people with it. He started to look off into the distance, a look of displeasure crossing his face.

"I'm dead. Again."

Her smile shrunk, but maintained appearance. She quietly nodded.

"They're probably taking me to another facility."

His voice got darker, and he started to walk forward. Lyla's eyes grew with sadness, and she followed behind him.

"I'll get to finish CDT. They'll use Shepard and everyone else to hurry it along."

His shoulders shrunk. He looked like a man lifting a great burden. Lyla knew just how much he carried. 23's voice went quiet, and he sighed with exhaustion. He looked around, trying to find a place to sit. All he found was white landscape spread out in front of him.

He didn't move. Lyla understood what this was. Slowly, she walked in front of him. His tired eyes came to greet hers, which twinkled with joy. She smiled again, which caused the battered assassin to smile slightly. He began to speak.

"I'm tired, Lyla. I'm so tired. Ten years of fighting. Ten years of killing. I've tried to find Miranda the entire time, and when I do…"

He looked up at the empty space.

"This happens."

He looked at her again, and her eyes were focused on his. Moving with the utmost of care, Lyla slowly approached 23 headfirst. Gently, she turned her head, and placed a small kiss on his thin cheek.

The touch of her lips relaxed him in a way that he couldn't understand. The feeling of her affection slowly simmered, almost penetrating his skin.

She stepped back, giving her friend a look of true understanding. She spoke.

"Let's go for a walk."

* * *

The situation looked grim. Currently, Shepard resided in a narrow prison cell in the Cerberus base. Across from her, she could spot Jacob, Mordin, and Grunt. They were all in separate cells, and Grunt was passed out, from the looks of it. Alicia guessed that the rest of the squad occupied the cells next to her. Jack was the only exception, as she was put into the furthermost cell, which had a biotic dampener. The large prison cell was clean and metallic, while a large glass chamber dominated the center of the wing. A few scientists were busy manipulating instruments on a panel nearby, which triggered fire throughout the glass prison.

Shepard frowned. Judging from what the room contained, it was obvious that it was a holding cell for 23. She'd overheard the conversation between Miranda and that other operative. Garrus and Jack had been happy with that, since it would most likely increase their chances of escaping. If he succeeded once, he could again, right?

Alicia walked around the small cell. Tali's reaction had been far worse. It wasn't until halfway through the flight did she understand. Shepard smiled at the girl's reaction. Her voice had gone up in tone, which signaled her joy at the news, but the gravity of the situation they were in wasn't pleasant.

The rest of the flight had been relatively calm until they approached the base. From the window, Shepard spotted it in the landscape. While they approached, an agent told them a little about the place.

"Like it? The construction company called it the Nexus. It's built over a volcano which powers the whole place. You'd never guess, but it's actually there so we can get rid of any evidence with a push of a button. The whole place would break apart, and drop down to the fucking core. Amazing."

That information was useful to know, but couldn't help them right now.

The next hour was a boring one. Shepard watched the scientists halfheartedly. She was mainly focusing on what this little detour meant for the Collectors. If the Normandy and her crew were being held by Cerberus, there wasn't anyone out there able to stop them. Shepard needed to get her crew out, and plan their next course of action. Preferably without Miranda.

She shuddered at the thought. Alicia felt anger gather within her. Why didn't she shoot the operative in her cabin?

-_Because I didn't think she would do this. I figured 23 would decide on how to act_-

If she hadn't known what Lawson did, Alicia would've given her the benefit of the doubt in this situation. Then again, if the squad never found 23, a lot of things would be different.

-_Tali wouldn't be so distracted-_

Shepard smirked. It was obvious that the girl was interested. It amazed her that someone could become so attracted to a stranger so rapidly, especially Tali.

-_That's not true. She became friends with most of the Normandy crew when we rescued her after she got past the awkwardness_-

What bothered Alicia was how 23 handled it. He didn't acknowledge Tali's love at all, and if it were anyone else, Shepard would've said blind to it. But that wasn't the case. Miranda was his sole target, and that took so much time, Alicia didn't think 23 could look past the operative at all. Maybe if he succeeded in his mission, he might notice the girl who loved him.

-_Or he'd go off to kill more people_-

She sighed.

-_I don't know. We have to get out of here before figuring out what happens next_-

With that, she slid down against he wall, planning what to do next.

* * *

"Operative Lawson."

Miranda turned, greeted by the sight of a large, armored soldier. His steel black armor covered his body, while a helmet stood between his arm and torso. She nodded curtly.

"Theta 5. I assume collection of Ms. Goto went well?"

The soldier glanced over her shoulder, a flash of worry on his features.

"Well uh…Ms. Lawson. Things went…strangely."

Miranda's eyes narrowed. She did NOT need this right now. They were going to bring 23 into his cell soon, and resuming his CDT training would commence. Obediah felt that she should be placed in charge, given her previous breakthroughs with the subject. She didn't approve of this, but she had a job to do, and the more loose ends to deal with, the less time she had to organize this job.

"What happened?"

The man glanced back at the rest of the squad, which turned away, almost as if they were scared of the attractive woman in front of them.

"W-we were about to breach the door, when it opened. There wasn't any warning, and it opened faster than usual. She ran. I almost couldn't see her, she moved so fast. She then entered the opposite Observation port, which we closed in on. Before we could open the door, we heard glass shatter, and the next thing we knew, the airlock door turned off. Ms. Lawson, Goto spaced herself."

Miranda's eyes widened at this new information. Kasumi? What possible reason…

"Did you scan the area around the ship?"

He nodded.

"We did. All we got were some vapor trails which lead to the engine. If she survived the vacuum, she didn't survive the engine jets."

She turned, facing out over the Nexus. Things weren't supposed to go this way. They'd just lost a valuable tool to use against 23.

"You did everything you could, 5. You and your men are off duty. Consider yourselves debriefed."

The soldier saluted, walking back to his squadmates. They high-fived, moving out of the command room. Miranda continued to stare off. Slowly, she drifted back to the first day of the project. All the horrors she saw. Good men, willing to fight for Cerberus, turned to monsters. Some falling asleep, never waking, while others liquefied painfully. Then 23 came along. Not just with the hope of a child, but with helping cleanse the galaxy.

Smiling, Miranda made her way to the cellblock. She didn't want to miss the waking.

* * *

He couldn't explain the beach, or the white water that gently waved back and forth in the gray sand. That was the thing. He couldn't explain anything in this world. But he would never complain. Walking with Lyla, things were good. No one was trying to kill him. No one was trying to kidnap and experiment on him. Instead, they walked.

Lyla was smiling, staring out over the sea. 23 watched her, his eyes slowly roaming over her face. She turned to look at him, and her features shifted. It was obvious he was defending her from some unknown enemy. His face betrayed a sense of worry, and his stance was defensive. She raised an eyebrow.

"There's nothing to worry about. No one is going to pop out of the sand and rape me."

23's face immediately darkened.

"Don't joke about that. That was…That…."

He slowly started to drift into the memory. Lyla shook his arm, waking him from the dream.

"Hey. Don't go back there. I'm sorry."

He looked away, nodding. She sighed.

"You shouldn't do that. Honestly, you spend more time focusing on the past than a Drell."

He started to speak, annoyance in his voice.

"What they did to yo—"

"I know what they did. I was there, remember?"

She sounded frustrated. He turned to look at her, and she watched his eyes.

"No one should have to go through that. It was my fault, Lyla. They used you to get to me. I have a duty to you. I won't ever let that, or anything else happen to you."

She closed her eyes and sighed.

"I know that. But you need to stop trying to protect me, isn't anything out there that can hurt me now. You did your job."

He turned, a look of shock on his face.

"She killed you!"

"I know!"

She leaned back, looking at him with a sad expression. Almost as if she wanted to cry.

"I know…"

They sat in silence for a time. 23 looked out over the ocean, while Lyla gathered sand. She brought it up, letting it slowly slip through her fingers, sliding down over her leg. Finally, he broke the silence.

"Lyla. Do you know why I fought for you?"

She turned to look at him. She caught sight of a glistening tear in his left eye.

"I know a lot, 23. I don't do much but watch you live. Being dead isn't very interesting."

"Then do yo—"

"Yes. I know what I did. I gave you a goal."

He nodded solemnly.

"That goal, was to protect you from everything. Do you remember all those nights in the cell? We would talk about escaping, getting to the Flotilla? You would become accepted by your people."

She laughed slightly, tears starting to build. They were small happy moments in a dark history, where they could escape from the reality of the situation with just their imaginations.

"We…never talked about what would happen to you though."

He smiled grimly.

"I wasn't the important one."

She turned to look at him, scared at his tone of voice. She'd heard it once or twice when watching him, and it chilled her blood every time.

"Why do you say that? You have just as much right to a happy life as I am."

She turned, watching the landscape again.

"…Or I did."

He looked at the ground and spoke. It looked like he was trying to dig with his voice.

"I've killed so many people Lyla. I can't make up for the lives I've taken. It would be unfair to live a happy life, instead of trying to make up for all the things I've done."

She looked at him and spoke exasperatedly.

"But everything that you've done wasn't in the pursuit of evil! You did those things for a reason!"

She crawled over the sand to him, placing her arms around his frame. She placed her head upon his shoulder. Tears started to flow, but she spoke with strong confidence.

"You did those things for me. You saved me. You protected me from everything on that ship. It's because of you that I'm here, and I'm grateful for it."

23 couldn't respond. He tried to formulate a response, but she cut him off.

"Shut up. Let me finish."

She raised her head so that her chin rested on his shoulder. They're eyes met, and she continued.

"Do you remember when those guards finished with me? When they threw me into your cell?"

His eyes flashed with anger at the mention of the guards, but he shook his head. Lyla spoke.

"I remember looking up, seeing this beaten and thin boy raging. He beat the walls, screamed at the door. He formed something on his hands, and they looked sharp. Then he turned to me, and his eyes…they were filled with so much anger, so much hate, it hurt to look at them. I only had one thought. "This was it." I knew that he was going to kill me, but do you know what? I didn't care. I'd just been through the most horrific thing I could imagine, and NO ONE cared. They put my suit back on, dragged me to a cell, and threw me in like garbage. As far as I was concerned, me being killed was a blessing. I wouldn't have to go through that again."

Her voice caught, threatening to break, but she continued the story.

"When he saw me, he came forward, blade out. I almost felt it pierce my skin, I was so ready for it. A little time went by. Nothing happened. I threatened a glance, and what I saw broke my heart."

Her voice broke, but 23 didn't dare interrupt. He was having a hard time holding his emotion back, and speaking would have released it.

"He was standing there, blood covering his face, hands and shirt. The ice covered his fingers, which were sharp. He looked scary. Very scary. But if someone looked at his face…his anger was gone. There were tears streaming from his eyes. I couldn't understand. He was about to kill me, and then stopped. I must have looked so pitiful laying there, cuts over my face. Beaten, bruised, violated. I didn't even have my mask. But he didn't care. He just dropped to his knees, crawled over, and held me. He held me."

Lyla released her grip on the hug, and placed her hand on his chest, three fingers pressing into where his heart was. Tears were trickling down both their faces. She looked into his eyes.

"YOU held me."

23 couldn't hold it back. He turned to Lyla, embracing her with enough force to crush a rock. She returned the gesture just as enthusiastically. They cried together, for the first time in ten years.

* * *

He was ready. Lyla knew that they would wake him soon, and their goodbyes would take place soon. He turned to look at her. She smiled, and spoke.

"Please. Think about what I told you."

He nodded slowly.

"I will. I don't know if…I don't know. One thing at a time. I keep my promise to you, then I'll figure out what to do next."

Lyla's face grew worried.

"You're not going to torture her, are you?"

23 didn't respond.

"23."

He turned to look at her. Anger was visible on his face.

"She killed you."

"That's not enough reason."

"She tortured me for five years."

"23."

He looked at her, and she challenged him visibly.

"I…I don't know yet."

Lyla sighed. She approached him, giving him a large hug. He returned the favor, and they soon parted..

"I'll see you."

"I'll see YOU. Nothing else to do while dead."

He smiled at her. The light started to fade, and blackness clouded his vision. He raised his arm out in farewell, then vanished from the light.

* * *

_Next chapter, things get interesting. _


	17. Author's Note 2

_So I logged into my profile today, not expecting to find anything new. For those of you who haven't followed, I've been working on this story for a little under two months. This was my first attempt at a story, and while I did receive some harsh criticisms, the positive reviews outweighed the negative by many. I am pleased to announce that we've hit a pretty awesome milestone. Over 3,000 viewers, 10,000 hits, and 100 reviews!_

_Never in my wildest dreams did I expect to reach this. I would like to give each and every one of you readers a giant thank you. All of you made this possible._

_Now, I know that you guys were probably expecting another chapter. Alas, the next part of the story isn't finished (I haven't even started). But, I promised you guys a chapter, so I'm going to start something new here._

_Every so often, when I'm a little behind on a chapter, I'll post a small segment of the journal 23 keeps. Hopefully it will help you understand his character better, and allow a deeper view of his psyche._

_Some basic info:_

_Anyone interested in doing a commission of 23, which would let people actually visualize him, PLEASE. Send me a message. I've got a guy working on it, but that's going to take quite a long time._

_I'm a devoted reader of ME2 fiction, so if anyone wants story advertising (Minimal since I'm not running an ad service) I'll look into it._

_Well, I'm done rambling. Here is the first journal. Cheers, and thank you one last time!_

-Two days after Haestrom-

* * *

LOGIN: 23

PASSWORD: *******

PASSWORD ACCEPTED

* * *

_I hate these things. I know I should keep a journal, just in case things go south with the mission, but I've never liked the idea of writing down my ideas. Anyone reading this probably knows my stance on privacy, as well as personal protection. Honestly, I don't think anyone could blame me. I expected Shepard to find out more about my past, but not from Miranda of all people. If I'd guessed that she'd be the one to tell people…. Especially after what happened with Lyla. I don't want to think about that though. Heh. Jack keeps staring at me. I'd stare too if I saw someone just writing shit down. Most of the other crew members, I could understand, but the specialists…not so much. Especially not Jack. I think if she knew what I was writing, she'd kick my ass for keeping what she might call a…diary? Yeah…_

_Well, I don't quite know what to write in here. I can't put stuff down about Italy and all that, doubly so if someone gets the information I jot down. Well. Maybe a bit. Nothing too important._

_Maybe I'm just wasting time._

_Yeah…wasting time._

_There isn't anything to do on this ship other than talk to people. Most of the crew seems to like me. I don't know if it's because they're afraid of Miranda, or just looking for something to take their mind off the mission. I could understand that. Suicide mission, going up against the odds, fighting a mysterious enemy. Reminds me of the Templars. Except I had Ezio, and I didn't have to sit around doing nothing. And the girls. I DO miss that. Kelly might be friendly, but getting involved with regular crewmembers creates tension. I remember what happened with Isabella. Damn, that turned out bad. Long story short, she and another thief went at it for my honor. That might have been the only time two girls fought over me. Didn't feel nearly as satisfying as it should have._

_How did I get from there to here? Oh yeah. Suicide mission._

_I know most people might say I'm lying, but with all honestly, the idea of dying doesn't scare me. Never has. The way I figure it, dying on the mission won't be the kicker. What WILL be is what I missed out on. I wish we didn't need Miranda. That way I could get the revenge out of the way. I'd savor it of course. I look forward to ripping her bones apart, pulling her limb from limb hearing her scream and try to explain and begging and sobbing it would feel gooditwould feelgreatrevenge revengerevenge_

…_yeah. I'm sorry. Kinda lost it there. You probably know what happened to me. What she did. I doubt many people support her, and I know that I seem to be going over the top, but…_

_It's impossible to imagine. I had nothing. A cell, the clothes that I wore each day. That was it. I didn't even really have control of my body. It was day after day of endless torture. Experiments, injections. Everything. The only thing that I really had was anger. Pure, unadulterated anger. I know the crew was to blame along with her, but she was the first. She caused all the pain. I knew who she was. Cell leader Lawson. Operative Lawson. Miranda Lawson. Even some of the words that weren't so kind about her. _

_Doesn't matter though. _

_Nothing matters. I could go on and on about my self righteous quest for revenge all night, but I don't matter. I'm a killer. That's it. The only thing that keeps me going is the hope that I'll get to hear that perfect bitch scream to the heavens as I shred her apart piece by piece. I'm not letting anyone get in between me and that reality. Yeah, I'm kinda fucked up. I'm allowed to be. It honestly reminds me of Jekyll and Hyde. Before all this, we watched a movie in a class about it. I remember that life. What it was like. The people, the places. The carefree lifestyle. If I could go back, I don't think I would. Bringing that pain back on the people I love…the burden of dealing with an abomination like me. No. I'll fight here, and I'll die here. Or somewhere else, depending on what happens._

_Anyways. Jekyll and Hyde. I compare it to my own dilemma. I'm quite calm most of the time. I sometimes refer to myself as the "monk" just because of training with Ezio. I know both of the Johns helped out with that, but I had a real purpose in Italy. I was the tool, the weapon used against the Templar threat. I didn't really care how I was used, or where I was deployed. I think I would've been a good soldier because of it._

_When I focus on Miranda though…I loose that. All I feel is…hate. Anger. I'd never liked her before, but after what happened to Lyla…I don't even remember. Something snapped that day, and…_

_It scares me. What will happen once I kill her? I won't be able to focus it anymore. No one could stop me. If I lost it, I mean REALLY lost it, not even Shepard could stop me in time. Maybe things will change. I could start to change into a real monk._

…_Nope. Screw that, I'm not going celibate._

_Damn. I've written a lot. I'm going to go. Tali'Zorah…_

_Tali…wants my help with the engine. The time I've spent talking to her has been pleasant, to say the least. She's quite…shy? It's cute. She acts a little strange around me. Probably just nerves. I should work on sounding more friendly. She could definitely become a real friend. I have a feeling I'll need more of them soon enough._

ENTRY SAVED

WRITING TOOL CLOSED


	18. The Nexus

_I am SO glad I got this chapter up. I'm sure a bunch of you will hate me towards the end of this one, since it's kind of overly dramatic. I don't care though. I've been waiting to write that part since day one. It just seemed so epic. Anyways, I'm looking for more reviews from people so I know what I'm doing right and what I'm not. I'd like to advertise a new story done by a new writer._

_I'm sure most of you guys know how hard/scary it is to write a story for the first time. If anyone likes the Dead Space franchise, or crossovers involving that type of stuff, head on over to Mass Effect: Dead Echo. Also, if you're new to the writing world and want some sources of inspiration, I recommend checking out Adamo. That was/is one of my personal favorites, and was one of the best love stories I read._

_What do you get when you cross a Turian with an Elcor? Hell if I know. Read!_

_

* * *

_

The Nexus

He slowly started to rise out of the dark cloud. The pain started to come, softly slipping back into his body. It swelled within him, reminding 23 that he was alive, at least for now. The aches over his body also appeared to flow again, and his breathing raggedly resumed. The air felt hot, similar to a desert.

-_What the fuck? Where did they take me?_-

He couldn't feel water. Reaching out with his senses, he was only met with dry air. It felt like he was melting. The rest of his senses were coming back, and his eyes could help him understand what was happening. He opened them, bright lights blinding him in an instant. The pain was minimal compared to the rest of his body, but the hassle of waiting for his eyes to adjust bothered him. After a time, they did fix themselves, and the blurry sights started to sharpen. He glanced upwards at his hands, which were locked in cylindrical gauntlets suspended above him. His feet rested on the ground, and he looked around even more.

The glass separating him and the other cells was thick, but he could see the captives. Various specialists looked back at him, watching what was going to happen. Shepard was staring at him with a look of determination. It was obvious she was formulating a plan, or at least trying to. Achingly, 23 turned his head to look along the wall further. Garrus was testing the walls, looking for a flaw in the construction. 23 knew that he wouldn't find any. Cerberus didn't make those kinds of mistakes.

His vision continued, looking past the rage in Jack's eyes, which also held fear. The small noticeable twitches that she gave off told 23 just how terrified she was to be there. It angered him largely, and he felt responsible.

-_She's here because of me. I fucked up. Damn it_-

His anger continued to build. The situation was damning, as he was helpless to do anything. He looked to the opposite side, hoping to find an escape. Instead, he saw the remaining specialists staring back at him. He scanned down the line, stopping when he reached Tali.

She looked horribly distressed. The glass wall on her cell supported her, while she pushed against it with both hands. Her figure was hunched forward slightly, silver eyes wide and gazing. If 23 had awakened earlier, he might have noticed her watching his cell the entire time. The whole event was taxing on her, and she fought to keep control. In her mind, she mulled over various escape plans that could have been plausible.

-_We could all attack when they let us out for food, or something like that. Maybe 23 already has a plan? I'm sure he'll be strong enough when he recovers_-

They're escape was largely important, but Tali felt herself drawn to a rather comforting fact despite all the negative happenstance.

-_He's alive. Oh Keelah, he's alive!_-

Regardless of what befell them earlier, the small joy was enough to draw her from the hole she placed herself in earlier. Now, she was gazing longingly at the man she loved, taking pleasure in his simple existence.

Tali watched 23 with the utmost of care, and his face rose to meet hers. His brown eyes glinted softly in the bright lights. They almost apologized to her for what happened, and gave a sense of removal to both of them. For a fleeting second, they were connected through their emotions, which radiated from their eyes with an unchained passion. She felt her heart pull at the thought of him, and even with the possibility of rejection always present, she felt truly in love with the scarred man who shared a glance with her.

23 felt the need to continue watching Tali. It called to him, similar to what he felt towards Miranda. Yet this was different. Instead of unbridled rage, he felt a more unique, almost wild urge for her. It confused him, and he thought to himself while continuing the gaze.

-_What is this…my chest feels like it'll pull itself off my body. Am…Am I…Her eyes are so pretty. Like stars_-

He became aware of the thoughts produced in his mind, and he halted them without question.

-_I…I'm tired. That's it. She just looks relaxing_. _I should focus on a plan_-

Even with the finality drawn in his mind's voice, a small part of him felt shame for lowering Tali to merely "relaxation".

He turned, looking around his cell. Focusing on the problem at hand would let him concentrate. Comforting a friend was useless when stuck in the damaging situation, and 23 realized that to help Tali, and everyone else, they would have to escape.

The glass cell was structurally sound, and the floor was made out of the same material on the Rebirth. 23 tested the water in the air, hoping that he could use it to break himself free. However, it appeared that Cerberus already expected this.

-_That would explain the lack of humidity in the air_-

Judging from his difficulty breathing, 23 figured they were pumping in barely enough water filled air for him to survive. Deciding that the room was too big of a first target, he switched his attention to his restraints.

He couldn't move his hands, and the metal cylinders were stronger than he was. He felt something attached to his fingertips, most likely something to torture him with. 23 was vaguely aware that the Cerberus guards had forgotten to remove his hidden blades. That didn't matter though, since they couldn't cut through the metal. Other than that, he was free to move.

-_Doesn't do me much good. I can't do a damn thing without my hands_-

His thoughts were interrupted at that moment, by the arrival of a familiar woman. Miranda walked into the room, taking her place in front of numerous panels at the head of the cellblock. Behind her, four Cerberus guards entered with Obediah, while a number of scientists followed on his coattails. The podium at the front of the room was higher than the rest of it, and the scientists were placing themselves all along the control panels. Miranda and Obediah were at the center, happily observing their handiwork. While the gray haired man was content with his success, his partner was less emotionally concerned.

To Miranda, the mere fact that 23 would suffer was enough. On the Rebirth, all she desired was for the Cell to yield results, which it never did. It wasn't due to something she could fix, either. He was always the problem. The ONLY problem. 23 never gave in, never accepted defeat. Over time, Miranda realized one thing: You couldn't beat everyone. The closest time she came to achieving her mission goal was with the Quarian. But for some reason, instead of becoming the killing machine they desired, he became the girl's protector.

All of the psychiatrists on the ship were thrown. 23 was diagnosed with everything from Bipolar disorder, to Schizophrenia. After Lyla was dealt with, Miranda figured they could recover the progress lost.

After he was returned to his cell, 23 escaped and killed the entire crew.

Miranda knew this project would end in failure, most likely with Obediah getting frustrated and shooting 23. Hopefully she could still convince Shepard to work with them against the Collectors under the banner of Cerberus.

Coming back to the present, Miranda approached the center console. Powering it up, she glanced past it, watching 23. She formed a grin, which exaggerated her victory over the prisoner in front of her. He just stared back, hate blocking rational thought. His eyes were black, and he subconsciously strained against the bonds. Miranda fought the urge to laugh. The feeling of power was intense, and revenge would soon be her narcotic. She ignored the slight buzzing in her hand, where 23 had sliced her. Under different circumstances she would have noticed it, but she was busy being the victor.

"Welcome to The Nexus, 23."

She activated the console, and the cackle of the electricity drowned out his screams of pain.

* * *

Alec Williams was quite bored. Quite. That was the word he used to describe the feeling, regardless of being made fun of by his coworkers. Early in his life, he'd read about girls liking sophisticated men, and so, as a child, he vowed to make himself seem more interesting through the use of words. Now, Alec was 21 and working for a secret organization. There weren't any girls to impress, and most of his friends were happily content with mocking what he considered to be his "Fancy" speech.

At the moment, Alec was walking down a few stairs to the security room. It was a small, isolated cube that housed all the monitoring devices throughout the facility. It also controlled the station's magnetic hooks, which suspended the giant construction over volcano. It was a very important room.

After going through security, Alec placed himself in that familiar chair that he loved so much. Scanning over the various cameras located throughout the facility, he zoomed in on the most important. The screen showed Subject 23 undergoing his electroshock therapy, while the captured prisoners watched with pure revulsion. It didn't bother Alec so much. The guy was an alien lover, and Alec figured that he was getting what he deserved.

"They all reap what they sow, I guess. Alien loving fools."

Alec soon became aware of something along his neck. It felt like a pistol. He froze, refusing to move. Slowly, he felt lips approach close to his ear, and a woman's warm breath tickled the side of his face.

"I don't like xenophobes. Especially those who steal phrases from second rate romance novels."

The next thing Alec felt was a sharp pain at the base of his neck, which caused his whole world to fade to black.

* * *

Kasumi removed the unconscious soldier from his chair, unceremoniously dumping him onto the floor. Taking his spot, she typed quickly, locating her targets. A light on the console turned green, and the communications between the Normandy and her were established. Without haste, she started the upload. While that was being done, Kasumi turned her attention to the crew. Scanning over the camera data, she learned that they were being held in a low-security wing of the facility. It appeared that they were all in one large room with armed guards at the entrances.

A small beep warned her that the upload to the Normandy was finished. Without warning, a blue orb appeared before her on the holo-screen.

"Miss Goto. I would like to thank you for re-uploading me into the Normandy's systems."

Kasumi smiled while her eyes flitted over the cameras.

"No problem EDI. Here, can you do the same thing you did on the Normandy? We'll need a distraction so the crew can retake the Normandy."

EDI was silent for a small time, then spoke again.

"It appears that the Normandy is relatively unguarded. I have already accessed the Nexus's computer systems and erased any VI's installed. You now have partial command over the entire facility."

Kasumi grinned. Nothing felt better than stealing something right from under your target's nose.

Immediately, EDI caused an electrical burst outside of the crew's cell. Fire alarms began to wail, and the guards in the cellblock ran to the source of the disturbance. After crossing a certain threshold, the Normandy's AI caused another electrical malfunction, this time on some emergency doors. The impervious metal fell from the ceiling, trapping the Cerberus agents in a small section of the hallway.

Kasumi spliced her way into the cellblock for the crewmembers while talking with EDI.

"Won't the rest of the station know we're helping the crew? A fire alarm isn't the most inconspicuous thing in the world."

EDI's head popped up, and she spoke with a slightly reassuring tone.

"I have only activated cellblock B's alarms. The rest of the station is oblivious to the situation."

Kasumi nodded in acknowledgement, and focused on the job.

* * *

After explaining and directing the crew back to the Normandy, Kasumi focused on the next task. Finding the correct cameras, she viewed the scene in cellblock F, where the specialists were. Trying her best to ignore the torture going on, Kasumi viewed the prison that 23 inhabited. From what she could tell, everything was designed for him to be powerless when placed within. She couldn't release the other specialists, or they'd be shot immediately. Somehow, Kasumi needed to help 23 escape, himself. She brought up schematics of the cellblock. There were no emergency fire doors, no automated weapons systems she could use. The only thing she had was control of airflow in the glass prison, and even that only controlled the hot air.

-_Damn! I can't do anything with this. It's not like I can just form water wi—_

It hit her. Condensation.

She almost threw her hands against the controls, changing the jets of air to point at one specific location on the glass.

-_Please, PLEASE work_-

She prepared to release all of the specialists as soon as 23 noticed what was happening. Something stopped her dead in her tracks. On the screen, Miranda was pointing to a cell. Two guards approached, and started to pull Garrus from his cell.

It was up to 23 now, and it looked like Garrus's life depended on it.

* * *

The pain was excruciating. Electricity rolled through 23's body, causing each muscle to spasm and tense rapidly. Breathing was impossible, and limbs buckled like he was possessed. He fought to keep the pain a secret. Instead, he tried to focus on something, anything positive.

Miranda watched his pain with a growing enjoyment. Finally, she was back in control. Even after all this time, she would become the victor. The one who conquered the unconquerable. There was only one way to guarantee 23's madness however, and she knew that it would haunt her, similar to how the Quarian still haunted her nightmares. She turned to the scientist next to her, and made slashing motions across her neck. The man nodded, and the electricity slowed to a halt.

23 hung limply, exhausted from the burden he was enduring. Taking the time to glance around, he saw the other specialists either attacking the glass doors, or swearing loudly at the guards. Shepard was yelling loudly, making rather rude gestures at Miranda, while Grunt was determined to smash through the glass with his forehead. Zaeed was concerned with a ventilation duct, and was trying to pry it open. Jacob and Garrus were both trying to egg the guards into a fight with them, confident they could win they're freedom through violence. Turning his attention to Tali, 23 noticed her.

She wasn't staring at him. Instead, she was watching the ground. Sitting on a bench, her silver eyes were focused strongly on the ground, while her back was perfectly straight. In her lap laid her hands, which were balled in apparent rage. It didn't confuse 23, why she was doing this. She didn't need to see what was happening. Something stirred within her though, and she brought her eyes up for a glancing second. 23 couldn't recognize what it was. Whatever Tali was feeling at that moment, he couldn't comprehend. It struck him as one of the few times he couldn't read a person.

Miranda coughed loudly, bringing 23's attention back to her. He stared up at her with hate seething from his eyes. She was used to it however, started to speak.

"Well, now that we're all nice and comfy, I think we should start the training."

23's voice rose, threatening to give away the pain he was feeling.

"Miranda, let the crew go. You don't need them for this."

She smirked, and that accent of hers came through thick.

"Oh but I do. I know what happened to you after Lyla, 23. But she ruined that somehow. I feel the need to replicate the previous results."

"But you need Shepard. You need all of them!"

He spoke with a small tone of reason.

"who'll fight the Collectors for you?"

Miranda hesitated slightly, then continued to speak.

"You will."

23 was about to retort when Miranda beat him to it.

"After we're done with those insects, we can use you as a threat to other species. Not only will we beat the Reapers, but also we'll control all of Citadel Space. Maybe even beyond."

He just gave her the same look he always did.

"You're fucking insane."

Miranda pursed her lips, turning to two guards.

"Bring me the Turian. I think it'll be good to start with the friend first."

23 started to get nervous, glancing around rapidly. He needed a plan and FAST.

The two guards removed Garrus from his cell, binding his hands and legs. He swore at them, aiming a kick to their heads, but they had too good of a grip. Once positioned on the platform next to Miranda, he was forced to kneel beside her. She pulled out her pistol, resting it against his head. From the corner of his eye, Garrus noticed Shepard screaming at him. He flared his mandibles tiredly.

-_At least she'll be ok. Damn Cerberus. I could have told her. I wanted to tell her how I felt. At least she's still got Liara_-

The feeling didn't give him the satisfaction he thought it would.

23 was starting to panic. He couldn't think of a plan.

-_God damn it NO. Not this again. I don't want this to happen again. I promised her. I PROMISED HER_-

He felt it.

At first he thought it was a trick, his tired mind playing a joke on him. Turning his head, he saw it. One slow bead of water, one drop of liquid, resting on the outside of the cell.

He had a chance.

He reached out, ignoring the sharp pain of the excessive use of energy. The water started to bend, pushing it's way into the glass. It fought through the dense material, fighting to break through to the other side.

One of the scientists received a strange reading. Bringing it up, he viewed the flashing red signal. His heart nearly froze, and he turned to yell. Miranda was about to start talking, when the scientist got her attention.

"What is it?"

He nearly jumped out of his chair, he was in such a rush to speak.

"Water! He's getting water into the cell!"

Everyone turned to 23, who was merely two centimeters from achieving his goal. The pain that was growing from use of his powers was starting to tax on his strength, but he persisted regardless. This was his only chance to succeed, and he was not going to fail in his promise.

CRACK!

The entire cellblock stood silent. No one moved, nothing happened. Miranda felt pain start to build on the scar in her hand.

23 felt the cool wet air surround him, and he drew the water from it graciously. Convinced he was able to, he pulled hard from the bonds on his hands, and the ice surrounding his arm tore through the metal with ease.

Panic overtook the Cerberus guards and scientists. The large muscular men pushed through the lab technicians, while Miranda and two others hauled Garrus with them. If things went any worse, she hoped to use the Turian as a bargaining tool. When the final two guards passed the door, the emergency plate fell, landing on a scientist who made a mad leap for freedom. It caught him in the lower back. The door, sensing resistance, put more pressure using hydraulic pumps. The scientist screamed in agony and clawed desperately, trying to pull himself out from under the heavy weight. His body split in two under the pressure of the door. The remaining scientists banged on the bloodied emergency door, begging for release.

23 ripped apart his bonds with ease. He turned to the wall, slicing through it with sharpened blades along his fingers. He saw the scientists, who screamed at the sight of the man. Rushing forward, he brought his arm to the side, and swiped forward, slicing through the first man's throat. His blood spilt down his white lab coat, and he tried his best to cover the wound, but to no avail. The next tried to pull a pistol from the weapons locker, but soon found himself without eyes, courtesy two hidden blades.

He moved to the door, bloodlust growing strong. He was close to his target, and she would NOT escape. Something stopped him though. He turned, and remembered the other specialists. He ran to the console, hitting the door release button. Without hesitation, the entire squad flooded out. It appeared that while Cerberus removed them of their guns, They'd left the group with their armor. Shepard was the first to meet him, and she was grinning.

"Good job. I figured you'd get out of there."

23 just nodded quickly. He didn't feel strong enough to speak, and given how much anger he felt, it probably would have gotten him in trouble. The group heard Jacob yell to them, telling the squad that their weapons were in lockers by the door. Each person went to his own locker, preparing to fight their way out of the facility.

Shepard reattached her pistol to her side, then switched to loading her rifle. She needed to focus on a plan right now. If she didn't, she'd be too worried about Garrus to do anything of use.

Tali walked quickly. Weapons didn't matter to her right now. Instead, she made a beeline for 23, who turned to greet her. She threw her arms out, wrapping them around his neck. He immediately tensed, but relaxed when he understood.

"Hey. Are you ok?"

She didn't feel like talking right now. First he'd been shot, almost left for dead, tortured, and then escaped. The past six hours had been some of the most overpowering in her life. All she wanted to do was hold 23 in her arms, and whisper to him how much she loved him. How much it hurt her when he was being tortured. But even if she wanted it to be that moment, fate had a different plan. For that reason, she answered him.

"Yes. I just…I was worried."

23 shook his head understandingly. Looking into her eyes he saw the pain that stood there. Whatever he'd missed while dead had been hard on her. After this was over, he would sit down and talk with her. Just like when they'd met.

-_Of course, I don't know how this will end. We need to start moving_-

After the squad finished organizing, they hacked through the security door. The lights were dead, and the hallways were long. Even though he was exhausted, 23 armored himself to his limit. This was what he had been waiting for 10 years. He could rest afterwards. His blue/green armor lit up, allowing the squad to see where they were headed. They moved silently, shadows cast along the eerie green light shining off 23's armor.

They reached a cross hallway, and the squad stopped dead. Before Shepard could make a decision, 23 started to move left.

"I can sense her. The scar."

Alicia remembered the mark 23 gave Miranda, which allowed him to track her anywhere in the galaxy. That was his term of acceptance when they recruited him.

Any doubts that the crew had about killing Miranda were gone. She betrayed them for an organization with a very bad history. Shepard felt even more growing dislike for the operative, given what she saw back in the cellblock. 23 being tortured in front of her was the most direct proof she had that Miranda was evil. Regardless of her goals.

The squad kept following 23 until they came to a large room. They couldn't see the walls, and the light stretched out to let them see. Once they were even further into the room, lights from above flickered on, blinding them.

After their eyes adjusted, the squad noticed a large security door blocked the entrance they came in from. Turning to look in front of them, they saw Miranda standing in front of a shuttle, while two guards held Garrus by the shoulders. Shepard fought the urge to shoot the bitch herself.

23 lost himself. He snarled, running forward to kill the bitc—

WHUNK.

He bounced back, landing a few feet from where he was previously standing. Landing on his back, 23 climbed to his feet.

The squad stared up and around. They were in what looked like a giant glass room. Zaeed stared, baffled at the construction.

-_Why the bloody hell do they have so many goddamn glass rooms?_-

23 glared at Miranda, whose smug voice carried through the strong material.

"Well 23, I knew it would come to this. I told Obediah the dangers of continuing the project, but…you know him. Seeing how this is turning out, I think I'll take my leave of absence. Don't worry, I'll be sure to drop your friend's body from orbit. We wouldn't want you fulfilling Lyla's dying wish now would we?"

Shepard felt her stomach churn at the woman in front of her. Alicia was usually very level headed. She needed to be. Girls were prejudged in the military, and losing your head easily would get you demoted for it. At this moment though, with the thought of the Turian she had feelings for being hurt, Shepard saw red.

She ran forward, shooting wildly against the glass. It bounced back, absorbed by her armor. The rest of the squad stared at the wall. Whatever this stuff was, it wouldn't buckle under small arms fire.

Miranda nearly laughed at this turn of events. She looked back at the shuttle, moving towards the door. She entered the code for it to open, which it did not.

A bad feeling started to rise, and she entered the code again. Once more, it was denied.

"What…the bloody hell…"

Without warning, a familiar chirpy female voice sounded over the facility intercom. If the squad was surprised to hear it, Miranda was shocked all to hell.

"I'm sorry to say this Ms. Lawson, but it appears that your ticket is invalid here on account of being a bitch."

Kasumi's face appeared on Tali's omni-tool, and the squad shifted their attention to her.

"I hate to say this Miranda, but you're shut out of the system. Give up."

Miranda started to sweat. This wasn't a good situation. Nine specialists against run of the mill Cerberus agents, and she had no escape. She frowned. That wasn't true. She did have one. There was a unregistered shuttle used for prisoner transport. The only problem was getting to it. They housed it on the other side of the facility. Regardless, it was the best situation she could think of. She turned back to the squad, and smirked at them again. The two guards picked up Garrus, and made their way to the door.

"Well I will admit Ms. Goto, you've made things more difficult. However, I will eventually get off this rock. 23, Shepard, have fun getting out of that room. We developed the material here. Strong enough to stop a biotic warp. It even rates against some star ship weapons. Once I get my shuttle, trust me when I say that you'll see Vakarian fall to his death."

She slowly started to make her way to the opposite door of the hangar, when 23 began to speak.

His tone was ice. Shepard heard it before, back when he chased Miranda on the Normandy. This was different however. The room started to grow cold, and the squad could tell it was coming from him. The backed away slowly. His fists were sealed together through ice, and his form took on more and more water.

"Miranda."

Wind started to swirl in the room, and the group edged even farther away from him.

"I have been looking for you for ten years."

He was getting stronger. Shepard could tell. Tali knew something was wrong. He didn't sound like that. Ever.

"I promised Lyla. I promised her that she would be the last person to die for me. That you wouldn't get the chance to kill another to twist me."

His voice started to radiate power, while even more ice collected over his body.

"I keep my promises."

Water started to flow from the air. It looked marvelous, the sparkling liquid flowing around his body. He was in the middle of what was a waterspout, his blue and green armor shining through the clear liquid.

"You can run and hide. You can put as many people as you want between us."

The wind whipped the water even faster. The squad fought to stay on their feet.

"I will kill each and every person that you do."

Miranda's eyes started to grow with shock. She felt the urge to run, but the sight in front of her compelled her to stay.

"So consider this a promise."

The wind grew even more. Shepard looked at the glass along the wall. Tiny pieces of ice formed to the outside.

"You"

The ice grew even more. 23's voice rose.

"Will"

the entire glass structure was covered with the frozen liquid.

"Not"

Cracks could be heard. Miranda froze in complete terror.

-_This is not possible. THAT'S NOT POSSIBLE! NOTHING CAN DO THAT!_-

"LIVE!"

23 screamed the last word, power bursting from cry. The glass spiderwebbed, and the structure exploded with pressure.

Millions of glass shards showered the hangar. The squad took cover, shielding their heads and faces. Miranda screamed in pure terror. She ran through the door as fast as possible.

When the rain of glass was finished, the squad looked up. 23 was staring forward at the door. He was completely silent, as was the group. He turned to look behind at them, his black mask covering his face. His brown eyes were narrowed in anger, and his voice trembled with energy.

"the hunt begins."

* * *

_Epic, right? YEAH no. Please, I beg you...REVIEW! The next 23 journal is headed your way. Be prepared. Also, I'm going to start a little romance story soon. Nothing as dark as this, and WAAAAAY more focus on the love. it MIGHT involve 23, but if you guys want a new character, TELL ME. I WANT FEEDBACK. GRAWGH!_


	19. Journal 2

I'm only writing in regular text because the journal's in italics. Not much news, but I'll try. In case no one knew, I'm currently writing a little side story called (Translated from french) Love Amongst Thieves. It's a little romance based off a play I saw, and it features a new character. Writing for Subject 23 is difficult, and I'm going to use LAT as a sort of relaxation tool. Don't worry, I'm not going to focus on the other story completely. To keep myself on task, I'm switching between writing a chapter for 23 and a chapter for the other one. I'm going to upload a journal excerpt from 23 before the next two chapters. I'm trying to squeeze as much meaning as possible into you guys so that what happens next will be even MORE emotionally connecting.

Yeah, it's kind of official. ThunderFury12124 is going to be my Beta. It works out since he's online most of the time (So am I), which will be really great when I want to upload a chapter as soon as possible.

Hope you guys like the journal. I was planning for it to be longer, but spring is coming, and I just want to relax. Plan on the next chapter for 23 sometime in the middle of next week. LAT people, by the weekend. (It's easier to write for)

* * *

LOGIN: 23

PASSWORD: *******

PASSWORD ACCEPTED.

_I'm not going to lie. I'm pretty tired. Horizon was a drain, but I'll slowly recharge. I think Shepard and Garrus had it the hardest, what with Kaidan and all of that. He was pretty harsh, and I doubt that the two of them deserved it. It wasn't her fault that she died, and being blamed for something out of your control isn't fair. Tali didn't seem all that bothered by it. Maybe they just weren't as close as other squad mates. She talks about spending time with Liara, so they might have been closer._

_I think Garrus had it the hardest though. Alenko threw a low punch on that one. Given Shepard's history, I think our Turian friend has a better bet with her than Kaidan ever would. Then again, the big guy is a little unsure. He and Shepard could work out just fine, but only if they realized it. I'm not just going to shove both of them into each other, but seriously…how could a guy be so blind? I would never take Garrus to be so oblivious. Oh well…_

_I'm starting to feel more welcome here. Jack lets me catch some sleep on her cot occasionally, so that's nice. Only when she's not there though. I'm pretty sure she'd kill me if I just dropped on down next to her. She's getting better. We spent some time talking about killing and how we felt about it. I wouldn't say she's scary so much, but confused. Me and her have the same emotions when it comes to the act, but she enjoys it more. I'm almost glad I didn't turn out like her. The idea of being so detached with the world is unpleasant. What scares me is that I'm starting to go that way. Even towards the end of my time in Italy, I started to edge away from the group. Well, except Ezio. I talk to everyone, but…_

_I don't know. Anyways, the people here have been nice. The crew seems even more at ease with me, and Shepard's started to really trust me._

_I'm going to go check in on Tali. I'm a little worried about her. She keeps stuttering around me. It's cute, but I really have to make it understood that I'm not going to kill her. Honestly, I hate it when people are completely unaware._


	20. Monster

_My God...I finished! I thought I would NEVER get this chapter up. I'm sorry for the incredibly long wait. School, traveling, and national news were the cause of the wait. I hope you guys like the new chapter. Enjoy._

* * *

She wasn't a runner. Her genetic prowess, ability and advancement didn't affect her dislike of the action. She would never complain to anyone about it, but she hated doing it. It didn't matter this time though. This time, she was running for her life. Ahead of her were the two guards, both of them carrying Garrus, who was struggling greatly. The corridor opened up into another large room. A few Cerberus agents ran forward to greet her, while the rest headed down the corridor. Their mission was to stall the specialists as long as possible, even at the cost of their lives.

"Operative Lawson, we—"

She raised her hand, never breaking stride.

"I don't want a bloody excuse. I want that door behind me locked, I want communications between Obediah re-established, and I—"

The lights flickered and died, leaving the platoon of soldiers in complete darkness. A few men started to get nervous. This was the experimentation quarter of the facility, and that meant the possible escape of the test subjects.

"AND I WANT GOTO OUT OF OUR SYSTEMS!"

The power was quickly established, and the soldier turned to talk to Miranda.

"We've already got our top techs working on it. They've limited her control for the most part, but she will be able to give the squad information. Obediah is gone. He left with a small group of agents, and I'm fully aware that he intends to blame this failure on you."

Miranda froze. Turning to the soldier, she whipped out her pistol. The guard never saw it coming, the only indication of a gunshot being the sound. Everyone turned, techs and soldiers alike. Miranda just wiped the blood off the barrel of the gun, she spoke with complete authority.

"I want every last man with a gun to go hold that hall. 23 must be stopped."

The small platoon gathered, and they all saluted. They headed down the narrow tunnel. When they disappeared from sight, Miranda turned to the techies.

"I want those doors sealed. Nothing gets through."

The soldier nodded, locking down the corridor entryway. Those agents weren't coming back, no matter what. Scanning over the consoles in the small inlet of screens, the agent noticed a small flashing light. Checking what it meant, his face went pale, and he turned to Lawson.

"Uh…we have a problem."

Before Miranda could turn to him, a scream broke the relative calm. Everyone whipped around, spotting Corporal Ray. He was shaking uncontrollably, limbs whipping back and forth. Blood flowed from each orifice, and his screams were drowned out by the blood. Next to him stood Subject 47, her arm held out, as if grasping the air before Ray. She turned her head to Miranda, an eyeless face watching the operative.

Panic ensued as Cerberus agents ran for their lives. Most made it through the doors, while a few fell to the ground clutching their throats. After a certain time, blood covered the ground, while Miranda and the two men still carrying Garrus were the only people left alive. Subject 47 approached Lawson, her crimson form moving with a sort of unnaturalness, unseen by most. Standing in front of the operative, 47 spoke for the first time.

"**Lawson…is he coming."**

There was hesitancy in the air. The two guards holding Garrus were tense, close to shaking. The vigilante in their arms stared at 47, trying to look small. He wasn't in any position to fight the soldiers, much less her. Miranda gathered her wits, and answered the creature in front of her.

"Yes. 23 is coming. But if you hurt me, he'll leave. Forever."

47 took a second to register the information. Miranda couldn't understand the abomination's interest in 23, but if it was going to keep her alive, she didn't care.

"**Leave. Now.**"

She nodded, turning to the other two soldiers. The three of them stepped around 47, avoiding the bodies. Walking past the remaining cells, the only evidence of their occupation was the bloody footprints leading out to the balcony.

47 felt everything. The lights blew out, leaving the long room in darkness. The bodies of the dead agents started to rise, the sound of cracking bones filling the air, as blood started to cover the walls and ceiling. She would have her revenge. She would kill 23.

* * *

"MOVE!"

23 jumped forward, weapons out. The two soldiers in front of him couldn't escape, and the blades sliced into their necks. The blood spattered against the silver wall, prompting the remaining soldiers to continue moving further away from the squad. As the specialists closed in on the agents, the guards moved even closer to the blast door. 23 wasn't taking hostages, and his brutal attacks left bodies and severed arms in his wake.

The ferocity of his assault created an uneasiness in the squad. Shepard wasn't used to seeing 23 this way, and to be honest, it scared her. His casual disregard for the agent's lives was almost reminiscent of the Rebirth. Something was different about him, and his determination almost blocked out his regular calm demeanor.

Tali watched 23's movement, and it left her feeling divided. She was not a violent person by nature. Perhaps determined, but never dominated by her aggression. 23 was literally cutting his way through the agents, and while she didn't share much sympathy for the Cerberus rats, the near animalistic quality of his rage scared her. She loved 23, and she knew the great kindness he could give to people. To see him in this light, to watch the person she held in such high respect act similar to Jack, also caused some pain.

But on the other side, Tali felt like he was justified in his anger. She knew what had happened to Lyla. She knew the pain he felt. She knew Miranda had to die. It didn't matter what she thought anymore though. This was going to happen. 23 was determined to make it so, and she would help him with his goal, if only to keep him safe. While that might have seemed like an amusing idea, what Tali was seeing right now, what 23 was doing, could have been taken as evidence of his anger.

She would save him. Even from himself.

He was moving too far forward, causing Shepard to call out to him.

"23. Slow down. We need to work together."

He turned to Shepard, giving a small pause before nodding. The blast door was strong, but he was stronger. Focusing his energy, water gathered along the wall, surging towards the barricade. The impact of the liquid sent the door flying, while the sound of metal being sheared from itself filled the squad's ears. The door lead into another long room, with which the only light source was the broken monitors and sparking ceiling lights.

They all moved into the room, Zaeed, Jacob and Mordin taking up the flanks, with Jack, Tali and Shepard moving outwards. Grunt and 23 took lead, guiding the six of them further into the unfamiliar territory. Shepard whispered to the assassin.

"23. What's there?"

"I…I can't see a damn thing. This isn't natural darkness…"

Grunt snarled monstrously, stepping back quickly.

"She's here. Prepare yourselves."

Everyone was thinking it, but 23 asked. Turning his head curiously, he questioned Grunt.

"Who?"

The damaged lights flickered on and off, and everyone turned to the center of the room. Bodies could be seen on the ground. Before the squad could move, the corpses limbs snapped, and the sound of cracking bones echoed through their ears. Then, the dead started to rise. Climbing up on their broken arms and legs, the Cerberus agents rose, trying to stand on what body parts remained. Some couldn't manage, falling to the ground. Once on their feel though, they moved towards the group.

Shepard raised her gun, almost hoping to create some sort of barrier between her and the dead. Everyone increased their shields, bringing their weapons to bear. 23 ejected two foot-long blades from his forearms. The squad formed a line, guns squared up, ready to attack. The Commander spoke her order in a military voice.

"Light them up."

The squad opened fire, incendiary and disruptor rounds impacting the bodies. Bullets ripped through them, tearing apart their arms and legs, while some shredded the blood soaked torsos. It was comparable to a wood chipper with all the blood and flesh being displaced.

As they fell back to the ground, 23 smirked lightly.

-_Piece of cake_-

Then they heard it. The soft pitter-patter of footsteps coming from beyond the dark. It grew louder, then quieter, repeating the pattern a few times. The squad brought their weapons to bear, switching between vectors in hopes of spotting the source. Silence overtook the squad, which only served the purpose of making them slightly nervous. Shepard was convinced that she would have been able to hear a pin drop. Then, as soft as the wind, a voice spoke from the shadows.

"_My love lies over the ocean. My love lies over the sea…_"

Whoever was singing was female, that was assured.

"_My love did not run away. My love was taken from me…"_

"23?"

Shepard stared at the assassin with a hard gaze. He returned the gesture, a confused look playing on his eyes.

"I have no idea. The only other person in the cryonics cell was Lyla."

"_My love stood high on a cliff. My love searched down in the caves…_"

The voice started to come from one direction. Quickly, the squad raised their weapons in response. From the shadows moved a girl, standing slightly shorter than Tali. Her blood red body started to walk out into the light, circulation veins twisting around her figure unnaturally. Her upper torso was the only thing unseen.

"_My love has been away some time now, so I pray that he looks upon me…"_

She stepped into the light completely, which merited a gasp of horror.

Her body was covered in those veins, large enough to pack small items in. Instead of regular human blood flowing through them though, Shepard saw what looked like to be blue, violet, and yellow fluids pulsating through the veins. Immediately it was obvious: Alien blood. The most horrifying feature was yet to come, only revealing itself when her face was brightened.

Instead of her previous red, expressionless image, it looked as if 47 had taken the face from a body (most likely a Cerberus agent) and sewn it onto her own face with blood. The expression of horror on the gruesome mask never changed, displaying the same terror the previous owner had shared in her final moments. The eyes were empty, leaving two black holes in their place, which stood out morbidly. Shepard's stomach churned at the sight. She knew what Cerberus was capable of, but this…this was almost incomprehensible.

"Take the bitch down!"

Jack took the opportunity to pull her shotgun out and unleash her attack. She was nervous enough already, being trapped in a Cerberus facility, and seeing what they were doing here didn't help alleviate that.

The squad opened fire, 23 switching to his machine pistols. The chattering of the guns helped illuminate the surrounding area, which gave Shepard a good estimation of how many people had been killed. The entire experimentation wing was covered in blood.

Subject 47 took the rounds in the chest. Blood sprayed everywhere, both alien and human. No sound came from her though, which only increased the squad's nervousness. Finally, they discharged their weapons heat sinks, eyes focused on their target.

The abomination just stood there, blood filling back into where the rounds had pierced her shell. Even the fluid on the ground started to move towards her, collecting on her legs, driving her further to strength.

Silence grasped the room.

23 spoke, turning to Shepard.

"Commander. Go around the long way. I'll deal with her."

Shepard was hesitant about this. She never did like splitting up the squad.

"Kasumi. Give me an alternate route."

After a second, the thief's voice sounded over Alicia's omni-tool.

"Go left. It opens to a bridge that mirrors the other side. You'll have to cut through some offices to get to the arboretum. 23, once you're done with…it…go past the other cells and follow on the mirrored bridge. It leads directly towards the same destination."

Shepard nodded.

"Lets move."

The squad headed out the left door, leaving 23 facing his enemy.

The silence in the room was palpable, and it continued for a good while. Finally, 23 felt the need to speak. Maybe he could clear this up.

"So. Another Cerberus experiment. I like what you did with the place. I did the same thing when I escaped as well, you know…on the Rebirth?"

47 didn't say anything. She just continued to stare.

"Listen. I'm on a tight schedule. I have to rip apart someone, and they have the chance to escape. Either move aside, or I will kill you."

He walked forward, twin blades on his forearm. Without warning, he broke into a run. She didn't move at all, watching him approach her. Swinging his blade, he cut outwards, slicing through her torso. She fell to the ground in two pieces.

He smirked, continuing past her body. Before he could make it past the cells, he heard a low hissing sound. Turning around, he found her. Standing in front of him, her bloodied flesh formed once again into her previous shape, leaving no indication that 23 had harmed her. She began to speak with the same sing-song tone of previously.

"_My love was lost in the caves. My love stands right before me…_"

23 felt something tug within him. Something was off about this entire situation, and he grew even more uneasy with her words.

"Who are you…"

She took another step forward, raising her arms out. The numerous bodies around her started to move, pieces of skin making their way across the ground towards her. 23 wasn't new to these kind of images, but the blatancy still bothered him.

Once the bits of flesh reached her, the attached themselves to her crimson shell, covering her where skin should be. After a few moments, 23 started to feel his blood surge. The image in front of him looked famili—

"No…"

He took a step back. For the first time since his capture, 23 felt chills along his spine.

"No. You can't be here. You aren't her. YOU AREN'T HER!"

The abomination took a step forward, voice still quiet.

"_Is there something wrong, 23? Something you don't want to remember?"_

"The..the cave…No one else knew about it. You didn't know about it."

He knew this was trick. It had to be. She couldn't be here. She couldn't be this…thing.

"_I knew about it. Do you remember? You told me. Lying on the beach…holding each other…do you remember that 23? Do you remember me?_"

"Of course I do. I loved you!"

23 was desperate. He needed to know. Had to.

"_Who am I, then. Who am I, 23?_"

He couldn't deny it anymore. It was horrible, the idea that this was his reality, but he couldn't delude himself into disbelief. His voice went shaky, and he felt like he was back on the Rebirth.

"Beth. Your name is Beth."

An uncomfortable silence overcame the room. It was as if a reality had been shattered, and 23 was falling through the hole left by it. Nothing made sense anymore. The truth he built up over the years. The one ending with Beth falling in love with another man, being happy, having children, it was gone. Replaced with the abomination in front of him, covered in the skins of the people she had killed. He wanted to throw up.

"_I'm glad you remember me. You have no idea what it's like to go through hell and back, not knowing if the boy you loved even shared a fleeting thought at your memory._"

23 broke. He yelled at her, projecting all the shock and sickness he felt at the moment.

"Damn it, MY NAME ISN'T 23! You know who I am! And don't ever say I never thought of you. The memories I had of the two of us saved my LIFE on the Rebirth."

47 screamed back, a quite terrifying female shriek of rage.

"_THE BOY I LOVED DIED LONG AGO! All you are is a cheap imitation of him. You're a project, NOTHING MORE. Same as me, same as the others. When you left, I died. You told me you would never leave. Never be with another. I found the cave, 23. I used the machine. I hoped you would be on the other side, waiting to embrace me with open arms. Instead, THEY picked me up. Used me. Did things to me. All because of you."_

23 stepped back as she pointed an accusing finger at him.

"_All I have left is you. This is your fault. All of it. I will kill you._"

"STOP THIS! Beth, please. I can help you. Don't do this."

He was pleading, desperate to save the girl he had loved. Her words stung him, striking deep in his heart. He almost believed her, given that this project was a continuation of his.

"_I also heard about that Quarian slut they gave to you._"

23 froze. His voice turned cold, despite his pained emotions.

"What. Did you say?"

47's voice turned rough, like sandpaper.

"_You heard me. I wonder how quickly you abandoned your loyalty to me when they gave her to you. I bet she did great things, the alien piece of filth._"

"Stop. Now."

"_Of course, she died. Bullet to the head can do that. They used her again, before that though, didn't they?"_

"I swear to God Beth, be quiet."

He was at his limit of control. If he attacked her, the chances of resolving this peacefully were limited.

"_What about that other one? Tali'Zorah? You just love Quarians, don't you._"

She was goading him, trying to make him attack her. His fist was shaking, ice repeatedly covering his hand. The blade on his opposing appendage sharpened itself.

"_I'll be sure to pay her a visit after I display your dead body for her to see._"

23 saw red. His screams of anger drowned out 47's rant. The sound of flesh being shredded blocked any other noise.

* * *

Cerberus agents screamed as Shepard landed shot after shot. Battling outside on the walkway was easy enough. These guards might have been equipped with high level weaponry, but they didn't quite know how to use it. Jack was pushing some over the railing, which then caused them to slide down the ramp-like side of the bridge. There was a horizontal pit at the end of it, most likely over the volcano itself. After clearing the remainder of the bridge, the squad moved forward.

"Shepard! The bloody whore is right over the crevass!"

Zaeed's voice broke through the soft wind, causing all of them to turn, finding Miranda and the two men carrying Garrus on the opposing walkway.

Shepard issued her command without hesitation.

"FIRE! Don't hit Garrus though!"

The squad lined up along the railing, shooting at their former teammate. Miranda and the guards took cover behind some crates, hoping to avoid getting shot.

The weapons fire continued, not letting up. Miranda was getting nervous. If the squad kept them here, 23 would catch up soon. She was out of options. She turned to the guards.

"Toss him over the side."

The two men shared a quick glance, and proceeded to shove the Turian over the boxes shielding them. The momentum carried him over the railing, down the long slope towards the hole.

Shepard saw him tumble, his arms bound helplessly. Everything seemed to slow down, watching him bounce almost comically to his doom. She turned to Jack.

"CATCH HIM!"

The biotic yelled in frustration, focusing her arm on the falling Turian. As he reached the end of the ledge, he froze in mid air, directly over the pit. He was looking straight down into the core of the volcano.

"AAAAAHHHHH! GET ME DOWN GET ME DOWN!"

It was the sound of a truly terrified man. Zaeed merely chuckled at the scream. Shepard gave a sigh of relief, which turned to a groan of anger. In her mad rush to save Garrus, the three agents managed to escape through the closest door.

"Pull him up Jack. We'll need him."

"Not so fast, Shepard."

Everyone turned to Tali, who was watching her floating friend. She turned to Jack, eyes narrowed in calculation.

"Jack. How many people can you support with your biotics?"

The bald woman just groaned.

"Hurry up and do it. I can't hold Mr. Scales forever."

Before Shepard could object, Tali leaped over the railing, sliding down towards Garrus.

Jumping towards him, her feet landed on his back, causing him to dip slightly. He gave another yell of terror. Tali then jumped to the next side, scaling the ridge carefully. Reaching the top, she hopped the railing, following close to where Miranda had headed off to.

Shepard stood there, jaw gaping. The shy, quiet Quarian girl she knew had NEVER preformed such daring feats before. Something changed.

After getting Garrus back up on the walkway, the remaining squad continued they're quest, moving deeper into the office section of the facility, while Tali pursued Miranda, just moments away. She would catch the operative and make her pay for what she had done.

* * *

_Not necessarily a cliff hanger. I'm definitely looking forward to the next chapter. please, I beg you. REVIEW! I love to know what my readers think._

_New chapter for LAT is being started. It's going to be a good one, so I highly recommend checking it out. PEACE OUT._


	21. To the Brink

_Hello audience, it's been a long time._

_Let me just say that I sincerely apologize for ignoring this story (and all others) for so long. I've been working my ass of with school, not to mention dealing with some personal issues involving a girl, a teacher, and a manual car. Ten points if you can guess why each are important._

_This chapter isn't as long as I wanted it to be, but it should be good enough for now. Also, I highly recommend that people take a look at my other story, _Love Amongst Thieves. _My writing isn't nearly as bad in that one._

_One last thing, I wanted to say thanks for the two people who reviewed while I was busy. I do this for you guys, and finding out that even with my absence, people were reading my story really helped me finish this chapter in time. Hope you guys enjoy this._

_(UPDATE)_

_For any of those reading the little spat between me and another "author" (I would call it a hissy-fit more than anything else) I would just like to clarify: I did NOT say all writers who disagree with my story are second rate. I have great respect for multiple authors who gave my scathingly negative reviews. I appreciate them, and use their criticism to better improve my writing. The only person I was referring to in this instance was the person mentioned above, mainly because it is my own personal view of her writing. That being said, you want to have an argument with me, do it over PM. You'll look less idiotic, and might make more of a point in the debate. I apologize if this interrupts any readers, I felt the need to defend my words. As a writer, I'm sure many of you understand the value of personal speech, and how important it is to get it right._

* * *

23 flew across the room, landing in a large collection of monitors. The glass within shattered, and electricity sparked, throwing blue and green hues against the nearby walls. 47 regenerated her structure once more, and started to motion towards 23. He climbed from the wreckage, running at her. The punch he threw was blocked, and 47 returned the favor. The blow caught him in the chest, pushing him back a few feet.

Gasping, 23 slowly started to recover his armor. Beth was too strong, and his attacks did nothing to her, as she simply recharged after every skirmish. He moved towards her again, this time with his blade extended. A roar of anger came from 23, and propelled him farther. He was disappointed however, as 47 caught him once more.

"_Something wrong, 23? Can't hold it together?_"

They stood apart from each other as she held him by the blade. 23 fought desperately to push against her.

"Damn it Beth, just stop! We don't have to do this!"

47 pushed outwards, shoving 23 against the wall. The impact caused the metal to buckle violently. Beth screamed at him shrilly.

"_I had the chance to be happy. You left, and I died. You let them take me. You led them to me! This is your fault, and for that, you will die!_"

She ran towards him, slamming a vein-covered hand into his chest. The sound of ice cracking echoed like a gunshot. 23 felt the pressure on his body greatly increase, and he knew he couldn't take much more damage. Unexpectedly, the veins on Beth's arm started to writhe along the appendage, moving closer towards his face. Her fist was pushing farther into his chest, and he could feel the blood covering her hand pulsating.

She was trying to rip through his armor.

23 struggled to throw her back, but the veins had made it to his body, wrapping themselves around his appendages.

This was it.

He couldn't move. Trapped, the veins climbed around his head, blocking out all sight. She would rip through his armor soon, and proceed to add his blood to her collection. He almost sighed from the irony of the situation. Giving up, 23 accepted his fate. 47's voice was the only thing he noticed.

"_I look forward to watching that Quarian slut drown from her own blood."_

He couldn't fight the image. It appeared in his head before he could avoid it.

**47 standing over her body.**

**Blood flowing from her mouth, as she tried to move away, weakly pulling herself along the dead grass.**

**Beth's cold laugh echoing over the landscape.**

He couldn't explain it. Some part of him, some unnoticed aspect of his person felt it. Even if he didn't know it, he loved her. The image in his mind allowed that small piece of himself to grow, triggering something he wouldn't naturally be able to do.

Roaring with anger, 23 ejected what ice he could outwards. Ripping through the veins covering his body, he brought his arms to bear, slashing whatever he could. There was no time for precision, or lightning accuracy. Instead, he ripped through whatever he could, desperate to get away. After the initial shock of his attack, 47 worked to contain the outburst, but she was too late.

After cutting through enough flesh, 23 stabbed straight out, cutting into 47 with his ice covered blade. A shrill shriek of pain was heard, and the veins surrounding him dropped. He didn't waste time, jumping past Beth, running towards the door. He threw himself through the threshold, slamming the security door down behind him. The glass view-screen allowed him to see what was the cause of the cries of pain. Looking through the port, 23 saw 47 shaking, various blood-riddled veins falling to the ground around her. After a few moments, she fell to the ground, covered in blood. All was silent.

Then, a nudge.

23 couldn't believe it. She was still there, underneath the monstrosity.

She sat up, her body rising as sections of her fleshy shield slid off her. The blonde hair he had remembered her for was there, even with the lack of color it had once been. She raised her blue eyes to look at him. They locked glances. 23 stared as the blood pools around her started to gather, forming themselves together as they moved closer towards 47. They climbed up her slender figure, and continued to cover her body once more. The stomach wound where 23 had stabbed her was slowly filling with the gore, while continuing it's journey north. The transformation looked painful, and soon, 47's screams echoed through the experimentation wing.

23's eyes widened. Turning, he ran towards the exit. Activating his earpiece, he yelled at Kasumi.

"Seal the door! Seal the door now!"

**+23, what's wro-+**

"DAMN IT GOTO, SEAL THE BLAST DOOR!"

Kasumi's fingers flew over the controls, and the sequence for emergency containment started. She brought her hand up to her ear, and spoke to the assassin.

"Hurry 23. If you don't make it through, I won't be able to open the door again."

**+Good. Kasumi, we don't have much time. Is it possible to sever the experimentation wing's connections to the main hub from where you are?+**

The thief frowned.

"Yes, but you do realize that would cause the wing to break off from the station? Maybe you've forgotten that this place is built over a valca—"

**+Volcano. I know. Listen, do it. I need to destroy this place, and I can't let anything get out alive. Disconnect it+**

"23, if you don't make it to the blast do—"

**+I know. Do it+**

Pausing for just a second, Kasumi started the sequence. Warning lights flashed up in front of her on the screen, and she muttered to herself before hitting the activate button:

"It'd better be a real emergency…"

* * *

The sound of grinding metal caught 23's attention, and he glanced back at the emergency door. The entry way buckled heavily, which left silence hanging in the air. A monstrous screech, one that came only from a true abomination, filled 23's ears. The door gave way, and the blood soaked monster ran towards him.

23 didn't think. Turning back towards the exit, he sprinted with the speed and determination he had picked up during his travels. The door had already started to close, and he was still a good distance away. It didn't help that 47 was gaining on him. He ran faster, reaching the very limit of what his current state would allow for. The emergency door was halfway down.

-_C'mon, C'MON! You've got a mission to finish. Don't let her stop you from doing what you've worked so hard for_-

He wasn't going to make it. The emergency door was only open with a clearance of two feet. Realizing this, 23 dropped to his knees, sliding along the metal. To aid his movement, he liquefied his armor slightly, making him glide frictionless across the material. As he slid beneath the large metal barrier, the door just scraped slightly on his head, leaving some chipped ice. Finally, the seal shut, and 23 heard the pressure increase. A voice came over the loudspeaker.

**+Warning. Experimentation Wing damaged. Minus 5 seconds until station disconnection**+

47 made it to the door, slashing at the locks. The barrier stood, despite the punishment. 23 sat on the floor, breathing hard. The seal only had to hold for 5 seconds, and then he was safe. His enemy wasn't making those five seconds any slower, as her attacks increased in speed and power. A piece of the hardened material gave way, leaving a large dent in the metal. 23 reached for his light pistol, only to be disappointed.

-_Must have fallen off earlier. Damn it_-

Finally, the five seconds ended. Thanks to the solid construction of the door, 23 was safe.

47 however, was not.

**+Disconnection cycle now complete. Goodbye**+

Beth's voice sounded through what cracks existed in the door. Her anger carried along the waves.

"_Damn you! DAMN YOU! I'll kill you! Do you hear me 23? NOTHING WILL STOP ME!"_

Before he could respond, the sound of metal shearing was heard, and Beth's shrieks of anger were cut off. Sound tore through the blast door as the racket of what sounded like a ship engine took control of 23's senses. After a few moments, he climbed to his feet, staring out the small window.

The experimentation wing was gone. Glancing down into the hole that was left, he saw the large component still falling, close to reaching the core.

23 leaned back, sighing. He was tired, weak, and close to running on empty. Checking what ice he had left, he made sure his armor was still surrounding him. Turning around, he noticed another door. Glancing at the ground, he grimaced.

This was it.

-_I've got a meeting with Miranda. Hate to disappoint_-

He walked forward, the pain and anger building within him.

-_For Lyla_-

* * *

Miranda pointed through the trees, directing the two guards towards the shuttle.

"We can escape with that. Wait. What are you doing?"

The two men behind her quickly pulled their weapons free, arming the heat sinks. Bringing the rifles up, they aimed at Miranda. Corporal Rowe spoke first.

"Sorry Lawson, but this isn't your show. Never was. We've just gotten orders from Obediah to make sure you don't get out of here alive."

Rowe smirked.

"Call it his insurance policy."

Miranda stared at the guns being pointed at her. Was this really how it ended? Quite anticlimactic in reality, yet she had no intention of going peacefully. She made a slow movement towards her gun, Durand fired, leaving a small hole in the ground next to her.

"Don't move. We're not stupid, Lawson. I do have to say though, it's been nice working with you. Say goodnig-"

Two shots rang out, which were followed by two bloodstains on the ground in front of Miranda. Rowe clutched his throat, eyes bulging out. Blood leaked from between his fingers. Durand fell lifelessly into the dirt, the cause of his death was soon attributed the back of his head missing. Miranda barely noticed the two dead men, instead, focusing on the source of the shot. Scanning to her left, she spotted the familiar purple fabric she had associated with someone she considered to be a waste.

Tali'Zorah.

Stepping out from behind the tree, she brought up her pistol, aiming it at Miranda's head. Walking forward carefully, Tali took special notice of the surroundings, just in case she needed some cover.

"Got you."

Lawson's eyes bulged, and she prepared to assault the Quarian as best she could.

But then, she realized something.

-_She isn't here for me. She's here for that monster. I can get out of this_-

"I didn't expect you to come by yourself, Zorah. Given my previous encounters with aliens, they tend to avoid confrontation with their betters."

Tali gritted her teeth. She knew that killing Miranda was a bad idea. This was 23's thing. However, the operative wasn't making it any easier.

"You'd be surprised by what we aliens can do. That's not why I'm here though, and I'm sure you know why I am."

Miranda smirked, close to laughing at Tali.

"Not entirely surprised. Then again, I didn't realize it was possible for someone like you to…"

She paused.

"What's best way to say this…"

Miranda widened her smirk.

"Get hung up on a walking monstrosity?"

Tali fought the urge to shoot the Cerberus operative right there.

"How could you. What did 23 ever do to deserve what happened to him? How can you possibly justify what you did?"

Miranda took a few steps forward, waving her head back and forth as she walked. Tali tightened her grip on the pistol.

"We did what we had to. The alien threat was too powerful, and we needed a weapon."

Once again, she paused, hoping to emphasize a point.

"And that's all he is. Trust me, Quarian, there is nothing worth saving in that frozen shell."

Tali spoke, her accent covering the emotion in her voice.

"You don't know what he's capable of. What kind of person he is."

Miranda laughed.

"Please. I know him better than you could possibly begin to. I know what hurts him, I know what he wants, what he dislikes, I even know what he fears. Face it Tali'Zorah, you have no idea who he is."

The operative narrowed her eyes, doing a fair job at piercing Tali's protective mask with her gaze.

"I only wish I could savor the pain you feel. What do you think he'll do when I'm dead? Settle down and hold you in his arms? We ruined him, Zorah. He won't ever rest, won't ever find peace. Lyla was just one small pawn in everything. He'll burn himself out on hate and rage, and you'll get to watch helplessly as he does it."

Without Tali's knowing, Miranda activated her biotics, focusing on a tree to the left of the Quarian. She gave one last small smile.

"I've won, Tali. 23 is dead. Now, you can join him."

Miranda gave a small shriek, ripping the tree towards Tali. Bark and shards of wood flew at whirlwind speeds, which would have impacted the angered woman, had she been standing there. Luckily, Tali had dived out of the way, due to the small energy reading she had gotten from Miranda's amp. The move wasn't entirely successful though, as the gun she had before was now pinned under some debris. Climbing to her feet, Tali turned, hoping to find Miranda. Instead, she saw the tight-suited woman disappear into the trees.

_-You can't run forever Miranda. This ends here_-

With that final thought, Tali ventured into the artificial forest, unsheathing her knife, ready for combat.


	22. Choices

_Well. Here it is, the chapter you've all been waiting for. I would just like to say, I couldn't have done it without everyone's support. I would like to thank a few people, who made this entire journey possible. If you find your name below, just realize that you helped me out in more ways that I thought possible._

Sarge1995

JustHitTheMark

Czerynon

Thunderfury12124 (One of the best beta's in town. You're gonna like the way he works. I guarantee it)

Altaire

Shadow Master Seek

Made Nightwing (Yeah, that's right. A Mirimancer. Just goes to show how people can get along)

Herr Wozzeck

SergiusTheGreat

_Note: These aren't in any specific order. THANKS AGAIN, GUYS._

_I hope you all like this chapter. I worked extra hard on it, and it's been one of those benchmark events in the entire plot. The kind of events that you think about before you even start writing. Also, for people who pay attention, I threw in a little something. If you catch the special surprise, feel free to leave a review. Actually, go ahead and do that right after you finish reading. Please? Please._

Choices

* * *

Kasumi's fingers typed swiftly while her eyes scanned the monitor carefully. Searching thoroughly, she glanced at various files in the database. According to the info, this Cell was a major data trove, and was often a spring-board for giving reports directly to the Illusive Man. From what she could tell, Cerberus had performed quite a large number of demented projects on almost all listed alien species, ranging from unlocking Asari biotic strength in humans, to creating poisons capable of getting past Turian skin. As Kasumi searched, she noticed an unmarked file. Driven by curiosity, she opened it, reading the contents. After a few seconds she let out an audible gasp. Bringing the mike to her head, she contacted Shepard. She would want to know about this.

* * *

The squad moved silently, their footsteps muffled by the alarms blaring overhead. Garrus turned, checking each room they passed. Shepard glanced back at him, motioning for him to move to the front. She guessed that the rooms had been empty for a while, and she wanted to get to Miranda before 23. She still didn't like the idea of him torturing her, and she figured Tali could hold her until they made it.

Finally, they reached another door. Shepard carefully accessed it, preparing for what could lie in the room ahead. She raised her hand, notifying the squad to be alert. After a few seconds, the access panel turned green and opened. Immediately, Alicia ran forward, gun raised. Taking cover behind a desk, she popped her head over the shelter, checking for targets. She waited, and nothing came. Climbing back to her feet, she turned to her team, who were lowering their weapons, aware that no threat existed at the moment. Mordin's eyes caught hold of something however, and he approached a desk. Pushing the dead Cerberus agent from the chair, the doctor took a seat, accessing the screen. Shepard was about to ask what he was doing, when Kasumi's voice sounded in her ear.

+**Shepard. I've found something you should take a look at+**

Alicia brought her hand to her ear, listening.

"What is it, Kasumi?"

**+Well, I was searching through some Cerberus data, and I've found some classified files on the remains of the Cryonics Cell. Something tells me you'll want to see it+**

Shepard frowned.

"What's in it?"

There was a pause over the mike.

+**I…I don't think I should say over comms. It's too important, Commander+**

She sighed, nodding her head.

"Well, ok. Send it to EDI, and make sure it's secure."

**+Copy. Also Shepard, I don't think it would be a good idea to tell 23 about this. You'll understand why when you read it**+

Alicia narrowed her eyes questioningly.

"Kasumi, I want to know exactly why 23 shouldn't know about it. I don't like to hide information from my teammates."

Another pause.

**+Let's just say that this is bigger than 23 originally thought. It wouldn't be safe for him to know. At least not now**+

The communication cut, and Shepard lowered her gaze to the ground.

-_It's always something else. I should have known Cerberus wouldn't end it so easily_-

"Shepard! Come look. Have found some interesting research data."

Alicia turned, walking towards Mordin. Leaning over the table, she started to scroll through the list of items that Cerberus had been researching. Scanning through them, she noticed one that stood out to her.

"Omni-blade? What is that?"

Mordin took control of the panel, pressing various buttons to find more information on the weapon. After finding his target, the scientist carefully read through, while Shepard kept her eyes glued on the screen, taken with the orange weapon.

"Interesting. Blade designed for close quarters use, without the need for physical weapon. Useful for getting around shields, and mildly effective against armor. Essentially a program for an omni-tool. Works standard like any other tech. Could be useful in a pinch."

Shepard nodded.

"Mordin, take what you can. This kind of data is going to be very helpful later on."

"Will do."

Alicia stood up, checking her rifle. The rest of the squad had taken up defensive positions, but acted more relaxed, as they knew the resistance against them would be small.

"Hurry up Mordin. We have to start moving again."

She glanced at the next door, wondering how far away she was from the arboretum. She needed to get there before things got out of hand. The familiar gut feeling she got when nervous crept into her system. She didn't like to leave her squad members to fend for themselves, and it was even worse, given how vulnerable 23 was at the moment. She hoped that Tali knew what she was doing.

While Alicia could understand her friends reasoning for going after Miranda, it didn't mean she agreed with it. She was worried that Tali was placing herself in a dangerous situation, and Alicia sincerely hoped that she could get her out of it in time.

"Shepard, all data is uploaded to the Normandy!"

Checking her rifle once more for good luck, she turned to her team.

"Lets go. We don't have much time to get to Miranda before 23, and I'm not letting him torture her if he does."

* * *

The trees swayed gently on artificial wind. Green leaves danced back and forth, while the grass created patterns with the waving. Everything about the serene landscape created an atmosphere of peace and quiet.

Until two gunshots sounded in the forest.

Miranda breathed hard, lowering her gun slowly. The smoke from her pistol wafted gently upwards, filling her nostrils with the smell of burning ozone. She knew Tali'Zorah was near, and the flash of purple she saw was even more evidence. Carefully, the operative looked both ways for an exit from the green prison, yet no path was found. Without warning, another snap of a branch was heard. Before she could blink, Miranda spun towards the direction of the sound, firing a shot into the base of another tree. The shot impacted the bark, leaving a small smoking hole.

Cursing, she loaded another shot into the weapon, searching for her target. This was a bad situation, and she knew it. The Quarian was nowhere to be found, and she was starting to run low on ammo. While she wouldn't admit it, Miranda was scared. She didn't have much time before 23 got there, and with Tali blocking her every attempt to escape, she was getting more and more frantic. Abruptly, the idea popped into her head, and Miranda figured it was the best plan she had.

-_I need to make her come to ME_-

Lowering her gun, she started to smirk, hoping that wherever she was, Tali could see.

"Before you kill me, Zorah, there's something you should know."

There was no response. This came as no surprise to Miranda.

"When we finished modifying 23, we had to pick destinations that had high alien inhabitance. "

The sound of a blade dragging across a tree trunk was heard, but the operative held strong.

"Our targets were Palaven, Thessia, and Illium. However, since I was the project leader, I picked the location. Everyone thought it was a brilliant idea, and it would solve two problems."

The sound stopped, and Miranda knew she had Tali's attention.

"The first. We could take out an entire race."

Miranda's voice cut the words with an unmatched sneering tone.

"The second, well. Doing so would save the sighted galaxy the burden of looking upon another Quarian mask ever again."

-_The Migrant Fleet_-

The pause of silence was almost audible in the forest. Miranda had forsaken breathing. Instead, choosing to be as quiet as physically possible. A gentle wind started up through the small clearing, and created a false sense of calm.

Suddenly, the near in-audible sound of a blade whistling was heard, and on instinct, Miranda lunged to the left.

Tali had attacked from behind, hoping to spear the operative through the torso. The blade missed its intended target however. While Miranda had dodged the knife, she hadn't moved quick enough, letting the sharp edge leave a gash along her upper arm. She gave a grunt of pain as she spun to assess her attacker.

They stood in the center of the clearing, eyes locked. Tali carefully surveyed Miranda, aware that she still had the gun. Choosing to attack first, the Quarian ran at her opponent, blade high. Miranda, expecting such a move, brought her gun up quickly. Tali however, had anticipated this, and opted to bring her weapon down on the gun, knocking it loose from Lawson's grip. The operative stumbled back, keeping her eyes on Tali's blade. Moving side to side to avoiding the Quarian's swings, Miranda looked for an opening. Finding one, she brought her leg up hard, planting a firm kick to her opponent's stomach.

Staying focused, she then proceeded to move towards Tali, hoping to crush her windpipe with a single blow. Thankfully, the engineer had been expecting this. Blocking her punch, Tali then swung her elbow wide, knocking Miranda in the side of the head, causing her to lose balance and fall to the ground. Miranda kicked upwards once more, hoping to catch Tali off guard. It didn't work, allowing the Quarian to pounce, holding Miranda's arm, while bringing the knife down towards her face. However, the operative wasn't going down so easily. Using her injured arm, Miranda held back the knife, pushing it away.

They struggled over the weapon, both determined to succeed. Tali had forgone all hope of peace, as she was swearing at Miranda in Khellish, trying hard to kill the Cerberus scum. Miranda however, was attempting to escape the situation. Yet in the back of her mind she knew that killing Tali would bring some joy. Anything to cause 23 pain was acceptable to her. She didn't know exactly why this particular Quarian was giving her such a hard time. Lawson was quite good at killing, especially aliens. For some reason, Tali'Zorah was putting up a stronger fight than she was used to, and the idea that she would lose to an alien of all things drove her mad.

Feeling the pulse at the base of her skull, Miranda started to draw on the energy there. Pushing it, she gathered it in her hand. Tali noticed the familiar blue glow, causing her eyes to widen. Miranda gave a yell, throwing all her weight behind her hand, propelling Tali off of her, against a tree.

The wood behind her shattered, throwing splinters into every direction. Tali felt the air leave her lungs, and the impact blackened the corners of her vision.

Miranda climbed to her feet. Without hesitation, she brought her hand up, biotically grabbing Tali once again. She turned, throwing the Quarian as hard as she could against the opposite tree. Tali held up her hands to protect her mask, yet they did nothing to protect against the hard surface. She hadn't even recovered from the first assault, which led the second to be even more devastating. Miranda wasn't done, however.

It went on for another minute, with the biotic throwing the injured Quarian every which way. Finally, Tali fell to the ground, while Miranda held her head gingerly.

The pain was intense, as Tali's entire being felt sore. She slowly realized that she couldn't breathe, and that something was jammed between her ribs. Carefully moving her head down, she spotted a large shard of wood poking out of her torso. She immediately started panicking, hoping desperately that her suit wasn't compromised. Moving her hand to the stake, she jerked it from her rib, causing a small whimper of pain to escape her lips. She felt the air return to her lungs, and after checking the area, Tali realized that her suit wasn't breached.

Meanwhile, Miranda had gathered herself. Turning to her enemy, a thin smile stretched across her lips, acting as a warning for the pain she was ready to unleash on the injured engineer before her. Walking over to Tali, she grabbed the adorned purple veil, roughly pulling the girl into the center of the clearing. Tali, desperately trying to fight back, was reduced to swearing while at the same time trying to grab hold of something-anything, to prolong her life.

Throwing her to the ground, the operative walked over to her forgotten weapon. Picking up the pistol, she noticed a glint of light coming from the grass. Looking over, she noticed that it was Tali's knife lying on the ground. For a moment, Miranda considered the possibility of killing her with her own weapon. Leaving her dead body on the ground, the blood covered knife next to her. It would definitely unhinge 23, causing him to become even more distraught. Miranda cast the thought from her mind though. After all, she wasn't THAT evil. Turning, she walked back to the injured Quarian, ready to end her miserable life.

Tali laid in the grass, her fingers moving slightly, gathering the small plant in her hand. It was simple, plain. Mud and dirt covered her mask, making it difficult to see through it, but she didn't move to wipe it off. After all, what was the point? She knew that Miranda would kill her.

Lawson grabbed Tali's veil once more, using it to pull the engineer to her knees. Lowering the gun to the top of her mask, Miranda fought the urge to laugh. In her attempt to stop Miranda from escaping, she had given the operative the one thing she needed; leverage. Even if that didn't work, killing Tali would still make it impossible for 23 to keep his promise to his dead friend.

"Well, Tali'Zorah, it's been interesting. I want to thank you for letting me kill two birds with one stone. After I end your miserable life, I'll escape. Leaving your _beloved_ 23 to deal with your death, along with my survival, and it's all thanks to you."

Tali didn't say anything. She knew there wasn't a way out this time. She felt a tear slide down her cheek, followed by a small stinging sensation. She must have had a small cut on her skin. Breathing in, she closed her eyes, waiting for the gunshot.

"You shouldn't be so sad. Heaven knows I won't be. Say goodbye, Tali'Zor-"

There was a pause.

Tali waited for the sound, for anything, to happen. It sounded like Miranda had been cut off mid-word. Then she heard the voice.

"Put the gun down. Now."

It was deep, familiar.

"Miranda. Put the gun down. It's over."

Tali's eyes flew open. She couldn't believe it, yet there he was. Blue and green armor shining in the artificial sun, light reflecting off the ice. His back was arched, a single ice blade rested on his forearm, ready to fire. He stared down the length of his weapon, glaring with cold concentration.

23 was here.

* * *

Miranda couldn't think. She was sure she had more time. But he was here. Staring back at her, eyes as deadly as ever. The gun never lowered though. Gripping it tighter, the operative was aware that SHE was in charge.

"Stay back, 23. Or you get to spend the rest of your life remembering your failed promise."

23's voice changed, giving away his anger.

"It doesn't matter, Miranda. You aren't leaving here alive. You can try to do the right thing, or make it worse for yourself."

She snapped.

"IT'S ALREADY WORSE FOR ME! I know what you plan to do, 23. If I have to take you down too, I'll do it."

Something in the back of 23's mind spoke to him, explaining the situation.

-_**She'll kill the girl. Stop her**_-

23 frowned.

-_How? I can't reach her in time. My ice is weak_-

The voice merely laughed.

-_**Your abilities don't need as much power as you think they do. Hurry, tap into them. She isn't going to wait for another minute**_-

It was true. Miranda was starting to lose it. Muttering to herself, she clicked the gun, grabbing 23's attention.

"She dies now. No matter what you do to me, at least I'll have my revenge."

-_Help me, I can't do it alone!_-

-_**MAKE AN EFFORT**_-

-_No! PLEASE!_-

"Go to hell, 23!"

She aimed at Tali's head. He saw her eyes go wide, the silver orbs calling his name.

"NO!"

His body felt like fire.

He heard the gunshot.

* * *

23 gasped, trying to breathe the air. He felt too slow, too weak. Everything hurt. Falling to the ground, he pulled the water from the grass around him. It covered his mouth, letting the air enter his lungs once more. He didn't hear anything. No scream, no body hitting the floor, nothing.

He looked up.

He wondered if Miranda had shot HIM. Blinking a few times, he tried to clear the images, which failed to disappear.

"What...is this."

-_**The next stage in your ability. Remember it fondly. It is a power worthy of a Deity**_-

The color of the forest was gone. Replaced with a dark gray. He could see the silhouettes of the trees, and the grass, yet nothing moved. Blinking a few times more, he looked at the ground. Something was starting to emerge.

Slowly, 23 noticed the grass contained a glimmer of color. Lowering his head, he studied the small plant, touching it with his finger. Something jumped in the leaf, and a blue vein appeared. Soon, all the blades of grass surged with blue. Startled, 23 jumped to his feet. Before his eyes he watched the world shift into shades of blue. He noticed that they only glowed in the veins of the trees, making the gray a stunning contrast.

"I can see the water?"

-_**Correct. You have frozen all liquid around you, essentially stopping time. Admire yourself afterwards. I suggest you hurry**_-

23 frowned. What did it mean by—

Tali.

Turning around, he saw them.

Neither of them were moving. Miranda held the gun towards Tali, who continued to gaze forward where 23 had been standing. It took the assassin's breath away, the sight. The gun gave off a gray cloud, where it was obvious that Miranda had fired her gun just as he had done…whatever he had done.

Approaching the two of them, he glanced at Miranda's face, noticing the blue veins crisscrossing her entire being. His eyes narrowed. He turned away from her, changing directions towards Tali while muttering under his breath.

"I'll deal with you in a second."

His first priority was Tali, and he slowly reached his arms around her waist, slowly moving her from the path of the bullet. Picking her up, he carried her closer to the edge of the clearing, placing her as far away from the danger as possible. As he lowered her to the ground carefully, something caught his attention. He couldn't see Tali's blue outline due to her exo-suit as expected, yet…

Looking at her mask, he noticed that the glow was almost visible. Her eyes lit up the gray around him, and he could almost make out the shape of her face. He stared a little longer, a strange feeling of relaxation coming over him. He felt lost in her gaze, almost as if he was being hypnotized. He would have stayed longer, if the voice in his mind hadn't sounded it's desire for revenge.

-_**Ignore the girl. Kill the operative. Fulfill your mission**_-

23 started to turn, but caught another quick glance at Tali. Turning, he spotted Miranda, still standing in her place, gun aimed down.

Breathing in, he started to calm himself. He felt the shift, the world start to speed up again. Closing his eyes, 23 heard time regain itself, ending with the finish of a loud bang.

His eyes flew open.

Miranda pulled her hand back, obviously confused. Searching for her victim, she found her lying far off to the side.

"What…What did you…how…"

She turned, and instead of finding her enemy in his previous spot, 23 was standing a mere inches away. His eyes met hers, and she nearly screamed. Underneath his mask, he smiled coldly. Speaking, his voice sounded like ice once more.

"Hello, Miranda."

He grabbed her gun, tossing it into the nearby forest. Next, he lunged for her throat roughly, yanking her into the air. She felt the oxygen in her lungs nearly leave her, as she struggled to escape. 23 laughed, causing chills to run down her spine.

"What's wrong? Cat got your tongue?"

His eyes changed, looking far more serious.

"I hope you realize just how much you're screwed right now, Lawson. All this time I've been looking for you, I've thought of all the ways I could make you scream in pain. I think it's only fair, given what you did to me."

His voice got lower, despite the lack of audience.

"What you did to Lyla."

Miranda gargled, trying to speak. 23 released his gip on her throat, ever so slightly. Even then, her words came out as a whisper.

"I would do it all over again. Everything that happened, I would do it without a question."

She spit at 23, causing him to snarl sharply. Bringing her down to head level, she continued speaking.

"Especially…..Lyla…"

23 didn't anything. Focusing his mind, he felt the liquid between her arm socket and the bone. With a burst of energy, the small quantity of liquid froze without warning. She gave a shriek of pain, as the liquid melted down again. Gasping painfully, she started to speak, this time through gritted teeth.

"Do your worst. You'll just be completing my mission for me, 23. Go ahead and hide behind the damned mask. I am NOT the villain."

23 threw her to the ground. Ejecting a blade, he launched it at her leg, spearing her through the bone. She gave another shriek, clawing at the injury. Next, 23 brought his hands up, ripping the black cloth down. Pulling the hood from his head, his mask covered his image no longer. Miranda stared at him, watching the anger build on his face. He spoke with the sound of ice on glass.

"No one's hiding."

Miranda started moving backwards, dragging her injured leg along the ground.

"You think a face is going to scare me?"

23 smirked visibly for the first time.

"No. I just want it to be the last thing you ever see. Once I'm done having fun."

"It seems I've succeeded. You really are a monster."

23's eyes raged at her, his anger displayed on his features.

"I didn't kidnap five girls to brutally KILL. I didn't torture a lost 15 year old kid for FIVE YEARS! Don't you DARE call me a monster. This is my VENGANCE!"

Miranda sneered at him, her condescending voice sounding in his ears.

"No matter what you do to me, I've already won. I won the second that bullet entered Lyla's head."

23 face changed, displaying no emotion. He was ready to hurt her. Ready to get his revenge.

"Throughout my travels, I've met people like you, Lawson. I killed each and every one of them, save one. He didn't run and hide. He attacked me and my allies, and left my oldest friend's uncle dead. I made a mistake before. I'm not making one now."

Raising his hand, he froze the particles surrounding Miranda. She climbed into the air, similar to biotics.

"Now you get to know what true pain feels like. I'm going to enjoy this, Lawson. I'm going to enjoy this more than you can imagine."

Miranda closed her eyes, waiting for the pain to envelope her. 23 smirked. This was his victory.

"23. Wait."

He turned, looking for the person talking. His eyes found Tali, slowly climbing to her feet, in obvious pain. Her voice carried it, yet she spoke loudly, hoping to make a point.

"Please. You've already won. Don't…don't do this."

23 sighed deeply. Turning back to Miranda, he started to speak.

"Tali. You know what she did. You know what I went through."

"But Miranda—"

"MIRANDA KILLED HER!"

He turned rapidly to Tali. His face once again showed his anger, and she caught it. The sight of his visage surprised her, and the blatant hate on it scared her. Yet she continued to press him. To plead with him.

"You're better than this! Please, 23. Don't let her win. She's just trying to destroy you."

"She can't. Tali, this was the plan. This was always the plan."

"Plans change."

"Not this one."

Tali felt her heart pull. How could she calm him? She knew that if Miranda let 23 kill her, Cerberus would win. Tali would NOT let that happen to him.

"Is this what Lyla would want?"

23 paused, unsure of his words. How could she. How could Tali even question this? Miranda needed to die. All 23 wanted was revenge for the pain he…no. the pain SHE had gone through.

"Lyla…Lyla gave her input. I have a choice, Tali. I have a choice. It's what I've always fought for. The ability to choose what I want. Not Lyla, not Miranda, NO ONE but myself. I WANT this. I want to hear her scream in pain. I NEED IT."

Tali felt a tear slide down her cheek. Was this really the man she loved? It was a cruel twist of fate for her to see this. To see the one person who held so much potential for light to choose the dark. She tried once more. This was her last chance to save him, to keep Miranda from winning.

"I….I can't believe you…I thought you were different 23. When the crew told me…When we talked….I didn't want to believe it. I COULDN'T believe it. You were always the good person, always the one who did the right thing. I am begging you, please don't do this. Not for yourself, but for me."

23 turned to her again, staring not at her mask, but at her.

"23, you can always choose. Always. But you know that each choice has a consequence. So here is your choice. Me."

She slowly motioned to herself, pointing at her heart.

"Or her."

Tali's voice cracked, and she slowly shook her head. The tears were flowing without hesitation, and she fought to keep her voice from giving away her emotional state.

"You don't get both. I'm sorry, 23. I'm so sorry, but I…I…"

She fought hard not to let it go.

-_I love you. I love you so much. Please, don't hurt her. Don't give in. I couldn't live with it. I couldn't live knowing that that's what you chose_-

The words wouldn't flow however, and she lowered her head, finishing her speech.

23 glared at her. Lowering his gaze, he turned back to Miranda, who for some reason, was sneering delightedly at him.

He hated her. Hated her so much, the mere sight of her caused his ice to sharpen without his knowledge.

Ten years. Ten years he had spent waiting for this. For the chance to return all that she had done to him. To justify the anger he had always carried within himself. The voice in his mind started to speak.

-_**Kill her. Forget the girl. She doesn't understand, and she never will. Make Lawson PAY. Make her scream loud enough that Shepard hears. What are you waiting for? CRIPPLE HER**__-_

23 felt the water around Miranda tighten. This was his choice. Why was she making it so difficult? Hell, why did it matter? Why did he care what Tali thought? The fact that he was even considering letting Lawson live was insane.

-_You know why. She never left you. Tali always listened. Always. Would you rather enjoy one moment of hate, and live with a lifetime of solitude? Is that what you want? Is that what Lyla would want_?-

Something caught his ear. Miranda was whispering to him again.

"_Do it. Do it you coward. Torture me._"

Everything stopped.

23 breathed in, and out. Closing his eyes, he thought about what he had just heard. Slowly, he understood.

He had made his choice.

Miranda froze. Suddenly, she dropped to the ground, her weight directed on her impaled leg. 23 stared at her. He enjoyed the look of confusion on her face, as he reached down, picking her up by the neck. He spoke as clearly as water running over crystal.

"You are going to leave. If I even hear your name mentioned, I will find you. I will torture you for years. I'll make hell a vacation spot for you."

He narrowed his eyes once more, while the rest of his face remained completely emotionless.

"Start running. You have 23 minutes."

Miranda climbed to her feet, staring at him. He hadn't changed, in all the time he was gone. Her test subject, her lost salvation. He was her world, no matter how horrific of one he was. Turning, she started limping off into the trees.

23 breathed out quickly. Turning, his eyes found Tali. She stood completely still, hardly breathing. He approached her, the reality of his decision still echoing in his mind. Tali didn't care however. She limped towards him, throwing her arms around the tired soldier. He fought the urge to collapse on top of her. Whispering to her, he explained his ideas.

"Let's go. I don't ever want to see this place again."

"23…I…I…"

He put a finger over her voice modulator.

"I don't want to talk about it."

He glanced down at the ground.

"At least not right now. Lets go."

She nodded, the happiness in her heart taking control over the pain. He put his arm around her shoulder to help her walk, and they did. After picking up Tali's knife, they moved farther and father away from the battle site, leaving the forest.

Unbeknownst to 23, Miranda's gun had also been retrieved. Carefully, she made her way after them. She wouldn't let him win. After all, She was the victim.

* * *

Clearing the forest, 23 and Tali walked past the bodies of Durand and Rowe. Glancing around, 23 was deep in thought, until he looked across the bridge.

The shuttle was still there.

The sound of a gun clicking caught his attention, and he turned around. Both Tali and 23 saw the gun. They heard Miranda scream, felt the initial burst of fear.

Only he heard the shot. Tali spun, a small trail of blood came from her, as she took the force of the bullet. Falling to the ground, she laid still, unmoving.

23 didn't think. Couldn't. Changing directions, he watched as Miranda sprinted towards the bridge. He stared as she threw the gun over the side, and continued as fast as possible. Finally, he started to formulate thoughts. He had never felt this before, this sense of rage. Every other sense was overridden, as he ran. There was no ice protecting him. No weapon for him to use. He didn't care. He would beat her. Strangle her. Do anything he could to kill her.

Then, he stopped.

-_You already made your choice. Don't lose both of them. Don't_-

He stopped running. Turning around, he chose for a second time.

He chose Tali.

* * *

Obediah rubbed his forehead. This was a nightmare. More than a hundred personnel dead, along with two Spec-Ops teams. Not to mention the fact that they lost 47. Looking up from the report, he smiled. At least this had a silver lining. He wasn't going to get TIM's wrath. Miranda made the perfect scape-goat, and since she was dead, there was no one to go against his word.

Without warning, a sudden beeping caught his attention. Bringing up the security camera from the facility, his heart nearly stopped.

There she was, sprinting as fast as she could over the long bridge. Obediah panicked, realizing she was alive.

Then, he started to calm. Grinning, he opened the protocols for that specific wing. After a quick check, he was aware that the charges were in place. Entering his activation code, he smirked, before muttering under his breath.

"Sorry, Lawson. Just business."

* * *

She ran, faster than she had ever run in her life. Miranda was close to the halfway point on the bridge before she dared to look behind her. Turning, she saw 23 kneeling besides the Quarian slut. Miranda couldn't believe her luck.

Her laugh started slowly, then built with hysteria. Soon, she looked as if she were raving mad, her shrieking laughter echoing across the volcanic valley. Something made her stop though.

She barely heard it.

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

-_What…What is that_-

It got louder, and faster.

_Beep beep beep beep._

Miranda started to frown. She had a bad feeling about this.

_Beep Beep Beep BEEEEEEE-_

Her eyes widened. Turning, she made another dash for the shuttle. She was too late however.

The explosion ripped through the metal supports. Her ears were deafened by the blast, as both sides of the long metal bridge sheared free of their supports. She started screaming loudly, cursing the heavens.

"NO! NOOO! DAMN YOU OBEDIAH! DAMN YOU! DAMN ALL OF YOU!"

The bridge gave way, and gravity took hold. As she fell into the giant crater, she clung to the metal, thinking that she would be saved from the lava.

She never stopped screaming the entire way.

* * *

23 saw the bridge fall. He watched Miranda struggled to live. He took a minute staring at the spot she had been standing in, wondering if he was dreaming.

-_She's…dead. Dead_-

A weak voice caught his attention.

"23…what…why are you. Where's Miranda?"

He turned back to Tali, who was obviously confused as to why he was beside her, instead of chasing his target. He barely glanced at her, as he worked to clean the gunshot to her leg.

"Dead. Lost her footing. Did your seals clamp? Are you ok for transport?"

She groaned slightly in pain.

"Yes…Thank you, 23. I apprecia—"

she didn't get to finish. Without warning, 23 hoisted the injured girl up, bringing his arm under her knees, fully intent on carrying her. The sudden movement caught Tali by surprise, and she hesitantly put her arms around his neck.

"23…You…I don't need…I'm fine, really."

He didn't say anything. Instead, he started walking, deep in thought. Stepping carefully, he headed in the directions of the offices.

While they walked, Tali became aware that 23 didn't have his mask on. She had noticed before, but as the two of them were distracted with Miranda, she didn't take the time to really LOOK.

Bringing her hand to his face, she traced her finger along the side of his cheek, testing the bone and skin. Again, she was taken with his appearance. The realization that she was in his arms, being carried, also made it's way into her mind, and she fought to hold down the familiar fluttering in her stomach. 23 noticed her hand on his face. Turning his head slightly, he spoke.

"Something wrong?"

She leaned her head into his shoulder, thinking of an excuse for it.

"I…I'm tired. Also, you should go without a mask when you're not on missions."

His eyebrow raised an inch.

"Why would I do that?"

Tali came up with a quick explanation.

"Because, then I…I mean, WE don't have to guess on what you're thinking."

He turned his head back forward, still lost in thought.

"Maybe."

Another door opened, and the two of them were greeted by Shepard and Co.

"Tali! 23!"

23 never broke stride, continuing his careful speed-walk.

"She needs medical attention. We have to get to the Normandy."

Alicia nodded. It suddenly dawned on her that Miranda must have died. Either by 23's hand or Tali's, she was unsure. It also hit her that 23 wasn't wearing his mask. It was obvious from the teams reaction that they noticed this too.

"Uh, 23? Where's your mas—"

"SHE NEEDS MEDICAL ATTENTION."

Pushing his way past Grunt, 23 worked his way to the Normandy. Upon entering the ship, various crew members greeted him, at which he ignored each and every one of them, still focusing on completing his objective.

He didn't stop until Chakwas greeted them at the Med-bay doors.

* * *

_You didn't think it was over, did you? No! We still have to explore the galaxy, especially with our favorite ice-covered hero/villian, 23. I hope you all look forward to the next chapter. Things start to get a little more romantic. (Or DO they?) YOU'LL HAVE TO READ IT TO FIND OUT!_

_CHEERS!_


	23. Humanity

_The last chapter._

_Despite the hatred, the dislike of my writing, and by proxy, me, I can't help but smile at finishing this. I would like to thank you, the readers once more. You're the reason I do this, and every review increases my desire to write. Ladies and Gentlemen, I would like to present to you, the last chapter of Subject 23._

_Songs to listen to while reading (These were major in the writing of this chapter. I highly recommend listening to them while reading)_

_You can find these on Youtube._

Islands - The xx

Night Time - the xx

* * *

Humanity

Miranda glanced up, her brown irises piercing 23's. He sat there, staring back at her with a look of indifference. Checking her paper, she spoke words, making sounds. To 23, it was strange. The room was covered in dark paneling, and sterile white lights lit the area. She sat in a black leather chair, while he sat in a similar one. The words were becoming more frantic, and her frustration, more noticeable. Finally, she spoke a word he knew.

"23…"

He closed his eyes slowly.

Opening them, his body felt sore.

The cell was cold and cramped, the cement walls appearing to block even his thoughts. Ignoring them, he glanced down. He found two familiar eyes staring back at him from behind a veil of fear and shame. Slowly, he brought his hand up behind her head, gently pressing her back into his chest. She didn't fight it, and instead, wrapped her arms around his neck, giving a small cough. Lyla laid across his lap, her legs laying motionless while she breathed softly. After a few moments of silence, he heard her speak. Again, the words sounded funny. Then, he caught them again.

"...23…"

He blinked.

The bodies of the crewmembers were strewn about the deck. Sitting in the warm chair, 23 felt the anger simmering within him. The sun was approaching at a rapid pace, and the heat was slightly noticeable. The color of blood mixed with the brilliant orange and red of the sun, painting a portrait of death. The recording played before him, detailing his escape of the Rebirth. A crewmen screamed in pain, while another called for help. The phrases were unintelligible, except for one word.

"23!"

The sun flashed.

She laid on the table, motionless. He stared through the glass window, his eyes glued to her image. Chakwas worked fast, her white surgical gown gleaming in the light of the Med bay. Tali turned her head slowly, looking at something, anything, more interesting. Looking left, she saw him. The veil fell over the right side of her mask, leaving only one eye visible, but she watched him carefully.

His face was stone, not giving away a single detail. He looked incredibly concentrated, gazing at her with an air of focused worry. 23 could hear the words coming from his right, yet they made no sense, just like the others. Just white noise to cover the buzz of his mind. It made him feel slightly annoyed, as if he was supposed to feel guilty for not being able to understand. He knew she'd say it soon. He only hoped that Tali beat her to it. The look he received from the Quarian was emotional. Her silver eyes played on him, thrumming to the same beat of the horrid thing in his chest. He couldn't breathe, couldn't think. He needed it, yet she wouldn't give it to him. He didn't want to hear that name again. He wanted what she offered, and he could trust her. The words slipped from his lips before he could pull them back into his eyes. Merely a whisper, they still made a point.

"Say the words. Say them."

"23?"

He closed his eyes again. Breathing out deeply, he turned to his right.

Shepard stood, her stare fixed on his. She looked worried, yet relieved at the same time.

"23, it's alright. Tali will be fine."

She breathed out carefully, her eyes still displaying her worry.

"It's been a tense couple of hours. I want to know, how are you holding up?"

Alicia noticed that 23's mouth tightened slightly, and he carefully averted his eyes from hers. He took a pause before answering.

"I'm sorry Commander. It's not that I don't appreciate it, but I'd rather have some time to think."

She stared at him for a while longer, searching him for signs of distress. Eventually, Alicia admitted defeat. Nodding, she stepped aside as 23 slowly walked forward. Something caught her though.

"Wait."

He turned, listening.

"I had some crewmembers move the crates we collected on Adrun to Miranda's quarters. Since we don't have a use for the room anymore, I think it's appropriate that you take them. It's been cleaned, so you don't have to worry about any surprises."

23 turned his head away from her for a second, then nodded sharply.

"Thank you."

He made his way to his new quarters, the thoughts in his brain growing, causing the space to become limited.

* * *

The door opened quickly. 23 glanced at the room, taking in his new setting.

The walls were lined with the crates of water, creating a sort of fish tank appearance. The desk was cleared of papers, and replaced with new set of weapons, specially upgraded. Reaching for the sniper rifle, 23 felt the weight of the weapon. It felt good. Somehow, it relaxed him, making the small room even more comfortable. A small handwritten note was stuck to the desk, next to the machine pistols. 23 picked it up, reading the orderly handwriting.

_23, I hope you like these new weapons. I personally upgraded each and every one, making them as precise as possible. Consider it my gift for finding your peace. Miranda and I might have worked for Cerberus, but if anything separates us in your mind, let it be the fact that I consider you a true friend. I'm always here._

_-Jacob_

His heart felt heavier as he had to make a stronger effort to put the note down.

Turning around, he approached the bed. Reaching out with his mind, the water started to flow from the crates, splashing on the cold metal floor. The liquid froze just as 23's face hit the pillow.

* * *

Garrus read the message on the terminal. His hands felt weak, like the muscles in his wrists were cut.

-_The Citadel. Of course he would. I just have to find this "Fade", and then it'll just be a matter of time_-

Closing the message on his workstation, he numbly made his way to the crates in the corner. Sitting down, he spared no time in planning his assault. Picking up his Vindicator and rag, he slowly cleaned the barrel of the gun, while running through combat scenarios he might need.

Garrus had been chasing Sidonis since Omega. Every time his eyes closed, hoping for sleep, Sidonis was there, mocking him. This would be the last time he would fall asleep to that image.

* * *

The shower felt good. It gave her a chance to take it all in, without the difficulty of directing a squad.

She reached up to the nozzle, changing the settings for pressure. Instantly, the rush of water was replaced with a long jet, which she took the time to stand under. She slowly felt the pain at the base of her neck ebb, as the warmth relaxed the muscles. Her brown hair fell over her shoulders, smooth from the shower.

Alicia didn't feel heartbroken by Miranda's betrayal. In fact, she was almost glad it went as well as it did. Yet, there was damage.

Tali's injury, Garrus, Cerberus, etcetera.

The crew was unsure of what to do now. With no information coming from Cerberus, they were floating blind. Shepard made a mental note to go see Liara. Maybe she could help. What Alicia did understand was TIM's lack of communication. There really was no logical reason to attempt a peaceful meeting. From her standpoint, everything was much simpler. Kill the Collectors, warn the Council, destroy Cerberus. Easy.

She sighed, stepping out from the calming rush. Turning off the shower, she toweled down her form, stepping out into her office. Making her way to her wardrobe, Alicia selected the less formal outfit, deciding to take it easy for a while. After dressing, she took a seat on her desk.

She had to admit, the one person she was most worried about was 23. He had gone through something far more difficult than she expected. From what Kasumi had figured out from the security cameras, 23 had opted to let Miranda go. Unfortunately, she didn't want to leave without revenge, which in turn caused Tali to receive the injury she had now. If it wasn't for 23, one of her oldest friends would be dead.

Alicia caught herself.

-_Then again, Tali had gone off because of him_-

It was pretty obvious to the crew that Tali cared for 23, given her actions. Shepard didn't know quite how to take it, honestly. She wasn't sure if this relationship was a good idea for Tali. 23 was a good man, yet, he had issues. Killing Miranda was part of it. Alicia knew that it was important to him, but he had hunted her for ten years. Frankly, he bordered on obsessive. Along with that, he never truly acknowledged any other goal. Alicia would be lying if she said that didn't bother her. She had seen what he was capable of, and if that rage and aggression was left unfocused, he could be more explosive than Jack. While he seemed calm and in control, she couldn't figure out if that was because his search required attention to detail.

Standing up, Shepard headed back to her workstation.

Tali saw something in him that Alicia didn't. Shepard only hoped that she could bring it out in him. Not just for his sake, but for hers.

Reaching her terminal, Alicia started looking through the classified files from Adrun.

She needed to know just how deep this Cell went, and if she needed to warn 23 of anything. Upon finding a file name "Subject 23", she paused. If she went any further, she would be imposing on his own information. Things he kept hidden for a reason. Could she do it?

She waited for a minute, coming to a decision. Opening her eyes, she clicked on file without anymore hesitation.

The program kicked in, and soon information was popping up on the holo-screen.

Even if she could trust 23, she needed to know this. Just in case.

She began to read.

* * *

What was he. The question lingered in his head, leaving a heated feeling in his mind. He knew what he was, before all of this. A person who had feelings, who cared. Now, after ten years, half of which were a living hell, what could he say? His mission at first had been to live. Survive against Lawson, and by extension, Cerberus. The people who had taken away his choices. Then Lyla had happened. Miranda had forced him back into caring, hoping that she could kill him that way. Instead, she sabotaged herself. Lyla was his new goal. Not his own survival, hers.

The water had finished flowing from the crates, leaving the room half submerged in the liquid. It didn't flow through any cracks because of 23's will. He carefully moved the liquid around, freezing the walls, floor, and ceiling. The door froze, then melted, creating another barrier for the entrance. Only now, he could dictate who came in. the room took on a light cerulean, and the emerald of 23's armor changed the color of the lighting even more.

Even if his death saved her, 23 would be…happy? He didn't know. He never understood why. Why did he choose to protect her? Lyla hadn't done anything for him. Perhaps he feared some sort of judgment after death. No, he wasn't superstitious. Most likely he protected her for a more selfish reason.

It was his choice.

The ability to choose had been stolen from him when he was captured, and the way he figured it, the only choice he had was to defy them. When Lyla came, he was presented with a different goal. A different choice. Then, her promise. That was her last wish. He couldn't say no.

Immediately, 23 felt his heart sting. All that goodness Lyla claimed existed in him wasn't what she thought it was. Rather, it was his selfishness. His desire to choose, despite losing being able to do just that.

He used her.

Breathing out deeply, he closed his eyes again. How could he do that to her? How could he use Lyla like that? The one person-

No.

Not the one person. Tali still believed in him.

At the thought of her, 23's pulse increased. His heart felt like it was turning restlessly in his chest. She believed there was something besides the anger. Was she right? 23 didn't feel like it. The blind anger, the selfishness, and the emptiness. Those were his evidence. What did Tali have? Nothing.

The sound of metal being knocked on caught his attention. Turning to the door, he wondered who it could be. After a small pause, he let the door slide open.

* * *

She stood outside Miranda's…no. 23's quarters. Chakwas had patched the shot, and disinfected her suit in a rapid manner. However, according to the doctor, something was off. While there should have been a more major infection, Tali's blood stream was relatively clean.

She didn't care about that right now though. Right now, she wanted to see him. Tali knew he was watching her. She saw him through the Medbay window. He needed someone to talk to, even if he wouldn't admit it.

Approaching the door, she bit her lip cautiously. What if he DIDN'T want to talk? Maybe this was best. Him spending time dealing with it.

-_You know that's not true. Stop being nervous about him rejecting you. Go in there and help him_-

Taking another second to compose herself, she raised her hand, and knocked.

Nothing happened for a few seconds, until the door opened. When it did, her jaw dropped.

Through the doorway was an alien world. The entirety of 23's room was covered in a deep azure ice covering. What appeared to be a standing wall of water blocked her path, yet she peered into the blue abyss, finding the familiar green glow. The flash of his eyes caught her, and she saw him.

His armor had changed, mainly in part from his uncovered visage and head. Instead of his defenses going over the top of his skull, they ended at his eye line, letting his gaze reach her. Finally, his voice was heard.

"Tali. How are you?"

She raised her hand to brush her veil back further. It was a nervous gesture by Quarian standards, and she hoped he didn't notice.

"I…I'm good. I wanted to stop by and thank you for—"

"Would you like to come in?"

The words caught her by surprise. Glancing at the wall of water though, that dreaded feeling rose in her.

"I…I…can't. Would you like to step out?"

23 fought the urge to smile. She must have been nervous about the wall.

"Don't worry Tali. It's just like swimming. It's not covering the entire room, just the entrance."

Tali felt her heart get caught in her throat. Swallowing, she spoke again, shakier than before. The images were starting to come back. She brought her arms around her torso.

"Please 23….I just…I can't. I would really like it if you came out here."

He raised his eyebrow.

"There isn't any privacy. Tali, really, it's no—"

She couldn't hold it back anymore. It was obvious she was scared. Her voice cracked once or twice while speaking.

"Please…I can't. Just…please."

23's eyes went wide. His tone changed, making him sound reassuring, yet questioning.

"What's wrong."

She looked at the ground.

"I…I'm scared of water. I can't… Swim."

He didn't say anything. Didn't move. Focusing, the water in front of the door flowed to the ground, climbing into the walls without a second thought. She walked in without a word, continuing to stare at the ground. He met her halfway, standing up from his sitting position on the bed. He put his hand on her shoulder, while using his other to gently bring her head up by the chin. Her voice caught as she tried to explain.

"It happened when I was 13. I was working on a blown airflow unit on the Rayya, when the water container burst."

She tensed, causing 23 to step closer, putting his arm around her shoulder, bringing her closer to his body. She didn't care, as she willingly moved towards him.

"It wasn't a problem. The hallway was sealed, there were no windows, and the emergency lockdown prevented the water from damaging any systems. Even I was fine, thanks to my suit. I was just in the wrong place at…at the wrong time."

She leaned her head on his shoulder, unaware of the action.

"Even still…I…I ran. I remember turning once. I saw this blue wall just…just swallowing everything in it's path. When it reached me…I couldn't control it. I'd been in zero gravity, but this…I floated, but there wasn't any air…and…and…"

He was about to speak, telling her that it was fine, but she continued, apparently on a role.

"I felt like I couldn't breathe. The water was crushing the air from my lungs, and I was sure my back up wasn't working"

"Tali."

"I felt trapped. My…my suit wouldn't let me move fast enough…my mask-"

"TALI."

She stopped. Looking up, she found his face, uncovered by ice.

"It's ok. You don't have to relive it. I'm sorry. I didn't know."

She breathed out slowly. Taking her time, she stepped back from 23, oblivious to the intimate encounter they had had.

"No…I'm sorry. I came here hoping to ask you how you were, but then I get sidetracked with my own issues. This wasn't what I planned to do."

He smiled at her. She gasped. It was the first time she had seen him smile like that.

"Plans change."

She shared his smile, lowering her head shyly. After a few moments, she spoke again, this time hoping to accomplish something.

"Speaking of plans…I know you might not want to discuss it, but…why did you change yours?"

23's smile disappeared, replaced with an open mouth, unsure of what to say. Turning, he took a spot on comfortable couch, beckoning Tali to sit along the opposite wall. They took their seats, and 23 absentmindedly morphed a small bit of water around his hand.

"I...Don't even know where to begin."

Tali decided to go out on a limb.

"Why did you choose me?"

He sat there, staring at her cautiously. Should he tell her?

-_She trusts you. You trust her. Almost more than Lyla. Tell her_-

"I chose Lyla."

The words caught Tali by surprise, but 23 kept speaking.

"On the Rebirth, I could have chosen between Miranda and her. If I followed Lawson, Lyla would still be alive. Lyla knew I wouldn't do it though. She made me promise not to. Instead, she wanted me to make one promise to her. One last wish. I agreed, hoping that doing so would allow her happiness. I would protect her. Instead, I know why I did it."

He sighed, looking at the ground, hoping to avoid the wave of anger that Tali would deliver to him.

"I wanted to choose. I wanted that power back. The ability to dictate things for myself. Lyla offered it, and I took it. I used her, Tali. Just like I used you."

He continued, despite her not saying anything.

"I wanted to kill her. I was ready to kill her. I wasn't going to leave her there, Tali. I was going to choose Miranda. But before I could hurt her, she spoke. She was manipulating me this entire time. If I had killed her, she would have won. I made the selfish choice again, Tali. I used you to win against Miranda."

He took a deep breath.

"You can't trust me. No one can. Even if I'm willing to die, I'm still selfish. Miranda won, Tali. What do I have to offer to people? My power? That's all I can think of, and if I do let them use me for that, I'll be back in the same position as I was on the Rebirth. I can't be trusted by friends. I have nothing but power, and my own selfish desire to choose. She's right, Tali. I've lost my humanity. All I have to give are my choices. I've even considered ending it, just because of the danger. What if someone did drive me insane? I have all this ability, and no one controlling it but myself. I can't even TRUST myself. I'd be better off ridding this galaxy of the potential."

He finished. There was no gasp of anger after his monologue. No loud swearing or yelling, and certainly no sound of the door closing. He looked up after a pregnant pause, catching Tali's glance.

Her silver eyes stared patiently at him, hoping to express something not put into words yet. She took a quick breath, then spoke to him.

"If Miranda made you choose between Lyla's life and your own, which one would you save?"

23 spoke quickly.

"Hers, but-"

Tali slid back into speaking before he could continue.

"If Miranda was going to kill me if you didn't let her live, which would you choose?"

"You. But you don't underst-"

She slammed her fist into her hand.

"Shut up."

23's eyes perked at this. He'd never seen her so willing to take control of the situation.

"You saved my life. Multiple times. Not just because you chose too, but because you wanted to. Right?"

23 spoke quickly and to the point, hoping not to incur her wrath.

"Yes."

"Listen to me."

She leaned in closer, forgoing anger and ferocity, and settling for a deeper, more calming speech.

"You choose. You have that power. But what you choose on does not determine your reason. Just because you decide to choose doesn't mean you are selfish. It wasn't selfish to promise to Lyla. It wasn't selfish to save me. It wasn't selfish in the LEAST to let Miranda go."

Her voice caught, but she continued, knowing she needed to reach the man she loved.

"Your actions dictate what kind of person you are. Your actions come from your choices. Not once have you chosen to be selfish. You are a good man, 23. A kind man. There aren't many people like you, and if you want me to keep sitting here, please don't ever consider removing yourself from the equation again."

She stood up, pulling 23 up with her. She spoke to him as clearly as she could.

"You are the most human person I've ever met. Don't ever try to convince me otherwise. Your humanity, your care, brightens so much of what I see."

Tali leaned in close, emphasizing the point even more. Her accent carried heavily.

"From now on, you get to decide what to do with your ability. If you can't deal with that, then let me choose for you. Do you trust me enough for that?"

23 thought for a second, then smirked. Turning to Tali, he spoke.

"I'm a little curious as to why you volunteer yourself instead of Shepard."

Tali stalled. Eyes going wide, she tried to stutter out an answer, scared that she had given her secret away.

"I…I just…You…I feel like..Like I owe…"

"I accept your offer."

Tali froze. Checking his face for a sign of humor, she found none. He stepped closer, lowering his head. His eyes rose to meet hers.

"I trust you, Tali. I know you trust me. If you ever need my help. Ever. Let me know immediately."

"I…I will. Thank you, 23."

She nodded at him. He smiled slightly, as if unsure of what to say. Without hesitation, 23 lunged forward, embracing her strongly.

Tali didn't know what to think, what to say. Slowly, she wrapped her arms around his back, leaning into the hug. It reminded of the time he came down to talk to her in Engineering, when she had learned the fate of Lyla.

-_Now. Do it now. Tell her. There's nothing else you can do to prove it. What are you waiting for? Tell her!_-

He whispered in her audio receptor as quietly as possible. The door shut, almost expecting his need for privacy.

"Tali…"

She felt her heart flutter. Nothing sounded more perfect than his voice right now. She couldn't tell if this was love, or just friendship. She didn't care. She held herself to him, intent on listening to whatever he had to say.

"Yes. 23?"

"There's something you should know."

Her breath nearly caught in her throat.

"My…my name is…"

-_Not like Miranda. Not like Lyla. Not like anyone else. No one else knows. Only her. Prove to her that she's different. Prove your trust_-

He breathed out, closing his eyes. Time seemed to slow once more.

"My name is Cole Whitfield."

Silence took both of them. Only the sound of their breathing persisted. Cole couldn't think, couldn't focus.

"_Cole_..."

Tali breathed his name, drawing from it. He stepped back, looking her in the eyes. There was something in them. Something he knew she didn't want discovered. Tali just stared, wondering what to say next. Luckily, Cole expected such a reaction.

"Anyways…I…I thought you deserved to know."

She nodded.

"Thank you, Cole."

23 smiled at her.

"You'll keep this a secret, right?"

"You don't even have to ask."

They continued to gaze at each other, which was fine with Tali. The longer they stared, the happier she was. Finally, she realized that her wrist was beeping. She checked the message. There was an important dispatch for her at her workstation. Sighing deeply, she turned back to 23, who spoke before she could.

"It's important?"

She nodded.

"Something from outside the ship. It might just be a message from my father, or…or…"

She was looking for excuses. Hoping that Cole would pick up.

Unfortunately, he didn't.

"It's alright. Go. I'll see you."

She was about to protest, when 23 spoke.

"Who knows? I might stop by in Engineering to help out more often."

She smiled, wishing that he could see her expression.

"Oh really? What do you know about Engines?"

Cole rubbed the back of his head, laughing quietly.

"Well, I know how to lift things. If you need a little manual labor, I'll be happy to help."

"I…I would like that. Thank you."

She gazed at him a little longer, then turned towards the door. 23 stopped her briefly.

"Wait…Quick question. Why aren't you sick?"

She turned, answering.

"Apparently when I got shot, something got close enough to kill or repel the bacteria. From the scans Chakwas did, it turns out it had something to do with the cold temperature."

She was smiling at him. Cole nodded, but his head was abuzz with thoughts thanks to this new development.

"Huh. Interesting how that works."

She turned back towards the door.

"Thanks again, Cole. I mean, 23."

Before she could open the door, he spoke for the last time.

"For you, it's Cole."

The door opened, and she walked out.

23 sat on the bed, thinking through the information Tali had provided to him. Quickly, he walked over to his terminal, activating the messaging system. First part of it was contacting Mordin. Maybe his ice could be used for more than just battle.

* * *

Tali smiled as she entered the Engineering bay. Everything seemed to be going just fine. 23…or rather, Cole, was doing fine, she was doing fine, and Miranda was dead.

-_But he doesn't know you love him. That's not fine_-

She didn't care though. That could come…eventually.

Tali opened her mailbox, hoping to find the message. She clicked it, expecting a simple hello.

Within 5 minutes of reading it, all the happiness and joy she felt was gone. She needed to tell Shepard. She needed Cole, or someone.

She needed to get to the Migrant Fleet.

* * *

_The last Chapter of Subject 23. Here we are._

_For those of you who might be a little confused, relax. This isn't the end of 23. The story will continue with the second part of the series. Our tale will continue with the story **Subject 23: Cryonics**_. _It will take place where this one takes off. Farewell. (Until you see the next story)._


End file.
